Absolution Part VI
by The Prime Minister
Summary: Lina, Xellos, and family leave Zel and Amelia to continue their lives, but what will the price for Xellos' humanity be? (Last in the Absolution Series, complete.)
1. Absolution VI Continued Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Once again, I don't own these characters and don't even pretend like they're my own. 

**A note to all:** I apologize this took so long to post, but I think it's about halfway done now. Between family illness and getting adjusted to a new job and living situation, I just haven't had the time to write that I'd like. Keep tuned in, though. I WILL finish this story, and then I'll begin on "Pursuit of Merit." In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this installment! As always, reviews and feedback are greatly appreciated.

**Absolution Part VI  
by the Prime Minister**

The next several days were actually quite companionable, with Xellos and Zelgadis getting along reasonably. Lina and Amelia were closer than ever, and Xellos noticed that Lina's attitude had relaxed somewhat. Perhaps his wife had discussed the swordsman with her friend. Lecia was happy as well, glad for her playmates, and was sad when they had to go.

"But Daddy," she pleaded.

"I'm sorry, little one," he said gently. "We have to be on our way if we're going to make it home before the snow falls. Besides, your mother's other friends will have other little girls for you to play with. Then we can go home and see Val. Don't you miss Auntie Filia and Val?"

"Yeah," Lecia muttered, and that was the end of that.

Lina, too, seemed reluctant to leave her circle of friends. "Thanks for putting up with us," she murmured as she hugged Amelia fiercely.

"You're welcome, Miss Lina," Amelia choked, tears openly rolling down her cheeks.

"We'll miss you, Lina," Zelgadis said, blushing slightly as Lina embraced him as well.

"Thank you for everything," Xellos added, shaking Zel's hand. Amelia surprised him by throwing her arms around him and squeezing with all her might.

"You take good care of her, Mister Xellos," she said. "If you ever need anything, please let us know."

Xellos smiled and nodded. "Mister Zelgadis, if happen to get your hands on some amurium, please write and tell me. It would be nice if we had means of communication other than riding hundreds of miles."

Zel nodded in understanding. Xellos had talked with him at length the night before about the situation with the Monsters. Zelgadis was ready and willing to help. "We'll come visit you as soon as we can," the chimera promised, and the parents waited while the children said their good-byes.

"Bye, Lecia," Alfred sniffled. "You're fun."

"I'll miss you," Celdra said.

"Bye!" Rodimus added.

"Bye, guys. You gotta come visit me, okay?" Lecia said with a wave, then let Xellos pick her up. He shouldered his bag, looped his staff through it, and settled Gorran into a sling.

"Good bye, Lina!" Zel shouted as Amelia burst into tears.

"Let us know when the baby's born!" Lina called out in return, and they were on their way.

It was only an hour before they arrived at the Gabriev residence on the outskirts of town. The manor house rose gray and stately above gently waving grasses, and even from a distance Xellos could tell that the grounds were extensive. There was an excellent setup for sword training, and room for horses as well. It seemed that Gourry was running quite the battle school. "Yo-ho!" Lina cried out and was immediately greeted with the barking of dogs.

"Hey, quiet!" a large, male voice bellowed, and Gourry appeared from one of the outbuildings. He shouted at the dogs for a bit, then turned and noticed them. Xellos felt his heart constrict as Gourry's face brightened at the sign of Lina, and soon the big man was loping toward them. "Hi!" he yelled, opening the gate for them.

"Hi," Lina said awkwardly, eyes downcast.

"Hey, don't be such a stranger," Gourry murmured with a smile, reaching down and squeezing Lina's hand.

Xellos felt anger flare up inside of him, making him feel dizzy. As a Monster he hadn't been able to feel love, but as such had also not been able to feel its opposite, hatred. Now human, Xellos was more than capable of feeling crushing hate, just as he did at that very moment. He would have been perfectly happy to see Gourry die a painful, bloody death right then and there. Loathing flowed through his every vein, and he could already feel his brain working on how to get the swordsman out of their lives for good. Killing him outright would drive Lina away forever, though, and he hadn't come up with an equally permanent solution yet. He would, though, he would.

"Hey, Xellos," Gourry said, looking at him cautiously.

Xellos wondered if Gourry even knew what he had lost, then recalled that Gourry's honor had returned Lina to him. Interesting, that. "Hello, Mister Gourry," Xellos said smoothly. "I trust today finds you well?"

"Yeah," Gourry said, giving him a genuine smile. Xellos smiled back. Honestly, the man was so easy to fool.

"Who're you?" Lecia asked, staring up at the man. "You're really big. You're even taller than Daddy."

"Hi," Gorran said, waving at his sister. "Hi hi hi hi."

Gourry laughed and crouched, sinking down to Lecia's eye level. "I'm Gourry," he said, offering his hand. "I'm an old friend of your mom's. We used to travel together and I'd protect her."

"I'm Lecia," the little girl said, taking his hand and shaking it vigorously. "I'm six."

"You're strong," Gourry grinned. "You'll be just as strong as your mom someday."

"I know," Lecia said, then lost interest in the stranger and began to play with the dogs. "These are smaller than Grandma's," she called out.

"That's because the ones at Grandma's were wolves," Xellos replied.

"Hi," Gorran said, not wanting to be ignored. "Hi, Dada, hi!"

"Hi, there," Gourry chuckled, tousling Gorran's hair. Xellos' first instinct was to pull his son away, but he was able to restrain himself in time.

"Hi, hi," Gorran babbled, amethyst eyes huge as he looked about.

"Sylphiel!" Gourry called, leading them back toward the house. "They're here!"

Sylphiel appeared at the door, wiping a plate on her apron. "Gourry, dear, please don't yell," she said, then spied the others. "Oh, hello!" she beamed. "I'm so happy you could visit!"

Lina nodded. "We can only stay for a couple of nights," she said. "We really need to get home before winter."

"We've been gone nearly a whole year," Lecia said. "I'm six!"

"Oh, who are you?" Sylphiel cooed. "You're such a pretty girl!"

"I'm Lecia," she said. "I'm going to be a beautiful sorcery genius like Mommy."

"She's very well-spoken," Sylphiel smiled.

"Thank you," Xellos said.

"Girls!" Sylphiel called into the house. "Girls, come meet our company, please!"

Four girls neatly filed into the front room and Xellos and his family entered the house, Gourry closing the door behind them. "Hello," they said, the three older ones speaking in unison.

"Lecia, go play while the grownups talk," Lina said, eyes wandering around the room. Xellos could tell that she was imagining herself in Sylphiel's role and wondering how things would be different.

"But, Mommy," Lecia whined, tugging on the edge of Lina's tunic.

"Please do as your mother asks," Xellos said gently.

Lecia narrowed her eyes. "Will you buy me toys?"

Xellos sighed. She was getting more like her mother every day, it seemed. "We'll talk about that on the road home, okay?"

"Okay," Lecia agreed, expression still crafty. "But you'd better not forget."

"He won't," Lina said roughly. "Now, scoot."

"Come on," Lecia ordered the girls, and Xellos smiled as they all followed Lecia outside. His girl certainly had charisma, that was for sure.

"She's just precious," Sylphiel said with a giggle.

"She's gotten really big since I saw her last," Gourry admitted, looking deeply into Lina's eyes. Xellos had to repress a scowl as he saw the other man's gaze sweeping over his wife's body.

"A lot has happened since then," Lina replied softly.

"Yeah," Gourry agreed.

"Let's retire to the parlor, shall we?" Sylphiel volunteered, and they all filed in after her.  


The afternoon was filled with banal conversation, Sylphiel and Xellos doing most of the talking. The subjects they covered included recipes, needlework, and stain removal while Gourry and Lina just sat and stared at one another from across the room. Xellos always kept an eye on his wife, watching, but he could sense nothing untoward in her actions.

An hour before supper Lecia materialized at the edge of his chair, tugging gently on his sleeve. "Daddy," she whispered.

Xellos raised his eyebrows and looked down at his daughter. "What is it, darling?"

"These girls are BORING," she hissed. "They only play with dolls! They don't play pirates or anything!"

Xellos nearly burst into laughter. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "Why don't you play a different sort of game with them, like a matching game, or tag?"

"Okay," Lecia whispered loudly, and crept out of the room.

Gorran whined and reached after his sister, but Xellos kept him on his lap. "Eya," he moaned, waving his arms about.

Xellos' eyes widened as he looked down at his son. "What was that?" he asked.

"Eeeeeyaaaa!!!" Gorran wailed, and started to cry.

"What's wrong?" Lina asked in alarm.

"I think he's learning Lecia's name," Xellos said with surprise.

Gorran, however, was sobbing, and Xellos had to take him out of the room. He changed him, rocked him, and walked around until the child was calm, spending the remaining time before supper practicing walking. Lina called him to eat and they all settled in at a massive table, which was piled high with food. All the girls ate politely, even his own daughter, which left only Gourry and Lina to argue over food. They battled constantly and were stealing one another's portions at every turn, leaving Xellos and Sylphiel to stare at them, dumbfounded. It made Xellos uncomfortable to see Lina so familiar with her ex-lover, and to break the tension he smiled at Sylphiel. "Can you imagine what a war zone dinnertime would be if they ended up together?" he said with a forced chuckle. "Both can eat, but neither can cook!"

Sylphiel laughed. "It's a good thing they have us, Mister Xellos!" she replied merrily. "We can do for them what they can't do for themselves!"

Xellos nodded and smiled, carefully feeding Gorran. He congratulated Sylphiel on her wonderful cooking and engaged her in more household conversation until Lina sat back in her chair, hands on her stomach. "Good," she grunted.

"Thank you," Sylphiel said with a shining smile.

Gourry moaned and copied Lina's actions. "Don't starve around here," he muttered with a lazy grin.

"Dearest, would you please hold Gorran while I help Miss Sylphiel clean up?" Xellos asked Lina, then handed over the child.

"Oh, Mister Xellos, you're a guest! You just go ahead and sit back down," Sylphiel protested.

Xellos shook his head. "Nonsense," he said. "You fed us and the least I can do is help tidy up." He rose from his seat as he spoke, carrying dishes to the counter.

"He sure is nice," he heard Gourry say, and he glanced over his shoulder.

"Yeah, sure," Lina replied, shooting him a patented look of death. He grinned back at her innocently, then made idle chitchat with Sylphiel as he helped do the dishes, the whole time wondering how he could possibly sever the bonds that Gourry and Lina had built over the years.

It turned out people went to bed early at the Gabriev residence, and so Xellos bathed the children, read them stories, and settled them down with the Gabriev girls for the night. He bathed himself, then slipped into the guest room, where Lina was sitting on the edge of the bed. She glanced at him, then sighed and leaned back on the pillows, still in her clothes. "Aren't you tired?" he asked, undressing and feeling satisfied when he saw her eyes rove over his body.

Lina shrugged and watched him crawl under the covers. "Not really," she muttered, folding her hands behind her head.

"Hmmm," Xellos murmured, producing a book.

"What's that?"

Xellos turned the book so that he could see the cover. "Umm, it's a book on the divergence of human speech patterns near Sangorta during their empire period," he explained.

"Boooooring," Lina groaned.

"It might seem dry, but the ancient Sangortans actually had quite a complicated system for researching black magic," he replied.

"Well, I'll let you figure it out, then, and fill me in later," she grunted.

Xellos shrugged. "As you wish," he said sliding under the covers further.

They lay in silence for some time, the only sound the occasional spluttering of a candle. "This sucks," Lina growled. "I'm going for a walk."

"Have a nice time," he said gently, glancing at the clock. The hour had just struck, and he noticed that she had been watching the clock for quite a while. Interesting.

"Thanks," she replied. "Be back in a bit. Don't wait up if you get tired."

"Very well," he murmured, feigning disinterest until Lina left the room. He waited until he could no longer hear her footsteps, then he heard the heavy front door open and close. Several moments passed and he didn't hear any more footsteps, and he wondered if Lina really was just out taking a walk. Shaking his head, he slid from under the covers and silently dressed. Lina was good at subterfuge, but she couldn't beat the master. He had several thousand years' worth of experience, after all. Picking his boots up in one hand, he clutched his cloak to him and soundlessly crept after his wife.

It didn't take him long to catch up to her, but had to be very careful she didn't notice him. He also had to gradually close their link through the rings, which was a dangerous task both because he had to do it slowly enough she wouldn't notice what he was doing and also because he had to be certain she wouldn't pick up on his intent. Lina was moving with purpose through the darkness, and he followed her until she entered the trees. Thinking back, he tried to discern the moment in which she had made plans with her ex-lover. As far as he could tell, they really hadn't had a moment in which to whisper and scheme. That's when he remembered an odd moment, after dinner, when Lina had pushed her plate over to Gourry, complaining about something or other. Was he remembering incorrectly or had there been a note slipped under the plate? What that when the plans had been made? Clenching his jaw, he stole into the trees after her, tracking her by sound as he levitated above the dried leaves and pine needles littering the forest floor.

Xellos followed Lina until she reached a clearing by a small stream, where she stood and waited. He perched in the boughs of a tree, eyes alert, and watched as she looked up at the stars. Perhaps she really was out for some fresh air, after all. She certainly didn't have the air of waiting for someone. As soon as he had the thought, however, another dark figure emerged from the trees, hopping over the stream and rushing over to Lina. Xellos caught a glimpse of golden hair in the moonlight as the large man swept Lina into his arms, crushing her to his chest. "Lina," he sobbed.

"Gourry," Lina replied, throwing her arms around his neck. 

"Oh, gods, I've missed you." 

"I've missed you, too." 

"Have you been happy, Lina?" he asked, stroking her fiery hair. 

She sighed and leaned into his embrace. "Mostly," she murmured.

"And Xellos? Does he treat you right?"

"He worships me, Gourry." 

"I worshipped you, too." 

"Not like he does." 

Gourry was silent for some time. "Do you love him more than you love me?" 

"What?" Lina asked, voice halting. 

"I asked if you loved him more than me."

"I don't understand..." 

"I still love you, Lina," Gourry whispered, taking her hand in his and pressing her palm to his chest. "I think about you every day and love you. Don't you love me, too?" 

Xellos held his breath, his ribcage feeling as if it was full of ice. "Yes, I love you," she whispered, and he felt his gut twist in agony. Oh no, everything he worked for was going down in flames! 

"Do you love him more?" Gourry asked, voice sounding desperate. 

Lina was quiet for a few moments. "I love him differently," she murmured. "But I do love him." 

"I've missed you," Gourry breathed, crushing her close again. "For the longest time I didn't think I could live without you." 

"I felt the same," Lina replied. "But I slowly healed. I loved Lecia, then I fell in love with human Xellos. I can't describe it, not really.... A lot has happened." 

"I understand. I thought I'd die without you, and just when I was ready to give up, I saw Sylphiel. She was a wreck, having just lost her husband, and I helped her for a while, taking care of all those daughters. Then I realized she was so nice, and she cared about me so much, and I asked her to marry me." 

"Do you love her?" 

"Yeah, I think so," Gourry whispered. "But it's not like I loved you. She makes me comfortable, and I like being with her, but she doesn't make my heart soar or my head spin like you do, like you still do. Just being around you takes my breath away. I love you, Lina, I want to be with you." 

Xellos ground his teeth with anxiety and fury as he listened to their words. How could this be happening? Had Lina lied to him? 

"Oh, Gourry," Lina murmured, and he recognized the sounds of her sobbing. She threw herself against Gourry and wept, her entire body shaking in the darkness. 

"There, there," he crooned, patting her gently. "I'm here for you now." 

"You've always been so good to me," she sniffled. "You've always meant so much to me. I'm sorry for everything that happened. I shouldn't have ever left you. We should have been together forever." 

"I know, I know." 

"But now we can't. We both have families and children that we love and can't leave." 

"We have tonight. Being around you drives me crazy. I can't control myself around you." 

"We can't," Lina whispered. "We just can't. Xellos...." 

"I can't be responsible for my actions around you," Gourry murmured, and tilted her chin up to his. He leaned forward and kissed her, their bodies melting together in the darkness. Xellos felt the kiss like a physical blow and recoiled, his heart shattering within his chest. No, it couldn't be, not his Lina. Not his Lina! 

He looked down on them for what felt like an eternity, then launched himself into the air. Tears stung his eyes but he didn't look back, couldn't bear what he knew was happening. Damn her, damn that lying, betraying human woman! How he wished he had his empty Monster's heart back so that he wouldn't have to feel the pain of love! 

He landed in front of the house and stormed inside, clomping up to his room, where he perched on the end of the bed with his head in his hands. Damn it. He had worked so hard, and yet she had belonged to Gourry the entire time. His heart turned so cold in his chest that it burned, and he found that it was getting harder and harder to breathe. It hurt so much that he wasn't certain he could stand it, and then he heard footsteps on the stairs. What, back so soon from her infidelities?

Lina opened the door and started when she saw him sitting, dressed, on the end of the bed. He looked at her coldly, his emotionless mask sliding into place. Her face was slightly puffy, as if she was holding back too many tears, and then she took off her cloak and threw it on the floor. They locked eyes and stared at one another for several tense moments. "Where were you?" Xellos grated.

Lina didn't answer him, just slid into his lap and smoothed his hair away from his face. She wiped her mouth on her sleeve and kissed him tentatively. Suddenly his pain gave way to jealousy and fury, and before his brain could catch up with his animal instinct he had her on her back, moaning as the headboard of the bed crashed rhythmically against the wall. Lina burst into tears as she finished, clutching at his slick body with all her limbs. Xellos, for his part, felt sick as he trembled, staring down at her with a mixture of loathing and sorrow. What was he thinking? Did he really believe he could just mate with her and erase the swordsman's body from hers?

"I love you," Lina said, pulling him down to her and burying her face in his shoulder. 

He escaped her grasp and recoiled from her completely, separating himself and sitting on the edge of the bed, head in his hands as his elbows rested on his knees. "Where were you?" he asked again, voice thick. 

He felt her fingers tentatively brushed his shoulder. "I went for a walk," she explained. "I figured some things out."

"Oh?" he said bitterly, hiding his face in his palms. He didn't want to look at her. He could scarcely stand the thought that he had just finished making love to her. 

"Yes, like how I could never leave you, that no matter how I feel about Gourry, it's you I choose." 

"And just walking around outside made you realize that?" he said sharply. 

Lina took a deep breath, resting her forehead in between in shoulder blades. "No," she breathed, voice quivering slightly. "I met Gourry in the woods." 

Xellos stiffened. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting, but this wasn't it. He hadn't thought she would tell him the truth. "What?" he choked.

"I met him in the woods and we talked. Then he kissed me, and he might have wanted more, but I told him it was you I married, and I ran back here." 

Xellos opened his eyes wide and turned to her, grabbing her by the upper arms. "You kissed him?" he asked, voice catching in his throat. "Did you do anything else?"

"Dammit, Xellos, I'm your wife! What do you think?" she snapped, but there was moisture in her eyes. "I knew you were jealous the second I walked in the room. I don't know how you knew, but you did. You knew I met up with him, or at least suspected. I could tell by the look on your face, and by the fact I couldn't reach you through the rings. Then, when I saw you sitting there, I just wanted to touch you, to remind myself of you, and then you took me hard. You only do that when you're jealous." 

Xellos, for once, was at a loss for words. "Yes, Lina," he replied, voice thick. "I am jealous. I'm afraid that you'll want him instead of me, that you'll want to go back to what you had before. I fear that you think you need a completely human man to understand and love you, and that I suddenly won't be good enough. It makes me sick to think of him touching you, holding you, loving you, and I can't hardly stand to be in the same room with him. I'm afraid that any given moment you'll just jump up and run out on me, reunited with your true love at last." 

He must have said the words more sharply than he meant to, for Lina's face crumpled in rage and she slapped him across the face. His eyes opened wide and he stared at her, his hand reaching up and gingerly touching his stinging flesh. He could already feel the skin swelling slightly. "Shut up," she croaked, and he saw that tears were running silently down her cheeks. "Shut up, you distrustful bastard. Just because you couldn't trust anyone as a Monster doesn't mean it's the same way now. After all these years I've been with you, you still don't have faith in me?" 

Xellos blinked. "Faith and reality are often at odds," he said quietly. 

"I'm your lifemate, dammit!" she cried. "I've had two of your children and lived with you for over half a decade. I even married you, and tonight I turned down my old lover and dearest friend for you. I gave you everything I swore I'd never give anyone, Xellos. What more could you possibly want from me?" 

"Lina," he said, hand pressed over the mark she had left on his face. 

"I have nothing left to give," she said, collapsing in upon herself. "You have it all." 

Xellos reached out and pulled her into his lap, stroking her long hair as it spilled over his bare skin. "You're right, I'm a fool," he murmured into her ear. "I apologize."

"That's not going to cut it. I destroyed the heart of my best friend tonight for you. I hurt him badly. You should have seen the look on his face." 

Xellos wished he HAD seen the look on Gourry's face. He would have given a limb for it, in fact. "I can't tell you how much that means to me," he whispered, and he meant it. 

Lina shook her head and wiped her eyes. "It hurt," she muttered. 

"I'm sorry," he breathed, pulling her closer. "I'm sorry. I will never doubt you again, Lina Inverse." 

"Good," she grumbled, and he stretched her out on the mattress, cuddling up next to her. Slowly he opened their connection through the rings and sent his feelings toward her. He received back her pain as well as her love, and he soothed both with kisses and tender murmurings. Lina quivered in his arms for quite some time, but eventually she turned to him and embraced him, burrowing into his shoulder. He just kept sending wave after wave of assurances and love toward her, and eventually she began to send the same. Thus connected and satisfied, they were finally able to fall asleep.  


By the time morning rolled around a plan had formulated inside his brain. Gourry would be hurt, and Xellos knew he could use that to his advantage. Even more importantly, Lina knew that Gourry was hurt, which would greatly help the credibility and irreversible nature of his plan. It would all work out perfectly, if he played his cards right, and since he was the master of the game, there was no reason it shouldn't go precisely as anticipated. 

He actually looked forward to breakfast, eager to get to the table after rousing the children, and his anticipation was rewarded when Gourry appeared, tired and downtrodden. Sylphiel cooed and hovered over her husband as he shuffled to the table, a slight scowl on his face. Xellos sat up straight and alert as he watched Gourry carelessly pull out a chair and plop down in it, his expression disgruntled. There were dark rings under his puffy eyes, and he looked like he hadn't slept all night. Well, there would be time to bring that up later. 

Lina, for her part, simply kept her eyes on her food, shoveling away methodically instead of with her usual abandon. She, too, looked tired, but more bone-weary instead of destroyed like Gourry did. All the children were eating, even Gorran, and if the girls noticed that there was something wrong with the tall, blonde man, they knew better than to comment. Xellos kept close tabs on everyone, constantly engaging Sylphiel in conversation so that she really didn't have time to talk to her husband and find out what was wrong. Not that he was certain that Gourry would actually tell Sylphiel anything, but better safe than sorry. 

When the children were finished and began to pester Gourry for the day's plans and information, Xellos took the opportunity to slip away, ostensibly to bathe. Instead, however, he slipped up to Gourry's room and delicately removed his sword, Scundabran, from its sheath. He scowled as he gazed upon the wicked blade, the edge still sharp after a thousand years. Veins of amurium ran the length of the blade, and a single jewel was set in the crosspiece. Yes, it was exactly as he remembered it, having spent much time dodging it after it was first forged. It would act like a normal blade on humans, merely slicing their bodies, although it was immune to spells and could deflect almost all the most powerful castings. The edge also stayed eternally razor-sharp, and a competent swordsman like Gourry would be able to behead a man with a flick of his wrist. The sword was actually a beautiful weapon, perfectly balanced, and Gourry had obviously taken care of it. If Gourry knew how to siphon magical power with the amurium embedded in the blade and store the energy in the jewel, he would be in serious trouble. The sword itself was capable of absorbing and recasting any spell thrown at it. For Xellos, however, the greatest danger the blade posed for him was the same as it had been when he was still a Monster. Scundabran, unlike any other blade in the world, actually caused damage to astral bodies. The larger the astral form, the more damage it would do. That's why the ability of the sword wouldn't kill humans on the astral plane but was absolutely deadly to Monsters, especially powerful Monsters like himself. Unfortunately, even though he was mostly human, Xellos' astral body was still enormous, and if he was even so much as nicked by the blade, he could die. 

That, of course, was why he needed to see Scundabran close-up. He remembered that the blade had runes engraved upon it, runes that no one could understand but him. However, a thousand years had passed since he had seen the blade, and he couldn't recall just which runes the sword possessed. A quick scan of the blade told him all he needed to know, and he carefully replaced Scundabran and hurried down the hall to the bathroom.

He bathed, then produced a needle from his satchel and stood in front of the mirror, examining his own abdomen. After reading Scundabran's runes, Xellos knew what he had to write in order to counteract the sword's magical properties. Hopefully by the time he was finished, Scundabran, to him, would be nothing more than an ordinary blade, albeit a sharp one. He could still die if he played his cards wrong. This scheme of his would be the ultimate test of Lina's loyalty to him, and he thought it was extremely fortunate that Gourry's wife was such an exceptional healer. Hopefully the two women would be able to save his hide. If they didn't, he still won. His hatred for Gourry ran so deep that he would willingly die just to have Lina hate Gourry as much as he did. It would be worth it. 

Holding as still as he could, he chose a spot on his abdomen and began to carve runes into his flesh with the needle, being very careful. He had to be certain to draw the counter-rune for every etching on Scundabran and get them in the right order. The needle stung and trickles of blood ran down his stomach, but even so it didn't take him long to do. When he was finished he had a long, vertical line of runes running down the left side of his stomach. They were perfect. He took a dark cloth and dabbed away the blood, smiling at himself in the mirror. Oh yes, this would do quite nicely. 

He stayed in the bathroom until he heard the normal noises of the house take over. Heavy footsteps went to the end of the hall, then walked past again moments later. If he wasn't mistaken, and he was very rarely wrong, that would be Gourry strapping on his trusty, valuable sword. After the footsteps faded, Xellos dressed and slipped back downstairs, making a big show of cuddling and playing with his children. Lina and Sylphiel were seated at the table, chatting about something, perhaps Sairaag, when he slid into the seat next to his wife. Gourry stalked through the room at that moment, his blue eyes weary as he glanced at Lina, and the glance was not lost on Xellos. He chose that very second to lean into Lina and tug on her earlobe with his teeth before he kissed her tenderly behind her jaw. Lina blushed and swatted at him, growling unintelligibly, but when he kissed her on the cheek she couldn't help but smile. Gourry's face darkened in anger and he swiftly walked to the other end of the room. 

Xellos grinned at his wife and quickly surveyed the room. Sylphiel still sat across from them, waiting for her tea to heat up, and the girls were making shapes out of paper at the other end of the table. Lecia kept pulling bits of paper out of Gorran's mouth as he sat in the high chair, and the room was peaceful except for Lina's anxiety and Gourry's dark mood. Yes, the stage was set. It was time for the game to begin. 

"You have beautiful training grounds outside, Mister Gourry," Xellos said brightly. "Might I have a tour?" 

Gourry turned around and stared at him, jaw slightly slack and his eyes blank. "What?" he asked hollowly. 

"Mister Xellos would like you to show him where you train your students," Sylphiel volunteered. "Why don't you do it, Gourry dear? That way Miss Lina and I can have a little girl time to ourselves." 

Xellos grinned as Lina shot him an evil glare at the mention of "girl time." He shrugged and slowly stood. "What do you say?" he asked.

"Uh, sure," Gourry muttered. "This way."

"Have fun," Sylphiel twittered, and Xellos followed Gourry out of the house. 

They walked around a few rings and posts sticking out of the ground, making a few circuits of several practice areas. Gourry was uncommunicative and sullen, forcing Xellos to pry answers out of him. When they reached the weapons racks, Gourry opened a locked shed and began to bring out blades. They were real swords, although some appeared dull with use and abuse. "Gotta set these out in case some of the students want to get in extra practice," he grumbled. 

Xellos took a sword and took a few swings. He didn't care for using a sword, but he could, if he had to. Broadswords, however, weren't his style. If he absolutely had to choose a blade, a rapier was what he preferred. Give him his staff any old day, though. "I used to not be bad with a sword," he said nonchalantly. 

"Oh?" Gourry grunted, arranging the weapons on the racks. 

"Yes, but I haven't had the opportunity to practice in a long time." 

He watched Gourry carefully, studying the set of the man's shoulders. His golden head turned slightly to the side. "That's too bad," he said tonelessly. 

It took every ounce of willpower Xellos had not to burst into giggles. The situation was perfect, just perfect! "I suppose so," he sighed. "I'd really be embarrassed if I had to face somebody with a blade. I'm probably not any good anymore." Xellos paused, uncertain if he should treat Gourry like he was as stupid as Xellos thought he was. 

"That so?" Gourry asked, his shoulders squaring a bit. 

His response made Xellos feel a bit more confident. "Yes. I simply haven't had the opportunity to spar in at least several hundred years. It was something I was never exemplary at, anyway. In fact, I often had to hide the fact. Can you imagine how embarrassing it would be to have people find out that I, the general-priest of a dark lord, wasn't a master of the blade?"

Gourry slowly turned around, his blue eyes glittering slightly. Oh yes, the blonde was well on his way to being provoked. He recognized the look in the tall man's eyes. "You wanna spar?" Gourry asked. "I could probably give you a few pointers." 

Xellos chuckled and shook his head. "Oh heavens, no," he replied. "You'd squash me like a bug. Besides, you look tired. You shouldn't spar when you're so tired." 

Gourry frowned slightly. "Do I really look that tired?" he mumbled, scratching his ear. "I really didn't sleep well last night." 

Xellos swallowed his glee. Honestly, it was as if Gourry was following a script, the opportunities were so perfect! "I'm very sorry," he said earnestly. "You see, Lina was upset last night when she came to the room, and I felt it necessary to comfort her. I hope the bed didn't make enough noise to keep you up." 

Gourry's eyes narrowed and his face tightened. "Hmph," he grunted. 

Xellos laughed, the sound sparkling through the clear morning air. "We really did try to keep it down, since the house seemed asleep, but you must know how Lina gets when she's being made love to." He paused to sigh, letting a faraway look slip into his eyes. "Oh, doesn't she have the loveliest scent to her when she's carried away by passion?" he murmured. "The slow way she opens her thighs and slips an ankle over my shoulder...." 

Gourry's stare became hard, his eyes almost gray with anger. "I'm not too tired to spar, I promise," he said sharply. 

Xellos raised his eyebrows, as if the proposition was unexpected. "Are you sure?" 

"I'm sure," Gourry growled, hands flexing. 

"Very well, then," Xellos replied, deliberately reaching for a wooden practice tool. "Lina will be relieved to know that we didn't keep you awake." 

"No, use this," Gourry said sternly, taking a weapon from the rack and pressing it into Xellos' hands.

Xellos hefted the sword. "Oh, okay," he said, forcing a slight quiver into his voice.

Gourry walked a few paces into the grassy practice ring and leveled a wrathful glare at Xellos. "Any time you're ready," he said softly.

"All right," Xellos chortled, and stepped into the ring.

He deliberately let his first few strikes be clumsy, whining about his stinging hands as Gourry batted his blade away. Let the swordsman believe that he didn't know what he was doing. Make him feel confident and comfortable. After a few more failed attacks, Xellos dropped the tip of his sword, giving Gourry an opening to attack. The tall man pressed forward with a cry, Scundabran shining in the sun as it sailed through the air. Xellos laughed aloud and parried the slash easily, dancing out of the way. Gourry growled deep in his throat and tried again but was thwarted by Xellos at every turn. 

"Lina always said that you were the best swordsman she knew," Xellos said with a pout. "She said it was the only thing you were truly good at. Yet you can't even touch me."

"Shut up," Gourry hissed, attacking once more.

Xellos blocked the next few strikes and thrusted, getting his hips behind the movement. Gourry twisted out of the way, but not before the tip of Xellos' blade tore a tiny strip out of his shirt. "Does that count as first blood?" he asked innocently. 

"I'm through toying with you," Gourry hissed, and attacked in earnest.

Xellos was surprised at the sudden power behind the blonde's strikes, and he suddenly wondered if he had been foolish to goad him into a duel. Gourry truly was a superior swordsman, and Xellos hadn't been lying when he admitted to his weakness with a blade. He clenched his teeth and desperately engaged Gourry, defending strike after strike. It wasn't long before sweat poured down his face and back, his arms aching with the unusual exertion of wielding a sword. He uttered a battle cry of his own and recklessly charged Gourry, only to have his attack knocked aside. Scundabran swung in a wide arc, forcing Xellos to jump back out of the way. Even then he had not been quick enough; blood trickled down from a hairline slash across his chest. 

"THAT counts as first blood," Gourry growled. 

Xellos couldn't help but feel satisfied. Gourry was normally such a relaxed, easygoing fellow, but over the years Xellos had come to understand the depth of the swordsman's feeling for Lina. He was very rarely angry, but he could become a temperamental monster when Lina was involved. "What a glorious victory it must be for you to finally score a point on me," he said softly, a quiet smile on his face. "You must be proud to make me bleed, especially after Lina discarded you for me. After all, it's me she married, my children she bore, me for whom she spreads her legs every night and invites me to share her, body and soul."  


"Shut up," Gourry snapped, raising Scundabran and lunging forward.

Xellos grunted with the force of his clumsy parry, knocking Scundabran aside but unable to keep his arm from getting cut. Again, the wound was not deep, but it bled and stung. "Enjoy this while you can," Xellos chuckled, amethyst eyes hard. Gourry might be able to draw his body's blood, but Xellos could draw heart's blood. "I'll soon take her away forever. Does it hurt to know that the woman you handed your soul to wed another? Do you wonder every day what it would be like to dandle her children on your knee?" 

"Shut up!" Gourry roared, slashing recklessly.

Xellos was almost knocked down by the force of Gourry's blow, staggering back and desperately trying to regain his balance. It was almost time to try his luck. "Oh, but surely you remember the glory of taking her rosy nipple into your mouth, to feel her scream your name, as she now screams mine, as you move above her. You must miss the feeling of her creamy thighs around your waist, of her eyes looking into your soul. Of course, she's my wife and will be forever. I doubted her once, but no more. Not after she rejected you of her own free will. She tossed you aside like so much garbage, and that's what you are to her now: refuse." 

Gourry bellowed and moved forward, but even in his rage he did not move so quickly that Xellos could not have blocked it. His gentle nature prevailed even in his mindless anger, allowing Xellos a chance. Xellos, however, locked Gourry's eyes with his and smiled coldly. He opened the position of his blade, moving it out of the way instead of blocking with it. Gourry's eyes flew open wide as he gasped, blood spraying up between them as Scundabran neatly pierced Xellos' abdomen. "Oh gods," Gourry gurgled as Xellos continued to smile, then reached forward and grabbed Gourry's wrists. With a grunt he pulled himself further onto the blade, ignoring the screaming pain inside of him. Blood ran down his stomach and thighs, and as he looked into Gourry's shocked countenance he saw that the swordsman's face was splattered with blood. He coughed in agony, more of his life's fluid dribbling down his chin, and then he felt searing alarm shooting through the ring at him. Lina had felt his pain and was racing to him.

Xellos wanted to hurt Gourry one last time with his sharp words, but his body hurt so badly that he couldn't even breathe. He gurgled and clutched at Gourry's bloody hands, struggling to stay conscious. "Xellos!" he heard Lina scream, and just barely managed to turn his head. He knew what it was she would see: her husband, impaled on the sword of her jealous ex-lover. Gourry had been sullen and moody all morning, and as such it was believable that he would stab Xellos in a fit of anger, jealousy, and pain. Lina would believe it, and that's all that would matter.

He blinked rapidly, trying to stay awake as Lina dashed across the grass, glaring at Gourry. "How could you?" she screamed. "How could do you this?" 

Xellos groaned and tried to push himself off the sword, his hands on Gourry's wrists, and he knew it would appear that he had been trying to do that all along. "I love you, Lina," he managed to rasp, and saw Lina's ruby eyes fill with tears.

"I love you, Xellos," she said, then glared at Gourry. The tall man's eyes were filled with pain, his heart shattering as he heard Lina say those irretrievable words. Gourry's hands opened and he released the sword, letting Xellos crumple to the ground. Lina followed his falling body and scrambled on top of him, yanking the sword out and tossing it aside. "Stay with me," she said to Xellos. 

"Daddy!" he heard someone shriek, and he knew it was Lecia. Oh, it couldn't be more perfect than this. Gourry's soft heart would be equally pierced when he heard a daughter's cry for her father. Lecia trotted over, face streaked with tears. She glared at Gourry, little face warped with anger. "Why did you hurt my daddy?" 

"I-I'm sorry," Gourry stammered, blue eyes wide with confusion. "I didn't mean to." 

"Lecia," Xellos gurgled, then began to cough up more blood. 

"Sylphiel!" Lina screamed. "Get out here, now! Please!" 

Xellos felt his body grow cold, but it was worth it. Lina glared at Gourry with unadulterated hate. It was perfect, absolutely perfect. The runes he had carved on his body had done the trick, rendering Scundabran's magical abilities useless on him, and Gourry's blade had gone through his flesh in the exact place the runes had been carved. All evidence of his plan had already been destroyed. 

"Lina, I'm sorry, it was an accident," Gourry pleaded, reaching down a hand. 

"Shut up!" she bellowed, slapping his hand aside. "Get out of my sight, you bastard! How could you try to kill him, Gourry? How could you try to kill my husband?" 

"Lina, I'm-" 

"Shut your goddamn mouth! I hate you! I never want to see you again! You're not the Gourry I knew. The Gourry I loved would have never done this. Get out of my sight!" 

"Miss Lina, what-" Sylphiel began, appearing at the fringes of his vision, then clapped her hands over her mouth. "Oh dear gods!" 

"Save him," Lina pleaded, pressing her hands over the wound in Xellos' side, his blood gushing up through her fingers. 

"Lina," Xellos gasped, his lips feeling numb. He couldn't feel his fingers or toes, couldn't hardly think straight.... 

"It's okay," Lina reassured him, grabbing his hand and rubbing it, as if to try and restore warmth. Lecia was on the ground, holding his head and sobbing. 

"Resurrection," Sylphiel intoned, eyes closed, and Xellos winced as white light surrounded him. Searing pain traveled through his side as organs began to heal, and it soon became too much for his mortal mind to bear. 

"Hang on," Lina whispered, and he was only able to give her hand a reassuring squeeze before everything went black.  
  


  
Lina choked back her feelings as she felt him squeeze her hand, his eyes sliding shut and his body going limp. "Sylphiel?" she asked tightly. 

"Just a few more moments," the other woman said, sweat beginning to trickle down her face. 

"Let me know when I can cast Recovery and take over for you," Lina said gently. She tensed as she felt a large hand on her shoulder and she shrugged it off, her self-control beginning to drain away. 

"Lina, I'm sorry, it was an accident," Gourry said, blue eyes wounded as he looked down at her. 

Lina smacked his hand away, jumping to her feet abruptly. "Don't you give me that!" she shouted. "You should have known that you're a better swordsman than him. What the hell were you thinking, asking him to spar with you?" 

"He could have said no," Gourry frowned. 

"No he couldn't have, not with his pride!" Lina screamed, giving Gourry a shove. "What the hell is wrong with you?" 

"I didn't do it on purpose, Lina," Gourry said, brow furrowed. "We were sparring just fine, and he made like he was gonna block, so I thought it was safe to thrust. Next thing I know he drops the tip and it just slid...." 

"I don't want to hear it!" Lina raged. She was so angry, so very angry, and she hurt at the same time. Gourry was stupid, yes, but he usually had sense. Was he really so jealous of Xellos? And what was Xellos thinking to actually spar with Gourry? Even if she wasn't in love with Gourry anymore, she still did love him as a friend, and yet he had betrayed that love. He had hurt the man she married. Hadn't Gourry thought about her feelings at all? Didn't he realize how much it would hurt her if he tried to take his anger out on her Xellos? 

"Lina, I'm sorry," Gourry insisted. "It wasn't like you think." 

Lina stood still, back rigid, and stared up into his eyes. He sighed and looked down at her, hands at his sides, and she found she could barely stand the sight of him. His face sagged a bit with sorrow and he reached out to her again. Something inside of her cracked as she watched his hand come toward her, and she lashed out with all her fury, punching him right in the jaw. He yelped and she felt a satisfying crunch as her fist connected, her blow knocking him to the ground. "Fuck you," she hissed, kicking him for good measure. "You're lucky I don't blow you away right here and now."

"But, Lina," Gourry mumbled, holding his jaw and wincing. "You gotta understand. You're my best friend, and I-"  


"Shut up, you piece of shit," Lina snarled, her body shaking violently as rage crashed through her. "I'm not your friend anymore." 

"But, Lina," Gourry protested as he tried to sit up, wincing as he moved his jaw too much. 

Lina kicked him again, this time right in the chest, and sent him sprawling. The damn bastard, she hoped she had broken his ribs. "Sylphiel!" Lina bellowed. "Is it time?" 

"Yes," Sylphiel panted, her hands still hovering above Xellos' chest. 

Lina knelt beside her husband, placing her fingers over the gash in his side. "Recovery," she said, pouring everything she had into the spell. She had known from the outset that he would survive such a wound, especially with Sylphiel present. A part of her knew that Gourry most likely wasn't to blame, considering Xellos' nature, but she didn't care. Gourry's love for her and their friendship should have superseded any sort of damage he had felt at the taunts she knew Xellos must have delivered. She'd have a talk with her husband later, but regardless of what had happened, Gourry's actions were unforgivable. If he would stab someone she cared about then he was no longer the man that she had fallen in love with. 

"Oh, Gourry!" Sylphiel cried, obviously weak as she went to her husband. "Did Lina beat you up?" 

"Yeah," Gourry grumbled. 

"I'm so sorry," his wife cooed. "You did try to kill her husband, though." 

"I didn't try to kill him!" Gourry protested, then groaned. "It was an accident!" 

"Hush, darling," Sylphiel murmured. "Give me a moment to rest and then I'll fix you up, okay?" 

"You don't believe me, either? 

"Dear, you were very angry and sullen this morning." 

"Fine," Gourry growled. 

Lina stopped listening to the exchange, focusing only on Xellos' face. His features were contorted slightly by pain, and Lecia, still cradling his head, kept trying to smooth out his eyebrows. "Is he okay, Mommy?" the little girl whispered. 

"He'll be fine," Lina replied tersely, feeling exhaustion steal over her. "See? The bleeding stopped." 

"His skin's still funny, though," Lecia muttered. 

"I know. We'll try to fix that later, when we're a little more rested." 

"Okay," the child breathed, eyes wide. "Daddy gets hurt a lot." 

"He brings it on himself," Lina growled, realizing that she didn't have the power to keep healing him and still get him into the house. She would have preferred to get the hell out of there and stay at an inn, but Xellos' condition wouldn't permit that. Grunting, she grabbed his arm and slung it over her shoulder. "Cast your float spell," she ordered Lecia. "Cast it on your father so I can lift him. Don't use up too much strength, though. He doesn't have to float, just has to be light enough for me to get him to bed, you understand?" 

"Yes, Mommy," Lecia said obediently. She raised her hands, palms toward her father. "Levitation." 

Lina nodded as Xellos became lighter, glancing at Sylphiel healing Gourry's wounds. She was tempted to drop her burden and try to break his jaw again, but she knew such action would only make things worse. Sylphiel turned and saw her lugging Xellos all by herself and moved to help. Lina shook her head. "Tend to your husband," she said sharply. "I'm taking him up to our room." 

"But, how will you manage, Miss Lina?" Sylphiel asked, hands clasped against her chest. 

"Lecia's casting Levitation," she explained, moving closer to the door. "We'll be fine." 

"Hurry, Mommy," Lecia said between clenched teeth. 

"Right," Lina agreed, and picked up the pace. 

It only took them a few minutes to get him situated in bed, Lina stripping him of all his clothes and throwing them on the floor. She ordered Lecia to find some towels, sitting on the bed and resting until her daughter returned. Slowly she cleaned the blood off of Xellos' torso, pleased to see that the wound had closed. It was still nasty, though, and lumps of knotted scar tissue marred his perfect skin. "Eww," Lecia breathed. 

"Most of that will go away in a little while, when I'm strong enough to cast the spell again," Lina explained. 

"Does it hurt him?" she asked. 

Lina shook her head. "Probably not. He's unconscious from the strength of Sylphiel's spell. I guess his Monster parts don't take well to white magic. Now, go find your brother and take care of him, okay?" 

"Okay," Lecia replied with a nod, dashing out of the room. 

"Dammit," Lina muttered, looking down at Xellos. His head was turned to the side, his hair sticking to his clammy cheek. She wasn't quite certain, but his sensual mouth seemed to be curled ever so slightly in a smile. That was odd, but Xellos often had a very twisted sense of what was amusing. Some sick part of him probably thought it was fun to be run through with a sword. 

Now that she had a little time to collect herself, she realized that she felt nauseated. It hurt that Gourry had betrayed her friendship so, and she knew she'd never quite be able to forgive him. Anger filled her, displacing the love she had once felt for the swordsman, and she thought that they couldn't get out of the house too soon for her liking. The whole situation was just a mess. 

She had sat for quite some time, she realized as she glanced out the window. The sun's position had changed, and she realized she felt good enough to try the recovery spell again. Gathering her concentration, Lina cast the spell with all her might, watching his flesh smooth and heal beneath her touch. When she was finished a hairline scar ran along the side of his abdomen, the only mark on his otherwise-flawless skin. Damn that Gourry, he had marked her man for life. Every time she saw Xellos naked she would be reminded of his brutal actions. 

"I'd say you were an angel sent to guide me heavenward, but we both know that's not where I'll go when I die," she heard a smooth voice say, and she looked down to see Xellos smiling at her, amethyst eyes twinkling. 

"Hey, you careless bastard," Lina muttered. "Bout damn time your lazy ass woke up." 

"I apologize for the delay," Xellos said with a smile. "I'm feeling much better, though." 

"Do you think you could walk back into town?" 

Xellos blinked at her for a moment. "I suppose so. Why do you ask?" 

"Because we're leaving. Right now." 

"What? Don't you think that's a bit rude?" 

"Rude shmood. I don't care. I'm not going to stay in this house one moment longer." 

"But what about Mister Gourry? Won't that hurt his feelings?" 

"Who gives a rat's ass about his feelings?" Lina spat, gathering up Xellos' clothes. 

"I thought he was your friend." 

"Why do you care? You hate Gourry!" 

"Now, dearest, I-" 

"Shut up. Don't even try to pretend. You probably goaded him into fighting in the first place, or worse." 

"But-" 

"I'm not finished talking! Even if you DID do something like that, it doesn't excuse him for falling right into your trap. If he really cared about me then he wouldn't have even considered such a thing. End of story." 

Xellos sat up and reached out, taking her hand. "I'm sorry, dearest," he murmured. "I didn't want you to be hurt." 

"Well, as long as I love, I'll hurt," she said, wiping her eyes quickly. She knew that if she dwelt on what she had lost that day she would completely lose control. 

"I don't like being the cause of your pain. I want only to cause you pleasure." 

"Then you had better treat me like gold for the next few days," she growled. 

Xellos smiled and executed and oddly graceful bow from his sitting position. "Will the rest of your life suffice?" 

She couldn't help but feel her own face stretch in a smile. "For now," she said gruffly. "We can negotiate later." 

Xellos slid out of bed and made a great show of stretching his naked body in front of her. "Oh, all right," he said with a wink. 

Her smile broadened in spite of herself. Damn him, how did he always manage to make her smile? "Get dressed. I'm going to get the children." 

"Very well," he replied, grinning, and accepted his pants from her. 

She pecked him on the cheek in a rare moment of tenderness and stomped down the stairs, bearing down on her children. "Do you have everything?" she demanded of her daughter."We're leaving." 

Lecia blinked up from where she was playing with yarn, Gorran sitting between her legs. "I think so, Mommy. Did Daddy get my books?" 

"I'll check. Does Gorran have everything?" 

Lecia laughed and rubbed noses with her brother, then looked back up at Lina. "I think he does," she replied. 

"Good," Lina said, leaning down and gathering up the baby boy. He squirmed and fussed, reaching toward his sister. 

Lecia got up and patted the child's head. "It's okay, I'm coming too." 

"Go make sure you have all your stuff. I'm going to get the cloaks. Tell your dad to finish packing and meet me at the door."  


"Okay," Lecia replied and scurried off to do her mother's bidding. 

Lina could hear Gourry and Sylphiel in the kitchen, talking in low, tight tones. Their girls were sitting in the parlor, where she stood, playing with dolls and tea sets. She felt sad for a moment about bringing strife into such a peaceful home, but then decided that Gourry had brought it upon himself. Damn men and their jealousy. The little voice in the back of her head reminded her that she acted poorly under jealousy as well, but she chose to ignore it. 

"I'm ready," Xellos said, shouldering his leather satchel and gripping his staff, Lecia trotting down the stairs behind him. 

Lina nodded once. "Let's get the hell out of here," she growled. "Thanks for everything, Sylphiel!" she shouted into the house. 

Sylphiel appeared almost immediately. "What? Where are you going?" 

"We're staying in town tonight and will leave in the morning. Thanks for the food and bed." 

"But you don't have to leave! Please, stay the night. At least give Mister Xellos some time to rest." 

"He'll be fine. Really, we won't impose on you any longer." 

"It's no imposition, Miss Lina! I'm very sorry for everything that happened today, and dear Gourry is, too. Please stay." 

Lina shook her head gravely. "Apologies won't erase the scar in Xellos' side," she grumbled. "We really should go." 

Sylphiel nodded, eyes welling up with tears. "It was good to see you again. Please be careful." 

Lina grunted as Sylphiel threw her arms around her, squeezing her. She awkwardly patted the other woman's back, still holding Gorran in her arms. "Yeah, you, too. Take care." 

Xellos kissed Sylphiel's hand and said good bye as Lecia executed a little bow. Gorran gurgled and made waving motions, then Lina turned abruptly and led them down the path to the road. "Lina!" she heard shouted behind her, ignoring the familiar voice. Xellos stepped aside as heavy footsteps neared, a slight frown on his face. "Lina," Gourry panted, looking at her with clouded blue eyes. "Please forgive me. I can't stand to think of you leaving here angry with me." 

Lina regarded him coldly. "And?"  


"I'm sorry. Please, come back to the house, and I'll make you see, I promise." 

Make her see what? That he was an ass? "Here's my answer," Lina said calmly, and slapped him across the face. She glanced at her family, then at Gourry's stricken face, his eyes swollen with unshed tears. "Let's go," she ordered her family, and took off down the road. 

They stayed that night on the fringes of Seyruun, eating at an inn of questionable quality in order to be nearer the edge of the city. Lina held Lecia to her tightly as Gorran cuddled up to Xellos, and soon the children were fast asleep, safe between their parents. Xellos gazed at Lina for the longest time, his amethyst eyes unreadable, then reached across their offspring and laced his fingers with hers. "I'm sorry that went so poorly," Xellos murmured. 

"Me, too," she sighed. "I lost one of my best friends today." 

"Do you think you'll ever speak to him again?" 

Lina thought that an odd question, but she was too exhausted in body and mind to wonder about it for too long. "Not unless I have to," she replied. 

Xellos nodded against his pillow. "I'm sorry to bring it up," he muttered. He was silent a moment, dark gaze studying her face, then his mouth curved with a smile. "Well, by the time we get back, our house should be absolutely lovely." 

Lina felt her anger drain away just the slightest bit. "Yeah, you're right. It's going to be nice to stay put for a while after all this visiting." 

"Yes, a place of our own," he murmured, bringing her hand up to his lips and kissing it. "Dream well." 

"I'll try," Lina promised, but the anger and hurt gnawing at her heart let her know it would most likely be impossible. 

"That's all I ask," he said gently, and watched her until she closed her eyes.  
  
  


  
The next morning Xellos did his best to stand straight as they walked down the dusty road, the city and its outlying communities disappearing behind them. Pain still lanced down his side, a line of fire beneath the pale scar, but he couldn't let Lina or the children see it. Lina was trudging along valiantly, Gorran strapped to her back, and Lecia trotted alongside her, casting glances back at him every once in a while. "Are you okay, Daddy?" Lecia asked after several hours, dark eyes clouded with worry. 

"I'm fine, little one," he replied brightly. "Don't worry your pretty little head about me." 

Lecia's eyes narrowed and her mouth pressed into a thin line. "Mommy, Daddy's lying again," she said, tugging on the corner of Lina's cloak. 

Lina sighed and stopped in the road, not turning around. She stood for several moments, simply staring forward as horses, wanderers, and carts passed them in the opposite direction, the dust swirling around their ankles in the wind made by their passage. "We'll stop and rest up there," she finally said, moving forward without a backward glance. 

"But, Mommy," Lecia began, face screwing up in a scowl. 

"Hush," Lina snapped. "Your dad's a grown man. If he can't go any farther, well, he'll just have to sit down, won't he?" 

Lecia shot Xellos a dark look. "Okay," she finally agreed, and Xellos thought for a moment that she was going to fall back and walk beside him as worry flickered across her face, but then she raised her nose in the air and skipped down the road in front of Lina. Well, his daughter was certainly turning out to be a rather mercurial person. 

They walked along in silence for quite some time, then Lina veered off the road onto a small path. Lecia giggled and ran ahead, whooping and smacking at bushes with her open hands. Gorran began to make a whining sound, and with a sigh Lina unstrapped him and held him in front of her so that he could see what was going on and perhaps swat at some branches himself. Xellos grunted softly as he stepped in a hole, the jarring motion sending fresh red fingers of pain up through his body. "Just a bit more," Lina growled back at him, then turned from even the small path and pushed her way through the bushes. Xellos ducked as branches sprung back into place after her passage, holding his staff in front of him as he maneuvered through the underbrush after her. 

On the other side of the bushes was a small, secluded meadow, the grasses soft and green as they bent under a gentle breeze. "My, my," he whispered, a bit surprised at the lush beauty of his surroundings. 

"Like it?" Lina asked, finally turning to him. "I thought this might be a good place to get away from the traffic for a bit." 

"It's just lovely," he replied, turning slowly and leaning heavily upon his staff, hoping Lina wouldn't notice. "How did you find this place?" 

Lina's expression hardened slightly. "Oh, I ran across it a while back. You know, when I was wandering with Amelia and the others. We came this way quite often." 

"I can imagine. Miss Amelia must have made frequent visits to her dear father," Xellos said with a smile. 

"Yeah, well, it sorta became a second home to us all," she muttered, putting Gorran down in the grass. Lecia immediately bounded over and took his hands, pulling him up and letting him walk between her legs. 

Xellos sighed. It was so very difficult to suppress his glee at the success of his plan, but he honestly did not like to see Lina so upset. She was doing her best to hide her suffering from him, but he could feel it through the rings nonetheless. He found that the two of them were becoming very finely-tuned to one another, and as such she would have had to be unconscious or not wearing the ring at all for him to not feel anything at all from her. "Lina?" he asked tentatively, reaching out a gloved hand. 

She turned on him, eyes blazing. "What the hell happened yesterday, Xellos?" she snapped, brow furrowed. 

Xellos took a step back. He hadn't expected her to react to him with anger. Well, Lina's unpredictability was, after all, one of the reasons he had always fancied her. It wasn't anything he couldn't deal with. "I don't know, dearest," he said. "I couldn't tell you what was going on inside of his head." 

"Cut the crap," she said sharply, putting her hands on her hips. "Gourry was upset, sure, but he's not inherently violent. I know you encouraged him." 

"He's the one that stabbed me," Xellos replied coldly. 

"I know that, and I hate him for it. But I know you weren't blameless. What did you say?" 

Xellos studied her for a moment, trying to ascertain where her limits were. Perhaps a tried and true method would diffuse the situation. "That's a se-" he began. 

"If you finish that sentence I will leave you right here and now," she interrupted angrily, an odd, tense edge to her voice. "I didn't save you just to have you withhold things from me." 

He took a deep breath and fully opened his eyes, fixing her with his most sincere gaze. "As you wish," he said softly, letting himself deflate. He put a hand to the ache in his side and shuffled over to a stump, sitting down carefully. "I did goad him on. I was jealous of his history with you, of his closeness, and so I fear I was a bit brutal in my comments." 

"What did you say?" 

"What else but what I knew would hurt him the most?" Xellos replied, hiding his eyes in the shadows of his bangs. He could keep the satisfied smile from his face but not from his eyes. "I simply let him know just how intimate we are, how he could never have you again. That you willingly joined your life with mine." 

Lina's features tightened and he saw her eyes roil with conflicting emotions. "I ought to slap you to within an inch of your life," she growled. "Unfortunately, you just got back from there." 

Xellos looked up at her, letting his honest grief come to the surface. She didn't have to know that it was actually grief that she was hurting and not caused by the situation in the least. "I'm sorry," he said. 

Lina locked eyes with his, and he could feel her searching him with all her senses, looking for artifice. Because his feelings were genuine, however, he knew she would find none. "Me, too," she murmured, turning her face away. 

"Please, dearest, don't cry," he said gently, reaching out and taking her hand in his. His thumb ran along the ridge of her gloved knuckles, and he heard her sigh. 

"I'm not," she mumbled, glancing at him. "So, how are you doing? Why are you in pain? Weren't my spells strong enough? Weren't Sylphiel's?"  


Xellos smiled and pressed the back of her hand to his lips, closing his eyes. Releasing her, he looked up into her eyes. "No, it's not that." 

"Then what?" 

"It's because I was wounded with Scundabran," he explained. "The way the runes work..." 

Lina's eyes flickered with curiosity, an emotion very native to her face. "Oh?" she said, greed stealing over her features. 

"Certainly. It is a magic weapon, after all." He wasn't about to tell her how carefully he had to shield his astral form in order for it not to be destroyed by the sword's magic. In truth he was surprised he had survived at all. 

"How do the runes work?" 

"They give the blade eternal and unnatural sharpness," he began, carefully sifting through what he knew of the sword. He was extremely fortunate that the elven priest of old hadn't been nearly as competent a swordsman as Gourry or he might have ended up destroyed. "It also can store energy and spells by absorbing such things through the amurium veins in its blade. I imagine that's what I'm feeling the side effects of, and why the healing spells weren't adequate. Besides, my dear, I'm not fully human. Who knows what sort of effect white magic has on my Monster essence?" 

Lina narrowed her eyes. "And that's all?" 

"That I can think of, yes," he replied, and it was the truth. It was all he could think of to explain why the wound hadn't healed. His weakness, however, was not caused by the wound in his side but by the wound in his astral form. 

"Here," she said, and he let loose a shudder as she pulled up his shirt and traced his abdominal muscles with her fingers. Removing a glove, she drew her touch along the white scar marring his flawless flesh, the skin between her eyebrows furrowing as she did so. "I don't think I'll ever forgive him for ruining your perfect body," she growled. 

"Oh, come now. It works the same as it did before. Besides, it's not even a very big scar." 

"Still, I wish it wasn't there. It'll always remind me." 

"I know," he replied, hoping he was hiding his relish. "However, I wouldn't have scarred if I was a Monster." 

Her face became even more grave and she nodded. "Is that your fruitcake way of trying to tell me it'll all be okay?" she asked with a sigh. 

He smiled and reached out to her, running his thumb along the full curve of her lower lip. "I suppose so," he murmured, and kissed her. 

"Recovery," she whispered against his lips, and he clenched his jaw as he felt the pain of her healing spell lance through him once more. As the magic subsided, however, he found that the pain in his side really was a bit better. 

"Thank you," he said, breaking the kiss. 

"Hey, who will make sure I'm fed if something happens to you?" she asked with a wink. Her demeanor was still a bit forced, but he was pleased to see that she was making an effort to seem like her old self. For the first time it occurred to him to wonder if he hadn't damaged his beloved permanently by causing her heart to be hurt so. 

"Nothing's going to happen to me," he chuckled, standing up and making sure to show no sign of his weakness. "Lecia, Gorran, come along. It's time to go," he called. 

Lecia gently helped Gorran toddle over to them, beaming up at her parents. "He's getting good," she said with a grin. 

"Da," Gorran squealed. 

"That's right," Xellos cooed, picking up his son and kissing the unruly copper curls on top of his head. 

"Let's go home," Lina said, and took his hand.  
  
  
  
"Here we are," Xellos said, leaning down and opening the gate for his wife and daughter, Gorran safely cradled in the crook of his arm. 

"Yaay! Home!" Lecia squealed, racing up to the door of the house. She growled as she yanked on the door handle, throwing her entire weight into the motion, but the door did not yield. "Hey!" she shouted, turning around and scowling at her parents. 

"Oh, sorry," Xellos chuckled, handing Gorran to Lina, then reaching into his satchel and pulling out a key. "Try this, little one." 

"Okay," Lecia grumbled, snatching the key out of his hand. Trotting up to the door, she fiddled with the key until there was a click, and the door swung open. The little girl darted inside, pigtails whipping about, and even outside Xellos could hear her small footsteps thumping against the hardwood floors. 

"They did a nice job, looks like," Lina commented, bouncing Gorran slightly. 

"Very," Xellos agreed, then stepped forward smoothly and gathered her and their son up in his arms. 

"Wh-what are you doing?" Lina shrieked, body instantly tensing. 

Xellos walked up to the house and nudged the front door further open with the toe of his boot, then carried her inside, careful not to let her head hit the door. "Taking you over the threshold, as is human custom," he replied. "After all, you're my wife now, and this is our first home." 

"No it isn't," she protested as he gently set her down. "We've had several places before." 

"Not as a married couple, and most certainly not our entire family. This is the first house we've ever shared with Gorran." 

"It's still a stupid custom," Lina growled, straightening her tunic with her free hand. 

"Be that as it may, we're home now," Xellos said with a grin, then turned to see how the repairs to their home had gone in their absence. 

The walls and floors had been redone, with a fresh coat of paint in each room. The stairs were whole and sturdy, and the furniture he had ordered here and there had arrived. Windows had been cleaned and the fireplaces re-bricked. All in all, he was very pleased with the result. 

"It's nice," Lina said with a sigh, setting Gorran down on the floor and plopping into one of the overstuffed chairs by the fireplace in the living room. 

Xellos let his leather satchel slide to the ground and leaned his staff against the wall. Looking around, he closed his eyes and inhaled. Yes, it was nice. It was nice to have his own house. It was nice to have something that was his at all. Nothing had ever really belonged to him when he was a Monster. He didn't own his children or Lina, of course, but he owned the house, and it was his to do what he liked with. It was a good feeling. 

"Right?" Lina asked, looking at him askance. 

"Pardon?" Xellos replied, feeling his reverie fade. 

"We should let Filia know she doesn't need to take care of the house anymore, right?" 

"Oh, of course." 

Lina nodded. "Okay. I'll take Lecia over. She'll want to see Val anyway, I suspect. You see to Gorran and the house." 

"Very well," Xellos said, lifting Gorran off of the floor and snuggling the baby's downy curls. 

"Dada!" Gorran said, a note of whining in his voice. 

"Shh, it's okay. Let's go look at your room," he murmured. "Have fun at Filia's, dearest," he said to Lina. "I'll see you later, I suppose." 

"Mommy, did you see the yard?" Lecia asked, scrambling into the room, panting. 

"No, but we can look at it when we get back." 

"Where are we going?" 

"Over to Filia's to tell her we're home." 

Lecia's face brightened even further, if that was possible. "Is Val going to be there?" 

"I assume so," Lina replied. 

"Then let's go!" Lecia demanded, taking her mother by the hand. 

"I guess we're leaving right now," Lina said over her shoulder. "Bye." 

"Say good-bye to Mama," Xellos cooed to Gorran, who blinked at his mother and sister. "Say bye-bye." 

Gorran took one look at the retreating forms of his mother and sister and his face screwed up into a frightened scowl. "Noooooo!" he wailed, stretching out his chubby arms. 

"Hush, hush," Xellos murmured gently, bouncing the boy. "They'll be back." He glanced up to see if Lina was returning to the house in full battle mode, called home by the cries of their youngest, but she merely shot him a scowl as Lecia dragged her down the road. He let out a sigh of relief and stuck a gloved finger in the crying child's mouth, surprising Gorran sufficiently to cease his wailing for a moment. Wiggling the finger around, Gorran gurgled and wrapped his fists around it, trying to pull it out. Xellos took the opportunity to dash to the kitchen, fetch a pacifier, coat it with honey, and pop it into Gorran's mouth in place of the finger. Gorran struggled for a moment, then sighed, apparently lulled into complacency by the sugar flowing into his mouth. Xellos chuckled at his son and shook his head. Gorran was definitely an Inverse; nothing calmed him down like food. 

After waiting a few moments to make certain Gorran wasn't going to have a relapse, Xellos finally wandered out into the yard. A smile spread across his face as he saw that modifications had been made exactly to his specifications. The pond had been re-rocked and was now absolutely perfect for serving as an artificial hot spring. Numerous flowering bushes had been planted, and he noticed that a large pedestal had been placed over where he had buried the books on runic magic. Hopefully the books would never see the light of day again. After the incident at Gourry's, Lina hadn't spoken once about the swordsman, nor of the runic sword, Scundabran. Such silence was a happy bonus for Xellos. He hadn't anticipated that his scheme to drive a permanent wedge between Lina and Gourry would also put Lina's questions about runic magic to rest. If she wasn't asking questions, his children wouldn't know to ask such questions either, and thus his family was safe. Safe from that threat, at least. There were still others to be dealt with. 

He piddled around in the yard for a while, repeating the names of shrubs and trees to Gorran, even though he knew the boy couldn't pronounce them, let alone recognize and remember them. More time must have passed than the was aware of, for the next thing he knew, dirt and leaves were flying everywhere as a large, winged beast set down on the other side of the wall. Goodness, how Val had grown! His dragon size was at least a third again bigger than it had been, and if he wasn't mistaken, that was Lecia and Lina riding on his back. Good, the boy was getting stronger. In just a few more years Xellos would be able to discuss his plans with him. 

When the three entered the yard, however, Val appeared to be an ordinary boy. He was getting tall, and his hair was getting a little long, but other than his pointed ears and golden, slitted eyes, he looked like any other lanky child his age. Lecia was, of course, dragging him into the yard by a wrist, and his eyes were full of adoration and physical discomfort. "Lecia, I think you're hurting him," Xellos remarked, setting Gorran down and letting him waddle across the grass. 

"Hey, your dad's talking to you," Lina said sharply, and Lecia scowled at Xellos and released Val's wrist. 

"No, it didn't hurt," Val muttered bravely, but his hand gently rubbed his wrist anyway. 

"I'm sure you've become very strong," Xellos said with a smile. "How have you been? How's your mother?" 

"I'm good," Val said, glancing around the garden. "Mom's good. Do you like the house?" 

"Very much," Xellos replied. "My compliments to you and your mother. I'm assuming you were the one that picked out that pedestal?" 

Val's eyes brightened. "Yeah!" he exclaimed, going over to it. "Do you like it?" 

"It's my favorite thing in the whole yard," Xellos smiled. Val didn't need to know the reason why it was his favorite object. 

"Good," Val grinned, running his hand over the smooth stone, fingers tracing the curves of the statue. It was a sculpture of a maiden riding on a dragon's back. Xellos wondered if the boy knew what it meant. 

"I think it's tacky," Lina muttered underneath her breath. 

"Oh, come now," Xellos whispered back. "He's just a boy. We can always get rid of it later, but just look how proud he is of it." 

Lina snorted, but her glance traveled over to where Val was explaining to Lecia how he had decided upon that particular pedestal and statue. A smile flickered over his lips. For all her bravado and gruffness, Lina had a tender heart. Lecia, for her part, seemed exceedingly bored by Val's explanation, and soon she had him engaged in a game. Gorran tottered after them, trying to keep up, but it was no use. "Go pick him up before he starts to cry," Lina ordered. 

Xellos nodded and collected his son, tilting the child onto his back, pulling up his shirt, and blowing air into his navel. Gorran squealed and kicked, and soon was so engrossed in his father's game that he was no longer upset by being left out of the older children's games. "All better?" he asked his son, and the baby giggled. 

"I guess so," Lina chuckled. "Good job." 

"Thank you, dearest." 

Lina watched the children play for a while more, and as the autumn sun began to set, she leaned her head on his shoulder, her arm snaking around his waist. "Welcome home," she murmured. 

"Welcome home," he echoed, and called the children inside. 

  
  
  
"Moooommmmm!" Gorran shouted from the kitchen door, unruly head of curls appearing briefly. "Where are the plums?" 

Lina bared her teeth at her son before turning back to her book and her tea. "Ask your father!" she snapped, irritated that her studying had been interrupted. 

Gorran appeared outside and stalked across the yard to where Xellos was kneeling over a bed of shrubs, fiddling with the soil. "Dad! Plums!" the boy shouted. 

Lina's snarl turned to a smile as she watched her son move across the yard. How long had they lived in that house? Long enough for Gorran to turn ten, and what a splendid boy he was turning out to be. Okay, so he had his father's propensity for secrecy, and was far more subtle in his dealings than Lecia. Still, he was a fine-looking child, with long, thin limbs and shoulders that hinted at eventual broadness. His build was more muscular than either of his parents, apparently taking after his grandfather. He might not end up being as tall as Xellos, either, but he would definitely have his father's wide shoulders and narrow hips. 

Xellos sighed and stood up, brushing off the knees of his black trousers. He turned towards Gorran, his bottomless amethyst eyes hidden in the shadows of his bangs. "If you need something you'll just have to ask nicely," Xellos said calmly, folding his arms over his chest. 

Lina's smile widened at the sight of Xellos. He had aged magnificently, the silver hairs only having grown more numerous over the years. His hair was still mostly dark, however, and was just as glossy as it always had been. Xellos' body hadn't changed in the least, either. His skin was still flawless and a pleasure to touch, and his wiry musculature had remained in place. No middle-aged paunch for her husband, no sir. Of course, it would be hard to have a belly when one did as much chasing of children as Xellos did. Gorran and Lecia had been hyperactive throughout their entire childhood, and were still, to a large extent. 

"Fine," Gorran grumbled, rolling his amethyst eyes. "Dad, will you tell me where the plums are?" 

"Please," Xellos added, looking down at his son. 

"Will you please tell me where the plums are?" Gorran repeated, running a hand through his unruly copper hair and exposing the two moles on his forehead for a split second. 

"The fresh or the canned?" Xellos asked, long, shapely index finger tapping on his narrow biceps. 

"Canned, please," Gorran replied. 

"We're out of them, I'm afraid." 

Gorran's forehead wrinkled. "Um, then the fresh?" 

"We don't have those either. They're out of season." 

Lina had to suppress a chuckle as a vein stood out at Gorran's temple. "Huh? How come? You told me to get the plums ready!" 

"And how long have you been looking?" 

"An hour." 

"And why did it take you that long?" Xellos asked, brushing his bangs back so that Lina could see he had a dark eyebrow raised. 

Gorran's cheeks flushed. "I, uh, I..." 

"You were goofing off," a smooth voice said from the doorway, and Lina glanced up to see Lecia emerge from the house. Lina had already taught the girl everything she knew, and Lecia always hungered for more. Well, Lina had taught her almost everything she knew. Hopefully her children had no idea she could cast the Ragna Blade and the Giga Slave. 

"I was not!" Gorran protested, stamping his foot as his face turned the color of a beet. 

"Were too," Lecia grinned, her eyes flickering as she tossed her dark, glossy hair over her shoulder. 

"Mom!" Gorran pleaded, but Lina shook her head. 

"No, if you were doing other things you should come clean with your father," she replied. 

"See?" Lecia said, sticking out her tongue at her brother. 

"Stop it!" Gorran growled, scowling. "Stop it right now or I'll make you stop!" 

"I'd like to see you try," Lecia giggled, stepping nimbly out of the way of his punch. 

"My, my, just like his mother," she heard a silky voice say beside her, and she looked up to see Xellos gazing down at her. Affection welled up in heart much against her wishes. Even after all the years they had been together, Xellos still managed to stir her. "Strange, though. They were always so close when they were younger." 

"They still are," Lina grunted. "Lecia's just a teenager now. They like to assert their authority whenever possible." 

A grin spread across Xellos' face. "Ah yes, I recall how their mother was at that age," he replied, moving out of the path of her swing. 

"Shut up," she growled. 

Xellos' grin widened, if that was possible. "Just like his mother," he repeated. 

Lina shook her head and scowled, watching the children have it out. Lecia remained just out of reach, taunting Gorran with everything, apparently, that she could think of. Gorran's punches were controlled, but lacked the qualities necessary to actually connect with his sister, such as reach. Snarling, the boy reached out and plucked a long stick from a pile Xellos had constructed from his pruning, and much to Lina's surprise, lashed out and struck his sister across the back of the calves. Gorran's speed and agility was unbelievable, and his handling of the stick showed great promise. Startled, she looked up at Xellos, noting the unreadable, but intense, expression on his face. 

"I see he has promise," Xellos said neutrally. 

"Hell, if he can do that with a stick..." Lina muttered. 

"Then what might he eventually be able to do with a sword?" Xellos asked her, annoying her by reading her mind. 

"Mom!" came Gorran's startled cry, and Lina looked back at them to see Gorran suspended in the air, Lecia calmly rotating her brother's body above the ground. Her face was set and cold, and she recognized the danger in that look from having seen it on Xellos' face. 

"Put him down, Lecia," Xellos said gently, and suddenly the ice in the girl's expression melted away. She seemed almost startled as she looked at her brother, quickly setting him down. 

"Sorry, Gorran," she said, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

He scowled at her and shrugged off her hand. "I don't care, I can take it," he growled. 

Lina studied Lecia carefully, then glanced at Xellos. "She's still part Monster," she whispered. 

His face became grim and he nodded once. "She always will be. Gorran is, too, by the way." 

"Not like she is." 

Xellos pursed his lips. "No." 

Lecia sighed and turned to her parents. "Dad, why did you tell Gorran to get the plums ready if you knew we didn't have any?" 

"Yeah!" Gorran cried, stepping closer to his sister. The siblings had banded together once again, their brief skirmish forgotten. Lina couldn't help but be proud of them. No matter how much they fought, Lina knew that neither of them loved anyone else as much as they loved the other. The brother and sister were extremely close. Uncannily close, actually. Sometimes it seemed to her as if they could read one another's minds. She wondered if it had anything to do with their enlarged astral forms, the remnants of their father's Monster legacy. 

Xellos smiled and held up his index finger. "That's a secret!" he chirped, then took off running as both children darted after him. 

"Not fair!" Lecia cried. 

"Yeah, not fair!" Gorran echoed, making a grab for the back of Xellos' shirt and failing. 

The three began to laugh as they fell into a wrestling match, but Lina still felt troubled. Why would Xellos ask Gorran to prepare something they didn't have the ingredients for? That sort of absent-mindedness was very unlike him. Besides, Xellos had been after them all the entire week to clean up and get things ready for Amelia and Zelgadis' visit. The timing of his game with Gorran seemed very odd. 

Her musings were soon forgotten, though as a dark shadow passed over them, circling. Lecia disentangled herself from the males and stood staring at the sky, shading her eyes with a hand. "I'm coming!" she cried, and lifted into the air. 

"Hi, Val!" Gorran shouted, also standing and waving a hand. 

Val dipped his black, feathery wings in answer, slowing his circling until Lecia levitated onto his back, and then the two began to veer away. 

"Have her home by dark!" Xellos shouted, then shook his head as the two disappeared. 

Lina chuckled. Val was obviously crazy about their daughter, and that made Xellos extremely uncomfortable. Although he never had been an eighteen-year-old boy, he still seemed to know what they were like, and he didn't approve. He didn't approve in the least, even though he liked Val well enough. "It's okay, Xellos," she said, finally deciding that her research was a lost cause and closing her book. "He'll take good care of her." 

"Huh?" Gorran asked, eyes wide and confused. 

"You'll understand when you're older," Lina chuckled. 

"You guys always say that," Gorran growled, and stalked back into the house. 

"We'd better get to work," Lina said to Xellos, who was still standing and staring off into the sky. "Amelia and Zel get here tomorrow, if all goes according to plan." 

"I'll come inside in a moment," he muttered, and she gathered up her things, folded up her chair, and left him standing out in the yard.  
  
  
Val had Lecia home by supper, then joined them for their meal after Xellos was satisfied that Filia wouldn't miss her son. He made certain everyone was seated, then began the serving process, pleased with the good manners of his children. Lina, on the other hand, hadn't changed in the least over the past decade. She piled food on her plate with a ravenous gleam in her eyes, the corner of her mouth twitching slightly in anticipation. The meal commenced when Lina dove into her food with both hands, shoveling as quickly as possible, and the others politely took up their flatware. Over the years they had become used to Lina's table manners, and her atrocious eating habits no longer surprised or bothered any of them. 

Xellos smiled as he took a bite of his roast, pleased with how it turned out. "So, Val, how goes your studies?" 

Val's golden eyes flickered to him from across the table, where he sat next to Lecia. He swallowed his food and brushed his short, sea-foam green hair out of his face, then smiled gently. Val had grown up to be a stable, peaceful, gentle young man, so very different than the tortured soul they had encountered during the Darkstar incident. Xellos mused that perhaps Filia was good for something, after all. 

"They've been going very well, sir, but Mother thinks that I've learned all she can teach me." 

"Ah, that's a shame. I suppose she didn't finish her own training, which makes it rather difficult to help you complete yours." 

Val paused, seeming to weigh Xellos' words. "That's true, but the sort of knowledge she would like me to have doesn't necessarily revolve around being part of a temple. She seems to want something different. In fact, she even tried to contact the other groups of golden dragons living across the sea, the followers of the Air and Earth Dragon Kings, but it has been years and no one has answered." 

Xellos nodded his understanding but kept his mouth shut. He knew that the other groups of golden dragons would never respond. He had killed them over a decade ago. True, the loss of knowledge was perhaps lamentable, but he couldn't say with any honesty that he regretted it in the least. It seemed he still had a touch of Monster sentiment in him, after all. 

"So what are you going to do?" Gorran asked, wiping his mouth on a napkin. 

Val shrugged and smiled at the boy. "Mother will probably end up sending me north, up to the Kataart Mountains. There's someone there called Milgasia who could possibly teach me." 

Xellos laughed. "Of course. Milgasia's a wise fellow." 

"Do you know him?" Lecia asked. 

"Ah, yes. He and I have met on several occasions. In fact, your mother and her friends know him as well. I'm sure he'll be able to teach you something, Val. He's been around for quite some time and has lived through a lot." 

"But what happened to the other dragons, I wonder?" Lecia mused. "Isn't it odd that almost an entire race could vanish without a trace?" 

Xellos swallowed as Lina ignored her food long enough to cast him a level glance. Never letting his composure waver, Xellos smiled at his daughter and shrugged. "Little one, sometimes the world just changes. The dragons never were very numerous after the War of the Monster's fall, and so it's possible they've just been dying out. I've felt for a long time that the age of Gods and Monsters has been ending." 

"But what will it be like, once they're gone?" Gorran asked, brow furrowed. "Does that mean there will be no more dragons?" 

"I suspect it's the age of humans that's coming, love," Xellos replied solemnly. "It wouldn't surprise me if in the next thousand years, only two or three dragons are left to tell the tales of old." He paused for a moment, looking at Val, who was glancing with worry at Lecia. "I also don't know what will become of the Dark Lords. I suspect they're gearing up for something large and final, and a few of them will perish as well. Thus humans will grow in power, and multiply rapidly as is their fashion. Who knows what the fate of the world in human hands will be?" 

"But magicians live longer, right?" Gorran blurted suddenly, eyes flickering with worry. "You and Mom will live longer than other people, right?" 

Xellos glanced at Lina and laughed. "Yes, love, we will. Your mother, I suspect, will live several hundred years at the very least, for she is at least as powerful as the great Rezo the Red Priest. As for me, there's really no telling. I might live a few hundred years, I might live a few thousand. It's hard to say, for there's never been a creature like me on the face of the planet before." 

Val narrowed his eyes slightly. "Are you really so different? Mother and Lecia have told me things, but. . . ." 

"Yes," Lina said suddenly, surprising them by momentarily forgetting her meal. "He is. He has a heart, but don't let that fool you. He bleeds, but he's still alien. Don't you forget that." 

Lecia's face was startled and she gripped the table with white fingers. "What? Why are you saying that?" 

Lina's face was grim, her eyes boring straight into Xellos. "Because it comes with consequences, dangerous ones. There was a price for your father's humanity, and we're still waiting to see when its collection will occur." 

Xellos sat perfectly still, hands frozen in mid-motion as he stared at Lina. She was agitated and worried. Did she sense something he couldn't? 

"Daddy?" Gorran squeaked, pulling him out of his dark thoughts. 

Xellos turned to his son and smiled, reaching out and smoothing a hand over the shining curls. "Don't worry, love," he murmured. "Everything will turn out fine." 

As he washed the dishes from supper, however, he wondered how "fine" it would be. He had almost forgotten about the pledge Lina had made to Xellas, and it worried him. True, they had been left in peace for years, but how long could that possibly last? Their lives had been simple for so lmany years, and he found he didn't want that to change. He had loved settling into their little house. Then, when Lina's wanderlust had overcome her, he stayed with the children while she traveled for a few months at a time. A couple of years later she had even taken a temporary teaching position at a university a few days' travel north. Her research had taken her here and there, but never for more than a few months at a time. He, for his part, had been content to stay at home and care for the children, teaching them everything he could. They had been happy, they had been at peace, something he had never known as a Monster. He did not want that disrupted at any price. 

"You're going to break something," Lina said sharply from his side, snatching the dish out of his hand. "Pay attention." 

Xellos looked down at the soapy water, thinking how pale and corpselike his water-wrinkled fingers looked as they rested beneath the surface of the liquid. "I'm sorry," he murmured. 

"Hey," she snapped, setting down the dish and pushing his shoulders so that he faced her. "What's the matter?" 

He fixed her fiery eyes with his, searching their depths. "Do you feel something I can't?" he whispered. 

She raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" 

"I mean all that business about having to pay the price for my humanity. Do you feel that she's coming?" 

Lina's face went grave. "No, I don't feel anything. I can't tell the future, and you know it." 

"Then why? Why did you say that?" 

She scowled. "You're really flipping out on me, Xellos. Calm down. I only said it because I thought it odd that we've been safe for so long. We haven't been attacked in almost ten years, but I'm sure that Dynast and Dolphin still want your head on a stick, and I know Xellas won't go forever without collecting, too. Don't you think it's strange?" 

He sighed and leaned against the edge of the counter, his palms resting on the surface behind him. "Yes, I suppose it is strange, but you have to remember that Monsters have no sense of time. They don't live in the stream of time and so they don't think about it. Ten years to them is like seconds or minutes are to us. Besides, if being human has taught me one thing, it's that you don't ignore good fortune. I'm happy they've left us alone for as long as they have." 

"Hey, don't get me wrong, I'm not upset about it!" Lina replied sharply. "It just gives me a bad feeling. . . ." 

Xellos didn't want to think about Monsters. He didn't want to think about battle or danger. He just wanted to think about the happiness of his little family, and he knew exactly what would take their minds off of everything. "I'd rather you have good feelings," he purred, reaching out and pushing her hair away from her neck. She took a breath, rolled her eyes, and began to protest when he leaned forward and placed warm lips on the side of her throat. Her words melted into sighs as he kissed her, and when her arms wrapped around his neck he swept her up into his arms and took her to their room. 

They stood on the balcony afterward, Lina pressed against Xellos' chest, the blanket around his shoulders covering her body as well. The stars were out in force, since the moon was new and not present to compete with them, and the pair gazed up at the sky in contentment and wonder. Xellos felt the remnants of physical pleasure still coursing through his veins, but beneath it was the far sweeter, deeper pleasure of being in love with Lina. Leaning down, he nuzzled her ear and kissed her cheek. "Have you been happy with me these past ten years, beloved?" he whispered. 

Lina twisted in his arms and gazed up at him, ruby eyes dark in the starlight. "Yes," she replied. "I didn't think I could ever be happy in a domestic situation, but I guess the strain of my younger years tired me out, as much as I loved it. Besides, you and the kids are all such nutcases that there's never been a boring moment, and if I get the itch to travel, I just do it. What's not to be happy about?" 

"I didn't know, that's why I asked," he murmured, kissing her cheek again and closing his eyes at the silky feel of her skin beneath his lips. 

Lina chuckled and gripped his forearms tighter where they were wrapped around her chest. "Silly man," she muttered. "I love you. Isn't that enough?" 

Xellos smiled into the fiery cascade of her hair. "You've grown less selfish as you have become older," he remarked. "And the fact that you love me, and I love you, is more than enough to keep my heart full." 

"Since you've had one, you mean." 

"Of course." 

They were silent for some time, just listening to one another breathe and feeling the other's warmth as they watched the stars above their home. Xellos rested his chin on Lina's head, reflecting on his first full decade as a human being, or a mostly human being, and wondering what would happen. He no longer felt death creeping through his veins, nor was he as acutely aware of the black nothingness that comprised most of his soul. Nothing ached or hurt, and although he never forgot the power that was at his disposal, he did tend to forget that he had ever been anything but human, except when he was reminded of danger. How odd the workings of the human mind were.

Finally Lina broke his reverie by speaking once more, her slender body shifting against his. "I'm going to increase the barriers after Amelia and Zel leave." 

"I already have." 

She completely turned around in his arms, palms resting flat against his chest. "What? How come I can't sense it?" 

"Because it's not your brand of magic," he said carefully. He had kept runic magic from his family for almost ten years, and he intended to continue to do so. 

She narrowed her eyes, and even in the darkness he could see the sparks igniting in their depths. "Oh? Is it some weird brand of Monster sorcery?" 

Xellos tilted his head. "You could say that, yes." 

Lina seemed for a moment as if she would demand that he teach it to her, but then she merely shrugged and leaned her head against his chest, closing her eyes as her fingers gently stroked his skin. "Whatever," she muttered. 

Xellos looked up at the sky, pleased that disaster was averted. Still, their discussions had made him worry. It was true that ten years were like seconds to the Lords, but it was odd that an attempt, even a minor one, hadn't been made on his life in that time. He feared that something big was brewing, and would hit at any moment. "We should rest," he said, gentle tone belying his worry. "We don't want to be worn out for tomorrow." 

"That's right," Lina agreed, letting him usher her back inside. As soon as he closed the balcony doors she rushed naked from the cover of the blanket and flung herself into the large bed, pulling the covers up to her neck. "I look forward to seeing them. They haven't visited in six years." 

Xellos nodded, smiling, and spread the blanket back on the bed before crawling in next to her and wrapping his bare limbs around hers. 

"True, beloved. It will be fun to see them again, I'm sure. Now go to sleep and dream well." 

"You, too, Xellos," she replied, and kissed him on the cheek before snuggling in and dropping off. 

  
The next day dawned with much excitement. Gorran was out of bed early, dashing into the room and pouncing on the bed. Xellos opened his eyes and smiled as Lina was instantly awake, growling and limbs flailing. 

"Dad, get up!" Gorran urged. "They're going to be here today!" 

"I know, love," Xellos chuckled, sitting up and snagging the child around his waist, drawing him near. He cooed at the boy and began to snuggle him, making Gorran squirm and squeal. 

"Stoppit, Dad!" Gorran chortled. "I'm way too old for that sort of thing!" 

Xellos sighed and instead pinned his son, shaking his head sadly. "Alas, it is a sad day when one's children deny affection." He studied Gorran for a moment, taking in the boy's rosy cheeks and large amethyst eyes. "I hope you never feel the sting of such rejection," he murmured, giving his child his best wounded expression. 

Gorran started to laugh, but the sound trailed off as his forehead wrinkled. "Dad? Are you okay?" he asked tentatively. 

"Cripes, Xellos," Lina growled, her head buried under her pillow. "Do you have to start messing with the kids so early?" 

Xellos chuckled and tousled Gorran's curls. "Force of habit," he replied. "Is your sister up?" 

Gorran rolled out of Xellos' lap and curled up against Lina's form. "I dunno. I think she's in the bathroom." 

"Dammit, now I have to pee," Lina groaned, still hidden by her pillow. 

Xellos grinned and reached down, fingering a fiery tendril of hair from where it streamed beneath the cover of her pillow. "Go outside," he offered. 

Lina sat up and scowled at him, ruby gaze crackling with wrath. "What?" she hissed, hands curling into balls as she gripped the sheets. 

Oh, Lina was so much fun in the mornings! Her grumpiness was such a delight, and Lecia was much the same way. Xellos' smile widened as he took in the rumpled sight of his wife. He just couldn't help but antagonize them. Such reactions were far too good to let go to waste. "Never mind," he said brightly. "I'm sure she's just getting ready for the day. I imagine she'll be out shortly." 

"Yeah, probably," Gorran muttered. 

Xellos slid out of bed and into a pair of trousers, yawning and scratching behind his head. He had been human for over a decade and yet waking up was still a delight to him. Simple pleasures made being mortal worth living for, he supposed. Shifting his glance to the bed, he realized two of those pleasures, although they were rarely simple, were looking at him expectantly. Two coppery heads were turned towards him, and two pairs of hungry eyes were focused right on him. "Gorran, would you like to help me make breakfast?" 

Gorran's stomach gurgled, betraying him, but he narrowed his eyes and pursed his mouth for a moment. "Do I have to cook?" 

"I'll let you eat some of the batter," Xellos replied, raising his eyebrows. 

Gorran seemed to consider for a moment. "Okay," he agreed, slipping off of the high mattress to stand on the rug next to Xellos. 

"Let's hurry before your mother and sister get cranky," Xellos murmured, putting a hand in between Gorran's shoulder blades and giving him a gentle push. 

Gorran glanced over his shoulder, eyes wide with apprehension. "Yeah, we had better hurry," the boy agreed, shuddering. Most likely he was picturing his mother and sister ravenous. The thought was terrifying, and one that Xellos was far too familiar with. 

Lina's enthusiasm for the day seemed to grow at the mention of breakfast, and she shouted her preferred menu at him until he was almost at the bottom of the stairs. Lecia was still in the bathroom, apparently primping. Xellos snorted. Silly custom, primping. His daughter was so lovely she certainly didn't need it. He supposed that's what came of letting her spend so much time over at Filia's though. It wasn't that Xellos wasn't a supporter of proper hygiene, but the dragon seemed to give it far too much consideration, and he wasn't pleased to see such a custom rub off on his precious daughter. 

"She's probably trying to look pretty for Amelia and Zel," Gorran told Xellos knowingly. "She does that for Val sometimes, too." 

Xellos raised an eyebrow. "Does she, now?" he muttered. As if he needed another reason to feel anxiety over his daughter's relationship with the dragon boy. 

"Yeah," Gorran replied, continuing to chatter on, but his words were lost on Xellos, who was already deep in thought. Worry for his daughter invaded his brain, only to be accompanied by concern for the menu when Amelia and Zel arrived. Had he remembered to launder the guest linens? Was there enough ale for everyone? Did he have extra bath towels for Zel's brood? Should he discuss his concerns with Amelia and Zel? 

"Daddy?" Gorran said sharply, tugging on his arm. 

Xellos was startled out of his increasingly dark thoughts and stared down at his son. "Yes?" 

"Are you okay?" 

Xellos forced a smile onto his face, thrusting away the growing feelings of unease in the pit of his abdomen. He was glad Lina's friends were coming to visit, but he couldn't help but feel there was something on the horizon. "I'm fine, love," he told Gorran. "I'm just trying to remember what else I need to do before our company arrives." 

Gorran studied him carefully as they entered the kitchen. "Okay," the boy finally replied. "You need to put extra blueberries in the pancakes this morning." 

Xellos looked down at Gorran and began to laugh. The boy was the spitting image of his mother. He even shared her attitudes about food, but that came as no surprise. "As you wish," he chuckled, and set about fixing breakfast.  
  
  
Lina stopped shouting orders as soon as she heard Xellos hit the creaky bottom step of the stairs, realizing he was going to fix whatever he wanted to, and she would most likely eat whatever he made. Oh well, it wasn't as if she ever disliked what he cooked, that was for certain. She groaned and stretched, taking advantage of being alone in the spacious, comfy bed, then threw off the covers and stood. There was sudden, immediate pressure in her bladder and she pranced down the hall to the bathroom, concentrating very hard on her muscular control. 

When she got there, however, the door was closed and locked. The sound of humming and running water came from the other side. "Open up!" Lina said, pounding on the door with the side of her fist. 

The noise made by bottles tipping over came to Lina's ears through the wood, followed by some hissed curses. "Mom!" Lecia moaned from the other side of the barrier. "Go away! I'm getting ready!" 

"I have to pee," Lina growled. "Get out of there now. You can have the room back in a minute." 

"But, Mom!" Lecia whined from the other side, her voice accompanied by the sound of drawers opening and closing. 

Lina felt a spasm low in her abdomen and knew she couldn't hold out much longer. She knew she wasn't particularly old yet, but she noticed that her bladder's capacity had seemingly decreased in the past few years. Damn her daughter for making her notice her age! "GET OUT!" Lina screeched, giving the door a good kick. 

"NO!" Lecia shouted. "You can't make me!" 

"Oh yeah?" Lina bellowed, feeling her anger bubble up within her. She hoped it was anger, at least. A spell teetered at the tip of her tongue, but the sharp impulses traveling up from her bladder made it too difficult to concentrate on shaping the words and summon the magic. Perhaps she would have to use Xellos' technique and resort to wit rather than force. 

"Yeah!" Lecia responded, an odd note of triumph in her voice. 

Lina laughed, the sound chilly. "Fine, then," she said softly, knowing her daughter would just barely be able to hear her. "Take all the time you need. I know exactly where to relieve myself." 

There was silence on the other side of the door. Lina smirked and began to dance down the hall to Lecia's room. She'd show that brat of hers, oh yes. More stunned silence followed her down the corridor, and she knew Lecia was wondering where her mother had found to relieve herself. There was the sharp sound of the bathroom doorknob being shaken, then a bang as the door swung wide. "No!" Lecia squeaked, eyes wide as she appeared in the hallway. 

"Then let me have the bathroom," Lina grated between clenched teeth. Every second had suddenly become precious. "Let me have it or, so help me, I'll pee all over your sheets." 

Lecia's eyes widened even further in shock, then the blood drained from her face and she backed out of the bathroom. Lina smiled, smug, and shuffled into the bathroom, slamming the door on her daughter and rushing to the toilet. She could hear Lecia's footsteps pattering down the hall as the girl cried, "Dad! Mom threatened to pee on my bed!" 

"And I would have, too," Lina muttered to herself, still smirking. She wished she could have heard Xellos' response, and Gorran's comments as well, but she satisfied herself with pulling her trousers back on and washing her hands. Yawning, she made her way downstairs, to where Gorran was slicing fruit under Xellos' direction. "What's to eat?" she asked, pulling out a chair. 

"Finally," Lecia said dramatically, rolling her eyes and moving to leave the room. 

"Ah-ah-ah," Xellos clucked, shaking his head without turning away from the stove. "Stay put, little one." 

Lecia scowled. "What? Why?" 

Xellos turned around, letting the spatula hang at his side as he put his other hand on his hip. "You've done enough primping. I think you put enough scented oil in your hair to kill an ox." 

Gorran collapsed into a fit of giggles and Lina felt a moment's anxiety as he allowed the knife to pass perilously close to his fingertips. "Hee hee! You're going to have an ox for a boyfriend!" the boy snickered. 

"Shut up," Lecia snapped, amethyst eyes blazing. 

"He'll be Oxy McOx to us, but you'll have to call him 'sir'," Gorran laughed. "Then you can get married and have lots of ox babies." 

"Gorran," Lina growled, but knew her warning would go unheeded. 

"An ox baby would be better than you," Lecia hissed, eyes narrowing. 

Gorran stared at his sister, his face slowly hardening with anger. His pale skin flushed and the full curves of his mouth flattened into a line. "Nuh-uh," he growled. "I'm way better than some stupid boy you're trying to impress." 

Lina took a breath and prepared to intervene, but Xellos smoothly worked his way between them, setting his spatula down on the counter and walking over to Lecia. She was already almost Lina's height, her body just beginning to show curves, the barest swell of developing breasts beneath her tunic. Her eyes watched Xellos warily, their amethyst depths closed as he came over and ran a long-fingered hand over her mane of dark, glossy hair. "Who's the boy?" he asked gently, stroking her head and working out a few tangles in her tresses. "You don't oil your hair this much for Val. Is there someone you'd like to tell us about?" 

Lina smiled as Lecia blushed and nervously ran her hand through her bangs. "No," she muttered, looking away. 

Gorran opened his mouth to say something, but Lina caught his eye and shook her head, scowling. She knew her son would just make the situation tense once more. It was better to just sit back and let Xellos work his peculiar brand of manipulative magic. 

"Oh? Well, I'm flattered you love your father enough to want to look your best for him in front of company," Xellos said with a smile that would have melted Lina's heart, if she hadn't known it was all part of whatever plan he was hatching in that skull of his. 

Lecia smiled weakly in return and her blushed deepened. Ah, Xellos seemed to have hit closer to the mark. "Thanks," she mumbled. 

Xellos' eyes suddenly flew wide and he took a step back, gently grasping her shoulders and holding her out at arms' length. "Oh, no," he said, clearing a few stray strands of hair out of her way. "You don't have a crush on Mister Zelgadis, do you?" 

"What?" Gorran blurted, eyes as wide as his father's. Lina suppressed a chuckle as she looked at the three of them. Three pairs of identical eyes were all staring at one another with an equal degree of wideness. 

"No, Daddy!" Lecia protested. "It's..." 

Xellos let out a sigh and pulled her into an embrace, gently rubbing her shoulders with his thumbs. "What is it?" he asked softly. 

"It's Alfred," she replied, her voice almost inaudiblle. 

"But I thought you liked Val!" Gorran said with a scowl. "What about Val?" 

"Val's my friend," Lecia said, but her blush deepened and her protestation lacked real heat. Lina rolled her eyes, remembering what it was like to experience the onset of hormones. 

"Do you like Alfred, little one?" Xellos asked gently, tucking a lock of Lecia's hair behind her ear. 

"I don't know. I haven't seen him in years. But I thought, just in case..." 

Gorran was about to give his input once more, but Lina had heard enough. All this talk was preventing her from being fed. "Dammit, Lecia, you don't have to primp for men. Do you want them to like you for who you are, or do you want them to like the facade you build for them?" she snapped. 

"Mom," Lecia said. 

"I think you're spending too much time with Filia," Lina declared. "No more of this scented hair oil and cosmetic stuff. It's crap, and you don't need it." 

Lecia's eyebrows plunged slightly. "But Mom, didn't you ever put on a face for Dad?"

Xellos laughed out loud. "Oh, heavens, no. Your mother never did anything silly like that. She was always the genuine article, and that's why everyone would have given their lives for her. It's the personality, the heart and mind that people are going to be attracted to. The surface details just get in the way." 

"Huh," Gorran said, blinking at his parents. 

"Food, Xellos," Lina grated, scowling. Now that her bladder was empty and she'd had some time to relax she found that she wanted breakfast more than ever.

"Right away, dearest," he replied. "Now, Lecia, go upstairs and wash all that scent out of your hair. Amelia, Zelgadis, and their children will think you're lovely without such things. By the time you come down I'll have pancakes for you, okay?" 

Lecia stared at the floor for a few moments, eyes obscured by her thick, curly eyelashes. It almost hurt Lina to see her daughter so crestfallen, but she was too hungry to worry about that. She watched Xellos move back to the stove, taking in every single one of his movements. Dimly she was aware that Gorran had moved away, but she didn't turn to see where he was going until she was certain Xellos had started cooking again. 

"I'm sorry, Lecia," Gorran said. "I think your hair looks real pretty and shiny with that stuff in it." 

Lecia looked down at her little brother, a faint smile curving her full lips. She reached out and pulled him close to her, hugging him briefly. "Thanks," she said. 

Gorran closed his eyes and leaned into his sister, squeezing hard. "You're pretty anyway, though," he muttered. 

Lecia laughed gently, the sound starting deep in her torso. "Thanks," she repeated, then released him with a sigh. "I'll be right back," she muttered, and trudged out of the room. 

Gorran took his place at the cutting board once more, his eyes watching his sister with concern as she left. "Don't you guys think Lecia's pretty?" he asked, looking from Lina to Xellos and back again. 

"Of course we do," Xellos answered for both of them. 

Lina nodded. She did think Lecia was pretty. Lecia was beautiful, in fact. Lina decided that was the whole problem, turning the situation over in her mind. Then Xellos served breakfast, and that was the end of that.   
  
"MOOOOOMM!" Gorran screamed, tearing around the corner of the house. 

"Not so loud, Gorran! You don't want them to hear us in the next town!" Lecia hissed, hot on the boy's trail. 

Xellos looked up from where he was fixing the edging of one of the flower beds as the children spilled into the back yard, panting. Lina scowled at them from her chair, her book obscuring most of her face from his view. "What?" she snapped. 

Gorran was too out of breath to answer, coughing when he opened his mouth to speak. Lecia smacked him on the back to clear his chest, then answered for him. "Miss Amelia and Mister Zelgadis are only a few minutes away." 

Lina raised an eyebrow. "How do you know?" 

Lecia shrugged. "We looked." 

Xellos felt his hands flex involuntarily around his trowel. Turning slowly, he met Lina's gaze. He knew she wanted him to explain, but right then didn't seem appropriate. How to tell Lina that as their children grew, their Monster heritage seemed to rise to the surface? He felt apprehension grip him and wondered in what other ways his children might not be human. Once glance at Lina told him that he didn't need to tell her. Her stony gaze indicated she already knew and understood, for better or for worse. 

"Well, then," he said, standing. "You had best get ready. Don't forget to be on your best behavior." 

The two children nodded and headed toward the house. As they left, Xellos saw Lecia poke Gorran in the ribs and ask, "What did Dad promise you?" 

"A dagger. You?" 

"A new spell book." 

"Nice," Gorran muttered, and the children disappeared. 

Lina stood and walked over to him, putting her arms around his waist and resting her head on his chest. "And?" she asked. 

"It's only going to get worse, the older they get," Xellos said, feeling suddenly solemn.  


Lina scowled and smacked him on the arm. "No, I mean what do I get for being on my best behavior?" 

Xellos felt a grin spread across his face. "How about a night of unbridled passion?" he murmured. "I'll even let you spank me." 

Lina blushed and smacked him harder. "You mean you wouldn't give that to me anyway?" she growled, eyes sparkling. 

Xellos fixed her with an open-eyed gaze and sighed. "There's nothing I can give you. You're already the smartest, most beautiful, and most talented and powerful woman I know. What are mere jewels and coins next to gifts such as that?" 

"Oh, gross," Lina moaned, but he could tell by the pink stains on her cheeks that she was pleased. "Don't get all mushy on me." 

"I apologize," he murmured, and bent to kiss her. 

He must have kissed her longer than he intended to, for soon her fingers were tangled in his hair and his hands had wandered down to her rear. A young voice cut across his awareness and he nearly tripped as he jumped away from Lina, startled. "Don't worry, they make out all the time," Gorran said, and Xellos looked up to see eight people filing out of the house. 

"I see," came a mature, masculine voice, and Zelgadis stepped out of the house into the yard. 

"Miss Lina!" Amelia cried, bounding across the grass to embrace Lina. Lina blushed and patted Amelia awkwardly, then sighed as Amelia threw herself on Xellos. "Hello, Mister Xellos," she said, hugging him tightly. 

"Hello, Miss Amelia," he replied, patiently waiting until her fit of affection was over. "How are you?" 

"I'm doing fine, thank you," she said, releasing him. "And you?" 

"Things couldn't be better," Xellos murmured, giving Zelgadis an open-eyed glance. Zelgadis narrowed his eyes slightly, but otherwise didn't react. 

"Wow, your kids got big!" Lina said, examining the four children. "How are you doing, Alfred?" 

The oldest boy was a male version of Amelia. He had the same unfortunate hair as the rest of the family, and it was as dark as night. His skin was fair and deeply blue eyes looked out from under his heavy bangs. He executed a little bow and smiled at her, white teeth peeking out from between red lips. Xellos was of the opinion that Alfred would never be tall like his grandfather, instead taking after Zelgadis. He would probably end up being the same height as Lecia. Human inheritance of traits was endlessly fascinating to him. 

"I'm very well, thank you," Alfred replied, his eyes flickering quickly over the family, and he blushed as his gaze rested for a moment on Lecia. 

"Are your studies going well?" Xellos asked, moving to stand where the rest of them were gathered. 

"He finds statecraft quite interesting," Zelgadis answered, putting a hand on Alfred's shoulder. 

"Thank goodness someone does," their next oldest child, a girl, said. Her light green eyes looked at her parents defiantly, her pink lips pulled into a line. Xellos smiled at her, but she only raised her eyebrows and tossed her mouse-brown hair. 

"Now, now," Amelia said, her voice taking on a hard edge Xellos had never heard before. "Behave, Celdra." 

"Sorry," the girl mumbled. 

Zelgadis looked about, a slight scowl on his face. "Rodimus?" he said. 

"Where's Rodimus?" Amelia echoed. 

Xellos quickly scanned the yard and saw a boy of about twelve discarding clothes as quickly as he could. The boy had brown hair, again in the style of both his parents, and light, quick blue eyes. Xellos knew that Rodimus would grow up to look exactly like Zelgadis would have, had he been allowed to remain human. A wide grin was stretched across the boy's pointed face as he shucked clothes with abandon, then jumped into the pond. 

"There he is," Xellos muttered, glancing at the boy's parents. 

"Roddy!" Amelia said sharply. "Please get out of that water right now." 

"But, Mom!" the boy whined. "I was all dusty!" 

"Do you feel better now?" Zel asked. 

Rodimus considered. "Yeah, I think so." 

"Then get out." 

Xellos chuckled and fetched a towel for the child, noticing as he returned that his children were standing apart from everyone else. He thought for a moment to call them over, then decided to let them observe for as long as they liked. "Here," he said, handing Rodimus the towel. 

"Thanks, Mister Xellos," Rodimus replied, his head immediately disappearing into the terrycloth folds. 

"Honestly, he can be such a trial," Amelia sighed, but a smile was on her face. 

Xellos nodded, casting a glance at Lina. She shook her head back at him, the corner of her mouth turned up slightly. Both of their children were more than capable of being holy terrors. "Where's your youngest?" he asked Amelia, remembering that the last time he had seen the girl was many years ago. 

"There," Zelgadis said, pointing. The girl was crouched at the bottom of the dragon pedestal that everyone thought was so tacky, the one that Val had picked out. Xellos noted with some alarm that she seemed to be staring at the spot on the pedestal where he had written some runes. No one should be able to see the runes, however.... 

"Kerra, please come here," Amelia said, hands on her hips. 

"Okay," the child replied, immediately walking over, her eyes still trained on the pedestal. 

"Say hello," Zelgadis instructed sternly, but his features were soft and there was a smile on his face. Xellos smiled as well. It seemed that the youngest girl-child had finally softened Zel's stone demeanor. 

"Hello," Kerra said, looking up at Lina and Xellos. Her eyes were wide and almost a blue-violet, and raven-black hair cascaded down her shoulders and back. 

"Wow, she looks a lot like Naga," Lina breathed. 

Kerra turned to her mother and pulled on her tunic. "Who's Naga?" 

"She means your aunt Gracia," Amelia explained with an embarrassed smile. 

"The one with the scary laugh?" Kerra asked. 

"You don't have any other aunts," Zelgadis reminded her. 

Lina perked up. "You mean you've seen her?" 

Amelia laughed, the sound a bit nervous. "Yes. She dropped in last year for Kerra's birthday. Caused a bit of a stir." 

Xellos glanced at Lina, who was paling and grinning at the same time. He had never met Naga, but he had heard quite a bit about her from Lina. She sounded rather...unique. "Well, it was probably good to see her again, anyway," Xellos said smoothly. "Why don't we let the children entertain themselves outside while we get refreshments?" 

Amelia smiled and nodded. "That would be lovely," she said. "The roads are quite dusty this time of year." 

"Lecia, Gorran, please see to it that our guests are having fun," Xellos instructed his children. Lecia nodded, a strange, pinched look of disappointment on her face. He followed her gaze to Alfred, who was staring at her, his cheeks stained pink. 

"Sure, Dad," Gorran replied, his eyes also fixed on Alfred, but his look was cool. 

"Thank you," he said slowly, thinking that perhaps the situation warranted watching. He dismissed it for the moment, however, and followed the other adults inside, Lina in the lead. Zelgadis was walking right ahead of him, and he reached out and gently nudged the chimera's elbow. Zelgadis glanced over his shoulder, his eyes questioning, but he did not speak. 

"I need to talk to you and Amelia, alone," he whispered, knowing Zel's superior hearing would be able to pick up his words. "I'll meet you in the road at sunrise tomorrow." 

Zelgadis nodded silently and kept walking. Xellos let loose a relieved sigh. Perhaps everything would be all right, after all.  
  
  
Xellos watched Lina intently as he quietly slid out of bed, alert for any indication she might stir and awake. Lina, however, simply continued to breathe in the deep, relaxed manner of slumber, and he was able to slip away undetected. He left through the doors to the balcony, latching them silently, and flew over the top of the house, setting down in the front yard. Amelia and Zel were already in the road, standing close together and holding hands, heads bent towards one another. Zelgadis raised a hand and traced the curve of Amelia's cheek with his thumb, hand cupping her jaw, and there was no mistaking the look of tenderness on his face. Xellos smiled to himself and considered embarrassing them with an abrupt entrance, then decided against it. He was trying to enlist their help, after all. 

"Good morning," he said softly, and to his surprise, Zelgadis didn't pull away from Amelia or blush in the slightest. Instead he smiled down at his wife softly and squeezed her hand. Xellos' mouth remained curled in a smile. It seemed as if Zelgadis and Amelia had finally grown into their love. 

Amelia looked up at Xellos with her sparkling blue eyes, full mouth drawn together a bit. "What's wrong, Mister Xellos?" she asked. 

"What makes you think something's wrong?" Xellos countered lightly. 

"You don't like us well enough to want to simply spend time with us," she replied. 

"Miss Amelia!" he gasped, pretending to be wounded. 

Her dark eyebrows drew together slightly. "It's not that I think you don't like us. I think you respect us to a degree, but please don't pretend that affection exists where it doesn't. We know you only care for Lina and your children." 

"And that's good enough for us. They're the ones that matter," Zelgadis added. 

Xellos blinked at them both for a moment. It seemed that the two mortals in front of him had matured quite a bit in the years that had passed since he had seen them last. "Well, I stand by my position that nothing's wrong." 

Zelgadis leveled a cool gaze at him. "Yet, you mean." 

Xellos grinned and held up his index finger. "Bingo!" he chortled. 

"That's partly why we came to visit," Amelia said. "Things have been getting strange. Not bad, just strange. There haven't been attack by any sort of beasts or Monsters in a while, but people have been reporting seeing more of them." 

Zelgadis nodded. "They've been sighted in droves, all moving through the kingdoms in one of two directions: west or north." 

Xellos felt a chill run the length of his spine, his flesh constricing with fear. Fear was one of his most sharply-honed emotions, since it was one of the few he had been capable of feeling during his millenia of being a Monster. "How odd," he muttered, eyeing Amelia and Zel. "So you came to see me, not Lina." 

Amelia pressed her lips together and nodded. "We wanted to see Lina and the rest of you anyway, but I admit that the sightings moved our trip a bit ahead of schedule." 

"We were hoping you'd have some idea as to what was going on," Zelgadis muttered. 

"I'm not a Monster anymore. I'm not privy to their maneuvers," Xellos replied. 

"No one said you were," Zelgadis said sharply, then sighed. "Listen, we just thought that you were best prepared out of all of us to make an educated guess. When you asked me to meet you here this morning, I figured you probably knew something." 

Xellos shook his head, his eyes wandering to the rosy glow of the rising sun. "I don't know anything, not for sure." 

"Then why call us out here?" Amelia asked. 

"Something's coming," Xellos intoned. "My family hasn't been attacked for a long, long time. We're overdue." 

"And you think it will be something big," Amelia murmured. 

"I feel it in my bones," Xellos whispered. 

"What does the master of schemes want us to do about it?" Zel asked. 

Xellos paused, the palms of his hands cold and slightly damp. His fear really did run deep. It was as if he could almost feel danger in the very breeze. "Help me," he said, voice slightly rough. "I don't want to lose them. I love them." 

A heavy silence hung among them for several long moments. "What can we do?" Amelia asked. 

"We'll do whatever we can," Zelgadis said softly. 

Xellos forced himself to smile at Amelia. "What, no speech on how love will conquer all?" 

She stared up at him with steel in her eyes. "It depends on how strong and clever the people who feel love are," she said calmly. "Love is an incredible force, but it must be used properly. Love in and of itself isn't enough." 

Xellos studied her, his dark eyes taking in every feature. "You've grown up," he said, mouth twitching up at the corners. 

"That's what happens to humans," Zel said, but his smile showed his pride in his wife. 

"I know," Xellos muttered. 

"So what do you think is coming?" Zel asked, his hand tightening on Amelia's. 

Xellos took a deep breath through his nostrils, feeling the cool, damp air of early morning fill his body. "I think that Dynast and Dolphin are gearing up for something big. They might not attack right away with all their power, but something's on the way. I just know it." 

"But it's been ten years," Amelia protested. 

"Ten years is like a blink of an eye to a Monster," Xellos explained. "They have forever to practice patience." 

"So you think you'll be attacked, and soon. What can we do?" Zel said, glancing at his wife. 

Xellos took another breath, holding it for a moment before releasing it. He didn't want to do what he knew he had to. "I want to send Gorran with you to Seyruun," he said. "I want you to teach him your magic. I think he could be an incredible white magician." 

Zel's mouth curved into a wry smile. "I think having a trickster priest and a priest of Ciephied in the same house sounds like a terrible idea."

Amelia smiled as well for a split second, then her smile fell. "What about Lecia?" 

Xellos' face hardened. He was having a difficult time keeping up his mask around these friends of Lina. "She's just barely human. Her powers of black magic are even greater than Lina's, if you can believe it. She'll be just fine. Gorran, however, doesn't have any flair at all for black magic. He does fairly well with shamanism, though. Still, Lina's disappointed, although she won't admit it." 

"We'll be more than happy to teach him," Amelia said, suddenly reaching out and putting her hands on Xellos' arm. "I'll even get Sylphiel to help." 

"I appreciate it," Xellos murmured, and surprised himself by meaning it. He owed these people a debt. It was an odd sensation. 

"Our pleasure," Amelia replied with a grin. "Now, let's get inside and have some patented Seyruun griddle cakes." 

"Sounds lovely," Xellos chuckled, and led the two others back into the house.   
  
Xellos leaned back, feeling painfully full. Zelgadis and Amelia had shown an unexpected affinity for the running of a household, and the two of them had fixed an enormous supper on the eve of their departure. It was common, of course, for Lina to eat herself sick, but it was an unusual situation for Xellos. Lina was groaning slightly in the chair next to him, her fingers laced across her distended belly, and Zelgadis was smiling at her with gentle affection. Xellos watched as Lina grinned back, then let her gaze include Amelia. The three of them seemed very happy, and a warm feeling spread through his chest as he realized just how pleased Lina was to have her friends near. 

"Great food, guys," Lina said with a sigh, patting her stomach. "I didn't know you guys could cook!" 

"Well, it's hard to get away from our duties, but when we do, we seem to have less to occupy our time, now that the children are older," Amelia explained. "Their lessons take up some of it, of course, but even then they're doing mostly independent study." 

Zelgadis nodded, taking a sip of his coffee. "It was an unexpected pleasure, learning how to cook well, and we have quite a bit of fun doing it," he added. 

"I suppose all of your alchemy studies helped you become a chef," Amelia chuckled, gazing into her tea. 

Lina and Xellos nodded, too full to respond. Silence saturated the room for a moment, but it was a comfortable, contented silence. For the most part, Xellos amended. He noticed that Gorran kept stealing glances at Zel's youngest daughter, and Alfred was unabashedly staring at Lecia, who would flash a brief smile at him every so often, her cheeks faintly flushed. 

"Do you ever miss our adventures?" Lina asked, a wistful look on her face. 

Zelgadis laughed. "Who could possibly miss being dragged all around the world by you, with endless cold, filthy nights, and mortal danger?" 

Lina smiled, but her attitude remained nostalgaic. "No, really." 

"Of course," he replied, expression serious. 

"I actually think about them quite often," Amelia admitted, stirring her tea idly with a finger. "I'm constantly wondering how things might have turned out differently, or about the details we maybe didn't notice." 

"I think that's only natural," Xellos said. 

Amelia nodded, and there was a brief silence once more. "I always wondered if Mister Zangulus wore that awful hat when he made love to Miss Martina," she muttered with a half-smile. 

"Amelia!" Zelgadis gasped, staring wide-eyed at his wife. 

"He just never seemed to take it off," Amelia giggled, and Lina joined in. 

"He did always wear the thing, didn't he?" Lina chortled, and soon even Zel was laughing. 

After the mirth subsided, Xellos saw that the children were put to bed and then joined the other adults in the sitting room. Amelia and Zel occupied the loveseat, his arm draped over her shoulders, and Lina sat in one of the armchairs. He took the other armchair, and as soon as he sat down, Lina rose and went to him, snuggling into his lap. "My, what brought this on?" Xellos murmured, wrapping his arms around her slight body. 

"We were just talking about our families, and how things might have turned out otherwise," Zel explained. 

"I never thought I'd say it, but I'm pleased with the way things are," Lina said. "I mean, who would have thought I'd be happy I had kids? A husband? A cozy life?" 

"Well, it's not surprising, when you consider the alternative," Amelia replied. "You've always been a passionate person, and so it's no wonder you love so deeply." 

"Still..." Lina muttered, leaning her head against Xellos' chest and closing her eyes. 

Zelgadis smiled. "I think it's time for bed. I don't think I can handle a mushy Lina. Insane Lina's fine with me, as is destructive, angry Lina, or even hungry Lina, but soft, emotional Lina is just too alien for me." 

Amelia laughed. "I agree. Besides, we have to get up tomorrow and pack." 

"Very well," Xellos said. "Make yourselves comfortable and we'll see you in the morning." 

Amelia paused at the door and turned. "Aren't you retiring as well?" 

Lina glanced up at Xellos and he felt his heart warm as she smiled. "No, I think we'll just sit here for a while," she replied. 

Xellos grinned in return, happy that the years had taught her to read him so well, and that her heart was willing.

Xellos awoke slowly, enjoying the warm, syrupy feeling in his abdomen. It amazed him that he could still feel that way just because of waking up beside Lina, especially after so many years. Then again, in the span of his existence, a dozen or so years really wasn't so long. He inhaled deeply and shut his eyes, reveling in the warmth Lina was creating on the other side of the mattress, her toes gently touching his calf, as if she couldn't bear not to be in contact with him, even in sleep. He smiled and turned to her, gently tracing silky red strands of her hair across the pillow. The color reminded him of the dawn beginning to lighten the sky outside. Lina was his beginning, Lina was his dawn.

It also comforted him to know that somewhere within the house his children slept safely, and that his wife's friends were close at hand. He enjoyed that feeling. It was subtle and human, and was something he hadn't been able to feel as a Monster. Sometimes it seemed to him like he learned something new about his mortality every day, and, to his surprise, he treasured the knowledge. He remembered thinking how awful it would be to be mortal, and yet he rejoiced in the fact. Someday he would die, but he had left a mark upon the world. His mark wouldn't just be the destruction of a forgotten race, nor the faceless evil in myth and legend, but blood passed down from human to human for all time. Besides, someday Lina would die. When that day came, he no longer wanted to live. His family was his life. Existence was nothing to him without them.

With those thoughts in his head, he carefully stole out of bed and dressed, slipping out of the room and down to the kitchen. He could hear Amelia and Zelgadis beginning to stir in the guest room, knowing that it would be hours before they were ready to depart. Even though their children were old enough to look after themselves for the most part, getting children of any age ready for a journey was time-consuming. He couldn't imagine trying to synchronize the schedules and needs of six people. Then again, Amelia and Zel had dealt with the wants and needs of other people their whole lives. He had only had an eternity of dealing with taking orders. It hadn't mattered what anyone else wanted or needed.

True to his hypothesis, it was a couple of hours before everyone was even ready for breakfast. All six children had been bathed as well as Zel and Amelia. Lina came down in her pajamas and was sitting at the opposite end of the table, yawning, as he began to serve everyone. The kitchen was full of random conversations, one of which was a rather halting succession of words coming from Alfred. The boy was addressing Lecia, who giggled at him and blinked slowly in a disturbingly seductive fashion. Xellos felt alarm streak through him momentarily as he fought the urge to strangle the boy. Was Alfred actually trying to court Lecia? He caught Lina's warning glance and realized his cheeks were flushed with disbelief. There was no reason to worry, he told himself. Alfred was Amelia's son, and as such would have far too much honor to actually lay his hands on Lecia. Besides, it seemed the boy was exceedingly shy to begin with.

Putting himself at ease, he sat down across from Lina and began to eat his own breakfast. He was halfway through before he noticed that his son was acting strangely as well. Gorran was far too young to be interested in girls, wasn't he? Xellos didn't know when human boys began to become adults, since he had never been a boy. Still, Gorran was definitely staring at Zel's youngest daughter. The child's amethyst eyes were wide and unblinking, his red, full lips parted as his jaw began to hang open. Kerra, for her part, kept shooting Gorran puzzled looks, although she smiled once or twice. Xellos looked up at Lina, trying to discern if she was seeing something he wasn't. She caught his gaze and glanced at her son, then looked at Xellos and shook her head. He wasn't quite sure what exactly she meant, but he was fairly certain he didn't have to worry. Yet.

Breakfast finished up without a fuss, with all four of Amelia's children helping clean up. "If only my little ones were so helpful!" Xellos exclaimed as Alfred helped him wash. Celdra dried as Rodimus and Kerra put the dishes away. Lecia and Gorran lounged with Lina by the hearth, watching.

"We're helpful in other ways, Daddy," Lecia said with a lazy grin.

Xellos put soapy hands to his hips and raised an eyebrow at his daughter. "Oh? How so?"

"We keep you endlessly entertained," she drawled, her smile turning wolfish.

"Yeah, Daddy, you'd be bored without us!" Gorran chortled, beaming.

Xellos shook his head. "As if your mother didn't keep me busy enough. How much catastrophe can one man take?"

"Apparently a lot," Zel said with the faintest of smiles. "Okay, time to get packed, children."

"Thank you for helping," Xellos said to the children as they began to file out of the room. He dried his hands on a towel and set it aside, watching Amelia sip her tea and glance at Lina.

"Hey, our kids can be well-behaved, too," Lina growled. "Xellos is just indulgent."

"And we all can guess how involved you are in their discipline," Zelgadis sighed.

Xellos quickly dropped a pan on the floor as a diversion. Zelgadis might have grown up, but he still liked to rile up Lina. Everyone jumped at the sharp clanging, pretending they hadn't noticed a thing as he set the pan back up on the counter. "Shall we wait in the garden?" he asked brightly.

"Certainly," Amelia said with a smile.

He nodded. He hadn't liked Amelia much at first, and not even later, when he and Lina had visited her after spending time with Lina's parents. She was always so optimistic and justice-crazy. She seemed to have settled down well, however, and was now his committed partner in mollifying everyone. He never thought she would have been as useful as she had proved herself to be.

As he led everyone into the garden to wait for the children, he had an alarming thought. Did he actually like Lina's friends? Had his defenses come down somewhere along the line? He watched Amelia and Zelgadis seat themselves, Lina sprawling across a chaise lounge in her pajamas, and he realized that he did. Zelgadis and Amelia were interesting, at the very least. They were useful as well. Yes, he liked them.

They engaged in small talk, enjoying the sun of the morning. Amelia discussed some new policies Seyruun had introduced, and Zelgadis talked about his chemistry research. He had more or less given up on ever finding a cure, but he was looking for ways to erase the small marks of a golem heritage that had shown up in his children. At that moment the six children poured out of the house. "Here, Alfred," Zel called. Alfred came over immediately.

"Yes, Father?"

"Pull up your shirt. Show Xellos your ribs."

Alfred shot a glance at Lecia, who was watching him intently.

"Oh, I think I understand what you mean," Xellos began, hoping that the others saw his actions as having compassion for Alfred and his dignity instead of the desire to hide the young man's body from his daughter's eyes.

"Do it, Freddy," Zel said.

Alfred nodded and untucked his shirt, revealing a surprisingly muscular abdomen. Sure enough, there was a small patch of stone on his left side, about eight inches down from his armpit. "Is that enough, Father?"

"Yes, thank you," Zel replied.

"Oh, you have stone, just like your dad!" Lecia exclaimed. "I have marks, too."

Xellos felt alarm race through his veins, his knuckles turning white on the arms of his chair as he glanced at Lina.

"Her brow furrowed.Oh you do, do you?" she growled. "Where?"

"Here," Lecia said, brushing aside her thick, glossy bangs. Sure enough, a dark design was on her skin on her temple and above her eyebrow, a marking almost like a tattoo.

"Where did that come from?" Lina demanded.Did you take a visit to the docks on one of your little trips with Val?"

"No, it just showed up," Lecia insisted.

"Tell me the truth!" Lina snapped.

"I AM!" Lecia yelled back.

"Mommy, she's not lying," Gorran pleaded.

Lina looked at Xellos, but he had gone cold and numb in his chair. He knew exactly what the marking reminded him of. "Well?" Lina demanded.

"It just grew, Mommy!" Gorran said, going over to the side of her chair.

"Miss Lina, please calm down," Amelia said, reaching out a hand.

"I'm not going to calm down! No daughter of mine is going to go out and deface her body!" Lina ranted.

"But, Mommy," Gorran insisted, voice breaking.

"Shut up!" Lina shouted, springing from her chair. "Lecia, tell me the truth!"

Xellos saw that Lecia was gearing up to do battle with her mother. He managed to catch her eye and stared at her levelly. The situation was becoming clearer to him by the minute.

Lecia shuddered under his gaze and seemed to shrink, the fire leaving her eyes. "Mom, I'm telling you the truth," she murmured, taking a step away from Xellos.

Lina narrowed her eyes at the cold fear in Lecia's voice and turned her glare to Xellos. He met her glare and remained cool, giving away nothing. "It's a secret, isn't it," she muttered, so quietly that only he could hear her clearly.

"What is it?" Zelgadis asked, his gaze piercing.

"Are you okay?" Alfred asked, going over to Lecia and putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lecia said, sharing an odd look with her brother. "You didn't meet Grandma."

"No," Gorran replied, his expression oddly wise for such a young boy.

"Xellos, is there something we should know?" Zelgadis demanded.

Xellos felt the familiar benign mask slide over his features. "Oh no, everything's just fine," he said.

"Now you need to tell me the truth," Zel said sternly. "You've dragged my family into this, too-"

"What?" Lina asked sharply. "What did he do?"

"Nothing. He just said that he might need backup someday," Zelgadis growled. "Tell me the whole story."

"He said what?" Lina grated. "So I'm not enough backup, eh?"

"Please, dearest, it wasn't like that," Xellos pleaded.

"Get down!" Gorran screamed suddenly, but it was Alfred who acted.

"Balus Wall!" the young man shouted.

"There!" Amelia shouted as Celdra and Rodimus moved to aid their brother.

Xellos felt a cold lump settle in his stomach as he turned and looked at where Amelia was pointing. He couldn't see much, but he could sense a huge force moving on the astral plane. It was a Monster, it had to be, but why now?

"Gorran!" he shouted, running to his son.

"Daddy, what's that?" Gorran said, shivering against Xellos' chest.

"Gorran, love, how did you know it was there?"

"I can feel it, it feels like emptiness," Gorran shuddered, closing his eyes.

Damn it, there was the Monster's influence in his son again. Why had he hoped that his children would be completely human? "That's okay," Xellos said, holding the boy tightly in his arms.

"How far away is it?" Zelgadis said loudly.

"About a mile," Lecia replied, shading her eyes.It's closing in fast."

"Get away from the house," Lina ordered, rolling up the sleeves of her pajamas, which actually consisted of leggings and one of Xellos' old shirts. "We'll need space to fight this one, and I do NOT want my house reduced to ash."

"Ah, the hazards of wedding a Monster," Xellos said lightly, but he could tell Lina was not amused by his comment, unless it was possible he was misinterpreting the look of death she sent him.

"Amelia, Lecia, get the kids out of here. Zel and I will cover you. Xellos, take care of Gorran, dammit!"

Xellos nodded, his eyes slowly opening. He knelt and put his hands on his son's shoulders. "Gorran, look at me," he said softly, catching the attention of the eyes that were identical to his own.

"Yeah?" the boy replied quietly.

"Have you seen any wolves recently?"

The boy's eyes narrowed slightly. "No," he replied after a pause.

"They don't have to be real wolves. Have you seen any in your dreams, maybe?"

"Maybe," Gorran said, brow furrowing.

"Xellos, go! It's closing in!" Lina ordered.

"Stay right here," Xellos told Gorran, the tone of his voice brooking no disobedience. He dashed to the corner of the stone wall, quickly tracing some runes, and then he repeated the process at each corner of the yard.

"Here it comes!" shouted Zelgadis, and everyone braced for impact as a hail of bright lights descended upon them.

"Don't stop moving!" Xellos called out over the roaring of magical energy bursting upon his barrier.Amelia, Lecia, get everyone away from here and into the fields!"

"What was that?" Lina screamed after him, but he shook his head and returned to his son.

"Daddy, what did you do? It wasn't like Mommy's magic," Gorran said, wrapping his fingers in Xellos' cloak.

"Don't think about it right now," Xellos ordered, hoping the boy would never think about it again. "Tell me about the wolf."

"I think I saw a great big one in my dreams a few nights ago."

"How long ago?"

"I don't remember very well."

"Gorran, it's okay. Just try."

The child's eyebrows came together in the center and he chewed on his lower lip. "I think three or four days ago."

"Did it do anything? Say anything?"

Gorran shook his head vehemently. "It seemed like it was sorry for me, and it seemed like it was grinning at the same time."

Xellos closed his eyes for a split second. It was too late, it seemed. He wondered if it had all been for nothing. "That's okay, love. Everything will be okay."

"What's happening, Daddy?" Gorran asked, but Xellos merely scooped him up into his arms. Lina and Zelgadis were helping Amelia herd the children out from underneath the barrier and away from the house. He took a deep breath and concentrated, summoning his staff to his side, and took off after them. Gorran's small arms wrapped around his neck, the child's damp breathing hot on his neck, and Xellos did his best to crystallize that feeling of reality, that feeling of closeness, onto his brain forever. His family was all that mattered and was all that had ever mattered.

"Please," he whispered. "You can have me. Just save my family."

You were mine all along, came the reply.

"Damn it!" Xellos cried into the magical gale, the winds whipping violently around him. "You were watching us the whole time!"

"Who?" Gorran asked, voice high-pitched with panic.

"Daddy!" Lecia screamed, running toward him at full speed.

"No!" Xellos shouted. "Go back to your mother!"

"I'm going to help you!" she replied, eyes burning, and he realized how much like her mother she looked.

Xellos wondered for a split-second what she meant, then turned just in time to bat aside the fiery ball meant to take his life.

"I found you, Beast Priest," a voice rumbled over the winds.

"You took your time," Xellos replied, forcing down his dread. "How long has it been? Ten years?"

"Who is that?" Lecia asked, drawing even with him.

"Nobody," Xellos said with a cold smile.

"How is this for a nobody?" the voice rumbled again, and the sky began to darken with clouds.

Xellos dropped his charade of nonchalance and quickly pressed Gorran into the arms of his sister. "Take him to your mother. Both of you stay with her, no matter what."

"But what will you do?" Lecia asked, taking Gorran from him. She was tall for her age, but Gorran still looked large in her arms. It seemed too heavy a burden for her to have.

"Never mind. Just go."

Lecia's smooth, pale brow plunged in a fierce scowl. "I can help you. This thing can't beat all of us."

"I'm not sure about that," Xellos grated, slightly annoyed at the distraction she was causing him. "You might be able to help, little one, but Gorran can't. I trust you to take care of him until this is over."

"Lecia?" Gorran asked, his arms tightening around her slender neck. His large, amethyst eyes were full of fear and welling tears.

Xellos' gut twisted at the fear his son was feeling, but he was also thankful for it. Gorran's distress, after all, was most likely the only thing able to touch Lecia's heart through the wall of stubbornness she had inherited from her mother. "Okay," she said, and scrambled away with the boy, making towards Amelia.

She had barely arrived at the sorceress' side when all hell seemingly broke loose. Xellos shielded his eyes as blazing spears of light rained down on him, chunks of earth sailing through the air and landing heavily on his barrier. The power behind the attack was incredible; it was as if the Monster generals of old had been reborn. Back when the world was young he would have been able to best such a creature as floated in the ether above him presently, but as a mortal there was precious little hope. Lina's Giga Slave would work, but he would not see such a thing done just for his life.

"Zel, Amelia, aim for the source of those lights with everything you've got!" he heard Lina scream. "Celdra, Roddy, Alfred, keep up that barrier!"

"Elemekia lance!" he heard a young voice cry, and his concentration was nearly broken as he recognized it as Gorran's. Energy crackled through the air, and he was surprised that a human so young and inexperienced could cast such a powerful spell. Of course, it had no effect whatsoever on his opponent.

Xellos scowled, closing his eyes and searching on the astral plane, cold horror slowly overtaking him as he realized that he didn't recognize the thing that had him in its sights. He didn't know what it was at all. It was new. New Monsters hadn't been made from their masters since before the War of the Monster's Fall. The full impact of what was going on hit him like an airborne boulder, and his eyes snapped wide as he desperately searched. There was nothing to attack, only vapor, and as he scanned the air he heard his daughter scream.

He whipped around, his spell wavering, just in time to see Lecia scratching at her throat. No fear shone in her eyes, only rage and murderous intent. No one would make a fool of her, no one would lord power over his beautiful, strong, arrogant daughter. She growled a spell, one he didn't recognize as human, and crumpled to the ground, panting. The air sizzled with pain and anger, and Xellos knew she had been successful.

"Xellos, what the hell are you doing?" he heard Zelgadis call, and he turned his head to smile his typical smile at the chimera.

It was suddenly very clear to him what he had to do. Things would only get worse and end with the deaths of the people he loved if he continued along his present course. He was fortunate to have become human, he decided. He was extremely fortunate to have found love, to have had children, and to have found friendship. Even Zelgadis, odd, quiet Zelgadis, felt like a friend. No Monster had even been blessed with friendship. "I know you'll know what to do," Xellos cried out in return, and dropped his barrier. The air around him quivered, as if the Monster had faltered with surprise, and he quickly slid the ring off of his left hand, dropping it on the ground.

"Xellos?" Lina shouted, her ruby-colored eyes suddenly desperate as she stared at him, her mouth hanging slightly open. He felt her shield slip away as her eyes bored into him, all her awareness reaching for his. Amelia gasped and quickly stepped in, covering Lina with her own barrier.

Xellos, for his part, nearly fell to the ground and scrabbled for his own ring. He felt barren, dried out, without the soft fuzz of Lina's presence at the corner of his mind. Their souls had been with one another constantly for years on end, and she was himself. He needed nothing else so long as she was with him, and yet now a piece of her was gone from him, leaving an aching gap deep in his chest. "Lina," he whispered, his eyes suddenly filling up with tears. His children were his, but they were their own people, and would have their own lives someday. Lina, on the other hand, was his life, and he knew he was hers. "I love you," he mouthed to her, and knew she didn't need the ring to feel his words. She let loose a cry and tried to run to him, but Zelgadis was in the way, clutching at her.

"What are you doing??" Zelgadis screamed, his blue eyes dancing with confused anger.

Xellos couldn't bear to look at him. A decade and a half ago he wouldn't have hesitated. He felt, however, that his story was coming to an end. It was time to decide. It was time to make things right and absolve himself. The thought made him feel better; the battle, this final battle, was to be an absolution of sorts. "I'm coming!" he shouted to the airy Monster around him, the thing he was beginning to sense was full of Dynast's ice crystals and Dolphin's mist, and phased off of the physical plane.

Gorran was aware of himself, truly aware of himself as an individual person, for the first time as he watched his father disappear. Fear raced through his small chest, fear of the unknown, fear of his own confusion. He only wanted his father, his strange, gentle, dangerous father, the man who was both so much warmer and so much colder than his mother. He loved his mother, she was always there for him, trying to teach him, listening to him, but he knew he didn't have her whole existence, he didn't own her like he owned his father. Lecia was the same way- she loved him, he trusted her, she treasured him, he admired her, but she was her own. His father was his, and when he was with him, he felt like no one existed for his father but him.

"Daddy!" Gorran screamed, but his cry went unheeded. The awful, chilly wind had stopped, and bits of grass and dirt were falling to the ground. Mommy was on the ground, her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking. Miss Amelia was next to her, rubbing her back and hair, with Mister Zelgadis crouching next to both of them. Was Mommy crying? He looked up to ask Lecia, but her face was hard and cold, with tears running down her smooth cheeks. Gorran still held onto her, Lecia's slender arms clutching him to her, her fingers slowly tightening on his skin so that they began to hurt.

"Where's Daddy?" he whispered to his sister, afraid.

"Gone," Lecia choked, her body starting to quiver.

"Where?"

"Away. He went to fight the bad thing."

Gorran scowled and considered this. If Daddy was gone, he had a reason. But Mommy and Lecia wouldn't be crying unless he was dead. Daddy wasn't dead, though. He just knew it. "When will he be back?"

"He won't be back," Lina snapped, raising her head. He had never seen tears on his mother's face before, not that he could remember. Her tears frightened him almost more than Xellos' absence.

"Why?"

"Because he's a damn fool," Lina sobbed, crumpling back onto herself, seeming a strange mix of despair and anger.

"He is not, and he will so be back!" Gorran growled. "He loves us, and he'll be back."

Twisting, he freed himself from Lecia's grasp and ran over to his mother, grabbing her cheeks between the palms of his hands. He stared her straight in the eyes, searching, although he was too young to know what he was looking for. "Daddy will come back, you just gotta believe," Gorran whispered to her.

"He's not coming back, Gorran," Lina said, the sadness overtaking her anger.

"Why do you tell me that?"

"Because," she muttered, and Miss Amelia patted her shoulder.

Gorran shook his head. Didn't these people trust Daddy at all? What was wrong with them? Scowling, he walked over to the last place he had seen his father and stared at the dirt. He hoped that by staring long enough, and wishing long enough, he could bring his father back. Tears began to come to his eyes and he wiped them away, impatient. He didn't have time to cry. He had to find his father. A movement at the edges of his vision attracted his attention, and he saw the pretty girl, Kerra. He didn't know why, but he liked being around her. She was nice and a good friend. And she was strong. He could feel it.

Kerra glanced at him with her blue eyes, her dark, straight hair falling about her shoulders. She closed the small distance between them and pressed something into his hand. "Here," she whispered, her voice reminding him of the birds in the hedge that sang in the morning. "Your papa dropped this."

Gorran stared down at his palm and saw the ring, the strange ring that his father had always worn. His wedding ring, he had called it. He said it symbolized his love for Gorran's mother, and that he wanted to be with them forever. It was odd, but he could have sworn it was warmer than normal. "He's not dead, you know," Gorran told Kerra, suddenly closest friends.

She looked at him levelly. "I know."

"He'll come back."

"I believe you."

Those words meant everything to him, and he regained some of his courage. He curled his fingers around the ring and dropped it into his pocket. Mommy would make him give it up, he just knew it. Daddy's ring was his now, and he never wanted to give it up. Never ever. "Thank you," he said to Kerra.

"You're welcome," she said, and smiled.

He stood by her in silence as he watched Lecia and Lina cling to one another, his sister glancing over at him every so often. Kerra's parents conferred in low voices as the other three children looked on. Alfred went over to Lecia and tried to hold her, but she just pushed him away and cried harder. Lina was no longer crying, but she had an odd, hollowed-out look to her. Gorran didn't like the way Alfred kept trying to touch his sister. He was upset that Celdra and Roddy didn't make Alfred leave Lecia alone.

"I think you should all come home with us," Miss Amelia finally said.

"No," Lina said abruptly. "No."

"You can't wait here, Lina," Zelgadis said gently.

"If he comes back, he'll come back here," Lina growled.

"He'll find you wherever you are," Amelia replied.

"Take the children with you. I'm staying here. I need to be alone."

"But for how long?" Zelgadis asked.

Lina eyed her children. It made Gorran's skin crawl. It was like now that Daddy had disappeared she didn't want them anymore. "Lecia's old enough to do as she likes. She can come back whenever she's ready. Gorran needs to go with you. You can train him until I come to get him. He's better at white magic, and that's not something I can teach him."

Fear overtook him again so suddenly that he felt like he was on the rolling sea, being pulled up, then down. "No, don't leave us!" Gorran said, wanting to grab his mother and cling to her but not daring to.

"I'm not, you're leaving me behind. Just go with them. I'll catch up soon."

Gorran felt hopelessness wash through him and it felt like death to his young soul. He looked at his sister for help, but her eyes were focused on something far away. It seemed there was nothing he could do. He felt a hand slip into his and he looked over at Kerra. Her small smile made him feel a little better. He wouldn't be totally alone.

"It's okay, Gorran," Roddy said. "It's fun in Seyruun. They've put in some new things since you were there last. And we'll have fights with wooden swords. It'll be fun, okay?"

Gorran studied the older boy. He had always wanted to used a sword, but nobody would ever teach him, telling him to focus on his spells. It sounded fun, actually. "Okay," he quietly consented.

Everyone stood in silence for several moments, staring at the ground.Finally Zelgadis raised his head and took a deep breath of the wind, the air still slightly chilly and damp from the presence of the Monster. "It was over so quickly," he muttered, and gripped his wife's hand, looking off into the distance.


	2. Absolution VI Continued Chapter 2

A/N: See the first half for disclaimer. I'm almost done with this! Decided to post it as a separate chapter because I know how long-winded I can get. Hope you enjoy! Feedback is encouraged! Oh, except I haven't proofread this or even spell-checked it. Please forgive me.

Lina watched the others walking away down the road, the morning sun creeping over the house.  Gorran glanced back several times over his shoulder, his large amethyst eyes moist with tears, but Lecia always put a gentle hand on his back and urged him forward.  Val brought up the rear, his golden gaze intense on Lecia's slight form.  Lina felt something quiver deep in her body, knowing it to be the first tremors of fear, but knew that nothing bad could befall her offspring with the Ancient dragon and her closest friends near.

She turned back to the house, staring hollowly at the dark, empty windows.  Xellos wasn't there.  Her children weren't there.  Everything she had come to hold dear in the past decade had been wiped away in a matter of minutes.  She loved her children, and it was killing her to send them away.  There was no guarantee they'd be safe with her, though.  Her children's safety came first, even if it turned her soul to ice.

Steeling herself, she walked up to the door and entered, the only sound the ticking of the clock in the hallway.  Each small click of the timepiece seemed to bore into her soul, making ugly, rotting little wounds inside of her.  The wounds were filled with the absence of those she loved.  Silently she surveyed the living room, toys still pushed under the chairs, with a cloak draped over an overstuffed specimen of furniture.  It was one of Gorran's.  Tears threatened to leap into her eyes, but she roughly forced them back down inside of her, back down into the pit that had formed in the center of her being.  She wandered into the kitchen, letting her fingers trail over the knives Xellos had finished washing the day before, cherishing the presence of anything his fingers had touched.  Dammit, when had she started to love him?  When had she started to need him?  She brought her fist down hard on the counter, sending the knives clattering to the floor.  Leaving them there, she abruptly left the room to continue her morbid survey of the remains of her life.

Looking at the children's rooms was very difficult.  She sat on the edge of Gorran's bed, holding one of his stuffed animals, for quite some time.  He had taken his favorites, but he wasn't able to fit all of them into his pack.  Lecia's room still held the scent of her daughter, the scent of violets and fresh air, and if she closed her eyes she could hear Lecia's laugh, the laugh that echoed Xellos' chiming mirth.

The memories almost undid her right then and there, her shoulders rolling forward as she stared at the floor between her feet.  The self-pity didn't last long, however, as her rage against fate began to bubble to the surface.  Standing, she let loose a hoarse cry, the walls echoing with the sound as some of the more delicate glass items in Lecia's room quivered with the rawness of her voice.  "Dammit!"  Lina screamed, eyes burning with unshed tears.

She stood in the doorway of her daughter's room for several moments, slowly regaining control of herself.  Finally feeling bolstered, she immediately went to tackle her own room.  She was going on a journey, after all.  Things would need to be stored away and packed.  There was no telling how long she would be gone.  She would walk to the ends of the earth if she had to, until she either found her husband living or found him dead.  There was no question that she would find him.

Lina roughly pushed open the door to the room she shared with Xellos, surveying everything with an intense frown to keep the wounds from growing.  She hadn't slept there the night before; none of them had.  Filia had housed everyone instead, breaking down into tears every time the attack was mentioned.  Lina felt something inside her quiver and she slowly walked to the bed, staring blankly at the vast expanse of baby-blue sheets.  Tentatively, she reached out and touched the pillow on Xellos' side of the bed, her fingers grazing the trim on the pillowcase.  Gripping it hard, she closed her eyes and plunged her face into it, inhaling deeply.  Yes, it still smelled like him, that strange herbal scent of his glossy hair existing in the fabric.  Her eyes still closed, every minute detail of him flashed before her eyes.  She remembered his smile, the genuine one and the secretive one both, his laugh, his eyes sparkling as he opened them to look at her, the feeling of his long-fingered hand groping for hers in the dark, his soft, full lips on the curve of her ear, whispering words of love as she dropped off into slumber…  She could remember the way his thighs clenched in the throes of passion, feel the way her fingers fit into the hollows between his ribs as he lay above her, smiling down at her, the length of his legs and lean torso wrapping around her, the wiry strength of his arms enclosing her and letting her know that she was safe, utterly safe.  He would never hurt her.

Except by disappearing.  Before she knew what was happening, she was curled in a fetal position atop the bed, teeth clenched so tightly her jaw began to ache.  Her heart pounded away so powerfully that her very fingertips throbbed, and for a split second she didn't know how she'd survive the next few moments of agony.  Was Xellos dead?  Was he alive?  Through the bizarre twists of fate she had fallen in love with him, and as a human, he had become her soul mate.  Lina had never felt understood.  She had felt loved, respected, even feared and revered, but never understood.  No one understood her greed, her need for more information, more power, the way her pride was almost all she had, at times.  Xellos had understood.  She didn't know how, but he did.  He showed her every day of their lives together, in every caress and sentence.  He was for her, and she wanted him back.

The tears stopped after a while and she stared blankly at the foot of the bed, feeling nothing but a numb, black ache.  The edges of her vision were blurred, and her face felt swollen and dry.  She didn't want to live the rest of her life alone.  Lina had never liked being alone.  She had started out that way, but then Naga had found her, then Gourry, and she hadn't been alone since.  It wasn't what she wanted.  With Xellos gone, and her children sent away, Lina didn't have a choice.  She had never let fate push her around.  Lina Inverse took what she wanted, and this would be no different.  If she wanted her husband back, she would find him and bring him back.

As she walked down the path away from their house, she had to clench her heart in a fist of iron to keep from turning around. The doors were locked and warded with the strongest spells she knew, and she had even tidied up before she had gone. Nobody was going to mess with Lina Inverse's house while she was away. She adjusted her pack and kept walking, observing the dust of the road and the way the sky stretched away before her. It had been a very long time since she had ventured out on her own. Since the very first time she had left the house of her parents to make her fortune in the world, in fact. Then Gourry had come into the picture, and that was that. She had some short solo journeys, such as the time she left and ran into Xellos, which was what had gotten her in the mess that had occupied the last sixteen years of her life or so, and the time she journeyed to Filia's when she found out she was pregnant. So much had happened since she had set out on the road from Zephilia all those years ago.  


To her surprise, even though her heart ached with guilt at sending her children away, and fear wracked every tiny part of her body when she wondered what had happened to Xellos, she felt pretty good. Lina had always been exceedlingly good at journeying. She believed in herself, and wasn't about to let anything happen to her. It was true she was going to search for Xellos and might never find him, but she still had her children to live for. In spite of herself, Lina loved dearly the children she had never wanted in the first place, just as she loved dearly the part-demon man she had built a life she never wanted wtih. Funny how life worked out.  


She walked along silently, head down as she let thoughts of her children and husband meander through her brain, only the sound of birds and the occasional crunch of stone beneath her feet to guide her. For a moment dark thoughts and despair whirled up inside of her. What if Xellos was out there somewhere, hurt and dying, and she didn't get there in time? What if she just never found him? What if it was already too late, and his body lay in some distant land, torn to shreds? Her heart turned cold inside her chest, and she shuddered in the sunlight. No, she couldn't think about that. Her imagination was much too vivid to allow herself to think of such things, the exposed ligaments of Xellos' body drying and cracking in the sun, his shattered organs lying about, blackening with rot... No, she had to believe in him. She had to think that he wasn't stupid enough to just dash off without some sort of plan. He would survive. Xellos wouldn't want to leave her and the children behind. She would find him if it took her years. Love had to be good for some purpose, right? Their souls had been so close, she would be drawn to him, right?  


Lina held out her left hand in front of her, studying the golden ring around her finger. If only Xellos still had his. Then she'd just feel him out and go where he was. It wasn't going to be simple, now. How strange it was to reach through the rings and not feel him! How strange it was to not have his consciousness alongside hers, always touching, always loving. Now, however, she'd have to think like a Monster. Where would he have run to? The other demon would have followed him, so Xellos wouldn't have picked anyplace close. What was the farthest she could get from home? Lina shook her head. Damn him, he was never easy. Too clever to make it simple. That, of course, was one of the reasons she loved him. All right, ready or not, here I come, she muttered to herself, and left her home behind once more.  
  
  
  
  
Gorran was tired of crying. His eyes felt puffy and hot, and the dust rising in the road didn't help. He rubbed them, blinking at the rump of Lecia's horse in front of him. His sister sat straight and tall in the saddle, staring straight ahead. He could only see the dark, glossy waves of her hair running down her back like a river that wouldn't let light escape. Alfred rode beside her, casting her nervous glances every so often. Gorran liked Alfred. The older boy had been really nice to him on the journey. Gorran didn't think he liked the longing way Alfred looked at his sister, though.  


Are you okay? a voice said to his left, and he stared up into Zelgadis' eyes. He thought Zelgadis looked exactly the way a prince should. His shoulders were broad and straight, his body seeming strong and graceful at the same time. He held his head high, and his features were perfect and symmetrical, with a steely gleam in his eyes. The man radiated calm power, and Gorran was in awe of the inner stillness he felt in his elder.  


Yes, sir, Gorran said softly, glancing at the ground and trying to blink dust away from his long, dark eyelashes. I'm fine, thank you.  


Zelgadis looked at him, expression unreadable. You've got good manners. I never thought Lina's children would be so well-behaved.  


Daddy always thought manners were really important, Gorran began, then choked at the mention of his father.  


Zelgadis' expression softened. I didn't mean to remind you, he said gently, but it was too late. Fat tears formed in the boy's eyes and rolled down his cheeks.  


Lecia turned around in the saddle and reined in, slowing to ride by her brother. Hey, kiddo, it's okay, she said, and held out her arms. Gorran burst into sobs and levitated wobbily from the saddle, going to his sister and pressing his face into her shoulder. Her dark hair fell around him like a curtain and shielded him from everyone's eyes.  


I'm so scared, he blubbered, hands clenched into fists and pressed against her chest. Her hands gently ran through his unruly copper curls, patting his thin back at the end of each stroke.  


Miss Amelia and Mister Zelgadis will take really good care of us, Lecia murmured, kissing the top of Gorran's head. And Val will come to visit, too. Maybe he'll bring Aunty Filia and she'll bake some of that crumb cake you like.  


But what about Mommy and Daddy? Gorran sniffled, although now he was thinking more and more about crumb cake.  


They'll be fine. You know how strong they are. Dad's really strong, and Mom's tough enough to drag him back from the grave if she has to. You don't need to worry about them.  


Then why couldn't we stay home? Aunty Filia could take care of us.  


Because Mister Zelgadis and Miss Ameila know what's going on. Besides, don't you want to live like a prince for a while?  


he replied, wiping at his face. Lecia's hands were soft and tender on his waist. He knew that nothing bad would happen to him if his sister was around. She was almost as strong as their parents, and he knew she loved him, even though they fought sometimes.  


Alfred and the others are princes and princesses. If we stay with them, we'll get the same treatment, which means we can pretend to be a prince and a princess, too. Won't that be fun?  


I've never been a prince, he said, raising his amethyst eyes to hers.  


Well, this is your only chance, unless Mom conquers a kingdom or two on her way to find Dad, Lecia said, her red lips parting in a smile.  


Gorran giggled in spite of himself. And can I have crumb cake?  


Lecia's smile widened. Anytime you want, so long as you're a good boy. Isn't that right, Freddy?  


Gorran looked over to the boy riding next to them. His cheeks turned pink and he looked down for a moment. Sure, I don't see why not, Alfred said softly, his full lips curving in a return smile as he looked at Lecia.  


We're almost there, Zelgadis announced behind them, and Gorran twisted in his sister's embrace. A vast city lay before them, nestled in rolling hills. It had been a few years since his family had visited Seyruun, and the tall, white walls seemed even bigger than they had before. After so long on the road, the city looked really inviting. He could see the palace on a slight rise in the city, just off the square. The palace was huge, and Gorran felt excitement build within him. He got to live like a prince, and live in a palace.  


Is that it? Is that where we're going to stay? he blurted, pointing and bouncing slightly on Lecia's lap.  


Of course, dummy! Lecia laughed. We stay there every time we visit!  


Gorran cried, seeing people spill out of the city's gates.  


Oh yes, the welcoming squad, Zelgadis muttered. Gorran didn't know why the older man didn't sound excited, but Gorran thought it was great that a deluge of armed soldiers and musicians playing fanfare were descending upon them. He and his sister were with important people, and were important, too!  


Don't get a fat head about this, Lecia whispered in his ear, and he looked up at her, surprised at the slightly hard expression on her delicate features. 

They might be royalty, and we might be staying with them, but we're still Mom and Dad's kids. Don't forget what they taught us.  


Gorran frowned slightly, confused. he said. Before long the crowd of welcomers engulfed them, Amelia smiling and waving at the front of their procession, and they were ushered inside the city.  


Alfred showed Lecia and Gorran to their rooms. They both had spacious quarters, and they were right across the hall from one another. Gorran was happy they let them be so near to each other. Maybe it wouldn't be so terribly different from home, after all. He threw his little pack inside as servants loaded trunks into his room, giving him leave to dash across the hall to see his sister's room. He burst through the door and saw her standing still, expressionlessly watching the servants stack her things against the wall. The look upon her face stopped him in his tracks. Her face was still, but her dark eyes were dancing with unshed tears. A crystal tear wound its way down her cheek and dropped off her jaw, making a little dark spot on her shirt. Gorran's heart tugged inside him, and he felt compelled to go over to her, putting his arms around her waist and pushing his head against her abdomen. It's okay, he whispered, squeezing his eyes shut. He always felt really bad when Lecia cried.  


I know, she said, running her hand over his head. Sometimes, though, even if you know everything's going to be okay, it's all right to be scared.  


Don't be scared, he replied. Something warm surged inside his chest, a burning sensation that accompanied the knowledge that he would never, ever let anything happen to his sister. I'll protect you always.  


Lecia laughed, the sound almost like a bark, and squeezed his shoulders. Thanks, kiddo, but I think I'll be okay.  


Gorran pulled away and scowled. He would prove to her someday that he was strong enough to always save her. I can do it, he said quietly, deeply amethyst eyes snapping with sincerity. I can take care of you.  


Lecia shook her head. Okay, okay, she muttered, wiping her face with the back of her hand. I believe you. Don't get bent out of shape about it. She sighed and threw her pack on the bed. Alrighty, go take a bath. There's probably a tub attached to your room.  


Gorran's scowled deepend. But I don't want to take a bath! It's not even dinner yet!  


Lecia answered with her own scowl, her fine black eyebrows drawing to a sharp point between her eyes. We don't want to show up to dinner all dirty, she said sharply. It's rude. Now go bathe.  


No! I don't want to! Gorra said, losing his temper and stamping his foot.  


You have to. Now go!  


  


Lecia snarled at him and whipped an arm out, grabbing him by the wrist. He began to thrash and struggle, tugging on his arm. You're going to take a bath right now, she growled.  


I don't wanna!  


Lecia took his arm with both hands and bodily dragged him back into the room. Gorran fought and struggled the whole way, dragging his heels across carpet and smooth tile. She wrestled him into his room and ripped off his shirt, and he tried to claw her. You have to take a bath, Gorran. We have to be at dinner in a little while.  


No, no, no!  


  


You can't make me! You're not Mommy! he shouted and immediately regretted it. Lecia went still and stared at him, the corners of her mouth turning down slightly as if they were suddenly heavy.  


You're right, I'm not Mom, she muttered. She dropped his shirt on the floor, her expression hardening to stone. Without another word she turned on her heel and stormed out the door. She went across the hall into her room and slammed her door, and a few moments later Gorran could hear the soft sounds of crying. His heart constricted in his chest and he ran across the hall, tugging on the knob of her door.  


he said, her door not budging. Lecia? I'm sorry! Please, come back! he cried, rattling the knob, but nothing happened. He shivered in the hallway, still shirtless, and banged on the door with his little fist. he begged, his voice cracking, and leaned his head against her door. Tears rolled down his cheeks as his chest heaved with sobs.   


Only the muffled sounds of crying came from the other side of the door.  


he screamed, sitting down on the floor and leaning against her door. Please let me in! Pluh-ee-ease!  


Oh my, a soft voice said, and suddenly warm arms wrapped around his torso. He pushed against the arms, but they were surprisingly strong.  


Let me go, he cried, sobbing and pushing.  


Hey, don't be like that, the soft voice said.  


Gorran shrilled, reaching for her door as he was hoisted into the air. He was almost too big to be picked up like that, but whoever was holding him didn't seem to care.  


I don't like for you to be so upset, and I don't think your parents would like it, either. Do you want to talk about it? the voice said, and he looked over at his newest captor, barely able to see through his tears.  


he said peevishly, face contorted with crying.  


It might help, Amelia said. A bath might help, too. You're pretty dusty.  


Gorran began to cry harder at the notion of a bath. It was the bath that started this whole thing. he called.  


Amelia carried him into a fancy bathroom. The walls and floor were white, and a big tub stood in the corner. It was so big he thought it could be a pond. She sat on the edge and turned the faucet on, the white porcelain filling with warm water. she said softly, balancing him in her lap. It won't be so bad.  


Gorran rubbed at his eyes and stuck out his lower lip. he mumbled, hiccuping on a sob.  


Ameila sighed. Gorran, I know you miss your parents. It's already been a little while since you've seen them. I'm sorry about taking you away from your house. There's nothing I can do, though, except try to make you comfortable and keep you safe. The rest is going to have to come from inside you. Do you understand what I'm saying so far?  


Gorran looked into her deeply blue eyes and nodded. Her lap was softer than his mommy's. It was strange, but nice. he muttered, tears still rolling down his face, although his entire body was no longer shuddering.  


Lecia's upset, too. She wants your parents back as badly as you do. Plus she feels like she has to take care of you. So, you need to try to be nice to her and do what she asks you to, okay? You both need to make this as easy on yourselves as possible, because I don't know when you get to go home.  


Gorran nodded and bit his lip to keep from crying more. It didn't help. He was still crying.  


I'm so sorry, Amelia whispered. I love your mommy very much, and because you're her precious children, I love you and Lecia, too. Now, please take a bath, and I'll be back to get you for dinner. You're hungry, aren't you?  


Gorran whimpered.  


Amelia said with a smile, turning off the faucet. The soap is here and the towel is here. Just ring that bell if you need anything and one of the boys will be here to help you.  


Gorran nodded and slid off her lap, sitting on the floor and taking off his socks and shoes.  


Amelia stood with a sigh, gazing down at him tenderly. I'm going to go see your sister now. She walked towards the door, then stopped and turned around.   


he replied, looking up at her.  


Don't worry about your parents. They love each other very much, and they love you, too.  


So? They're still gone.  


Amelia's face drooped a bit. Gorran thought she looked sad. I know, but you need to know that love conquers all. The love they feel will save them. It saves everyone who truly feels it.  


  


Amelia smiled and nodded. Really. Ask your parents when they get back. It might take them a while, but they'll be back.  


How do you know? he asked, tears drying slowly on his round cheeks.  


Because I love them, she said with a smile, and shut the door behind her.  
  


  
Weeks passed into months, and there came no word from their parents. Gorran sighed as he stared out the window into the rain, wondering when his sister would return. Amelia and Zelgadis did their best to keep Lecia from leaving, but each time they tried to reason with her, Gorran saw a fire light within his sister's eyes, a fire that reminded him of their mother. It made him miss their parents even more. He had told Lecia that before, and it just made her search for their parents harder. Every few weeks, a shadow would turn the onset of evening just a bit darker, and Val would land in the private royal courtyard, black scales and feathers glistening. Gorran had grown up with the dragon, so he was used to the transformation. There would be a gathering of shadows, and there Val would be, lanky limbs and greenish hair waving in the evening breeze. His golden eyes would sparkle and Lecia would leap towards him with a grin. Zelgadis, Amelia, and their children would sometimes watch, and Gorran noticed that Alfred's expression became a bit pinched whenever Lecia and Val touched. Of course, that was nothing compared to the way Val's lips curled back from his white teeth in a snarl whenever Lecia kissed Alfred goodbye on the cheek. Still, Lecia never returned with their parents, and even her wickedly lively eyes had begun to lose some of their spark.  


Still moping? Gorran heard someone say behind him, and he turned to see Zelgadis stick his head through the door.  


I'm not moping, Gorran replied defiantly.  


Kerra is starting to worry about you. She says that you don't smile the way you used to.  


Gorran snorted and shrugged.  


Zelgadis sighed, walking across the room to stand next to the boy, gazing out at the rain. Are you wondering where they all are right now? he said softly, his pale blue eyes focused beyond the pane of glass in front of him. Gorran quietly studied the sharp, composed profile. Zelgadis' looks had never bothered him, but he was endlessly fascinated by the rocky protrusions on Zel's blue skin. Gorran thought Zelgadis looked exactly like a prince should: proud, confident, and otherworldly.  


Gorran lied.  


Zelgadis snorted, glancing at the boy, and Gorran knew immediately that he hadn't fooled the prince for a minute. You're probably tired of people telling you not to worry.  


I'm not worried, Gorran grumbled. I just miss them.  


And well you should, Zelgadis replied, then stared at the rain for a few silent moments more. I've watched you, Gorran.  


  


I've watched you play with sticks, I've seen you handle a practice sword.  


Gorran blushed. He wanted desperately to be a swordsman. He had heard from Kerra that Zelgadis was one of the best swordsman on the continent, but he hadn't worked up the courage to ask him for training. Yeah, it's just a game, Gorran said offhandedly. He didn't want Zelgadis to tell his mother when she got back. For some reason she had never wanted him to play with swords, and his father had always said that magic and wit beat a sword any day.  
Zelgadis sighed, lowering his chin toward his chest, but not breaking his gaze from the rain. I've been thinking about enrolling you in lessons, he said.  


Gorran's eyes grew the size of saucers. he asked, suddenly fidgety. Would the captain of the guard teach me? He studied Zelgadis for a moment, then took a breath. Or would you? You taught Kerra! he blurted.  


Zelgadis snorted. I considered it. But there's someone nearby who's much better than I am. Well, Gorran? Would you like to train with him?  


Nobody could be better with a sword than you, Gorran breathed, so excited he could hardly keep from running around the room.  


Zel's snort became a chuckle. Well, this man is probably the best swordsman in the world. How about it?  


Gorran nodded so vigorously that his neck began to feel sore. Yes, yes! he said, unable to handle sitting still any longer and scurrying to and fro. he added, remembering the manners his father taught him. Even though Zelgadis was really nice, he still expected the prince to take everything back if he didn't mind his manners.  


Zelgadis nodded. All right. Your sister will be gone for at least a few days, so you might as well learn something you can practice on your own and feel useful.  


Gorran shouted.   


Pack your things. We'll be there a few days.  


Yes, sir, Gorran said, and ran up to hug the prince, so excited was he.  


Zelgadis chuckled again and hugged him back, tousling his hair as he stood. Tomorrow, then, he said. See you at supper.  


Gorran grinned, and set about packing immediately. He didn't even notice when Zelgadis left the room.  
  


  
Gorran didn't think that the next day would ever come. It was really difficult for him to find sleep, and so the next day found him extremely tired. He didn't want to get up on the horse and ride behind the prince, he didn't want to wash his face, he didn't want to go anywhere. The only thing that propelled his body through space was the desire to learn to wield a sword.  


The ride seemed to take forever, too. The road wasn't dusty because of the rain the day before, and not enough moisture had fallen to make it muddy. Still, they kept riding on and on out into the countryside, until Gorran was sure they had to be a hundred miles from the castle. They passed farms and ranches and finally saw a large house made of stone sitting on a hill ahead of them. The house looked like a fortress but was somehow welcoming, and Gorran found himself curious as to who lived there.  


Zelgadis turned in his saddle. It's only been a couple of hours since we set out, but I bet you're ready for a rest, he said.  


Only a couple of hours? Gorran glanced at the sky. Sure enough, the sun wasn't even close to being directly overhead. he muttered.  


Zelgadis dismounted, leading his horse up the path to the house. I didn't exactly let them know we were going to be coming, he told the boy.  


Gorran scowled. That was weird. How come?  


A strange, tight expression flickered across Zelgadis' face. Maybe your parents can explain that to you when you're older, he replied. It's rather complicated.  


Gorran's scowl deepened. He didn't think that princes were supposed to keep secrets. Growling to himself, he dismounted as well and led his horse after Zelgadis. Soon they reached the end of the lane and tied up their mounts, going up to the front door. The prince knocked and the sound of footsteps on stone grew near. A pretty woman answered the door, hair even darker than his sister's or Kerra's cascading down to her waist. Large green eyes blinked at them. She was a little taller than his mother, but she didn't have the same slender figure. Her body was thicker around the middle and her whole body looked soft. Gorran wondered why that was.  


the woman said. What a nice surprise!  


Hello, Sylphiel, Zelgadis replied, briefly embracing the woman. How are you doing? How are the girls?  


Fine, fine, the woman smiled. And who is this?  


Gorran met her eyes, about to introduce himself, when a strange stillness settled over the woman's face. My name is Gorran, he said, bowing like his father had taught him. It's nice to meet you.  


My, he's a very nice boy, the woman said, her face softening once more. And he's just a little older than Penelope. Did you bring him over to play?  


I don't know if you heard, Zelgadis said. I'll tell you later. Is Gourry around?  


Yes, he's in the back. Should I run ahead and tell him you've come, and who you've brought?  


Zelgadis shook his head. No, we'll just head out to the field.  


All right, then. I'll bring refreshments in a moment.  


Thank you. Come on, Gorran, Zel said, and strode off through the polished hallways.  


Gorran follwed the prince, staring around. Even the palace didn't seem quite as polished as this house did. It was impeccably decorated and was very bright and cozy, even though many of the walls were made of stone. Gorran thought it would be a very fun place to play hide-and-go-seek.  


He followed Zelgadis out into the sunlight, blinking as they crossed the lawn and to a fenced practice area. In the midde of the area was a tall, blonde man, one of the biggest men Gorran had ever seen. He was even bigger than his grandpa Inverse. The man's blonde main was pulled back in a braid, and his skin was tanned. Gorran had never seen so many muscles.  


Zelgadis shouted, raising a hand in greeting.  


Gorran gave a start when he heard the name. It sounded an awful lot like his name. Was this man a relative? Why had he never heard of him?  


the man shouted back, his voice booming across the lawn. Great to see you!  


I have someone I want you to meet, Zelgadis called, bringing Gorran forward.  


The man walked briskly toward them, a big, white smile on his face, and then he looked down at the boy. Gorran scowled as all traces of the smile on the man's face disappeared, the blue eyes going still much like the woman's face had gone still earlier. the man breathed, squatting down to be on an eye level with Gorran. Gorran narrowed his eyes, not liking the scrutiny, but glared defiantly back. The man had kind, rich blue eyes, with lots of crinkles radiating out from the corners. He had a straight nose and strong chin. Still, Gorran didn't think he was as good-looking as his father was. You look just like her.  


Doesn't he? But he looks like him, too, Zel added.  


The man stood, scratching his shoulder. Yeah, he does.  


What's going on? Gorran growled. He didn't like it when grownups talked like he wasn't there.  


Oh, sorry, the big man said. I'm Gourry. You must be Lina's son.  


Gorran nodded. My name's Gorran.  


Gourry smiled, the crinkles at the corners of his eyes bunching up. I saw you when you were just a tiny baby, he said with a chuckle.  


Gorran blushed. He also hated it when adults talked about him as a baby, especially when his dad did it. Xellos liked to tell all sorts of humiliating baby stories. I don't remember.  


That's okay, Gourry said gently. So, you any good at magic?  


Gorran nodded. Yeah, I like it.  


Both your parents are really good at it.  


I know.  


Zelgadis pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. I have a favor to ask, Gourry.  


The man's blue eyes slid away from the boy and Gorran let out a breath. It had been a little unnerving, the way Gourry had been studying him. It was like being under a lens, or being searched. What's that?  


Train him.  


I'm not accepting new students, Zel.  


Make an exception. How often do I ask you for favors?  


Gourry hung his head and ran a large hand over his hair. Gorran could see that the temples had gone completely white, and that white was interspersed with the gold. But you know what happened.  


It's not Gorran's fault.  


Gourry glanced at the boy. Do you want to learn?  


Gorran nodded. More than anything!  


Zelgadis leveled a stern look at Gourry. Lina was good, really good. Xellos was good, too. I've watched Gorran swing a stick around. He'll be better than either of them. Better than you, if you let him.  


Better than me, eh?  


  


Gourry stopped glancing furtively and flat out stared at the boy. You should have been mine, he heard the man whisper. Gorran's hearing had always been extremely good.  


I know you're looking for an heir, Zelgadis added. And I know how disappointed you are that none of your girls want to learn.  


Gourry nodded. Yeah, they could be my heir, if they wanted to. But none of em want to learn. Not even Penelope, and she's my blood. But, if I taught him, I'd have to see Lina and that man again.  


They're gone, Gorran said, and watched as Gourry's brow furrowed. Zelgadis' posture became more rigid as well.  


What's that? Gourry asked, crouching down again to be on a level with the boy.  


We were attacked and my daddy, er, dad was taken. Mommy, uh, Mom went after him, Gorran choked, surprised at how hard it was to say. Tears stung his eyes and he felt his face get red.  


We haven't seen them since, and that was months ago, Zelgadis finished. We don't know if they're dead or alive. His sister is out with Val looking for them.  


Gourry breathed, his eyes searching the boy's face. It was too much for Gorran, and he burst into tears. His mommy would have yelled at him for crying and being a baby, but he wished she was there to hold him. His daddy would have hugged him tightly and told him it was okay to feel sad. He missed them so much.  


Oh boy, Gourry said, and awkwardly reached out and patted the boy's shoulder. Gorran cried even harder, and so the large man pulled him into a strong, but gentle, embrace. It's okay, kid. You'll see them again. Your mom is the strongest person in the world. What she wants, she gets. She'll make sure all of you are okay.  


Zelgadis asked, a slight smile on his face.  


Okay, I'll do it, Gourry replied. Hey, Gorran, was it?  


Gorran sniffled, not minding that a total stranger was hugging him. The man smelled like grass and sunshine.  


Would you like to be the world's greatest swordsman? Would you like to train with me?  


Gorran's tears faded quickly and he pushed away slightly from Gourry so he could look him in the face.   


Yeah. I think you've got what it takes. A swordsman's power is in his heart, and I think you've got a good one, to love your family so much.  
Gorran nodded as hard as he could. I'll be your best student!!  


Zelgadis' smile grew. And he will be, too. He's been very attentive during magic lessons.  


Gourry said, smiling down and fingering the boy's coppery curls.  


Kerra will be along every once in a while to join you, and I expect you to continue practicing your magic, Zelgadis added.  


I will, Gorran said. When do we start practicing swords?  


Gourry laughed, his broad shoulders shaking with mirth. Right after we've had something to nibble on, he replied, and gestured toward the house. The soft woman with green eyes was coming across the lawn to them, tray full of goodies in hand.  


Zelgadis came over and put a hand on Gorran's shoulder. You'll like it here, he said softly.  


I think so, Gorran replied. 


	3. Absolution VI Continued Chapter 3

A/N: Yup, here you go. This chapter's short, but I figured that'd be a nice break for you readers. I know a few of you are liking my story, but if you'd like to see me update more quickly, encouragement via reviewing is a great way to do so. *grin* I'm probably about two-thirds done now, so hang in there!

*******************************

Lina nursed her mug of ale, slumped low in her chair so that she was mostly lost in the folds of her black cloak.  The common room was a riot of voices around her, but she noticed none of the commotion as she glanced at a calendar on the wall.  A year.  It had been a whole year since she had left her children.  Were they well?  Did they miss her?  The heaviness in her heart that she had grown accustomed to grew even more leaden, and she realized that she deeply missed her children.  She longed for the days when she would sit in their backyard, reading as Xellos puttered around the garden and the children chased one another in circles on the grass.  It just wasn't fair.

She missed Xellos, too.  He had become her best friend.  Even when he was a Monster, he was the person who understood her best.  That understanding had only deepened with time, and she realized he had become the other half of her soul.  She would find him.  He wasn't dead, of that she was sure.  As to where he was, however, she had no clue.

Sighing, she finished her ale and set the mug down on the table, standing and brushing herself off.  Tomorrow she would set out again.  She would find him.  Hey, waitress! she heard someone call, and she glanced at them out of the corner of her eye, scowling when she realized they were talking to her.  Another ale!

I'm not your waitress, she growled.  Get off your fat ass and get it yourself.

The fellow was indeed rather corpulent, and he rose out of his chair, towering head and shoulders above her.  No bitch is going to talk to me that way, he spat, raising a meaty hand as if to strike her.

Lina didn't wait for him to launch his blow, instead moving right in and punching him in the solar plexus as hard as she could.  The large man grunted and sank to his knees, wheezing.  Be glad that's all I did to you.  Greater men than you have met their ends calling Lina Inverse names.

One of the men the large guy was with stared at her, his mouth dropping open.  Lina Inverse? he gasped.

she smirked, putting her gloved hands on her slim hips.

I heard you were dead!

Her smirk turned into a grin.  You heard wrong.

Let's go.  We don't want to mess with her, another of the men said, and soon the common room was emptying at an alarming rate.  It seemed as if many unsavory characters had been hanging around.  She looked around slowly at the overturned chairs and tables, the barkeep standing with his mouth hanging open.

Lina chuckled, walking over to the bar.  She reached over and closed the barkeep's mouth, then flipped a gold coin at him.  Sorry to drive away your business, she said over her shoulder.

No problem, the keeper said, greedily taking in the sight of the gold coin in his palm.

Lina smiled to herself as she climbed the stairs to her room.  It was nice to know that she was still famous.  She was glad to know that having a husband and children hadn't tarnished her image.  The thought gave her energy, and for the first time in a long while she looked forward to searching for Xellos.

The next morning she slung her pack over her shoulder and disguised its bulk with her heavy black cloak, inhaling deeply as the sun broke over the eastern horizon.  The sky was stained with streaks of gold as the violet of night retreated, and Lina was happy to see no trace of red in the sunrise.  She hated it when it rained on her.  The morning dew was keeping the dust in the road down, so even the stroll was pleasant.  It was such a beautiful, peaceful morning, with the birds beginning to sing in the trees alongside the highway and the sun slowly rising into the sky.  A smile curled her mouth, then relaxed again as she wished that Xellos was there to share it with her.  Of course, if he had been there, he would have been the one to point out the beauty of the morning.  He had always noticed pretty things, even as a Monster, and as time wore on, his appreciation of peaceful beauty had deepened a thousandfold.  She was certain he would have had something poetic to say.  She missed him.

Lina missed her children, too.  Lecia was just getting to really be an independent person, after all.  She was in her teens and nearly ready to start her own life.  Lina could actually talk to her daughter like a peer, on occasion.  Lecia was a voracious reader, and as ambitious as she herself had been and still was.  She knew that someday her daughter would surpass her.  If only Lecia could get rid of that cold, cruel streak inside of her.  Lina knew that she got that from Xellos, and got her sense of humor from Xellos as well.  Still, Lecia was a wonderful, lovely person, and Lina adored her.  She hoped her daughter knew it.

Gorran was a different kind of child altogether.  His temperament was far more like her own, but in the end he was far more gentle and disliked conflict, much like Xellos.  He didn't have his father's or his sister's cruel streak, but he had all the good traits of his father.  Even as a little boy he was loving and devoted, and smart as a whip.  Gorran was growing like a weed, too.  Lina had actually raised Gorran from birth, unlike Lecia, and so her memories of him were a bit clearer and more plentiful than her memories of Lecia.  She remembered both of her children's first words and first steps, but it was Gorran's sweet mouth she remembered on her breast, and his milky scent she inhaled.  Lecia was old enough to understand why she had to stay behind while Lina searched for their father, but she worried about Gorran.  He was still little, after all, and while he was smart enough to comprehend why she had to go, he wouldn't understand it emotionally.  She worried about him constantly.  Only recently had her worry eased somewhat, when she felt a strange flicker through the ring she still wore.  Gorran must have picked up Xellos' ring, and was trying it on once in a while.  Then Lina could feel her son, and she knew he was okay.  He was hurting with missing his parents, but he was somehow keeping occupied, and she knew he was safe.

Lina did not know, however, if Xellos was safe.  It had been far too long since he had disappeared, and a part of her thought that he would have at least sent word by that point in time if he was still alive.  Every day her hope of him being alive waned.  If it had been anyone but Xellos, she would have been certain he was dead.  Her husband hadn't been called the Trickster Priest for nothing, though, and if anyone could think of something on the fly to save his own ass, it would be him.  She knew that he would die to protect his family, but she also knew how strong his desire was to live and be with his family.  Xellos treasured the three of them, and she felt that every day she had been with him.  She would feel it in the future, too.  She knew she would.


	4. Absolution VI Continued Chapter 4

A/N: This story's getting close to being finished. Sorry for any delays. Let me know what you think!

************

Lecia stalked down the hall from the royal library, hands shoved deep in the pockets of her loose trousers.  At first it had been fun to wear her tight clothing around the palace, watching Alfred blush as he saw her, but then Amelia had told her that her crazy sister Gracia used to wear a similar style, and Lecia abandoned her outfits.  Not that she had worn the outfits very long, anyway.  She had only purchased them after they had arrived in Seyruun, since her mother and father weren't around anymore to tell her what to do.  Besides, she had recieved a lot of attention from it.  Her breasts were finally starting to grow in earnest, and in a couple of years she would have twice the chest her mother did.  In the end, though, she had become bored of being stared at.  She wanted people to be blown away by her brilliance and sheer magical power, after all.

That was why she was spending almost all of every day in the library.  She hadn't realized it at first, but not only was Seyruun's library full of books on white magic, but also had a special section on black magic, too.  Those books were old and rare.  Plus, she had managed to grab her father's magic bag on her way out of the house, and was pulling ancient books out of there, too.  Aunt Filia had taught her to read dragon a long time ago, and her father had taught her several other dead languages, and so she could read languages that even the librarians couldn't.  They were coming to her asking for interpretations, now.  She had learned a lot, especially about history.  Lecia knew her father had been a Monster, but after reading about ancient history, she realized just what a huge part he  had in the path leading to the modern world.  A man like that wouldn't just throw his life away.  Her father was alive somewhere, she just knew it.

Lecia wanted to string her father up and beat him for tossing away his ring like that.  Gorran had picked it up, and said it felt warm to him when he held it in his palm, so she knew their mother was okay and still searching.  She had been very upset at Zelgadis for several weeks after he shipped her little brother off to Gourry's.  Even though he was a pain sometimes, Gorran was her little brother, and since their parents were gone, she felt he was her responsibility.  Besides, she loved him.  She really didn't have too much use for anyone outside her family, but she loved her family fiercely.

The intensity of that love was what made it so difficult to sit around and do nothing all day.  She had all this power at her disposal, and all this free time, and she was stuck in Seyruun, doing nothing.  Her brother was busy training with the swordsman, her mother was out searching for Daddy, and who knew where Daddy himself was.

Her mood was becoming increasingly foul, especially when she thought about who Gorran was training with.  She had only been a little girl at the time, but she clearly remember her father's pale face as he lay on the grass of the training grounds, bleeding from a mortal wound that Gourry had inflicted.  Gourry had insisted it was an accident, but Lecia knew better.  She had seen, even as a child, the way that Gourry looked at her mother.  It was awful, and she remembered the way both her parents refused to speak the man's name.  Yet Gorran was training with the man, and Lecia knew her parents wouldn't be pleased.  She didn't really like him, either.  He was nice enough, but dreadfully stupid, and her magic was so strong that she had no use for weapons whatsoever.  The only redeeming feature of Gorran's training was that Gorran was loving it.  He had always wanted to learn how to use a sword, and just in the last few months Lecia was able to see an improvement.  In spite of her feelings about Gourry, he treated her brother like his own son, and Gorran was safe and happy.  She loved her brother even more than her parents, and so that was okay with her.  She would let Gorran study with the swordsman for the time being.

She was trying to figure out a way to help her mother locate her father when she rounded a corner and ran smack dab into Alfred.  She stumbled backward and automatically smiled, knowing that such an expression could disarm just about anyone she met.  Alfred gasped and leapt away from her, his cheeks stained red.  His dark blue eyes were wide, strands of hair falling into his eyes.  He wasn't tall, but he moved gracefully and was very sweet.  She was always tempted to tell him how cute he was when he blushed, but she valued his friendship and didn't want to embarrass him.

"O-oh, I'm so sorry, Miss Lecia!" Alfred breathed, cheeks flaming.  "Are you hurt?"

Lecia shook her head, still smiling, and tossed her long, glossy dark hair over her shoulder.  "No, I'm fine.  How are you?"

"Fine," he said with an abbreviated bow.  "How are you?"

Lecia's smile turned into a grin.   He was such a cutie pie.  So vulnerable.  It was hard to believe that he was actually a disciplined, accomplished magician and scholar.  She had found that few people knew history like Alfred knew history.  "You already asked me that, Freddy," she replied.

Alfred's face turned beet red.  "Oh, I'm sorry."

"You said that, too."

Alfred turned purple.

Lecia sighed and let her eyes widen, turning the full force of their amethyst depths upon him.  "Freddy, can I talk to you about something?"

He nodded his head vigorously.

"Are you busy right now?" she asked.

Alfred shook his head.  "No, actually. I just finished training with my father for the morning.  I'm free until about two this afternoon."

"Great!" Lecia exclaimed, grabbing his hand.  "Let's go into town.  We can talk on the way."

Alfred's face looked like it was going to explode, so full of blood were his cheeks, and his body went slightly rigid as she touched him.  "O-okay. What will we be doing?"

Lecia was tempted for a moment to tell him that she was going to check them into an inn for a while so that she could have her way with him, just to see the expression on his face, but decided against it.  She would need his help, after all.  If Val was around she could have made do with him, but she had no way of contacting him and asking him to show up, except for the letters she sent that took weeks to arrive in his hands.  Well, maybe Alfred could help her with that, too.

"We're going artifact hunting," she replied as they left the palace.

Alfred's eyes began to sparkle.  Lecia had heard from her parents that Zelgadis had a love of artifacts, and it seemed that Alfred had inherited that love.  "Really?" the young man exclaimed.  "What exactly are we looking for?"

Lecia smiled at his enthusiasm.  He was really handsome when he was excited.  "Okay, now we can talk," she said.  "I'm looking for a way to help my mother find my father."

Alfred's face became serious, his dark eyes hardening.  "Lecia, your mother told you not to interfere."

Lecia sighed.  She should have known he'd be obedient about this thing.  All his mother's justice talk must have gotten to him.  "But she's been gone for so long, and there's still no sign of my father.  I just want to help her, that's all.  I don't want to have to actually join her on the search, if that's what you're worried about."

Alfred's eyes softened slightly.  "Okay, that's a little better.  So what do you need my help with?"

Lecia batted her eyelashes at him in the most subtle manner possible, shifting slightly so that he could see down her shirt a little and squeezing his wrist, which she still held as she towed him down the streets of Seyruun.  "Well, I was in the library reading, and I happened across a story where a bunch of priestesses used a scrying dish to locate someone.  The only thing is, there's no equivalent in black magic, and I can't use white magic."

Alfred's expression started to become stern once again, but she shifted again and watched his eyes dart from her face to her chest and back up again.  He was blushing slightly and suddenly seemed very focused on her jaw.  Lecia smiled to herself.  She was a teenager too, and she knew what worked on her.  She loved it when she could watch Alfred training outside without his shirt on.  She hadn't worked up the courage to actually try and touch him yet, but she knew she'd be distracted if all of a sudden he whipped his shirt off.  It pleased her that he was reacting the same way.

"Ahh," Alfred said, blinking rapidly.

"Yes?"

"Well, yes, techinically you can do it.  You need some special instruments, though, and the spell is pretty complicated."

"That's why we're in town," she replied.

"To get the instruments?"

"Exactly."

Alfred sighed.  "And you're bringing me along because?"

Lecia clenched her teeth.  He sounded just like his father when he said things like that, and it annoyed her.  "Because you grew up here, so you'll know where the best place to find stuff like that is, and you're a white magician, so you can actually cast the spell."

Alfred came to a halt.  "This sounds sort of dangerous, Miss Lecia," he said seriously, gently removing his wrist from her grasp.  "And it seems to me it goes against everybody's wishes."

Lecia growled silently to herself.  Dammit, if Val was here, he would help her.  It seemed that it was time to pull out all the stops.  "Oh, Freddy!" she cried, and threw herself against his chest.  She blushed in spite of herself as she felt his warm body through his thin shirt, winding her arms around his slender waist.  "Please help me!  I'm so scared that Daddy's dead, and that my mom will die trying to find him.  We need to help, so that I can have my family back!"

Alfred frowned, cheeks stained red, and his hands hovered uncertainly over her back.  "But, Miss Lecia," he murmured.

Lecia burst into tears, burying her face in the side of his neck.  "Oh, Daddy," she sobbed.  "Mama."

She felt Alfred's hands pat her gently on the back, his body temperature increasing slightly.  "Hey, it's okay," he said, setting to stroking her glossy hair.

"I just don't know what to do, Freddy," she cried.  "You're the only friend I have here.  I don't have anybody else to turn to."

Alfred sighed, and she knew she almost had him.  Not that her entire performance was an act.  She really didn't have anyone else to turn to, and she really did like him.  People were also starting to stare, and she knew Alfred hating making a scene.   It would get back to his parents if the people in town spread the rumor that they saw the prince making a girl cry in the middle of the city.  "Okay, okay," Alfred breathed, pressing his cheek against her hair.  "I'll help you."

Lecia pushed away from his chest, smiling and her eyes sparkling.  "Really?"

Alfred's face softened in a smile.  "Yeah."

"Oh, thank you!" she breathed, and squeezed him in a hug.  When she released him, he was blushing once more.  She wondered why none of the blood vessels in his cheeks ever burst, he blushed so often.  "So where do we start?"

Alfred narrowed his eyes and pushed a thumb against his chin, apparently thinking.  "Well, we should probably try to find a suitable bowl first.  Silver works best, if I remember correctly.  Then we need a stirring rod, a linen cloth, and some salt."

"Those last two we can get from the palace, right?" she asked, slipping her hand into his.

"Yes," he replied, giving her hand a faint squeeze.  "So all we need to find are the first two.  I think I know just the place."

"You're the best, Freddy," Lecia said, and the funny thing was, at the moment, at least, she meant it.


	5. Absolution VI Continued Chapter 5

A/N: You know the disclaimer, you know that I'm going to finish this. My goal is to start posting a couple of new installments each week until this thing is finished, and it's getting closer all the time. I'm not going to post this on my websites until it's done, and I'm not going to post it in chapter form there. So, if you want to read this humongous fic in one shot, you can do it at vejiitasei.com. *grin* Oh, and this isn't proofread- I'll try to get to that someday.

********************************

Lecia had also pestered Alfred into buying the ingredients for a communication spell, since she had no one else she could ask that of.  That evening, the two of them cleared off a space on Alfred's desk and set up the bowl, just as the instructions indicated.  Lecia held her breath as they extinguished all the candles except for one and Alfred began the incantation.  His eyes were closed and his hands moved slowly over the surface of the fluid in the bowl.  The particular spell he was using called for a white wine in which to do the scrying, and so there was the faint smell of alcohol in the room as he chanted.  He finished the spell and set the surface of the liquid aflame, and when the flames receded, the wine had become as silver asl the bowl they were using.

At first she didn't see anything of interest, just snippets of the surrounding countryside, and her thoughts began to wander as she watched.  She saw Roddy and Celdra in the library, faces glum as a tall, lean man tutored them, and Kerra sitting at a long table next to Gorran.  Her brother's face was ruddy, probably from training outside all the time, and his expression was happy.  She could see shadows deep in his eyes, though, and knew no matter how kindly Gourry looked at him from across the table, the blonde man would never replace their father in her brother's heart.  The scene shifted again and showed her, crouched over the bowl with Alfred, her long hair shining in a dark cascade down her back.  She realized then that the images in the bowl were following Alfred's thoughts, since he was the caster.

Well, she knew he liked her now.  "Freddy," she said softly.  "This spell will probably really drain you.  Please focus on my parents, so you can release the casting as quickly as possible."

Alfred's face turned red and he nodded, glancing at her momentarily.  "Lina Inverse, Lina Inverse," he muttered to himself, staring into the bowl intently, and he made a few movements with his fingers.  The image in the bowl shifted again, showing her mother sitting alone in the common room of an inn.  She was slouched slightly in her chair, almost completely lost in the folds of her black cape, her ruby eyes fixed on the distant hearth.  A pile of dishes were off to one side, and she was nursing a mug of ale.  No tall, dark-haired man sat by her side.  Lecia could see the worry hidden deep in her mother's eyes, and her heart leapt for a moment.  She loved her mother but had always yearned to be closer to her.  It was comforting to know that, at least for a moment, she and her mother felt the same way.  Lina took another sip of ale, then reached into her cloak and pulled out a little metal folder, no bigger than her palm.  As she opened up the folder, Lecia saw that there were two miniature portraits inside.  Lecia remembered those portraits.  Xellos had insisted on them when Gorran was about six and she was eleven.  There was a portrait of her and Gorran sitting together and a portrait of Lina and Xellos sitting together.  She watched as Lina gently stroked the images of her children, then of her husband.  Her face sagged with sadness, and suddenly Lecia wanted to cry.

"Okay, she's fine," Lecia said, voice rough.  "Where's my father?"

Alfred's forehead furrowed.  "Xellos, Xellos," he grated, and Lecia could tell he was getting tired.

The image in the bowl wavered, Lina's face blurring and disappearing as the liquid moved, and Lecia felt a sharp pain in her heart as her mother disappeared.  She wished her mother was there right at that moment.  Lina would have comforted her.  It would have been  nice to hear her mother tell her everything was okay.  The image continued to shift, showing an empty ocean, then a brief glimpse of featureless sand.  The bowl went dark for a moment, and she caught a glimpse of a dark head of hair, and suddenly a large yellow eye filled up the bowl.  Lecia gasped and grabbed Alfred's hand, eyes wide with terror as the golden iris expanded, constricting the pupil.  "Release the spell!" Lecia cried, but it was too late.

The liquid in the bowl exploded upward, turning into flames as it did so.  Alfred grunted as he was thrown backward, ripping his hand from hers.  "Freddy!" she screamed.  His body slid across the floor and hit a bookcase with a sickening thud, and his head lolled to the side.  The smell of blood filled her sensitive nostrils and she glared at the flames as they turned purple and began to gather back together.  A shape began to darken the center of the flames, and suddenly all light was gone from the room except for a pair of glowing purple eyes.  "Who dares interfere?" a rasping voice said, and a pair of black wings extending from the body.  Lecia realized that it wasn't a human form at all, but that of a black wolf.  The wolf, however, was about the size of a horse, and Alfred's desk cracked and broke under its weight.  The silver bowl went clanging to the floor, rolling onto a rug and coming to rest near the wall.

Lecia knew immediately that she was faced with a Monster.  It wasn't the most powerful she had ever sensed, but it was still pretty strong.  She wished again that her mother was there.  "Lecia Inverse dares interfere," she replied, forcing her voice to sound brave.  Her parents would have sounded brave, she just knew it.

"Inverse?" the beast chuckled.  "That name has always meant trouble."

Lecia narrowed her eyes.  "Monsters have always meant trouble, too," she spat, rolling up her sleeves.  The Monster smelled like a dark, dank cave, a smell she recognized from somewhere but couldn't quite place.  It mingled with the sharp smell of Alfred's blood, and she knew she had to lure the Monster away.  With a yell, she released a flare burst, grazing the wolf's wing.  It hadn't been prepared for her attack, and launched itself at her with a growl.  She rolled out of the way and yanked open the door, running out of the room.  If she ran through the halls of the palace with the wolf on her heels, she knew the guards would investigate the room and find Alfred.  He'd be okay.

She scurried down the corridor, the wolf hot on her heels, and passed a group of nobles coming out of an office.  Princess Amelia was behind them, and her eyes went wide with surprise as she caught Lecia's glance.  Lecia shot her a grin and sped past, crashing through a window and taking to the air outside.  She could hear Amelia shouting for her husband and saw her dashing toward Alfred's room.  Relief momentarily washed over her, knowing that Alfred would be safe, and then she returned her attention to the task at hand.  The wolf had also taken to the air, beating its black wings, and she  smiled as she let dark power fill her.  She shot straight up in the air until the lights of Seyruun were mere pinpricks of brightness beneath her, and the wolf followed.  Ducking and weaving, she barely avoided the wolf's jaws as it snapped at her, its purple eyes blazing.  She spent several minutes dancing out of its way as it tried to tear off one limb or another, and finally she saw what she was waiting for.  A blue-tinged light appeared at the top of one of the palace's towers, and soon the light had spread to cover all of the city.  The magic felt like Amelia's and Zelgadis', but there were differences, too.  It seemed the whole Graywords family was casting the barrier spell.  They knew her family so well.

"Okay, that's it!" she cackled at the wolf, who opened its mouth and shot a stream of golden fire at her, but she simply flew out of the way and grabbed it by the scruff of the neck.  Gripping its slimy fur tightly, she swung up and around until she was straddling its monstrous back as if it were a horse.  "You want a bite of me?" she murmured, and grabbed its jaw, forcing its mouth open with a cruel yank before letting go.  The wolf snarled and tried to snap at her, but she was already moving back in front of it.  The wolf swung around and opened its mouth wide, and she could see the fires deep in its gut.  Gathering her energy and finishing up her chant, she let loose her spell.   "Dragon Slave!" she screamed, feeling the magic flow out of her.  It was like a tidal wave, rushing out of her with incredible force and fury, and she couldn't control her laughing.  The wave of power was exilharating, making every single cell of her body tingle.  She grinned as the ruby light incinerated the Monster and expanded to cover all of Seyruun.  Trees just outside of the barrier were obliterated, leaving a perfect ring of bare earth on the perimeter of the spell.  She had never cast such a powerful spell before, and the feeling of it left her breathless.  Finally the last bits of power of the spell receded, and the barrier spell went down.  With a contented sigh, Lecia returned to earth.

When she landed she was surprised that no praise greeted her.  Instead she was confronted with a great sigh from Zelgadis and much head-shaking from Amelia.  "Just like your parents," Amelia breathed.

"Don't you think it was a bit much?" Zelgadis asked, peering out at the perimeter of her spell.  "If we hadn't put that barrier up in time, you would have destroyed the whole city."

"But I defeated it," Lecia said, her delicate brows coming together in a frown.  "That's all that matters."

"Yes, you did, and we're proud of you," Amelia said.  "We just want you to think a little more before you act next time."

Lecia clenched her jaw.  These people didn't understand her.  They didn't understand the joy of unleashing raw power.  She wanted to open her mouth and give them a piece of her mind, but held her tongue.  Her father wouldn't approve of her mouthing off to her hosts.  "I'm sorry," she said, hanging her head and doing her best to act repentant, even though her heart was still soaring.  "Is Freddy okay?"  she asked suddenly, amethyst eyes going wide.

"I'm fine," she heard a familiar voice say, and her heart fluttered in her chest as she saw Alfred standing behind his parents.  "That spell you cast was really strong, Lecia."

"Freddy!" she cried, and bounded over to him, throwing her arms around his neck.

Alfred blushed deeply and awkwardly patted her back.  "Yeah," he murmured.

Lecia unwrapped herself from him and stood a few steps back, admiring him.  He was so good and sweet, and he was handsome, too.  His blue eyes were so pretty, and his voice was light and musical.  Alfred was such a refined, intelligent young man, and she wondered what his full lips would feel like pressed against hers.  She looked at her feet as she blushed, knowing that her actions would make him blush further, and she was not disappointed.

"All right," Zelgadis said, interrupting their blushing match.  "What possessed you two to try scrying?  Alfred, I know that we've warned you about that danger in the past.  What was so important to see that you'd take a risk like that?"

"It's my fault," Lecia volunteered.  "I wanted to know how my parents were.  Freddy just helped me out of the goodness of his heart.  I didn't know how to cast the spell myself."

Amelia paled and came up to Zelgadis, putting her hands on his arm.  "But why was that awful beast summoned?  Where did it come from?"

"I don't know," Lecia admitted, wishing her parents were there for the millionth time.  They knew everything.  She just wanted to know everything.

"What did you see?" Amelia asked.

Alfred stood next to Lecia, his body close enough that she could feel the heat of it on her skin.  His fingers twitched slightly as if he wanted to take her hand, and although she silently commanded him to, her hand remained alone.  Lecia wondered if Alfred was really that chicken or if he just didn't want to be affectionate in front of his family.

"We saw Miss Lina in an inn and watched her for a while, and when we tried to look for Mister Xellos, there was darkness, then a giant golden eye, and then that Monster came out of the bowl," Alfred explained.

"And that's it," Lecia added.

Zelgadis exhaled through his nose and shook his head.  "Well, don't let what you saw put any nonsense in your head," he said, and Lecia turned to go, Alfred following her.  "I'll talk with you later, young man," she heard Zelgadis add, and saw Alfred stiffen momentarily beside her.

"We'll figure out what all this means," Amelia called after them.

Lecia didn't care.  They could think about it for the rest of their lives and never figure it out.  She knew, however, that it was her father's head they had seen in the vision before the Monster attacked them.  She didn't know why, but she recognized that dark place.  Lecia knew exactly where her father was, she just didn't know how to get there.


	6. Absolution VI Continued Chapter 6

A/N: You know the disclaimer, you know that I'm going to finish this. More of the same. Again, I'm not going to post this on my websites until it's done, and I'm not going to post it in chapter form there. So, if you want to read this humongous fic in one shot, you can do it at vejiitasei.com. Reviews are always welcome- it helps me get off my butt and write! And sorry if it has errors- I really need to proofread stuff before I post it, but considering my track record, that's not likely to happen anytime soon.

*********************************

No, drop your elbows, the voice said, and Gorran kept his eyes squeezed shut, trying to memorize how the stance felt. Now nice and easy, lower that tip.  


Gorran did as he was asked, and when the tip of the wooden sword reached the lowest point in the arc, he quickly changed directions and slashed to his right. The wood encountered resistance and he felt the stinging vibrations all the way up his arms and into his shoulders. He dropped the stick with a yelp and shook his hands, trying hard not to cry.  


A chuckle sounded out and Gorran looked up at the towering blond man. What did I do wrong? Gorran whined, his voice wavering with unshed tears.  


You straightened out your arms and locked your elbows when you swung, Gourry explained, taking Gorran's small hand in his enormous one. You could have really hurt yourself.  


Gorran sniffled. I can take it, he muttered, breath starting to come in gasps as he tried not to cry.  


Hey, hey, it's okay if it hurts, Gourry said softly, sandwiching Gorran's hand between his own. I think you're doing a really great job.  


Are you okay? another voice interrupted, and a young girl pushed her way between Gorran and Gourry.  


I'm fine, Gorran announced to the girl.  


Let me see your hands, she ordered, and he sheepishly held them out.  


See, Kerra? Gourry said. They're fine. They're just a bit red.  


But they hurt, right?  


Gorran admitted, looking at the ground.  


It's okay for things to hurt, Gourry said gently.  


Kerra said, taking Gorran's hands. Mama taught me this.  


Gorran's mouth slipped open as his hands were engulfed by a soft glow, the redness and pain receding almost immediately. Kerra released his hands, panting. Gorran flexed his hands, then looked at her and grinned. They don't hurt now, he announced.   


You're welcome, Kerra replied, her cheeks flushed. It makes me tired fast, though.  


How can I learn that? Gorran asked.  


Miss Sylphiel can help you, Kerra said. Mama says that she knew more white magic than any of their friends.  


That's true, Gourry chuckled. Well, maybe Sylphiel can teach you white magic in between our training sessions. Would you like that?  


Gorran shouted.  


Me, too! Kerra screamed, and poked Gorran in the stomach.  


he grunted, and tried to poke her, too. Kerra squealed and dodged, her raven-dark hair shining in the sunlight. The two children chased each other around, giggling and squealing, until Gourry charged in with a whoop and caught them both up in his brawny arms. The children screamed and laughed, struggling, but Gourry wouldn't let them go, instead charging all over the practice field, making as if to ram them all into the fences before veering away at the last second. Finally Kerra managed to squeeze herself loose and pranced away chortling, which distracted Gourry long enough for Gorran to get away as well. Soon both of the children had tackled the man, rolling around on top of him and tickling him. They were all laughing and smiling, and it reminded Gorran of the times he and Lecia used to have with their father.  


Time for lunch! Sylphiel called from the house, and soon all three of them were sprinting across the grass towards her, each trying to be the first one to get to their food. Gorran knew he would get there first, since even though Kerra was faster than he was over short distances, he could outlast her, and Sylphiel wouldn't let Gourry eat before the children, no matter how hungry he was. He was just about to pass Kerra when the earth shook and the sound of a deafening explosion rattled his bones.  


What was that? Gourry muttered, coming to a dead stop, and Gorran turned around as well, shading his eyes with a hand. The afterglow of a spell lingered in the air in the direction of Seyruun. The smell of scorched dirt filled the air, and Gorran could tell that the edges of the spell had been relatively close by.  


That was a Dragon Slave, Sylphiel answered, gathering up the children and herding them inside. Now who wants ice cream for dessert?  


Kerra called, raising her hand, but Gorran had forgotten about lunch altogether. His mind reeled with the feel of the spell. He didn't care what it was called, and he knew only two things. The first was that Lecia had cast the spell. It just felt like her, somehow. The second was that she would come for him at any time.  


That night Gorran lay on his side, staring out the window at the stars. Dust from the explosion earlier still hung in the air, creating little halos around the pinpoints of light. He wanted to blow all the dust away, or wipe it away with his hand, so that the sky would be crisp again. If his mother or father had been there, he would have just asked them to bring up a wind and get rid of all the dust between him and the stars.  


As if on command, the wind rose and began to whip the trees outside his window about. The air cleared and the stars twinkled at him sharply, and he gasped as he realized somebody, somewhere, had granted his wish. Sliding from the bed, he trotted across the rug to the window, only to freeze in his steps by a dark shape rising outside the glass and blotting out the night sky. He trembled with fear and began to cast a shaky spell when the window latch clicked and the sash slid upward. He was about to release his spell when the dark shape tripped over the windowsill, falling onto the floor with a grunt. The grunt was one he recognized, and he lurched forward, eyes wide.  


Hey, hold on there, the shape growled, standing and brushing itself off. I don't need you blowing my head off with some crappy spell. It's not my fault that window's designed funny.  


Gorran hissed, letting the spell disintegrate.  


Lecia knelt and held out her arms to him, gathering him up as he threw himself at her. Gorran sighed in contentment as he inhaled the familiar, silky scent of his sister's hair. Her tresses had always smelled like lilacs, and the scent comforted him. Lecia has always been there to comfort him, after all. I missed you!  


She chuckled and stroked his head. I missed you too. You must be bored out here, being so far out of town.  


Gorran shook his head. No, I like it. Mister Gourry's teaching me how to use a sword.  


Lecia held him out at arm's length, her dark eyes glinting in the starlight. Don't trust him, she cautioned, voice low. He stabbed Daddy when you were just a baby.  


Gorran's eyes widened at that, remembering the hairline scar on his father's abdomen, the only scar on his father's body. Gorran had more scars, but none so long and white as his father's. Oh, yeah, he murmured. But I think Mister Gourry's nice.  


Well, sometimes stupidity undoes the good that nice people think they do, Lecia grumbled, then took him up in her arms again.  


Gorran closed his eyes and smiled, happy to be held again. Even though he was growing up he still liked to be cuddled. His mommy and daddy held him all the time, no matter how big he got or tried to struggle out of their embraces. Mister Gourry and Miss Sylphiel rarely touched him, and he was glad to have Lecia's attention. It made it seem like their parents weren't so far away.  


He was so happy, in fact, that he almost forgot to ask her what had happened earlier that day. Why did you cast that spell? he whispered into her hair, arms still wrapped around his neck.  


Lecia finally stood, pulling him up with her, and sat him on the edge of the bed, where she perched beside him. Alfred and I cast a spell to find out where Mom and Dad are, she explained. It sorta went wrong, but I fixed it.  


You didn't blow up Seyruun, did you? he asked, frowning. Sometiems Lecia was a lot like their mother, and he didn't like to think that the family that Kerra loved so much might be hurt.  


Lecia snorted. Of course not.  


Then did you find them?  


Lecia sighed and put an arm around his shoulders. Well, not really. I saw Mom, and she was out wandering, doing fine, but she hasn't found Dad yet.  


And Daddy?  


Lecia was silent for a while, her grip on him slowly tightening. He squirmed as she held him too tightly, but was too curious to know what happened to tell her to stop squeezing him on the off chance his complaints might break her concentration. I think I saw him, too, but I can't be sure.  


I think he's alive, Gorran said, finally slipping out of Lecia's hug.  


He watched as Lecia's features hardened in the dim light. I know he is. It would take a lot to kill him, more than that Monster had.  


But it's been so long, Gorran replied, feeling hot sobs rise up in his chest.  


Lecia put him back in the bed, tucking the covers up around his chin. I know. Mom's good at what she does, but she's only one person, and she's trying to cover the entire world. I think we should help her.  


Gorran nodded vehemently. But how?  


Lecia's white teeth flashed in the darkness. I wrote a letter to Val. I just know he'll come get us once he gets it, and then we'll try to find Dad.  


But won't Aunt Filia be upset?  


Lecia said with a shrug. But who cares, so long as we find our parents?  


Gorran sighed and snuggled into the covers. She had a point. What about Alfred? Can't he help?  


Alfred's already done his best. I don't really want to put any more of a burden on him.  


The letter will take a long time.  


Yeah, but we've waited this long. I don't think Dad's going anywhere anytime soon, and Mom will be fine.  


Gorran couldn't argue with the logic of that and smiled at her. She fluffed his blankets once more, then stood to leave. The sight of her retreating back filled him with sadness, and he choked on a sob. Lecia, don't go.  


She turned around, her face twisted with what he thought was the same sadness he felt. What's that? she asked, her voice thick.  


Please stay. You don't have to go yet. You can sleep here.  


Her face softened and she came over to the bed, sliding off her boots and snuggling up next to him on top of the covers. She pulled her cloak over herself and tucked her body around his, making him feel very snug and warm. Okay, but I have to go at dawn.  


he replied, pushing against her body and closing his eyes. The room felt more like home when she was there with him. He didn't want her to ever leave, even though he knew she would have to. I love you, he murmured as he began to doze off.  


I love you, too, she whispered in return, and he felt himself slip away into slumber.


	7. Absolution VI Continued Chapter 7

A/N: You know the disclaimer, you know that I'm going to finish this. More of the same. Reviews, reviews, please! Sorry if there are mistakes- I haven't proofread this yet.

*********************************

When Gorran woke the next morning, his sister was gone, the blankets still showing the indentation of where she had lain during the night. He yawned and sat up, rubbing his eyes with his fists, then placed his hand on the place where Lecia had slept. The fabric was cool beneath his touch, and he knew that she must have left before dawn. He felt sadness well up inside him, for he had seen his sister every day since he was born, and now he hardly ever saw her. He liked Gourry and his family well enough, but he knew that without Kerra, he would have missed Lecia so much it would have been hard for him to get up in the morning.

Slipping out of bed, he pulled on his clothes and trotted downstairs, to where he could smell Sylphiel cooking breakfast. Her daughters were clustered around her, shuttling ingredients and dishes to and fro, but Kerra was nowhere in sight. Gorran sighed as he realized she was probably still asleep. That girl slept in almost as much as his mother did. Good morning, he said as he entered the room.  


Sylphiel turned her torso to look at him, and the older girls did the same. It struck him as almost eerie, how alike the mother and daughters were, sending shivers up his spine. Oh, good morning, she chirped, mixing some sort of batter in a huge bowl with a worn wooden spoon. Did you sleep well?  


Gorran nodded absently, not really listening since she asked the same question every morning. He really had slept well the night before, though, since Lecia had been near. He just felt safer when she was around. He didn't think that even Gourry's sword would be able to save them, and Sylphiel wouldn't be much help in the offense, either, if Monsters showed up to take him. Sometimes he still had nightmares about the thing that had taken his father away. Lecia, on the other hand, was just as strong, if not stronger, than their parents, and he knew she would never let anything happen to him, just as he would never let anything happen to her.  


Sylphiel, however, was still talking to him as he was lost in thought. -And Gourry dear is still outside, so breakfast won't be for another half an hour, I'm afraid, he caught her saying.  


Oh, all right, he replied, and shuffled out the door.  


The sunlight blasted into his face as he walked out on the lawn, powerful for so early in the morning and promising a very warm day. Blinking, he wandered to the practice area, leaning on the fence and resting his chin on the top rail as he watched the tall, blonde man move through his forms, the sunlight licking down the blade of the sword as it moved through the air. He admired the man's strength and skill, and he loved it when Mister Zelgadis would come and practice as well. Fantasies flitted through his mind as he watched Gourry practice, wondering if someday he would be as talented with a blade. If he could master the sword and add magic to his style, he would be a force to be reckoned with.  


Well, hello there, he heard someone say, and looked up into Gourry's smiling face.  


Good morning, Gorran replied. Despite Lecia's warnings, he could not help but like the man. Breakfast isn't for a little while yet.  


Gourry shaded his eyes and looked up into the sky. Yes, Sylphiel has her hands full with us, he replied. Say, how do your hands feel?  


Gorran looked down at his palms, which were slightly red from the day before. There were no blisters, though, and he knew he would eventually get callouses. They're fine. A little hot, but they're fine.  


Gourry nodded. Okay, then, I'm going to show you again what I showed you yesterday. Just watch and try to memorize it as you see it, so you can recreate it in your own body later.  


Gorran watched as Gourry moved through some forms again, watching him intently and completely losing track of time. He was completely absorbed in Gourry's movement, scrutinizing every turn of the wrist and hips, and was startled when he was tackled from behind. someone crowed, and he rolled over to see Kerra straddling him triumphantly.  


Not fair! Gorran growled, standing up and getting ready to launch a counterattack.  


Is too, she laughed. How are you ever going to be a great protector if you let someone sneak up on you so easily? If it's that easy to get in under your guard, you won't live to see twenty!  


It's not like you're that good, Gorran snorted.  


Kerra stuck out her tongue at him. Am so. I'm better with a sword than Rodimus.  


Gorran sighed, the fight leaking out of him. Well, that's true.  


Gourry came over to them, chuckling as he brushed dirt and grass off of Gorran's backside. That's because Rodimus is an axe man, he explained. Everybody has a different weapon that suits them best, and some don't do well with weapons at all.  


That's right, Kerra said. My mom is better with her fists than a weapon, and Mister Xellos is good with his hands, too. And he fights with a staff. My dad and Miss Lina are better with swords.  


Gorran's face fell at the mention of his parents, and he noticed Kerra's face screw up in alarm. Gorran swallowed the lump that was rising in his throat and quickly looked at Gourry, trying to distract himself. Gourry's expression, however, had darkened, his light blue eyes looking almost grey as he gazed off into space. Gorran mumbled, trying to relieve himself of his anxiety.  


I'm so sorry, Kerra whispered, reaching out and giving him a hug.  


one of the girls called from the house, and the tension in the air crumbled. Gourry turned to the children and flashed them a brilliant smile, the skin crinkling around his sky-blue eyes.  


Hope you like leftovers, he told the children, and began to dash towards the house.  


Gorran and Kerra stared openmouthed at the man, gaping at his long strides as he ran. Oh no! Kerra gasped. He'll get all the food and there won't be any left!  


Gorran scowled. Not if I can help it, he said with an evil smile, and quickly recited a spell. Gourry whooped in surprise as a band of light appeared round his ankles and caused him to fall face-first in the grass. Come on! Gorran said to Kerra, grabbing her hand and taking to the air. They sped toward the house, passing over Gourry as he struggled to stand with his feet bound together.  


Hope you like leftovers! Kerra called out, and they landed lightly on the back stoop. Gourry howled and began to hop toward them, but his pace was agonizingly slow, bound as he was. Laughing, Gorran cancelled the spell and went inside with Kerra to get breakfast.  


The weeks bled into months, the days filled with practicing the sword with Kerra and Gourry and magic lessons with Lecia, when she had time to visit, and and with Sylphiel. Kerra didn't have the knack for the black magic Lecia taught them on her moonlight visits, and Gorran only had marginal success, but he found he excelled at the shamanistic magic that Lecia passed on to them from her lessons with Zelgadis. Kerra was picking up white magic from Sylphiel at a much greater rate than Gorran, but he was finding white magic was easier for him than black, just as it always had been. Sometimes he found himself eager to go home and ask Aunt Filia for more lessons. She had been a dragon priestess, after all, and knew some wonderfully powerful ancient spells.  


In the evenings he would sit and quietly play games with Kerra or read from textbooks. Sometimes, before bed, he and Kerra would sit on the bench in front of the big window in the kitchen, looking out at the practice yards and quietly talking. He liked spending time with Kerra; she was almost as good with a sword as he was, and she was smart and funny. Being with her made him forget how much he missed his family, and he was glad to have her as a best friend.  


He was practicing with Kerra one evening under Gourry's watchful eye, so intent on not getting hit by her wooden blade that he didn't have time to wonder where his parents were. No wasted movement! Gourry barked, lines appearing on his forehead, and Gorran glanced away from Kerra for a moment, only to feel the wood of her sword against his neck a moment later.  


Kerra mumbled, deep blue eyes looking straight into his own.  


You looked away, Gourry rumbled, shaking his head at Gorran. Never take your eyes off your opponent, even when I'm talking to you.  


Gorran felt anger at being scolded flare up within him. It's not my fault! he said sharply. You were talking to me, and you didn't tell me not to look at you!  


Even so, Gourry said. This is battle. This is to save your life. It should demand your entire attention.  


Gorran's rage flared higher, but unlike his mother, it flickered and died as he realized his teacher was right. I'm sorry, he grumbled, his amethyst eyes burning with desire to do better.  


Gourry nodded. That's why we practice. As for you, Kerra, even though you won, you left yourself wide open several times. If Gorran was just a little more experienced than he is, you would have died many times over.  


Kerra's cheeks flushed, but she merely nodded. Will you watch us do it again?  


Of course, Gourry began, but was interrupted by a dark shadow passing overhead. The two children flocked to Gourry as the gigantic darkness spread over them, Gourry's hand immediately flying to his sword as he stepped in front of the children. The three of them looked up into the sunset, the blood reds and oranges of the sky seemingly made all the richer because of the moving black object. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and realized that Kerra was readying a spell, and so Gorran readied one as well. Whatever the thing in the sky was, it was the biggest creature he had ever seen. It was easily as large as the manor house behind them.  


What is it? Kerra breathed, the tone of her voice high and strained.  


I don't know, Gourry replied, fingers flexing around his sword, which remained in the sheath. Get ready to run into the house.  


Gorran narrowed his eyes at the shadow circling them. I'm not going to run, he growled, and let loose his strongest spell, an amplified flare arrow. The air crackled as the power blasted away from his body, the beam of energy heading straight for the thing in the sky. The bolt had almost reached its target when suddenly the air around the shadow shimmered and an explosion sounded throughout the air, the kickback making his chest vibrate. A horrible screech sounded from the shadow, and they saw its huge form rocketing out of the smoke straight towards them.  


Uh oh, Gorran said, and turned to run. 


	8. Absolution VI Continued Chapter 8

A/N: Geez, where are the reviews? *sigh* Guess Slayers isn't as popular as it used to be. Or maybe it's just me... Anyway, hope you enjoy. Looks like I'm going to be updating every Thursday night for at least a few more weeks.

******************

Gorran was halfway to the manor house when he was knocked down by a blast of air, followed by a shaking of the earth beneath him. Sweat rolled down his cheek and he looked around frantically for Kerra, sighing in relief when he saw her just a few yards away, also on the ground.  


You stupid brat! he heard someone screech, and he scrambled to stand up. Turning, he saw a lithe figure slide off of the back of the largest dragon he had ever seen, great golden eyes fixed upon him. What the hell were you thinking, firing on us?  


He glanced around, but the screaming person was obviously talking to him. Gourry was on his rear in the grass, eyes wide, and Kerra was rubbing her shoulder as she sat up.  


Gorran asked, frowning, and then the screaming person was upon, him, punching him in the arm. he said, stumbling backward.  


I come to pick you up and this is the thanks I get? the voice growled, and he looked up to see Lecia scowling down at him, her amethyst eyes flashing in the sunset.  


His identical eyes stared back at her, then his face broke down in a grin. he cried, flinging himself at her.  


About time, she snapped, but she was smiling as well as she wrapped her arms around him. He pressed his head against her chest and felt her fingers brush over his hair. After a moment she released him and he stepped away, staring at the huge beast behind her.  


Who's that? he breathed softly, recognizing it as a dragon. The golden eyes were familiar, but the dragon was so huge he wasn't certain he had seen it before. Perched atop its back was another person clinging to it, his face ashen and his eyes wide. Is that Val?  


Lecia grinned and waved to the dragon. Val, say hello!  


the dragon rumbled, and then there was a flash of light. The boy atop the dragon squealed as the dragon disappeared, falling on the ground with a grunt. Where the dragon had once been stood a tall, lanky boy, glaring down at the boy who had fallen on the ground. He snorted at the other boy, then strode over to where Lecia was standing. Gorran hadn't seen Val in so long that he hardly recognized him. Val was taller than he remembered, with his sea-green hair tied back in a ponytail. His thin face stretched in a smile, the golden eyes unchanged. Wow, is this Gorran?  


Hi, Val! Gorran shouted, and threw himself at the older boy. Val picked him up under the armpits and swung him around, the two of them laughing. Gorran gripped Val's forearms, which were ropy with a young man's muscles. Your dragon body got really big!  


Val chuckled and set him on the ground, tousling his hair. Yeah, and my mom says I'll get even bigger before I'm done growing. She says my human form only has a few more years left, though.  


You're almost as tall as Mister Gourry, Gorran commented, and Lecia's head jerked slightly.  


Oh, right, she said. Val, this is Mister Gourry. She gestured to where the blonde man was slapping the dirt and grass off his rear. Gourry smiled and waved before putting his hands on his lower back and stretching. And this is Kerra, she said, gesturing to the little girl standing next to Gorran. She's Amelia's youngest, about Gorran's age.  


Val said, taking Kerra's hand and smiling.  


Kerra said, a blush staining her cheeks as her eyes flitted downward.  


Gorran felt a strange stab of emotion in his chest until Val released her hand. A moment later the strange feeling was forgotten, happiness washing over him. With Val there it almost felt like he was home. He had known Val since he was born, after all. I'm so happy you came! he told the dragon.  


Oh, Alfred! Kerra exclaimed, and sure enough, the boy that had fallen from the dragon's back was limping over, holding his hip.  


Alfred said with a smile, wiping strands of dark hair out of his face with his free hand. Gorran could sense Alfred casting a healing spell, and he wondered why Val had dropped him. He glanced at the dragon and saw him inch closer to Lecia, his golden eyes narrowing at Alfred. Alfred seemed to catch Val's gaze and narrowed his eyes in return. Lecia cleared her throat and stepped forward, the boys' eyes moving to follow her. Gorran wasn't exactly sure why, but the two boys' reactions made him feel uneasy.  


So, are you ready? she asked her brother.  


Gorran blinked up at her. Ready for what?  


She sighed and rolled her eyes. Ready to find Mom and Dad.  


Gorran's dark eyes widened and a grin split his face. Yeah! Just let me grab my blanket!  


Hurry up, Lecia said, crossing her arms.  


Gourry, however, had reached their little group by then. Now hold on, he said, towering above all of them. His brawny hands were on his hips and his brow was furrowed slightly, the corner of his mouth turned down. I'm happy you kids are reunited and all, and it's great to see you again, Val, since I haven't seen you since you were an egg, and I hope you tell your mom hi for me when you see her, but I can't just let you guys go running off.  
Lecia's mouth pressed into a line while the rest of her expression stayed the same, her gaze flat. Garron recognized these things as the signs of her extreme displeasure, and he pitied Gourry. I think that his duty to his parents takes precedence, she replied sharply.  


Gourry shook his head. I don't know if Amelia and Zel know you guys are doing this, but Gorran's under my care, and it's far too dangerous for him to go. Nobody knows where your parents are or what happened, but I'm sure they're fine. They don't need you running off and getting hurt.  
Lecia's amethyst eyes flashed as the wind picked up her dark tresses, fanning the silken strands out behind her like a banner. Are you trying to tell me that I'm not capable of taking care of my own brother? she asked, voice flat.  


Shivers ran down Gorran's spine, knowing that Gourry was treading on dangerous turf. Lecia screamed and carried on once in a while, but he knew she wasn't really angry when she did that. No, she was more like their father, becoming cold and calculating when she was angry. In face, she was eerily like their father, only caring for her family and not many people outside of it. Gorran knew that she would see Gourry as expendable, but he had no idea what to do about it.  


Gourry sighed. No, I'm just trying to get you to consider how upset your parents would be if you ran off and got hurt while they were gone. I know your mom and your dad would feel much better in their journeys knowing that you were safe and sound.  
Gorran closed his eyes for a minute, not really wanting to see Lecia's reaction. Gourry hadn't done as badly as he could have, but Lecia was very difficult to mollify. She was also very impulsive and selfish, just like their mother. He's gonna get it, he whispered to Kerra. Her dark eyebrows came together and her blue eyes seemed worried.  


Well, Mister Gourry, you are not our father, Lecia said coldly, her eyes widening slightly on the last word. If you were, then your words might have some sway with us.  


Gorran's heart went out to the man as Gourry's eyes went flat, his jaw tightening as some unnamed expression passed over his features. His gaze flickered over to Gorran, and the boy wondered what was going on in Gourry's head. I came closer to that than everyone but Xellos, he said softly, but his tone held steel.  


A missed chance is as good as none at all, Lecia spat back. Come on, Gorran. We're going now.  


Gorran replied, his desire to help his parents at war with what he knew was the better idea. He ran inside, collected his blanket and a few other things, and dashed back outside. The smell of scorched grass reached his nostrils, causing him to quicken his footsteps. He arrived to find that Kerra was gone, Alfred and Val were still giving one another glares, and Lecia was standing with a scowl on her face, her hands planted firmly on her hips. Gourry, to his chagrin, was lying flat on his back, wisps of smoke slowly rising from his clothes. What did you do to him? Gorran cried, worried and angry all at once.  


Lecia shrugged. He tried to restrain me, and so I zapped him. He'll be okay, but he might want to trim the split ends I gave him after he wakes up.  
That wasn't very nice, Lecia, Gorran grumbled. He's been really good to me.  


Lecia merely shrugged again. Well, that's that. Let's get going. Val?  


Val nodded, his eyes beginning to glow. There was a flash of light, and a dark shape twisted up toward the sky, finally solidifying into a black, feathery dragon. The dragon stretched his neck and opened his wings, knocking over Alfred as he did so. The action would have seemed like an accident if Alfred had been standing anywhere near the path of Val's wing at the time. Alfred tumbled to the ground with a grunt, then stood and glared daggers at the dragon, dusting himself off. Gorran felt magic begin to build in the boy's body, and he winced to think of the human attacking the dragon. Alfred was a very strong magician, but nobody could stand up to a dragon, especially an Ancient one.  


Lecia took Alfred by the hand, earning a hard golden stare from Val, and levitated to the dragon's back. Gorran stood and looked at Val in awe, wondering how much bigger Val could possibly get. Come on! Lecia shouted at him, and he rose into the air with a nod.  


Wait for me! he heard someone cry, and he looked behind him to see Kerra racing toward them, her blankets tied into a bundle on her back. She took to the air, but her blankets were apparently heavy, for she made slow progress and her flight path was wobbly.  


She should stay- Lecia began, but Gorran shot her a dirty look. She responded with a big grin and a wink, and so Gorran turned his attention back to Kerra. Casting a spell, he wrapped her within the wind and propelled her to them. She looked surprised at first, then smiled at him and reached for his offered hand. He settled her behind him and in front of her brother, Lecia in front of all of them. Wrapping his arms around his sister, he felt Kerra's arms wrap around his waist, trusting Alfred to bring up the rear.  


Is everyone ready? Val asked, his voice surprisingly quiet for someone his size.  


Lecia cried. Let's go!  


Everyone cheered simultaneously as Val's huge wings carried them into the air, and they headed off in the direction of the sunset.


	9. Absolution VI Continued Chapter 9

A/N: Haven't proofread, please review, the usual drill. This one's a shortie, but the next makes up for it.

*********************

Gorran tried to stay awake while the older children spoke, but it was getting difficult to do. His head kept slipping off of his hand and nearly slamming against the table only to jerk up again as he snapped awake. And so I think we're actually going to have to get a map, Lecia finished, sighing and leaning back in her chair.  


Val set down his mug on the table. Well, I certainly don't know the way. It took me an extra two whole days just to find Seyruun. Mother never taught me how to navigate long-distance flights.  


She didn't ever want you to leave her sight, Lecia answered with a smile.  


Val grinned in response, his golden eyes twinkling above his straight nose. True, true, he muttered, then sighed at his mug. I don't know how we're going to get a map. I'm broke from paying for inns on the way up to Seyruun.  


Alfred shot Lecia a triumphant smile. I believe I can help with that, he said, and pulled out a stack of gold coin. Map, inns, whatever you need, just ask.  


Oh, Freddy! Lecia squealed, the reflection of the gold flickering in her eyes. That's wonderful!  


Money can't buy everything, Val growled. It must be nice to have everything handed to you, when you're a prince.  


Alfred raised an eyebrow. I worked for every cent, and none of it's from my parents. I even found the jobs by myself, and I've been saving for a long time.  


Val scowled. My mom doesn't earn that much in a year!  


Then she should move to the city. Profit and location go hand in hand.  


There aren't too many communities that allow dragons to live in their midst, Val snapped. We could hide, but we don't want to. What do you care, anyway? You wouldn't know what it's like to live a lie.  


Hey, Val, Lecia said quickly, but it was too late. Blue fire flashed in Alfred's eyes and he stood up abruptly from the table, startling Gorran to full wakefulness. Kerra also woke up, raising her head from the wood to stare blearily at her brother.  


Oh no? Alfred said softly. At least you know what you are. With that he raised his shirt, and Val's eyes narrowed at the rocky protrusions on the prince's abdomen. The rocks were bluish and slightly shiny, small in number but no less shocking for the fact.  


What the hell? Val muttered.  


Princes aren't sheltered from the stares of people, either, Alfred said coldly, but his gaze was fiery. 

Seyruun has accepted my father, and so have accepted me, but I must hide these wherever else I go. If I am invited to swim, I must decline. I have to be careful to be fully covered at all times. You're right, dragon. Money can't buy freedom.  


Lecia murmured, putting a pale hand on his wrist.  


Gorran felt bad for both Alfred and Val. He knew that Kerra had a rock on her skin, too, although it was on her ankle and very small. She had told him once that her father was looking for a way to remove it. Gorran had sworn to help her, and he would. She was his best friend, after all. He felt eyes on him and looked over at Kerra. Her face told him that she was thinking the same thing he was.  
I can't believe you'd say something like that, Val! Lecia was lecturing, holding Alfred's hand. The teenager looked like a cat full of milk, almost purring beneath Lecia's touch as he smirked at Val.  


Val's jaw was clenched as he looked at Lecia, his eyes narrowing as his gaze shifted to Alfred. Hey, sorry I made a big deal of everything, he said to the prince.  


Lecia sighed and relaxed, removing her hand from Alfred. The boy gave her a sidelong look, then cleared his throat and studied Val for a moment. No harm done, he said, glancing at Lecia again.  


She looked at them both for a moment, her head not moving as her gaze traveled around the faces gathered at the round table. Oh, look, they're tired, she said, focusing her gaze on the children. Do you two want to go to bed?  


Kerra said. I'm tired.  


No doubt. We've been on the road for two weeks, after all, Lecia replied. I think it's time we all turned in. Come on, kiddo, she said to Gorran, coming over and taking him by the arm.  


Gorran replied, rubbing his eyes. Good night.  


They left the room, Alfred picking up Kerra as they walked away. Lecia looked back over her shoulder, watching Alfred and his sister, then glanced at Val. Hey, Gorran, she said softly.  


  


Don't ever grow up to be a boy like them, okay?  


Gorran blinked. Okay, I won't.  


She smiled down at him and ruffled his hair. I know. You and Dad are the only sane guys out there.  


He smiled back.


	10. Absolution VI Continued Chapter 10

A/N: Whew! Long chapter. Compared to the other fics, though, that's nothing. *grin* You guys have sat through longer, I know. Enjoy and please review!

*****************

Lecia scowled as she looked at the map, tracing the lines with her fingers and trying to see past Val's wing. I think we need to head south, she called to the dragon, looking behind her briefly. Gorran was peering at the earth below them, Kerra gripping him firmly from behind. The girl had her eyes squeezed shut, her face pressed against Gorran's back. Her fingers were white where she was gripping him, and she looked absolutely terrified. Of course, she looked like that every day. Alfred was seated behind her, occasionally rubbing her back and murmuring to her.  


Even more south? Val rumbled, and she reached down and stroked his feathery neck. A sound thundered deep within him, sounding almost like a purr. Okay, okay, he grumbled, and tilted his wings as they changed directions.  


They flew for a few more hours before Val started to fatigue, but by then they were over the ocean. The sea stretched beneath them like a blue, shimmering canvas, uninterrupted except by the occasional gull or boat. Sunlight glinted off the water, forcing her to squint, but she finally spotted what she was looking for. she cried, her voice ripped away from her by the wind of their passage.  


None too soon, Val replied, and began his descent, his dark wings unfurling to their full length as he commenced gliding.  


Lecia laughed, thrilled to be at their destination, and turned to grin triumphantly at her brother. His amethyst eyes were wide, his fiery curls whipping about in the wind, exposing the two small moles on his forehead, near the hairline. His full, red lips parted in an answering smile, his eyes sparkling. She wanted to gather him up and hug him like she did when he was a truly little boy. She was about to do just that when Val uttered a cry and lurched to the left, sending them into a spin. What's wrong? she shouted over the wind.  


Got hit, he growled, flapping madly with his good wing.  


Lecia clenched her jaw. They were too high for magic, and Val's efforts weren't doing anyone any good. She saw Gorran giving her a serious, flat look that was far too mature for his young face, then she moved her attention to Alfred, who already had his little sister in his arms. He caught her eyes, then glanced back toward the island they were rushing toward. he yelled, pointing at the sand.  


Lecia's head whipped around as she focused on the beach, only to see it covered with hundreds of black, formless shapes. The things had glowing eyes and scrambled over one another, sometimes even merging into one another before clawing their way apart again.  


What are those? Gorran shouted, face pale as his hair whipped about in the wind created by their fall.  


Lecia replied just as another spell was launched their way. Lecia growled and quickly cast a barrier spell. And they're going to try to shoot us out of the sky! Get ready to bail from Val when I give the word.  


You're going to just abandon me? Val roared, flapping with renewed vigor as the earth rushed up toward them.  


Lecia yelled. Transform into a human just before you hit, and I'll take care of the rest.  


She waited a few more seconds, watching the ground intently, then screamed at Gorran to cast his strongest spell. He threw an ice arrow into the midst of the Monsters as Lecia grabbed him and hugged him to her body. Alfred looked at her, still clutching Kerra, and glanced at the ground once more. Lecia cried, and jumped from Val's back, quickly casting a levitation spell. The four of them landed in the clear space created by the ice arrow, although it was slippery, and Lecia turned just as there was a flash of light, Val's human body appearing. Ray Wing! she screamed, sending all the power she could toward Val. He grunted, but his fall was arrested and he hit the ground gently.  


Are you okay? Gorran asked, rushing over to the boy and casting a healing spell.  


I'm fine, Val snorted, but his golden eyes were narrowed in pain and blood spurted from beneath his fingers.  


Can you fix that? she asked her brother, who nodded silently. She looked at Alfred, who had set a pale-faced 

Kerra on the ground and was holding up a barrier spell, glaring at the black shadowy Monsters throwing themselves against his magic.  


Where are we, Lecia? he hissed between clenched teeth.  


Wolfpack Island, she muttered, then opened a hole in Alfred's barrier.  


What are you doing? he and Val cried simultaneously.  


A few of the Monsters tried to attack her, but she blew them away easily. she shouted.   


The Monsters renewed their attack with increased frenzy, snarling and clawing at her as she blasted them away mercilessly. She looked about, realizing they had landed quite a distance from the large mountain in the center of the island, but off to her right there was a weathered bungalow, nearly wrecked. It occurred to her to wonder who could have possibly wanted, or even attempted, to live on an island with a Monster lord, but then her attention was drawn back to the Monsters swarming around her. she bellowed and began to gather the energy for the Dragon Slave, feeling the power build in her veins until she was fairly crackling with it.  


I think you've killed enough of my minions for one day, a low, smooth voice said, and the figure of a large wolf suddenly appeared in the midst of the shadow Monsters. The wolf was suddenly bipedal, with huge wings and white robes. A crown of golden spikes adorned its head, and then just as suddenly the whole apparition was gone, a tall, slender woman standing in the sand before her. Lecia felt her mind reeling, wondering if the first two images had just been hallucinations.  


Val let loose a low growl behind her. Who are you? she heard Alfred say.  


The woman's golden eyes swept over the group, her wolf's ears twitching slightly. You keep strange company, Granddaughter. A dragon, two white magicians, and a little boy.  


The boy is Gorran, my brother, she explained, certain that this was the woman she remembered from her early childhood. The term woman wasn't precisely accurate, though, since she knew the Monster didn't actually have a gender.  


The woman raised a golden eyebrow and shook her mane of golden-silver hair. She walked through the sand towards them, although her sandals made no imprint as she moved. Stopping a few inches from Gorran, she looked down at the boy, the markings under her eyes crinkling slightly as she smiled at him. Yes, I can feel his father's contribution, she murmured. She extended a tanned, slender hand, her golden bangles chiming with the motion. Hello, Gorran, she said softly. I am Xellas Metallium, the Greater Beast, your grandmother.  


Gorran scrambled to his feet, his amethyst eyes wide, and gingerly took her hand. He shook it once, then bowed deeply. Lecia smiled to herself, remembering her father's lessons on how to deal with a Monster lord. Oddly enough, those lessons had focused more on manners than on displays of power, since Monster lords could sometimes be bested by pandering to their egos alone. Very pleased to meet you, Grandmother, the boy said, pressing the back of her hand to his forehead.  


Xellas chuckled and withdrew her hand, her eyes smiling as her face settled into an impassive expression. I assume you didn't come all this way to meet me, she said. Nor, I suppose, to sacrifice the dragon to me. I haven't seen an Ancient dragon in a long time. I thought they were all dead.  


I'm the last, Val grated, slitted eyes flickering.  


Fair enough. I'm almost the last, Xellas replied. Only the three of us left, although we're in better shape than the dragons.  


Val opened his mouth to say something, and Lecia quickly stepped in. You're right, Grandmother, she said. We came because we hoped you had information about our father.  


Xellas stood silently for a moment, her stillness unnatural, and her eyes slowly examined the youngsters before her. she murmured, pointing at Alfred. You're the scrying boy.  


The color drained from Alfred's face, but he executed a neat little bow just the same. Yes, ma'am. I apologize for prying.  


It was on my request, Lecia added.  


Xellas regarded them all coolly for a moment more. No harm done. I behaved rather rashly, I'm afraid. I take it you were not too troubled by the repurcussions of your spying?  


We handled ourselves to the best of our ability, Lecia answered smoothly.  


The corner of Xellas' mouth curled upward. The expression would have made her even more radiant, had she been a human woman, but beneath her cold, golden eyes the effect was somehow sinister.   


Do you know where Daddy is? Gorran blurted.  


Come this way, Xellas said with a gesture. It's impolite to chat outside.  


Lecia herded Val and Gorran while Alfred gently lead Kerra over to the Greater Beast. Xellas motioned with her hand and the chiming of bangles, and Lecia felt a tingling in her spine. They stood in a large hall, the walls dark save where torches burned in ornate sconces. Although the lack of lighting was difficult to adjust to, there were numerous hangings on the cavern walls, and many cushions and carpets at the base of a dais. Xellas climbed the three steps and sat on an intricately carved chair, that seemed to change from wood to stone to gold as they watched. They each pulled out a cusion and sat, looking up at Xellas, and finally Lecia got the sense that the Monster was waiting for them to speak. Our mother's been gone for over a year and a half, she began.  


Troublesome woman, Xellas murmured. Has she managed to get herself killed yet?  


Gorran flushed, but Leca noticed that he didn't seem about to say anything. No, she's quite well. The thing is, she's been looking for Daddy that whole time, but she hasn't had any luck.  


Hence the scrying a few months back.  


Lecia nodded. Yes. She was doing fine, but it seemed to me that we saw Daddy here.  


Xellas gazed at them for so long that they all shifted on their cushions. Lecia didn't know what to say next. So is he here? Alfred finally asked.  


Xellas replied.  


Lecia blinked. Can we take him home?  


  


Damn Monsters, Val snarled, beginning to rise, but Lecia stopped him with a hand on his wrist.  


That's enough of that, hatchling, Xellas sighed. I'm afraid you're all my prisoners now.  


Gorran cried.   


Xellas shifted in her chair, crossing her long legs, the clinking of her anklets echoing through the dark room. Protocol. It wouldn't look good for me to let mortals waltz in and out of here as they please, especially if they plan taking my other prisoners with them.  


Can't you just let us go this once? Alfred asked politely.  


Xellas shook her head.   


Gorran begged.  


Xellas shook her head again.  


Lecia contemplated just trying to blow a hole in the wall of the cavern and making a break for it, but somehow she didn't think that would be wise. Even if Xellas decided to spare her and Gorran, she didn't think that the other three would be so lucky.  


We won't tell anybody you just let us go, Gorran explained. We could say that we escaped.  


Xellas raised an eyebrow. Somehow I think that it would be more embarassing to say I was beaten by a bunch of children than to say I just let you all go. I have a reputation to uphold, after all.  


But we're family! Gorran whined, obviously forgetting his manners. Lecia considered casting a sleep spell on him. She didn't want Xellas to think them a nuisance and just kill them all, after all.  


That's why I'm not just killing you all, Xellas answered. Besides, it's not surprising you're here. Loyalty was always your father's strongest attribute. Well, that and sadism, but that's to be expected in a Monster.  


The three teenagers gave one another uneasy looks. Somehow Lecia didn't think that any of them really expected to encounter their current situation. So how do we stop being prisoners? Alfred asked tentatively.  


Xellas seemed to ponder that. Well, you could die, which is probably the likely outcome, or you could try to escape, but death is the likely outcome of that as well.  


You'll never consider just letting us go?  


No. You children really need to pay attention the first time.  


The cavern was filled with silence. Lecia's mind raced, but she couldn't think of anything to say or do. What if Mom comes to get us? Gorran asked.  


Your chances of escape would increase, but I'm wise to most of her little tricks.  


The youths all looked at one another for a long moment, then Lecia shrugged. Okay, I guess if you say we have to be prisoners, we really don't have a choice.  


Xellas replied.  


A-are you g-going to put us in a dungeon? Kerra asked, speaking for the first time.  


Xellas glanced around the throne room. No, there's no need for that. Wolfpack Island has class, after all. I'll probably just confine you to Xellos' old suite.  


Lecia whispered to Gorran. That's a sub-dimension.  


Gorran groaned. This is worse than being grounded, he grumbled.  


Kerra burst into tears.  


Oh, you're going to ruin that silk, Xellas said. When the girl didn't stop crying, she shook he head. Alright, let's get on with it. You'll be fed in a few hours, she sighed, and waved a hand. 

The sensation of rushing through the air filled them and suddenly they were in a richly decorated room. There was a marble fireplace, a few velvet chairs, and a gigantic bed. Strange artifacts were placed tastefully around the room, most of them arranged to reflect the candlelight quite nicely. A large bookcase covered one wall, and another wall had a set of doors leading out onto a balcony. Xellas was nowhere to be seen.  


We still didn't find out where Xellos is being kept, Val muttered.  


Well, it's better than a dank hole in the ground, Alfred commented, looking around the room. Although there's only the one bed. I say the girls should get it.  


And Gorran, Lecia and Kerra replied simultaneously, then laughed as Gorran blushed.  


See, this is why you don't just go off and visit Monster lords, even if they happen to be family, Val said.  


You were in favor of it! Lecia protested, her hands balling into fists. I explained everything to you in my letter!  


You didn't say we were going to be held prisoner.  


Shut up, Lecia spat, flopping down in one of the chairs. She fiddled with the ends of a lock of hair, scowling to herself as the others moved listlessly around the room.  


Alfred said after long moments, At least the scrying was accurate.  


Is that supposed to make me feel better?  


Dad's probably in a different subdimension, Gorran mumbled. And we don't know how to get out of this one.  


We'll figure something out, Alfred reassured him.


	11. Absolution VI Continued Chapter 11

A/N: Getting closer to where I want to be in the story! Hope the action with the kids hasn't bored you. If not, let me know by your reviews. Hint, hint.

************************

At least a few days passed, and no one had figured out how to escape. Xellas was feeding them regularly, and the food was actually quite good. The room was neither too warm nor too cold, and really their only concern was entertaining themselves. There wasn't a lot of room for physical activity, and so Lecia, Val, and Alfred had taken to playing round after round of cards with a strange deck they found in a desk drawer, or one of the odd board games stacked on a bookshelf. Lecia wasn't so sure they were actually board games, since all the pieces were marked with strange symbols, and the boards were like nothing she had ever seen, but she decided to go along with them. The two boys would fight for her attention almost constantly, but instead of favoring one or the other she was heartily sick of both of them.  


I wonder how Mister Xellos and Miss Lina are doing, Kerra asked one day, echoing the thoughts in Lecia's heart.  


Well, at least we know they're alive, Val muttered, pushing one of the funny-shaped stones onto one of the nodes in the circle drawn on the board.  


But Mom doesn't know that Daddy's alive, Lecia replied, moving her own funny-shaped stone.  


And now she'll be looking for us, too, Alfred added, finally moving his funny-shaped stone. Oh, I think I can take your stone.  


Lecia examined the board. Which one, the one with the squiggles and square or the one that's all branched out?  


Alfred peered at the pieces. The one with the squiggles.  


Lecia's playing so badly that you could have taken more than that, if you knew what you were doing, Val mumbled, scratching a pointed ear.  


Lecia didn't know whether to be upset because he was insulting her or because he had insulted Alfred yet again. It's not like you know what's going on any better, Alfred retorted. We all just made up and agreed on these rules an hour ago, after all.  


Yeah, shut up, Val grunted.  


Alfred was about to reply when Gorran wandered over. Lecia noticed that he'd been buried in Xellos' old books for days. She couldn't read most of them, and the ones she could had looked too complicated for her to want to read. Gorran, however, had instantly dove in and was making Kerra help him wade through them. Not that Kerra looked like she minded, in Lecia's opinion.  


Gorran leaned over the table, examining each of the pieces carefully. He traced some of the symbols with his finger, referencing a book he held in his hand every once in a while. The three teenages observed him for a few moments, then went back to their game. Suddenly Gorran's hand flashed out and snatched up the piece that Lecia was about to use. she cried out.  


Gorran mumbled, wandering back over to the desk, where he had some papers spread out.  


I was using that, she snapped.  


he repeated, not looking up.  


Well, at least he's keeping himself busy, Alfred commented as he glanced over at Kerra, who was sorting through piles of paper.  


Lecia clenched her teeth. That's it! she cried, standing up explosively. I'm sick of being cooped up in here!  


But we've tried everything, Val reminded her. I've done Laser Breath, Alfred's tried Flow Break, and not even your Dragon Slave makes any sort of portal open up. The last time you tried you almost killed all of us. If Alfred and I hadn't put up a barrier in time, we would have been burned to a crisp.  


Lecia roared with frustration and stormed out onto the balcony, chanting a quick amplification spell before beginning the formal recitation. She was dimly aware of the sound of chairs being knocked over behind her but had no time to dwell on it as she let loose her spell, the Dragon Slave speeding towards the horizon. A yelp sounded out and some hastily-screamed barrier spells were erected, and only a few moments passed before the spell came ricocheting back, blasting her face with heat as it exploded on the facade of the building she stood in front of. She scowled at the air snapping with heat, then exhaled loudly and turned back. This was why she hated pocket dimensions. The pocket dimension they were currently in was sealed tightly and was very small. It consisted of only a few rooms and the balcony, the view from the windows seeming to stretch forever. The border of the dimension, however, had proven to stand only a few feet away in any direction.  


Are you crazy? Val shrieked as she strolled back into the room. You knew that wasn't going to do any good!  


Shut up, Lecia growled. I just wanted to make sure nothing had changed.  


There are other ways, you know, Val grumbled.  


Are you all right? Alfred asked, suddenly at her elbow. She smiled at him and nodded her head, giving Val a dirty look.  


I'm fine, thank you, Freddy, she said as he led her over to a chair.  


I know it's hard, but we mustn't give up hope. Something will happen sooner or later, Alfred reassured her.  


She thought it was a bunch of garbage, but she smiled at him anyway. The only way they were going to get out was if they broke themselves out. Unfortunately, the magic of her grandmother was so strong that she couldn't begin to touch it. If only her mother had taught her some Nightmare magic! Sooner or later, Lecia muttered, and put her head down on the table. 


	12. Absolution VI Continued Chapter 12

A/N: We're getting closer to get this part of the arc wrapped up. Let me know what you think!

************************

Several more weeks passed without incident. The food Xellas was giving them, the food that showed up mysteriously in their quarters three times a day, was very good, but they had little else to keep them occupied. It could be worse, Alfred would often say, but Lecia didn't see how. One day she had asked him exactly what he meant, and he replied, At least we're not in a cold, dark, damp, rat-infested dungeon.  


Alfred had a point, she had to admit it. Still, being trapped in a cold, dark dungeon with something to do would have been better, in her opinion, than being trapped in a well-appointed suite with nothing to keep them busy. She supposed that the idleness was all part of the psychological torture. 

she growled, slamming a fist down on the table. Daddy's in here somewhere, I just know it, and we can't get to him. If only we could find him. I know he would have a way to get us out of here.  


Only because your dad knows everything, Val grunted, scratching a cheek. This really sucks.  


You say that every day.  


Because it's true.  


You're not the only one that's bored.  


The only one that's not bored is Gorran, Alfred interrupted. And he looks unduly pleased with himself right about now.  


Lecia swiveled her head to see Gorran coming over to them. He was carrying a sheaf of papers in his hand. Okay, I'm finally ready, the boy said, his amethyst eyes glinting as he grinned.  


Ready for what? Lecia asked.  


Ready to get out of here.  


Lecia stared at him. You weren't before?  


Gorran shook his head, his short, ruddy curls bobbing with the motion. Daddy has a lot of interesting books, he replied. You should have spent your time reading.  


Lecia shrugged. Too late now. What do you have for us?  


Gorran looked down at the papers in his hand. First, I think that Mom's looking for us.  


Kerra came up beside him. What? You never told me that?  


Gorran sighed, eyes fixed on the floor. That's because I wasn't sure it was true. I've been feeling her getting closer, though, so she must have figured out where we went.  


Lecia cried. Mom will get us out of this!  


Gorran shook his head again. No, she won't be able to find the pocket dimension. We're all on our own with this one.  


Kerra seated herself on Alfred's lap, pulling on her dark ponytail. So now what do we do?  


Gorran pulled out a blank piece of paper and began to sketch. I think that the door has to go somewhere.  


But we can't get it open, Val said.  


It's the only door we can't open, Gorran replied, And so it has to go somewhere we're not supposed to go, such as the corridor of Grandma's lair.  


But we're in a pocket dimension, Lecia reminded him.  


Right, and I think that the door is the portal between our regular dimension and this one.  


Oh, you're so smart! Kerra giggled.  


We already tried to blow up the door, kiddo, Lecia sighed. Even if our dimension IS on the other side, that door is in our way.  


A crafty smile spread across her brother's face, a smile that gave her the chills. That's because that doorway, that portal, is based on regular magic, he explained. I think I can use a different kind that will get us out of here.  


Lecia stood, knocking her chair over. Then let's do it! she cried.  


Gorran didn't respond, instead looking at the floor. The light in his dark eyes flickered, and he didn't move a muscle. There's a problem, Kerra replied for him.  


Lecia asked.  


Kerra's dark blue eyes began to look watery. If he does it wrong, he'll die.  


Lecia felt the blood leave her face as she heard the boys gasp. she breathed, her heart suddenly pounding within her chest. Well, that's not worth it.  


But Lecia! Gorran cried out, his young face contorted in desperation. If I don't, we'll never get out of here, we'll never see Daddy, we'll-  


she murmured, throwing her arms around him and holding her close. She noticed that the top of his head hit the middle of her chest. How quickly he was growing! Her heart lurched inside her chest. There really was no question of what she would choose. I won't risk you, Gorran, she whispered. 

You're everything to me. Mom and Daddy will come and go, but we'll have one another forever. Do you understand?  


Gorran leaned against her heavily for several moments, the papers clenched in his fists as he squeezed her back. But I have to, he replied softly. It's our only chance. Please, Lecia.  


I'd rather grow old and die here than live a day without you, she said. And that's that.  


I agree, Val said. It'd be stupid to risk yourself. After all, it's not like we're being treated badly. We're just bored. Besides, you never know what might happen. Maybe Uncle Xellos will somehow get us out of here. He's tricky, after all.  


Gorran shook his head. Daddy would have escaped already if there were a way. It has been a long time, though.  


Alfred sighed. Well, maybe your mom will be able to convince Xellas. All the Monster lords are afraid of her, after all.  


That's right! Lecia cried, releasing Gorran and pointing her finger at the ceiling. Mom will just call down the Lord of Nightmares, and that will be that!

Kerra slid off of Alfred's lap and went over to the boy, taking hold of one of his hands. Do what you feel you need to, she began softly.  


Whatever she was about to say next was forever lost as the whole room shook with the effects of a distant explosion. Items rattled against tabletops and books fell out of the shelves. What the hell? Val cried, leaping over the table and hovering next to Lecia, wings sprouting from his back and covering her like an umbrella.  


Gorran shouted, and flung himself at the door. I don't care what happens, he growled, suddenly tracing symbols on the door. We have to help her find Daddy!  


Gorran, no! Lecia cried, but Alfred had wormed underneath Val's wings and was holding her tightly around the waist.  


The symbols Gorran was drawing on the door began to glow, the dark wood vibrating. The low sound echoed throughout the room, even as they were shaken by another far-off explosion. Gorran turned towards them, eyes wide, and began to sprint away from the door. The symbols began to glow and there was a deafening noise, the single scream her brother let loose the only sound Lecia was able to hear clearly. she screamed, but suddenly wooden splinters filled the air and her eyes were filled with a terrible light before everything faded to black.


	13. Absolution VI Continued Chapter 13

A/N: Let me know if you have questions, comments, or don't think I've explained something well. Your thoughts are appreciated!

----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Down there!" Lina bellowed, pointing as they circled the island. 

"Do you really think so?" a loud voice streamed back to her, and she dug her knees into the golden scales below her.

"I hope to the gods that I'm not right," she muttered to herself, her ruby eyes glaring at the mountain as though her gaze alone could bore through its surface.

"But why would he be here?" the golden dragon asked, dipping lower. "Why would Xellas have him? She wasn't after him, was she?"

"She's after everyone, I think," Lina replied. "Ready?"

"For what? There's a barrier around the island-"

"Ragna Blade!" Lina screamed, and leapt from the back of the dragon. The black energy crackled to life in her palms and shot away from her. Her arms vibrated with its force, the sockets of her shoulders shaking with the strength of the spell. She didn't even bother to cast a levitation spell as she plummeted towards the ground, merely raised her arms above her head and brought the blade down with all the force she could muster. An explosion engulfed her, smoke filling her eyes and choking her, and her slight frame was actually blown upward again by the blast, the hot wind filling her cloak and scorching the ends of her hair.

"Miss Lina!" she heard the dragon call, but the smoke in her lungs wouldn't allow her to form a reply. Angling her body like an arrow, she aimed herself at the ground once more as shattered remnants of a magical barrier spun past her. A creaking noise resounded throughout the air and she released the Nightmare magic, her body cavity resonating with the sound of the dome splintering and falling to pieces. She watched the ground carefully, eyebrows setting into a grim scowl as black shapes began to pour out of the mountain and jungles, covering the beaches with darkness.

"Cover me!" she croaked as best she could, and readied a Dragon Slave as she continued her descent. The spell ripped away from her hands and decimated the landscape below. Black figures and vegetation disintegrated in a gale of sand, and Lina crossed her arms in front of her face, turning her head to the side in order to protect herself from the blasting winds.

"Laser Breath!" she heard the dragon bellow above her, and a fiery swatch was cut in the squirming black bodies.

"Ray Wing!" Lina screamed at the ground, the force of her spell propelling her away from the sand and back into the air, where she cast a levitation spell and landed lightly in a pile of debris. "Well done, Filia," Lina whispered to herself, and began a mad dash for the cave she knew was in the side of the mountain. Filia's Laser Breath continued to wreak mayhem all around her, but the lesser Monsters were sufficiently distracted by the golden dragon to barely notice her passage. She hoped that the wolves that roamed the island were also sufficiently distracted, but she knew that dwelling on such things would divide her attention and cost her precious seconds. There were most likely mere moments between her and discovery by the Greater Beast, and she had no time to waste.

Magic, however, Lina had in spades, and so she decided to waste some more and took to the air, speeding toward the mountain. She still wasn't sure what she would do. They hadn't really planned past the diversion part. It seemed that pure luck had driven Filia to find her, but Lina knew that wasn't the case. That stupid boy, Val, had seen fit to just up and leave his mother, giving no explanation for his abscence. He had left behind an envelope with Lecia's handwriting on it, but the accompanying letter was nowhere to be found. Not knowing what to do, Filia had looked up Lina first. The sorceress thought that Filia's time would have been better served flying directly to Seyruun and finding out if Val had visited Lecia, but then things wouldn't have worked out as neatly for her. Something inside her told her that there was only one place on earth that Xellos could be, if he was still alive, and not be able to escape: home sweet home. She suspected that Lecia had somehow figured that out and asked Val to help her out. She hoped she was wrong, not allowing herself to even consider that her children were in danger, but had to admit that if her theory was true, Lecia had a pretty good idea. The dragons were really the only force left on earth, besides her own family, that could stand up to the Monsters. With Filia's power, Lina thought she just might be able to take the place by force, and so that was exactly what she was doing.

Lina let out a breath as her feet hit the cold, slick rock of the dark cave, the hisses and screaming of the lesser Monsters echoing behind her as Filia slaughtered them wholesale. The sounds of scuttling creatures came from up ahead, and was that the clicking of claws on stone that she heard? Not wanting to find out, Lina let loose another Dragon Slave into the passage ahead of her. Yelps and screeches answered her, and she plowed through the stench of charred carcasses and the strange, almost salty-sweet smell of matter disappearing to the astral plane. Paying heed to none of it, she dashed forward through the series of curving tunnels, remembering the way she had taken to save her husband from the clutches of his mistress the first time.

She was sprinting through the corridors when she skidded to a halt, peering at the huge woooden doors down a short hallway to her left. Lina had already left the vacant throne room and some sort of strange, empty cavern behind and was deep within the mountain. The doors looked somehow familiar to her, and although she hadn't been there in nearly sixteen years, she thought she knew what they were. The portal in front of her led to Xellos' quarters; she was nearly sure of it. Hand trembling slightly, she reached for the handle, and barely had the time to throw up a protective barrier as an explosion threw her against the wall and everything was covered in dark smoke.


	14. Absolution VI Continued Chapter 14

A/N: I'm working as quickly as I can. I'm really going to try to finish this soon. I can feel the momentum building in my brain. If anyone has figured out how to invent extra time, let me know. Anyway, I'm sorry these past few chapters have been so short. It's a combination of trying to keep the action moving, dealing with oodles of characters, and the fact that this is being broken up unnaturally into chapters. Plus, I'm trying to keep updating on a consistent basis. Hopefully they'll get longer in the future. Thanks, and please review!

----------------------------------------------  
  
It took Lecia only a second to realize that the blackness was actually smoke. She hadn't fainted at all, but she couldn't see anything, either. Quickly casting a wind spell, the smoke billowed out into the hallway and felt her heart freeze as the air cleared. Standing directly in front of her, fiery hair whipping around her like a banner, was her mother. Amethyst eyes met ruby and Lina's fine eyebrows plunged violently, glaring at her daugher. Lecia swallowed hard and clenched her fists to keep her hands from shaking. 

"What in the HELL do you think you're DOING?" Lina screamed. "Did you even THINK before you flew off with Val? Do you UNDERSTAND what kind of DANGER you put both of you in? I'd expect you to be rash with yourself, but what would you do if he got hurt? You MORON!"

"Mom, I'm sorry," she began, and realized that she was the only one left standing. "Gorran!" she cried, and dropped to her knees, throwing rubble this way and that.

"You brought your BROTHER?" Lina gasped, then fell to her knees as well. "If we live, I'm just going to kill you again, Lecia."

"I don't know what happened!" Lecia choked, feeling tears well up in her eyes. She couldn't fathom life without her little brother. What if she never saw his sweet smile again, or his little round cheeks ruddy from activity? "He just traced some symbols and the door exploded!"

"What's going on?" Lina demanded, sweeping aside a pile of pulverized rocks. A dusty hand stuck up from the debris, fingers twitching. Lina stood and pulled on the hand, Alfred's still form slid out of the rocks. "Alfred?" Lina exclaimed, then narrowed her eyes at Lecia. "Explain. Now."

Tears rolled down Lecia's face, making trails in the soot and dust. "I asked Freddy to cast a scrying spell. He found you, and then we found Daddy, and then we saw a huge yellow eye and everything went to black. A Monster jumped out of the vision and attacked us, but I killed it. I thought the eye might belong to Grandma, and it made sense for Daddy to be here, so I wrote Val. Gorran and Kerra wanted to come, too, and Alfred insisted upon it, so we came here."

"Recovery," Lina intoned, and soon Alfred began to cough, rubbing a bloody spot on his head. "How are you, Alfred?"

The boy blinked up at Lina, gaze blank. "Miss Lina?" he murmured, rubbing his eyes. "What the..." His head whipped around, his hair matted with dust. "Lecia?" he cried.

"I'm fine," she replied. "We can't find the other three."

"We're fine," a voice said, and Lecia turned to see Val standing up from the ruined stone, the pieces of door and ceiling rolling off of the huge black wings extending from his back. In his arms he held Kerra, who was alert but obivously shaken, and an unconscious Gorran.

"Oh, Val!" Lecia gasped, throwing herself at him and snatching her brother away. "Thank you so much!" She immediately knelt and cleared the short curls out of her brother's eyes, smoothing a hand across his cheek to wipe away some of the dirt.

"Let me see him," Lina commanded, suddenly next to her daugher, and Lecia broke out into sobs as she handed over her brother. Val shot her a pained look before he handed over Kerra to Alfred, who thanked Val heartily for saving his sister. Val smiled at the other boy, then was at Lecia's side. He put a large, thin hand on her shoulder and squeezed.

"It'll be okay," he whispered, golden eyes tender. "I don't think he was injured in the blast."

"I'm not worried about the outside," Lina grumbled, running her hands over each of her son's limbs. "Dammit, this is the first time I get to see you guys, and you're all nearly half dead."

Lecia was crying in earnest. "I missed you so much, " she sobbed. "I just wanted us to be a family again. I didn't want anyone to get hurt."

Lina's face softened a bit. "I know, sweetie," she murmured, a soft glow beneath her hands. After a few moments she sighed. "He seems fine. I think he's just unconscious. Val, take him outside and wait for your mom."

Val stood and took Gorran, his face pale. "My mom's here?" he whispered.

"Yup, and she's pissed," Lina replied, standing and brushing herself off. "Let's finish this, shall we?"

"You're going to let me come with you?" Lecia breathed, wiping at her tears.

Lina sighed, dropping her chin towards her chest and putting her hands on her hips. "I never wanted you to come here, Lecia," she said, voice low. "This place is especially dangerous for you. Even though Xellas is technically related to you, she's not family. She's a Monster Lord. I'm surprised you're not dead or worse."

"She only put us in Mister Xellos' old room," Alfred interjected.

Lina scowled at that. "Well, she's got all of us now. Let's see if we can get your dad out of here without getting killed, okay?"

"Yes!" Lecia and Alfred replied, and took off after her down the hallway.


	15. Absolution VI Continued Chapter 15

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I've been busy. I also only have two more "chapters" written after this one, and I don't know when I'll have time to write some more. I'm going to have company for over a month, so I won't really have time to write until mid-summer. So, I apologize in advance. Also, I know some of you have been waiting for this chapter, expecting it to be a big climax. Well, it's actually rather anti-climactic, but don't worry, I did that on purpose. Thanks for reading, and of course reviewing is welcome.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

It took Lecia only a second to realize that the blackness was actually smoke. She hadn't fainted at all, but she couldn't see anything, either. Quickly casting a wind spell, the smoke billowed out into the hallway and felt her heart freeze as the air cleared. Standing directly in front of her, fiery hair whipping around her like a banner, was her mother. Amethyst eyes met ruby and Lina's fine eyebrows plunged violently, glaring at her daugher. Lecia swallowed hard and clenched her fists to keep her hands from shaking.

"What in the HELL do you think you're DOING?" Lina screamed. "Did you even THINK before you flew off with Val? Do you UNDERSTAND what kind of DANGER you put both of you in? I'd expect you to be rash with yourself, but what would you do if he got hurt? You MORON!"

"Mom, I'm sorry," she began, and realized that she was the only one left standing. "Gorran!" she cried, and dropped to her knees, throwing rubble this way and that.

"You brought your BROTHER?" Lina gasped, then fell to her knees as well. "If we live, I'm just going to kill you again, Lecia."

"I don't know what happened!" Lecia choked, feeling tears well up in her eyes. She couldn't fathom life without her little brother. What if she never saw his sweet smile again, or his little round cheeks ruddy from activity? "He just traced some symbols and the door exploded!"

"What's going on?" Lina demanded, sweeping aside a pile of pulverized rocks. A dusty hand stuck up from the debris, fingers twitching. Lina stood and pulled on the hand, Alfred's still form slid out of the rocks. "Alfred?" Lina exclaimed, then narrowed her eyes at Lecia. "Explain. Now."

Tears rolled down Lecia's face, making trails in the soot and dust. "I asked Freddy to cast a scrying spell. He found you, and then we found Daddy, and then we saw a huge yellow eye and everything went to black. A Monster jumped out of the vision and attacked us, but I killed it. I thought the eye might belong to Grandma, and it made sense for Daddy to be here, so I wrote Val. Gorran and Kerra wanted to come, too, and Alfred insisted upon it, so we came here."

"Recovery," Lina intoned, and soon Alfred began to cough, rubbing a bloody spot on his head. "How are you, Alfred?"

The boy blinked up at Lina, gaze blank. "Miss Lina?" he murmured, rubbing his eyes. "What the..." His head whipped around, his hair matted with dust. "Lecia?" he cried.

"I'm fine," she replied. "We can't find the other three."

"We're fine," a voice said, and Lecia turned to see Val standing up from the ruined stone, the pieces of door and ceiling rolling off of the huge black wings extending from his back. In his arms he held Kerra, who was alert but obivously shaken, and an unconscious Gorran.

"Oh, Val!" Lecia gasped, throwing herself at him and snatching her brother away. "Thank you so much!" She immediately knelt and cleared the short curls out of her brother's eyes, smoothing a hand across his cheek to wipe away some of the dirt.

"Let me see him," Lina commanded, suddenly next to her daugher, and Lecia broke out into sobs as she handed over her brother. Val shot her a pained look before he handed over Kerra to Alfred, who thanked Val heartily for saving his sister. Val smiled at the other boy, then was at Lecia's side. He put a large, thin hand on her shoulder and squeezed.

"It'll be okay," he whispered, golden eyes tender. "I don't think he was injured in the blast."

"I'm not worried about the outside," Lina grumbled, running her hands over each of her son's limbs. "Dammit, this is the first time I get to see you guys, and you're all nearly half dead."

Lecia was crying in earnest. "I missed you so much, " she sobbed. "I just wanted us to be a family again. I didn't want anyone to get hurt."

Lina's face softened a bit. "I know, sweetie," she murmured, a soft glow beneath her hands. After a few moments she sighed. "He seems fine. I think he's just unconscious. Val, take him outside and wait for your mom."

Val stood and took Gorran, his face pale. "My mom's here?" he whispered.

"Yup, and she's pissed," Lina replied, standing and brushing herself off. "Let's finish this, shall we?"

"You're going to let me come with you?" Lecia breathed, wiping at her tears.

Lina sighed, dropping her chin towards her chest and putting her hands on her hips. "I never wanted you to come here, Lecia," she said, voice low. "This place is especially dangerous for you. Even though Xellas is technically related to you, she's not family. She's a Monster Lord. I'm surprised you're not dead or worse."

"She only put us in Mister Xellos' old room," Alfred interjected.

Lina scowled at that. "Well, she's got all of us now. Let's see if we can get your dad out of here without getting killed, okay?"

"Yes!" Lecia and Alfred replied, and took off after her down the hallway.

Lina clenched her jaw against the anger and fear she felt building in her chest as she led the teenagers in a mad sprint down the mountain's passages. She hated it that they were here; she hated to think of her precious children in danger. Damn everything! It wasn't supposed to be like this. Glancing back, she saw Lecia behind her, running with a determined expression plastered across her pale face. Her children had grown since she had seen them last. The realization of that fact hurt her heart. 

It was even worse that she had to bring her daughter with her to face Xellas, especially when she had a pact, after a fashion, with the demon. Lina suspected that she knew what the Greater Beast wanted, and the though of it made her sick. Still, Lecia wouldn't have behaved with Filia. She would have probably come barging right in during the middle of the fight and gotten herself hurt. This way at least Lina would have a chance to fight without surprises and protect Lecia if need be. She felt bad about it, but she wasn't too upset to involve Alfred in their fight. He was most likely a skilled healer and could take care of Lecia. Maybe things wouldn't turn out so badly, after all.

She turned a corner and barreled into a room, scowling as she saw the room's decor. Chains were suspended from the slick, black rock of the walls, and racks of various torture implements were scattered about the room. A stone slab was set at hip-level in the center of the room, stained with some dark substance. Seated on the slab, legs crossed at the ankle, was the Greater Beast.

Xellas took another drag of her cigarette and fixed her cold, golden gaze on Lina, who stopped in her tracks. The children piled up behind her, nearly knocking her over. Xellas sighed and mashed the cigarette against the slab, tossing the slender holder aside. "I should have known it was you, making such a ruckus in my house," she said softly, sliding off the slab.

"I would have shown up sooner, but I thought I'd give you time to prepare," Lina snarled, flexing her fingers.

Xellas shook her head, her silvery-gold hair rioting about her tanned shoulders. "Is that why you sent your pups here ahead of you?" she asked, fingering a rusty length of chain.

"That was an unfortunate accident," Lina growled.

"I was wondering if you were ever going to show up."

"I was hoping he'd have better sense than to get caught by you again."

Xellas laughed, the sound rich and throaty. When she looked at Lina again her face was streched in a smile, revealing unnaturally sharp canines. "Oh, I didn't catch him. I'm just keeping him."

"Where?" Lecia shouted from behind Lina.

"Shut up," she hissed at her daugher, wishing Lecia hadn't been standing quite so close when she raised her voice. Lina's ears were ringing.

"Oh, you actually managed to get out," Xellas commented, face expressionless as she studied the group. "And now you're all here."

"All?" Lina muttered, and turned to see Val standing in the doorway, still holding Gorran with Kerra in tow. "Dammit, I told you to go outside to Filia!"

Xellas snorted. "Is that the name of the dragon that keep destroying my underlings?" she asked, then waved her hands. "I can see you're going to be no fun at all about any of this."

"Shut up," Lina snapped. "Where the hell is my husband?"

Xellas gestured to the empty air. "Somewhere," she said, obviously trying to look innocent. The result was disturbing.

"He's in the corner," Lecia whispered. "Look."

Lina's gaze shot to the corner, and sure enough, Xellos was slumped against the wall, head down as he sat motionless. Lina felt the breath catch in her chest at the sight of the silky dark hair, a thousand memories pouring back into her all at once, but she pushed down her emotions, just as she pushed away her feelings of fear for her children. There was too much at stake for her to mess up, she realized. She had to be careful.

"No!" she heard Lecia shout, and she realized Alfred was suddenly bolting across the room, narrowly avoiding knocking Xellas over. The boy's hand shot out to grab Xellos, and suddenly there was a flash of light. Moments later Alfred was sitting on the floor in front of Xellos, eyes wide with shock.

"Yes, that's about what happened to me," Xellas remarked. "Irritating, isn't it?"

Lina narrowed her eyes. "Are you trying to tell me that you can't get at him?"

Xellas sighed. "Well, not really. Not unless I wanted to kill him by pulling his soul out of him from the astral plane."

"But I thought you were trying to kill him," Val said.

"Oh, the dragon speaks again," Xellas replied with a grin. "You know, you're not half bad looking. You'd make a nice pet."  
Val turned a strange shade of red and clamped his mouth shut.

"I agree with Val," Lina said slowly, carefully examining Xellas. "I thought your goal was his death."

Xellas chuckled. "Don't be silly. Why would I want him dead? No, those are the wishes of Dynast and Dolphin. They're the ones he has angered. He killed quite a few more of their minions before retreating like this."

"I don't understand," Lina replied.

"He fought with the Monsters there in Dolphin's palace," Xellas explained. "When he realized he couldn't get away, he did this."

"How long has he been like that?"

"Oh, for about a year and a half now."

"What?" Lina exclaimed. "Is he even still alive?"

Xellas snorted. "How should I know? I can't get at him. I think he is, however, since I can still feel him on the astral plane."

"Um, so what now?" Alfred asked, rubbing his behind and rejoining the group.

"Now I hold you all prisoner," Xellas replied. "You've really made a mess of things."

"Alrighty, kids, time to fight," Lina answered, sinking into a crouch to make ready for battle.

"No," a weak voice said, and Lina turned to see Gorran slide from Val's arms.

Xellas licked her lips. "It was you who blasted out of that room, wasn't it?" The room was utterly silent except for Gorran's coughing. Xellas' eyes fixed on Lina. "Very well, mortal, I'll make a deal with you. You can keep your husband and I'll let you go, but when the child comes of age, he's mine to train."

"No!" Lecia shouted, darting forward and throwing her arms around the boy as he staggered towards their father. "You won't take him!"

"She's right," Lina growled, flexing her fingers. "I'd die before I'd let you take him. I already owe you one favor; I'll not owe you another."

Xellas sighed, shaking her head. "If only I could take mortal souls without their consent," she mumbled. "But, I suppose the world would be a different place if that were so."

Lina kept her eyes on Xellas as Gorran staggered towards Xellos, Lecia holding on to him and trying to keep him steady. They neared the place where their father was slumped against the wall, and Lecia gingerly held out a hand. Her fingers streched towards the glossy dark hair in front of her, and just a few inches shy of touching it, sparks flew everywhere and she jumped back, yelping in pain. Lina bared her teeth and turned on Xellas, who merely held up her hands and shrugged. "What did you do?" Lina hissed, gathering magic.

"I didn't do anything," Xellas replied. "He did that himself. It's done a fine job of keeping everyone away from him. Just like it did with the boy before."

"How can he eat or drink in there? Has he moved at all since he did that?" Lina demanded, trying to swallow the panic that was working its way up her throat from the cold ball in her chest. She was so close to the man she loved, and yet her children were in danger and she had no idea what she could do to protect any of them.

"It didn't react to me the same way it did to Alfred," Lecia said.

"I can do it," Gorran murmured, and held out a hand.

"Careful, it'll shock you," Lecia warned, putting a hand on his shoulder and squeezing.

Lina smiled at her children in spite of the situation. Even though running off like they had was incredibly stupid, it showed that they had hearts of fire and guts to spare. She suspected they would defend one another to the death as well, and although she still feared for them, she knew they would always take care of one another.

A movement in her peripheral vision caught her attention and she leveled a finger at Xellas. "Don't you dare move," she growled.

Glinting amber eyes looked at her coldly. "I just want a better look. Who are you to stop me?"

"You know who I am, and you know what power I can weild. Your own mother has chosen me to contain great power," she said softly, and cast her spell.  
Xellas gasped as her limbs were suddenly drawn flat against her body, her entire form going rigid as the spell took effect. A soft gurgle escaped her full, dark lips, and she narrowed her eyes at the red-haired sorceress. To Lina's surprise, that's all Xellas did. The Monster didn't struggle in the least, simply looked about her. "Watch her," she whispered to Val, and the young dragon focused his amber gaze on the Greater Beast, the muscles around his eyes tight.

Lina's attention slid back to her children, where Lecia was still gripping Gorran's shoulders tightly. The boy was carefully drawing something in the air, his amethyst eyes focused inward and his mouth screwed up in concentration. "Can't make a mistake," she heard him whisper.

"You won't," Lecia replied softly, and soon there was a crackling noise. Lecia reached out and caught her brother as he slumped against her, simultaneously attempting to touch her father. Her hand passed through where the barrier had been before, and Lina glanced at Xellas. The Monster's eyes were slightly widened, her mouth pressed into a line.

Keeping her gaze on Xellas at all times, Lina made her way to her husband and gripped his shoulder, checking on the boys and Kerra to make sure they were still watching the Monster. "Xellos," she said, putting her hand on his shoulder. She shook him slighly and he slumped further. "Xellos?" Fear tightened the cold ball of emotion in her chest and her hand trembled slightly as she searched out the artery in his neck. There was no heartbeat. "Xellos?" she cried, shaking him violently, but there was no response. His head flopped back and forth and his grip released his staff, sending it clattering to the ground beside her. She paid it no notice as despair ripped through her veins, suddenly pulling him to her and burying her face in his hair. "Oh please, please," she hissed through clenched teeth, her eyes squeezed tiightly shut. He couldn't be dead, he just couldn't. After so much time had been spent searching for him she just couldn't accept the fact that he was dead. They were supposed to grow old together, supposed to die all dried up and ancient, their lives well spent loving one another. She didn't want to go on without him, even though she had to. Squeezing him to her chest, she threw her head back and let out a wail, the cry tearing at the tissues of her throat and leaving her voice raw. Tears rolled down her cheeks and splashed on his pale skin, her entire body shaking with sobs. Her arms wrapped around her husband even tighter as she cried, squeezing him to her as closely as she could.

"Please don't cry, Mommy," she heard a small voice whisper, and she blinked up at her young son through her tears. The boy's amethyst eyes were brimming with love and understanding, and his tender emotions only made her heart hurt more. "Please don't be sad."

She looked helplessly at her son as she felt arms encircle her shoulders, the scent of Lecia's hair filling her nostrils. Shuddering, she leaned into her daughter's embrace, still clutching Xellos, and tried to swallow her tears. Her children shouldn't have to witness her pain like this, since they would be feeling pain of their own. "I'm so sorry," she told them. "I'm so sorry I let you all down."

"No, feel," Gorran murmured, and removed her hand from Xellos, uncurling her fingers and placing something in her palm. It was a circle of cool metal, and she knew immediately what it was. Her hand clutched it reflexively and she closed her eyes, doing as Gorran instructed and feeling. Suddenly her head swam with pain, and she realized she was experiencing the feedback from her own feelings. With trembling hands she tore herself away from the experience and picked up Xellos' limp arm, sliding the ring over his finger much as she had on the day they were married. The metal seemed to warm as it came in contact with his skin, and she searched through the magic of the rings once more.

"He's not dead," Lina whispered, her eyes wide with shock. "He's not dead!"

She raised her face to see Lecia smiling, her own face streaked with tears. Gorran bobbed his head, swaying unsteadily on his feet. Lecia was up in a flash, supporting him. "I don't think we can do anything else here, Mom," Lecia said quiety. "We should get him back to Seyruun. We can figure out what to do next there."

Lina nodded her head, draping Xellos' arm over her shoulder and using all her strength to stand up under his weight. She studied Xellas quietly. The Monster Lord hadn't moved a muscle, merely watched them with a small smile turning up the corner of her mouth. Lina continued to watch her as her family made its way over to the other children, noticing that Val had been true to his word and not taken his eyes off of the powerful demon. It made her uncomfortable that Xellas hadn't done anything to stop them. "We're going now," she told Xellas. "We're taking him with us."

Xellas nodded. "I see. Oh dear, I seem to be unable to move."

Lina narrowed her eyes, her gaze meeting Xellas' cool golden stare. "Aren't you going to do anything to try and stop us? Won't you be in trouble with the others if you don't do something?"

Xellas' lips stretched into a grin, her teeth unnaturally sharp. "Oh my, I'm tied up on both planes. I think it will take me a while to work free of these enchantments, and by that time who knows where you will be. Ah, what tragedy. How shameful, to be bested by a mere mortal."

Lina's head hurt from trying to understand Xellas' motiviations. The only thing she did undertand was that the Greater Beast was giving them a chance to escape. Her voice had been flat and almost mocking. Whatever it was that she was planning, Lina wasn't privy to it. So much for her hopes that it would end here and now. The timing wasn't right. "Val, take him," she ordered. "I'm going to cover our retreat. You kids make for the entrance, and if you run into any Monsters, Lecia will take care of them. Go."

Val took Xellos from her shoulders effortlessly, slinging the limp man over his shoulder and taking off at a sprint. Alfred, holding Kerra's hand, was next, and Lecia took up the rear, doing her best to hold Gorran, who seemed to have slipped from consciousness. Lina took her position behind all of them, her ruby eyes never leaving Xellas as the children dashed into the passageway behind her. The room was completely silent as Lina backed away, her hands ready to call upon a spell at any moment. "I don't trust you, and I don't understand this," she said to the demon.

"Prudent, and I didn't intend that you should understand it," Xellas responded, a small smile gracing her lips as her golden eyes seemed to dance with glee.

"You're really not going to fight?"

"No. Now go, before it is out of my hands."

Lina gave Xellas a half-smile and a two-fingered wave. "Thanks," she murmured, and left the smirking Monster Lord behind her as she ran to catch up with the children.


	16. Absolution VI Continued Chapter 16

A/N: Okay, here you go! Hopefully you'll like it. If you do, review. If you don't, review anyway. Again, I'll try to update when I can. Family medical stuff going on until July... Oh, and I responded to reviews at the bottom of the chapter.Thanks for reading!

--------------------------------------------

"Go, go!" Lina bellowed, herding the children out into the daylight.

Filia was waiting for them, standing in the middle of a ring of underlings, a snarl curling her full lips. The underlings cowered from her, but every time one of them tried to melt into the shadows, she hit it with Laser Breath.Her blue eyes brightened at the sight of Lina, then took in the raggedy appearance of the children. "Oh my goodness!" she cried. "You look like you were caught in an explosion!"

"We were, Mom," Val grumbled, gently placing Xellos on the ground.

Filia dashed forward and embraced her son, who was now quite a bit taller than she was. His bronzed cheeks reddened and he looked away as she buried her face in his shoulder and wailed. "My precious baby! I'm so happy you're safe!"

"I'm glad to see you, too," Val muttered, rigid under his mother's touch.

Suddenly she pushed him away to arm's length and glared right into his eyes. "And you are GROUNDED, mister. Grounded for a very, very long time. That was utterly irresponsible of you, taking off like that without permission, especially on such a dangerous task. Didn't you ever stop to think?" she screamed, and Val took a few steps back and hunched his shoulders, his posture looking for all the world like th cowering underlings. Lina watched as Filia read the riot act to her son, noticing that the underlings fled as soon as Filia had taken her attention from them. She scanned the area for any new threats, but aside from the carnage of battling with demons, the island could have been any other tropical, peaceful location."And you could could have been killed!" Filia continued, suddenly breaking down into sobs. "I could have lost my poor baby forever! Didn't you ever think of your poor mother?" The dragon's sobs gained volume and violence, and suddenly Val had his arms around her, gently patting her back.

"I'm so sorry," he was saying. "I wouldn't have done it but it was urgent...""Why is everything more important to you than I am?" Filia wailed.Lina glanced around. Lecia was still holding an unconscious Gorran and was standing protectively near Xellos, and Alfred and Kerra were waiting off to one side, looking everywhere but at the melodramatic scene in front of them.

Lina sighed as she realized the whole day could be wasted if they stood around much longer. "Okay," she barked, and everyone's attention immediately slid over to her. "Val, what you did was stupid, but I don't think it was selfish. Lecia, you were stupid, too, and don't think you'll get out of this without consequences, but if you two hadn't been stupid, we might not have Xellos with us now. What he did was pretty stupid as well, so it's not like you guys are completely to blame. Let's get the hell out of here."

"Yes, Miss Lina," everyone but her daughter said in unison, and she smiled at them. Light filled her eyes and Val and Filia transformed, their dragon forms suddenly filling up most of the landscape in front of her.

"Kids, you take Val back to Seyruun. We'll meet you there. Lecia, take good care of your brother."Lecia nodded and leaned against her as Lina put her arms around the girl.

"Mom, I'm so glad you're back," she murmured, tears welling up in her amethyst eyes.

"Me, too. I missed you, little one," she whispered in return. "Now get going."

Lina watched as the children scrambled aboard Val and the Ancient dragon took off into the sky. She stood for a moment, gazing at the landscape. It was perfectly quiet and the day was actually very lovely. It seemed as if Xellas hadn't been joking. She really wasn't going to hinder their escape. "All right, let's do this thing," she said, hosting Xellos onto her shoulder and levitating them both to Filia's back.

"Well?" Filia asked, voice booming.

"I'll tell you on the way," Lina replied, situating Xellos in front of her. His head bobbed forward, his dark, silver-streaked hair parting and exposing the back of his neck. Tears threatened to fall once more, and she kissed his skin and pressed her head between his shoulder blades, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. When she felt in control of her emotions once more, she straightened herself and clutched her husband to her. "Let's get out of here," she said and braced herself as Filia took flight.

The trip to Seyruun took a little longer than she would have liked, but soon the white walls of the city appeared in the distance. "Where should I land?" Filia asked. "I haven't been to Seyruun since before Val was born."

Lina shrugged. "Go for broke. Land in the main courtyard of the palace."

Filia's hide shuddered beneath her. "What? Doesn't that seem a bit rash?"

"There's no time for anything else. Besides, that seems to be what those stupid kids are doing."

"Oh, they'll get hurt! Someone will fire nasty spells at them, I just know it!" Filia wailed. "My poor baby!"

Lina rolled her eyes. "It'll be fine. Firstly, I don't think anyone there could cast a spell strong enough to actually hurt either of your. Secondly, Zel will probably be expecting us. He's sharp like that."

"You're probably right," Filia sighed, and descended into the courtyard. There was barely enough room for her gigantic body to fit, but the courtyard was mostly clear. Guards lined the walls but made no move towards them. Lina spotted Alfred walking among their ranks as Filia changed shape. Sometimes she forgot the kid was a prince. She liked the boy, too. In her heart she had always sort of wanted to be a princess, to marry a rich prince and never have to work a day in her life and be spoiled rotten. Of course, she had found such a man eventually, she just hadn't expected him to be an ex-demon. Maybe Lecia would have a shot at being a princess?

"Miss Lina!" a voice shouted across the courtyard, and from a doorway spilled Amelia, the woman's body as athletic as ever. "Oh thank goodness you're okay!"

Lina smiled as Amelia made a beeline for Kerra and Alfred, pulling them into a crushing embrace. "Daughter! Son!" she cried. "I'm so happy you're safe!" Yeah, Lina thought. Amelia was just like her dad in some ways.

Zel appeared out of nowhere and also hugged his children, then immediately launched into a strict lecture, his stony face scowling and his words sharp. His expression softened a bit, and he hugged his children again, then released them. His footsteps rang out as he crossed the stones to her. "Hello," he said, reaching out and embracing her as well.

Lina was surprised, but squeezed him in return."Thanks for your help," she said. "I'm sorry I got your family wrapped up in this."

Zelgadis gently took Xellos from her. "They got themselves involved. It's not your fault. I see you found him."

"Yeah, but look at him."

Zel nodded. "He's not breathing or anything. Are you sure he's alive? You don't seem to be too upset, so I assume he's not dead."

"Something in between, I think," Lina replied.

"Hello, Mister Zelgadis," Filia said.

"You look as lovely as ever, Filia," he said in return. "I haven't seen you in ages, it seems."

"Not since the last time you visited the Inverses."

Amelia appeared next to her husband, her tiara askew from her running about. Her cheeks were ruddy with excitement, her deep blue eyes sparkling. She put her hand in Filia's and squeezed. "Well, you're here now, so please make yourselves comfortable."

"I intend to," Lina said with a smile, and chatted with her friends as they led her to a suite.

Zelgadis stepped inside and looked about. "Where do you want him?"

"Would you help me bathe him?" Lina asked.

"Miss Filia and I will check on the children and do some catching up," Amelia offered.

"That sounds lovely," Filia agreed.

"Great," Lina smiled. "You can discuss on how to keep your boys from fighting over my daughter."

Both womens' faces flushed slightly, then they all three laughed. "We'll meet up with you in a couple of hours to discuss dinner," Amelia said, and graciously ushered Filia out the door.

Lina sighed and looked at the limp form of Xellos slung over Zel's shoulder. Zelgadis was her best friend, aside from her husband. She adored Amelia and Filia, of course, but she felt that Zelgadis was the only person outside of her family that really understood her. She knew that Zelgadis and Xellos held a certain understanding as well, and even though they still managed to fight like cats and dogs, the two men were actually quite close, mostly because Zelgadis was one of the few people Xellos actually respected.

"Are you sure he'd be okay with me helping?" Zel asked, carrying Xellos into the bathroom.

"He's never exactly been modest," Lina grumbled, stripping off her husband's boots.

"Just so long as I don't actually have to wash him," the chimera grumbled.

Lina grinned. "No, just keep him from drowning while I wash him."

Zel nodded and helped her maneuver him into the tub, supporting him as she turned on the water. "I wonder if he even knows what's going on."

Lina shrugged, wetting a cloth. "I don't think so. Wherever he is, he's locked far away."

"His body is cold, but not like death. It's very strange. Do you have any idea how he got this way?"

"None." She swirled the water with her fingers, testing the temperature, discarding her cape and boots lest they get in the way or get wet. When she was finished, she took her turn supporting Xellos as Zelgadis also removed his boots and cape, then took off his shirt and gloves. His blue, stony skin shone softly in the evening light, his thin musculature defined. A smile curved the corners of her mouth as she realized that he finally seemed to be comfortable with his body at last. Amelia's optmism must have been good for him, after all.

Zelgadis didn't notice her expression, luckily, or he probably would have become self-conscious. He gripped Xellos' arms once more and looked at her. "So where was he?"

"Wolfpack."

Zel nearly let the unconscious man slide beneath the water, his grip releasing and returning reflexively. "What?" he gasped. "And you all got out alive?"

Lina set her mouth into a line. "I know. Xellas didn't even put up a fight. She just let us leave."

He scowled. "That doesn't make any sense. I thought she wanted him dead."

Lina shook her head, gently soaping the cloth she held and running it over her husband's skin. "Apparently not. She seems to have a larger plan in mind."

"And doesn't that scare you?"

"Are you kidding? It scares the hell out of me!" she snorted. "But what am I supposed to do? Live in fear? Come on, you know me better than that."

Zelgadis narrowed his eyes and stared at the porcelain of the tub. "I don't get it."

"I don't think we will for a while, at least not until she makes her move." Lina finished scrubbing the curves of Xellos' ears and set aside the cloth. "Okay, dunk him."

"Any particular way?"

"Well, he's not breathing, so I think it's probably okay to just do it."

Zelgadis grunted and shoved Xellos under the water, the man's silky, dark hair reaching towards the surface as he slid beneath it. Zel pulled him up again a moment later and Lina began to vigorously wash his hair. "It's so strange. It's like he's a doll. Are you sure Xellas didn't do something?"

"She said he did it to himself," Lina sighed, watching the suds spill over the backs of her hands. "None of us could touch him, not even her."

"How did you get him out?"

"Gorran did it. I'm not sure how."

Something flickered in Zelgadis' eyes. It was only for a split second, but she caught it. "He's a talented kid," the chimera said.

"Dunk," Lina ordered, and soon Xellos was rinsed. They drained the tub, dried him off, and dressed him in clean clothes. Zelgadis put him on the bed and Lina immediately sat next to her husband, holding his hand tightly. "So, I guess after he's better we'll gather our stuff and get going. Where are Gorran's and Lecia's rooms?"

The something flickered in Zel's eyes again. "Um, well," he mumbled.Lina raised her eyebrows. Zelgadis had always been an awful liar.

"Well what? Is it a problem to show me where they're staying?"

Zelgadis put a hand behind his head and scratched his neck, looking everywhere in the room but at her. "He's, uh, he's not exactly staying here."

"Oh?"

There was a moment of tense silence. "Yeah, he's, um, staying with, uh, Gourry."

Lina felt the blood drain out of her face and her heart stopped beating, turned to ice for an infinitesimal moment. "WHAT?" she bellowed, the ice turning into lava and erupting. Her eyes flashed with wrath and before Zelgadis could take another breath, she had him by the throat and pressed him against the wall. "What did you just say?" she hissed.

"I sent Gorran to stay with Gourry," Zel gurgled, fingers scraping at the backs of Lina's hands. "I thought it would be a good idea."

"Good idea?" Lina spat, voice low. "Good idea? What part of sending my son to live with a man who tried to kill my husband is a good idea?"

"It's easier to talk when you're not throttling me," Zelgadis croaked.

She released his neck but kept her hands poised, clawlike, ready to strike again at a moment's notice. "Answer me," she growled.

"It's simple, Lina," he replied, rubbing his throat. "Gorran wanted to study sword. I taught him a little, not much more than he learned from you, and realized that he was quite talented. That didn't surprise me, since you were a fine swordswoman and Xellos also has a large set of physical fighting skills. However, who best to teach him than the best swordsman in all the land? Also, he showed skill at white magic, and Sylphiel's the best we've got. I decided that sending him there would allow him to grow his skills to the utmost."

"And what made you think he'd be safe there?" she manded, hands balled into fists. She wanted to hit Zel. She wanted to hit him very badly, and the only thing that prevented her from doing so was the knowledge that her knuckles would split on his stony skin.

"Lina, Gourry has never hated you. He's always loved you, and he always will. He resented Xellos, just as Xellos resented him, and that's why that whole ugly thing happened twelve years ago. Gorran looks just like you, and aside from his eyes and his jaw, Gourry could pretend that he was his son, his son with you. Gourry never had sons, and none of his daughters wanted to learn the sword. You might not care for Gourry anymore, but he and I are still close. I saw two lonely people who could fulfill one another, and so I put them together."

Lina lowered her fist. She couldn't deny the logic of what her friend had said, but that didn't mean she had to like it. "Even if you are right, and I'm not saying you are, you know I wouldn't have approved of the idea. I put you in care of my children, I trusted you, and I can't help but feel that you've betrayed my trust."

Zelgadis' pale blue eyes sofened. "I know. I'm sorry."

They stood there in silence for a while, looking at one another. "I need some time to think. I hope you didn't just leave him there alone. Even if you know them, they must have been strangers to him."

"I sent Kerra long with him. She and Gorran have a lot in common, and they seem to be the best of friends."

Lina sighed. "Okay, okay. Listen, I'd appreciate it if you could have food sent to me here. Also, if you could send Gorran and Lecia to me once they're fed and cleaned up..."

"As you wish," Zelgadis replied, and moved towards the door. "Lina, I really am sorry. I believed my actions to be the best for all involved. If there's anything I can do, please let me know."

Lina didn't bother to look at him, instead focusing on the still face of her husband. He looked very peaceful, his fine features relaxed. It seemed as if he was merely asleep, and she supposed he was, after a fashion. He was asleep from life as she knew it. "Okay," she answered, and heard the door click shut. Tracing the line of Xellos' profile, she lay down next to him and put her head on his shoulder, finally in the place she wanted to be after nearly two long years.

------------------------------------------

Wow! I got one of my first upset reviews! I've been writing fanfiction for almost 5 years now and have been posting on ff.net for a couple, and generally people don't dislike my stuff. Or, if they do, they think it's so bad that they don't bother telling me. But, I got a really interesting review to this chapter, and I got so excited I had to respond immediately. I really hope the reviewer reads this, because I think it would be interesting to him (or her?) as well. grin

The review reads:

"You know, I've been reading your series since the beginning and you know what, I really, REALLY dislike Lina and Xelloss. I actually think Gourry can do better than Lina. After everything Gourry went through with Lina, you don't seem to want him to have a happy ending and it seems to be a constant, pick on Gourry type of deal. In all honesty, I would like to see Gourry gain some matter of justice."

My reply:

Firstly, I'm doing my job if you hate my characters and you STILL read the whole story! Mwa ha ha ha ha! Something must be compelling enough to keep you reading.

Secondly, I'm happy you dislike Lina and Xellos. They're actually quite despicable, sometimes. Now, that's why I like Xellos. He was dispicable from the beginning. They're both petty, stupid, and mean with fairly regular frequency. You know, real people are like that, too. In most of my fanfiction I'm actually addressing broader themes, and I try to insert them so that they're there, but not obvious. Can you figure out what the theme of this one, of the whole series of my Slayers fics, is? You're awfully close...

And finally, I'm soooo glad you feel sorry for Gourry! I actually adore him, and do think he can do better than Lina. That's why I put him with Sylphiel. Gourry has a certain wisdom to him, and that's something Lina could never appreciate. That's why I think she's best with Xellos, who can put up with her snarkiness and match her stride for stride. Anyhow, I know I'm picking on Gourry, and I know he doesn't deserve it, but I'm a slave to my theme, what can I say. I think that Gourry gets his, in the end. But I guess you'll have to read the whole thing to really find out, won't you?

Thanks for the wonderful review!


	17. Absolution VI Continued Chapter 17

A/N: Finally, an update! I actually have a bit more written, but I just need to transfer it to my computer. I hope to post more chapters in the upcoming weeks. If you're so inclined, leave a review! We're getting close to the end...

Lecia watched as her brother opened his eyes, his hand coming up to brush away the coppery curls from his face. "Ugh," he muttered, sitting up and rubbing his head. "What happened?"

Lecia smiled at the soaring relief in her heart. She hadn't left his side since they arrived, not even when Alfred and Val tried to get her to steal away with them for a few moments, respectively. She liked them both a lot, but they just didn't seem to understand that her brother always came first. "Hey," she replied, tousling his hair. "You did some crazy magic back at Grandma's."

Gorran's eyes opened wide as he looked around. "Where are we?"

"Seyruun."

"Mom? Dad?"

"Down the hall."

Gorran's large eyes focused on her, gaze moist. "Is he okay? Is Mom okay?"

She reached out and pulled him into her lap. He struggled a bit, but then gave up. Hugging him hard, she rested her cheek on his silky curls. "I think so. After we bathe and eat we can go see them."

Gorran slid from her embrace and stood in front of her defiantly. "No, I want to see them now."

Lecia sighed. "Me too, but we can't. I don't know where they are."

"Then let's find them."

"No," she replied.

"You don't care about them! You only care about yourself and those stupid boys!" Gorran shouted, stamping his foot. His lower lip was quivering, and his hands were curled into fists.

His words went straight to Lecia's heart. "Hey, that's not true," she said. "I care about them and I care about you, too."

"Prove it!"

Lecia's patience was wearing thin. "I AM proving it, butthead," she growled. "You're the one that's being selfish right now. Mom hasn't seen Daddy for almost two years, and he's not conscious. She's cleaning him up and feeding herself right now." That was mostly the truth. She actually knew that her mother had finished cleaning up and eating a couple of hours ago, but there was no reason Gorran needed to know that.

"So?" Gorran snapped back. "So why should I care?"

"Because you really haven't seen them in almost two years, either. Don't you want them to see how much you've grown?"

Gorran's posture became less belligerent and he started to fiddle with his fingers. "Yeah, okay," he grumbled.

"Then you need to clean yourself up and get some food in you. Can you imagine what would happen if you gave Mom a big hug and your belly rumbled?"

Gorran smiled. "She'd probably realize she was hungry and order more food."

Lecia grinned back. "That's right, and then we'd all have to sit and wait until she was done."

"Luckily, she eats quickly," Gorran snickered.

"But then we'd have to clean up after her."

"Ugh!" Gorran giggled. "No way!"

Lecia nodded. "So are we agreed?" she asked.

Gorran scratched his cheek. "Yeah, okay," he said. "You gonna clean up, too?"

"Yeah. I'll be back with food in a few minutes, okay? Be sure to wash behind your ears."

"Sure, sure. I'm not a kid anymore, you know," he grumbled, but went off towards his bathing chamber. Lecia left the room and walked down the hall. She wished he was right, but the only thing she was certain of was that he was still a kid. They all were. Their time on Wolfpack Island had proven that.

As she promised, they ate together and were then shown to their parents' suite. She opened the door a crack, saw her mother sitting upright on the bed, holding her father's hand, and decided it was okay to enter. Putting a hand on Gorran's back, she shoved him into the room. "Hi," she said, closing the door behind her.

"Come here," Lina replied, dropping Xellos' hand and holding her arms wide. Gorran and Lecia ran over, throwing their arms around her. Lecia closed her eyes and breathed in her mother's smell, the slight spice of her hair. Her mother had always smelled that way and the sent had always comforted her. "I missed you two so much."

"We missed you, too," Lecia croaked, tears welling up in her eyes in spite of herself. Gorran was clinging to Lina and sobbing. "You should have taken us with you."

Her mother looked at her levelly, her ruby eyes distant. "It was better I didn't, and you know it. The life of the road is a hard one. I would never do that to the ones I love."

Gorran's sobbing was starting to ebb as Lina stroked his hair. "Everyone was really great to us," Lecia offered. "Miss Amelia and Mister Zelgadis did their best."

Lina's face tightened. "And Gourry?"

Lecia didn't miss the razors in her mother's tone. "He was very kind to Gorran and Kerra. Tried to give him the best of everything. I visited often."

"How about you, guy?" Lina asked her son. "Did you have fun there?"

"Yeah," Gorran sniffled. "I had lots of fun. They taught me a lot of stuff. Kerra, too. Lecia beat up Mister Gourry a bit before we left, though."

"Did she?" Lina chuckled. "Well, it doesn't matter now. We're together again."

"How is Dad?" Gorran asked, moving away from Lina and looking down at Xellos' still features.

"Unconscious. Not alive, but not dead. Seems to be some sort of stasis."

"And Grandma said he did it to himself," Lecia added. "What sort of magic could Daddy do that not even Grandma could break?"

Their heads turned as the door swung open and Zelgadis entered. "Hope I'm not interrupting," he said.

"No, we're just discussing our next plan of action," Lina replied.

Lecia had often been at war with Zelgadis during her stay, but she also respected his knowledge and power. "What spells do you know of that not even a demon could break?" she asked him.

"Ask Gorran," he replied. "Alfred told me everything."

Gorran's cheeks turned red. "I didn't do anything special."

"Lina, you know that Xellos' chambers on Wolfpack were in a pocket dimension. You spent time there. Only a more powerful Monster could have broken them out of there, or a different brand of magic altogether."

Lina narrowed her eyes. "What are you saying?"

Zelgadis took a deep breath. "Runic magic."

Lecia gasped. She had never heard of such a thing. Obviously Zelgadis thought that her little brother knew how to use it, though. Was that what Gorran had been so busily studying when they were in captivity?

Lina's lips were pursed together. "I only vaguely remember Xellos mentioning such a thing," she muttered.

"Wait a minute," Lecia said. "Is that what was wrong with our house when we moved in?"

Lina nodded, and suddenly all the pieces fell into place. The strange symbols she discovered on the wall playing in the garden as a child, the writing in the books in Xellos' magic. "Xellos was the last person alive that knew how to use it."

"Except for Gorran," Lecia blurted. "How come he didn't teach me to use it?"

"He didn't teach anyone runic magic," Lina said quietly. "He didn't teach me, either."

Zelgadis caught her gaze and held it. "You see, runic magic is extremely dangerous. One wrong stroke and you not only die, you are completely obliterated. You no longer exist in any way, shape, or form, and from what he told me, it's extremely painful and can have lasting effects on the environment. It takes great patience and skill to learn runic magic, not to mention a steady hand."

Lecia paled. Maybe she didn't want to learn that kind of spellcasting after all. "So how do you know it?" she asked Gorran.

"I found some books," he replied. "They were under the statue in the yard. I blew it over once practicing my spells, and when I tried to put it upright, something tingled my senses. I dug it up, and it was full of books. I took them and put everything the way it had been."

"Gorran, that's a dangerous game," Lina said softly. "You should have told one of us."

"I didn't want to get in trouble," he protested. "And the books were really interesting."

Zelgadis sighed. "No point in arguing now. Gorran knows a little about runic magic, which is obviously what Xellos used to protect himself from the Monsters. He apparently thought he'd never be rescued, otherwise he wouldn't have used that particular spell. Death didn't appeal to him either, though, otherwise he could have just killed himself and taken them with him."

Lina's eyes darkened with emotion. "He found hope as a human, Zel. That's a precious gift he couldn't ignore and couldn't discard, even if it meant eternity in stasis."

"He's always been a tricky one," Zelgadis muttered.

Lecia rubbed her chin and toyed with her dark, glossy hair, fiddling with the ends that reached all the way down to her hips. "So you think he told you about runic magic years ago, in case something like this happened? And he kept those books so that we would know how to help him?"

"Wouldn't put it past him," Zelgadis replied.

"Hope, like I said," Lina sighed. "He always put way too much faith in me."

Zelgadis laughed, the sound startling Lecia a little. She rarely heard the chimera laugh. "I don't think so. If anyone can get something done, it's you, Lina," he chuckled. "Xellos isn't stupid. He knows your limits."

Lecia looked at her mother in awe, realizing for the first time how important her mother was to everyone and how they all looked up to her. Would she ever command such respect? Would she ever have such strength? Her mother, for all her ego, had never really asked for fame, and had never received recognition for saving the world so many times. She suddenly felt like she had discovered a window into her mother's life, seeing her as a person and a woman instead of a mother.

"So you think I can help?" Gorran piped, interrupting her train of thought.

"I don't think so," Lina said roughly. "I am not going to risk you. What if something happened?"

"But Mom-"

"I said no," Lina snapped. "Zel and I will take care of this."

Lecia watched the three argue, then looked at her father's still face. "I think you should let him do it," she said softly, and all of them turned to look at her. "Mom, we had to live without you for a very long time. Sure, it wasn't a lifetime, but it felt like one. Now all we want is to be a family."

"And we can't very well do that if Gorran blows himself into nothingness, can we?" Lina growled.

Lecia stood up, drawing Lina up with her so that they stood face to face. Lecia was a bit taller than Lina now, having to angle her chin down a bit to look her mother in the eyes. She loved her mother, but she was only a person, and Lecia was only a person as well. Perhaps it was time they began dealing with one another as such. "Gorran wants a chance to prove himself. He wants to be able to help in a way that no one else can. You've felt that way, haven't you? I know I want to. When I feel that way someday, I'll finally feel like my own person. You've had that for a long time. He just wants the chance to feel it, too."

"Lecia," Gorran breathed.

"Honey, I understand, but it's a risk I'm not willing to take."

"But he's capable of it. He already broke us out of a subdimension and broke through Daddy's barrier. It's not a question of ability."

"If he makes a mistake, though-"

"He won't make a mistake. He's your son. He's Daddy's son. Do you really think he'll make a mistake when his family's happiness is on the line?"

Lina's eyes locked with hers, ruby searching amethyst. "Do you have faith in him, Lecia?" she asked, and Lecia knew that she was asking her opinion as a person, not as a family member.

Lecia looked over at her little brother. "Yes, I do. I know Gorran can do this."

Lina glanced at Gorran, then at Xellos. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and held it. When she exhaled, her eyes opened and she nodded. "All right, then. Do what you have to do, Gorran, and be careful. If you can't figure it out, though, just leave it and we'll think of something else."

"I will," he replied, young voice solemn.

Lina smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "Go examine him, then, and see if you can figure out what he used. Maybe Filia can give you a ride home to get those books."

"That's a long way," Gorran murmured.

"Dragons can teleport, if they're strong enough and they know where they're going," Lina said with a grin. "Go get her."

"Okay!" Gorran said, rushing to the door, then stopped. "Uh, where is she?" he asked.

"I'll take you," Zelgadis offered, and the two males left the room.

Lecia watched them go, then started as she felt a hand on her own shoulder. "Hey, kiddo, I'm proud of you," Lina said to her. "Not just anyone can convince me to do something I don't want to, especially without pissing me off. You did well, and I think you're right."

Lecia wanted to cry and burst into laughter at the same time. The strange anger she had been dealing with for the past few years seemed to melt away from her, the frustration leaving her as if a wind had blown it away. She no longer felt like her mother felt she was a child; she no longer felt as if she would never be as grand as her mother. Lina valued her as a person, which was all she had ever wanted. She knew Lina hadn't wanted to give birth to her, and so for her mother to actually be glad of her and for them to work together was the greatest pleasure she had ever known. "I love you, Mom," she said.

Lina smiled. "I love you, too."

They sat side by side on a couch near the bed, gazing at their reflections in a mirror. Lecia basked in her mother's fiery presence, squeezing her mother's hand and remembering the warm times they had shared together when she was little. Her eyes roved over the reflections, and she realized how beautiful her mother was. Lina's bone structure was petite without being waifish, her limbs long despite her short stature. She didn't have a single gray hair and didn't seem to show any signs of aging. Lecia wondered what she would look like when she was her mother's age.

"You know, I'm starting to get wrinkles," Lina mused, looking at their reflections. "I guess it's about time. I'm over forty, you know."

"You don't look it," Lecia replied truthfully.

"Don't care if I do," Lina said, and Lecia knew that her mother was being totally honest. Lina never worried about how she looked. Lecia let her eyes wander over her own figure once more. She had the slenderness of both her parents and was already taller than her mother. Her face was very much like Lina's, but also held aspects of her father's. She had a bit more muscle mass than Lina, and her bosom was quite generous already. Her hips had more of a swell to them, too. She knew that because the boys were always looking at her chest and hips. Stupid boys. Her thoughts turned that topic over for a while, and then she decided that she might as well take advantage of her new-found closeness with Lina.

"Hey Mom," she asked.

"Yeah?"

"How do you know when you like a boy?"

Lina smiled, turning away from the mirror. "You mean how do you choose between two boys?"

Lecia blushed. "Well, sort of."

"I know about you, Alfred, and Val. You know they both like you."

"Er, yeah."

"And you want to know what to do."

"Yes."

Lina's smile broadened. "Take 'em both for all they're worth, until you find someone you like better than both of them!"

"Mom!"

Laughter floated throughout the room. "I'm just kidding. Seriously, who do you like more?"

Lecia folded her hands in her lap and bowed her head. "I don't know. How do I find out?"

"You're young yet. Why do you need to pick? I didn't settle down until I was in my late twenties."

"I don't want to waste my time. It's just something I feel inside."

Lina studied her for a moment, mirth fading. "You know. When that somebody touches you, you'll know. Fire will race through your veins and you won't want to breathe air from anywhere but they space they occupy."

"Was that how Gourry and Daddy made you feel?"

Lina's expression grew wistful. "Yeah, it was."

"So what made you pick Daddy?"

There was a long silence as Lina thought, emotions and thoughts speeding behind her eyes so quickly that Lecia couldn't interpret any of them. "When I was with your dad as a human, I felt completely understood. He made me feel like I was a part of something bigger. I felt like he could see straight into my soul. Even though I love him with everything I am, I don't feel like I got to pick my life with him. I made choices without knowing I was making them, and I paid for my actions. I'm just lucky that I'm really happy with the way things turned out."

Lecia examined her mother's words. "You don't want that to happen to me," she murmured.

"Nope. I don't want that to happen to either of you. Gorran's lucky, I think. He's more like your dad. He knows what he wants with his heart, and he'll go out and get it. I know what I want for myself and my life, but I spent a lot of time trying to convince myself I was above having a heart. I can see that in you, too."

Lecia thought about that for a moment, then decided she was right, to a certain extent. "So what do I do?"

"Pick Alfred," Lina said with a wink. "He's cute, sweet, smart, and has oodles of money."

"But what about love? What about passion?"

"Aw, that's just drama. Val's a really great kid, but he's a punk. Besides, who'd you rather have for in-laws, Filia or Amelia and Zel?"

Lecia shuddered, which made Lina break out into laughter. "Uh, I'll take the mystery man number three," she said.

Lina clapped her on the shoulder. "Good choice," she chuckled. "Okay, I can hear them coming back. We should prepare ourselves for what's next."

"Yeah," Lecia agreed, and went to open the door.


	18. Absolution VI Continued Chapter 18

A/N: Standard disclaimer. You know, I only write that because everyone else does. I mean, this is I obviously don't own the characters if I'm calling it fanfiction, do I? Oy. Anyway, thank you for reviewing the previous chapters, and keep in mind that more reviews keeps the ol' creative juices flowing. Just so you know, I already have the ending allll worked out. Mwa ha ha ha ha. We're still a bit away from that, though. I hope to have it done in the next couple of months, but you know how that goes....

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lina watched closely, not speaking, as Gorran and Zelgadis pored over the books, discussing what they thought Xellos had done to himself to be put in such a state. Was it stasis for his body and encapsulation of his soul on another plane? Lina wasn't sure about that. As well as she thought she knew Xellos, he had always been relatively unpredictable, and so she wasn't really sure what strategy he would have employed. "Okay, guys, I have a question," she finally said, interrupting their quiet conferencing.

"What?" Gorran asked, raising his head from the books.

"What happens if you cast a spell and it isn't the right counterspell to whatever he did?"

Zelgadis and Gorran looked at one another. "We're not sure."

Lina groaned and put her hand to her forehead, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up at her daughter. Gods,

Lecia was growing up to be beautiful. Lina had always wanted a figure exactly like Lecia's. Thank goodness for Xellos' contribution, or Lecia might have ended up another beanpole. "Listen," she said. "I think that instead of casting a counterspell, which I know you'll never figure out, just cast spells that will make happen what you want to happen."

"You mean stuff to summon back Daddy, make him live again," Lecia clarified.

"Exactly."

Gorran looked at her, then studied his father for a while. Lina felt a twinge in her chest, wishing that her son didn't have such a momentous weight on his shoulders. "I guess we can. We don't know what any of this stuff is really going to do, anyway. The only one that knows anything about this kind of magic is him."

"Besides, Lina, we can't even read most of these books. They're written in archaic languages," Zelgadis added.

"Figures," she growled.

"But teleporting was worth it!" Gorran chimed, dark eyes sparkling. "Aunt Filia's power is soooo cool!"

"Yeah, I know," Lina grumbled, remembering all the times Xellos had whisked her to and fro, the breathlessness of the instant darkness, and the inhalation of gratitude as they rematerialized in the fresh, bright air of the living world. "Just get this show on the road, okay?"

Gorran swallowed, little face turning solemn, and nodded his head. "Okay. Please check on him through the ring. That way we'll know if we're hurting him or not."

"If we can just get him conscious, even if he's not breathing, we should be able to get him to fix himself," Zelgadis said.

"Okay, we'll try that," the child agreed, and walked over to his father, who was still lying on the bed like a stone.

"I betcha it won't be too difficult," Lina told them. "He wanted you to be able to figure it out, so I'm sure the key is something you already know."

"I don't know much, so I hope you're right," her son replied with a smile. Lina returned the smile, happy that he was carefree and flexible, just like Xellos. She watched as Gorran slowly began to draw lines in the air, occasionally adding a curve. His face was serious, full lips pursed beneath his straight nose and amethyst eyes sharp. His gestures slowed even further, then he sharply made a circle with his hand.

Lina suppressed the urge to shriek as Xellos suddenly sat up straight in bed, taking a great breath. His glossy locks quivered as Xellos greedily sucked in air, and she threw herself at him, grabbing his shoulders with her hands. He looked at her, but his eyes were flat and lifeless, and when she shook him his head merely flopped about. "Xellos!" she shouted, desperately reaching out through the rings.

"He's not here yet," Gorran panted, sweat matting his coppery curls. Lecia handed him a cloth and he wiped down his face, smiling at her.

"What did you do?" Lina demanded, clutching Xellos' body to her as tightly as possible.

"Well, you said you thought it would be simple. I think that he simply put a 'stop' spell on himself. I don't know what happened to his soul, though."

"Could he have sent it away?" Lecia asked, the skin tight around her eyes and her eyebrows plunging.

"I don't think so," Zelgadis replied. "If he cast the stop spell first then he wouldn't have been able to cast a second."

"Then were the hell is he?" Lina snarled, gripping Xellos more tightly.

Gorran looked up at her, eyes moist. "I don't know," he said, voice quavering. "I don't know how to get him back."

"Can you feel him?" Lecia asked.

Lina shook her head. "Not really. Faintly."

"May I see it?"

Lina handed the ring over, unable to look anyone in the eye. She didn't want them to see her cry, and she felt like the tears were going to start falling at any moment. Lecia took the ring and held it in the palm of her hand, closing her fingers around it. Sitting on the floor and crossing her legs, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "What's she doing?" Lina whispered.

"Sending," Gorran replied.

"What?"

Gorran shrugged. "She says it's kind of like she goes out walking on the astral plane. She can't get too far from her body, but she can send out pieces. She used to use it to cheat when we played hide-and-go-seek."

Lina felt the blood leave her face. No normal mortal should be able to do something like that, not unless they used to be a Monster, like Xellos. "Will she be okay?" she whispered.

"She's fine," he replied.

"How do you know?"

"Because I can feel her. I can't see or walk the astral plane like she can, but I can feel things there. She's going farther away."

Zelgadis pursed his lips. "Will she be able to find her way back?"

Gorran nodded. "She's done this a lot. It will be fine."

"Lina," Zelgadis breathed. "That they can do this. . . ."

"Hush," she snapped, voice breaking. She didn't want to think about the implications of her children's talents. If anyone would understand, it would be Zelgadis, with his part-golem offspring.

"There," Gorran whispered, closing his eyes and slowly drawing shapes in the air, muttering under his breath.

Lina clutched Xellos more tightly, watching his face intently for signs of consciousness since she could no longer bear to look at her children's struggles. "Please be safe," she murmured, but she wasn't sure to whom.

Xellos' eyes suddenly dilated and constricted, his mouth opening in gasping breaths. He twitched in her arms and began to struggle, his eyes aware but sightless. Lina slammed him against the bed, straddling him, as Gorran fell over and Lecia slumped to the ground. She gripped him behind the head, forcing him to look at her, and as she watched more of his dark hair turned silver, almost as if it was being painted right before her eyes. He groped at her clothes, gripping her shirt front, and blinked at her. "Lina?" he croaked, and he seemed so fragile, so frail, that she nearly burst into tears.

"Shhh," she whispered, pressing his head to her chest. "It'll be fine now. You're safe."

"Gorran? Lecia?" he wheezed.

She glanced at her children, who looked dizzy but otherwise well. "They're here, they're fine," she replied.

"Just rest," Zelgadis said, and touched him on the forehead. "Sleep."

Lina gently laid Xellos down as he slumped into slumber, then turned to assess the situation of her children. Lecia was sitting up again with Zelgadis' help, looking dazed but unharmed, and Gorran was blinking rapidly. "Dad?" the boy asked.

"Sleeping," Lina responded. "You two should rest, too. I'll fetch you when he's awake."

"Come on," Zelgadis said, and herded the children out of the room.


	19. Absolution VI Continued Chapter 19

A/N: Sorry these chapters are so short. I don't actually write them in chapter form, just one, big, run-on story. I'm really just breaking them up so they're easier to read. And to update, I suppose. Anyhow, I'll be updating on Thursday nights for the next bit, so please check back, and review as many times as you like.

* * *

Xellos recovered in a matter of days, his severe dehydration and malnutrition being the most dire side effects of his previous condition. Soon he was joking and smiling once more, brushing his silvery hair out of his eyes every so often. He was overjoyed to see his children, glad to touch and smell them once more. They had grown so much in his absence, a fact that made him simultaneously proud and sad. Lecia was looking more like a woman every day, and Gorran was growing taller. Lina, of course, was as lovely as ever. No, she was more lovely, in his eyes. She was still the shining star in his life. 

"What did you do to yourself?" she had asked him one night.

The memory of it haunted him. He had nearly died. "You don't want to know. It cost me too much," was all he would say. He would not reveal to his family how close he had come to surrendering to the darkness. His flirtation with becoming a Monster once more had been frightening.

Lecia wanted to know when they could go home. She apparently missed their house, missed their life together. Well, he did, too. Gorran, on the other hand, was oddly reserved, occasionally running a hand through his fiery curls, scratching at where they were cropped at the base of his skull. When Xellos questioned him directly, the boy's eyes slid from side to side and his answers were evasive. He was a rotten liar, just as his mother was. Zelgadis, oddly enough, was kind but avoiding him, and of course Amelia and Filia were almost more than he could take. It was upsetting to watch Alfred and Val sniffing around his daughter, though. Xellos might be weak, but he wagered he could still vaporize either of the boys, if he so desired.

One day he finally snagged Gorran by the wrist as the boy dashed by during one of his evening walks with Lina around the gardens. "Where are you off to?" he asked gently.

Gorran blushed. "I'm going to go practice," he muttered, looking at the ground.

Xellos examined the crown of bronze curls. "What sort of practice?"

Gorran mumbled something in reply.

"Just tell him," Lina growled. "You're not doing anyone any favors."

Gorran raised his face, his jaw defiant. "I'm going to go practice swords with Mister Gourry."

Xellos smiled wryly at the cold jab that pierced his heart. "Oh," he said calmly, hoping his son thought the smile was for more positive reasons. "And are you enjoying yourself? Are you doing well?"

Gorran brightened a little. "Yeah, it's great! And Mister Gourry says that I'm doing really, really well. Mister Zelgadis says so, too."

Xellos reached out and tousled the boy's hair. The child was almost as tall as his mother, and at such a young age. "I'm not surprised. I'm sure you're very good, and you'll only get better. You know, Mister Gourry was one of the best swordsmen I've ever seen."

Gorran grinned up at him, eyes sparkling. "Yeah, he's really good! And he's really nice. I really like it there."

"He's been living there while we were gone," Lina explained, mouth pressed into a fine line.

Xellos chuckled. She was still upset, even after all these years. He had to admit, that had been one of his most brilliant plans ever. "I'm glad," he said. "Gourry and Scundabran must have been very good guardians. Gourry might not be the sharpest nail in the sack, but he knows how to fight. I'm very pleased you've been happy there."

Gorran's hand shifted on his practice sword. "You mean I can keep practicing with him?"

"Of course you can," Xellos smiled. "If your mother's okay with it."

Lina sighed. "Yeah, okay."

"Thanks!" the boy shouted, smiling broadly.

Xellos raised a finger. "Only one problem: we're going home soon. How will you get to practice?"

Gorran's face fell.

"Oh, kiddo," Lina said, expression softening as she pulled her son into an embrace. "I'm sorry."

"If you can find a way to get to practice and still come home every night, you can see Gourry as often as you like," Xellos said.

Gorran met his eyes and they looked at one another for long moments. "I will," he said softly, voice firm.

"Then do your best," Xellos said, stepping forward and lightly taking Lina's wrist. "Shall we, my love?"

"Yes," she replied. "Have fun at practice," she told their son, who scampered off.

They walked for a moment in silence. "I really would like to go home soon. It has been far too long," he murmured.

"It's been years," she said. "It has felt longer, without you and the kids."

"Any moment without you is an eternity," he replied, squeezing her hand as they took another turn around the garden.

A week later he felt ready to travel, and so they gathered their things and said their farewells to the royal family. Kerra and Gorran were absent, training at Gourry's. Xellos thought it would be fine to pick them up on the way out of town, and the semi-remote manor house would be a better place for the dragons to take off from. Lina hugged her friends and Xellos did as well, thoroughly enjoying Zelgadis' embarrassment as he embraced him. Alfred looked close to tears as he hugged Lecia, his arms squeezing her tight. She looked extremely uncomfortable and patted his back awkwardly, pointedly ignoring Val's glare. "Thanks for everything, and come visit us soon!" Lina said, bringing up the rear.

"The last time we did that we were attacked," Zel replied with a smile.

"Of course we'll come visit! We'll do it as soon as we can get away!" Amelia corrected, and before long the Inverse family was winding through the streets of Seyruun.

They were at Gourry's manor not too terribly long after, and Xellos was glad for the brief rest. Lina didn't want to set foot on the grounds at first, but with enough cajoling from Xellos, Filia, and Lecia they managed to convince her. They knocked at the door and Sylphiel answered, tears coming to her eyes as she saw her old friends. There was more embracing and they were lead out to the practice grounds.

Xellos watched Gorran lunge and parry against the larger man, impressed with his son's skill. He paused a moment, taking in the sight, and then Lecia called out to her brother. Gorran nodded but didn't turn in their direction, instead taking advantage when Gourry stopped in mid-motion, mouth hanging open. Gorran whacked his teacher soundly on the wrist, and the swordsman howled and dropped his weapon. "Sorry!" Gorran yelled, quickly picking up the fallen pracitice sword.

"Hello," Xellos said, strolling down to the practice yard. "It has been a very long time."

Gourry straightened and looked down at the other man, eyes wary. "Yeah. Years."

Xellos took a deep breath and looked around. "Things seem much improved."

"I suppose they are."

"I want to thank you for caring for my son in my absence," Xellos said, offering his hand. "You've done a fantastic job teaching him. He truly loves the art of the sword."

Gourry managed a small smile but didn't take Xellos' hand. "He's a talented kid. I'm lucky to be his teacher."

Xellos didn't lower his hand. "He's lucky to have such a teacher."

"Are you sure?" Gourry asked, eyebrow raised.

"Absolutely," he replied. "We're on our way home, but I told him that if he could find a way to visit you and practice that he was welcome to do it."

Gourry clasped Xellos' hand and shook it heartily. "Well, then, welcome!"

Xellos smiled and looked at Lina. Her face was tight with emotion, and she did not look happy. Still, he gestured her near and she came. "Well, beloved?"

Gourry looked at her, bashful. "Hey, I'm really sorry about what happened all those years ago. It made me think, though, about how I would feel if I lost Sylphiel, and I just about broke my own heart. I am so sorry that I scared you like that." He glanced around, then leaned in conspiratorially. "And I really do love her, Lina. I love her with all my heart. She's been wonderful to me, and our daughter is growing up into a fine girl. I'd be really happy if you and I could be friends again, though."

Lina sighed. "I loved you, Gourry, and you ruined that. You ruined the pleasant memories I had of our love, of our friendship. Something like that isn't repaired with a handshake."

Gourry looked at her for long moments, his blue eyes calm and as clear as the pristine sky above. "I love your son, Lina. He's a great kid. You and Xellos did a good job. I'd like to put the bad stuff behind us, and I'm willing to work for it."

She eyed him back, her ruby gaze flickering. Xellos could feel the turmoil of her heart through the rings. She wanted his friendship back, but she didn't want complications. That was something he could understand. "We'll see, then," she said.

"That's good enough for me," Gourry said with a gentle smile and extended his hand. Lina took it and the large man squeezed it once before letting it go. He turned around, watching Kerra and Gorran getting in a few more practice routines, then waved at them to stop.

"Is it time?" Gorran asked.

"Yeah," Gourry replied, kneeling and embracing the boy. "You come back anytime, okay?"

"Okay," Gorran mumbled into Gourry's shoulder. "I'll come back, I promise."

Gourry stood and patted the boy on the back. "I'll miss you, too," Kerra said, hugging Gorran as well. Gorran nodded vigorously, pecked her on the cheek, and trotted over to his parents.

"Let's go," he croaked, amethyst eyes full of moisture.

"We have other adventures, Gorran," Lecia said, putting a hand on his arm. "Let's go find them."

"Yeah," he said, and followed her to the field where the dragons were waiting to take them home.


	20. Absolution VI Continued Chapter 20

A/N: So, here's the next installment. A couple people were disappointed I didn't go into Lina and Xellos' joyful, and probably passionate, reunion. Sorry about that. I wanted you all to use your imaginations. Heh heh. Also, some people think I hate Gourry and Sylphiel, or they really hate Lina because she's acting the way she has around those two. First off, I really adore Gourry, but remember this fic isn't told from his point of view. And Lina has a lot of troublesome feelings. When has Lina ever been good a expressing, or even admitting, her feelings? So, hopefully you'll get more good Gourry and Sylphiel bits as the story progresses, and Lina doesn't have her head up her butt all the time. Life is difficult, sometimes, and her behavior is simply her reacting to things and not thinking them through. Oh, and just so you know, she never does find out how the whole thing between Gourry and Xellos really went down. I've also received complaints that my chapters are too short. Still. Sorry about that, but I'm afraid what I deem to be a "chapter" is what's going to be a chapter. Hope you enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm back!" Xellos heard his son cry out as the front door slammed.

Lina looked up from the book she was reading at the kitchen table. "How was practice?"

"Good," the boy said, leaning his sword bag against the wall. "Miss Sylphiel gave me some cookies."

"Oh, give 'em here," Lina said, eagerly snatching away the parcel and tearing into it.

Xellos sighed and continued to stir the noodles, knowing that Lina could eat all two dozen and still find room for dinner. After so many years with her he had grown accustomed to her habits, but that didn't mean that he didn't wish she'd sometimes save some goodies for him. He fished out a noodle and tested its consistency. Dinner was almost finished. "Did you thank Val?" he asked.

"Yeah," Gorran said. "He's happy to have the pocket money."

Xellos smiled. "Well, you have the chance to earn more to pay him with. There's plenty of leaves out back that need to be raked up."

"Yes, Dad," Gorran groaned, taking his place at the table.

"Ah ah, did you wash your hands?"

Gorran growled and ran his hands under the water. "Yes," he snapped.

Lina frowned. "I thought you said practice was good. No need to get all touchy."

Gorran harumphed and turned away, arms crossed over his chest.

Lina pinched the bridge of her nose. "Okay, whatever. Say, you didn't happen to see your sister when you came in, did you?"

"No," Gorran grunted.

"That girl, she's never around," Lina sighed.

"She's out with her friends," Xellos explained, straining the noodles and filling a bowl full of sauce. "She'll be here in time for dinner. I'm sure she thinks she still has five minutes." He made sure everything was ready on the counter, since he knew the second he placed it on the table the war for food would begin. "What would you like to drink?"

"Am I late?" Lecia cried, tearing into the room.

"Hands!" Xellos said crisply, and Lecia growled as she went to the sink and washed.

She slid into her chair and clapped her hands together, looking about her. "Hey kiddo, how was practice?"

Gorran shrugged. "Good."

Lecia opened her mouth and promptly shut it again as Xellos set the food on the table. He already had his plate prepared and sat down with it as the rest of the family tore into the meal with frenzy. It seemed like only moments before supper was completely gone. "Daddy, can Val come over tonight?"

Xellos sopped up the remainder of his sauce with a slice of bread. "Are your studies done?"

"Yes," she replied, rolling her eyes.

"Did you practice your spells?"

"Yes," she sighed.

He examined her for a moment but decided she was telling the truth. "Very well," he said.

"Hey," Lina piped up. "You've sure been spending a lot of time with him lately."

"Moooommm, I'm seventeen," she replied, and stood, rinsing her dishes in the sink.

"Val and Lecia sitting in a tree," Gorran sang.

"Shut up!" Lecia growled.

"Gorran, do the dishes," Xellos said. "Lecia, get out of here."

His daughter's face split in a grin. "Bye!" she chirped, and was gone.

"Oh man," Gorran groaned, rising and collecting the remains of the meal.

"Don't complain. Your wife will thank you for your skills when you marry."

"Who says I'm getting married?" Gorran growled.

"Smart boy. That's my son," Lina said with a smile.

"Alas, he'll miss out," Xellos sighed. "I personally think married life is wonderful."

"Blah blah," Lina growled, but she gave him a tender glance.

"Well, I guess I should get the guest rooms ready. The royals will be here tomorrow," he said as he rose from his chair.

"I can't believe it's already been a year and a half," Lina commented. "Their kids are going to seem all grown-up."

"Our children seem all grown-up."

"We are grown-up!" Gorran chimed.

"Bah," Lina said. "I'm going to go read."

"I'll join you shortly," Xellos said, thanked his son, and went to freshen up the guest rooms.

The next day they were all gathered on the road, anxiously waiting. My mid-morning the carriages had pulled up and the prince and princess of Seyruun's family spilled out, triggering a flurry of embraces. Filia and Val had shown up as well. Gorran and Kerra immediately went into the forest to play, accompanied by Rodimus for good measure.

"Miss Lina!" Amelia cried, throwing herself into Lina's arms as Xellos warmly shook Zelgadis' hands. "It's been far too long. Why don't you ever come to visit us with Lecia?"

Lina's eyebrows raised and she shot Xellos a look, but he simply glanced at her and made a mental note to try and ferret out the source of that story later. "How's Gorran's spellcasting going?" he asked the chimera.

"Fine, fine," Zelgadis said. "He has a surprising affinity for white magic. He's learning so quickly that Amelia and Sylphiel are having a hard time keeping up. I'm having a tough time, too, but luckily they're keeping him so busy that he's only with me for a portion of the day."

Xellos shook his head. "It's so odd that he has no affinity for black magic. After all, I am related to Shabranigdo, and yet my son can't cast a black magic spell to save his life."

Zelgadis chuckled. "Well, hopefully I've taught your son enough shamanic magic that he won't need to rely on anything but that to save his life."

"That and that wretched sword of Gourry's."

Zelgadis nodded slowly, light blue eyes calculating. "It's pretty incredible, eh? With all those runes on it, and that rare metal, amadium, was it?"

"Amurium," Xellos said without thinking, then laughed at himself. "Oh dear, you almost got me, didn't you?"

"Almost."

"Well, I won't be telling you anything about ancient magics today. We have food to eat and wine to drink."

Zelgadis smiled, shaking his head, and Xellos led the man toward the house as he watched Lecia out of the corner of his eye. She was standing very near to Alfred, their heads close together. The boy had a faint blush on his cheek, and Val, who was prowling about with Celdra nearby, was scowling at them so furiously that his expression could have curdled milk.

Amelia was already bursting at the seams with happiness, flitting about the house and commenting on any improvements they might have made. She was in love with everything, from the elegant wrought-iron candlesticks Xellos had recently purchased to Lina's latest acquisition of rare books. Xellos could hardly move in the kitchen, she was so underfoot, but one he found tasks for her he found her immensely helpful. It was nice to have assistance in the kitchen, for once. The children reappeared from the forest, then joined the older teenagers in the backyard. All the while the adults watched them flit about, reminiscing and laughing in between sips of wine and bites of cheese.

When night finally fell, Xellos noticed that the two youngest were rapidly losing energy, and so he put them to bed without insulting their growing senses of independence. Lecia quickly organized an outing for the older children, and they set off on a moonlight walk towards the river. Lina threatened Lecia with severe pain if any of them fell in the river and drowned, but Xellos had become used to her brand of expressing worry, and was pleased to see Lecia kiss her mother on the cheek on the way out of the house. He wasn't sure what exactly had happened during his time away from life, but he was glad that the two most important women in the world had grown closer.

Xellos picked up a tray of drinks and met the other adults outside just in time to see Filia take her leave, Val in tow. Hugs and well-wishing were exchanged, and the dragons had barely been gone five minutes when Amelia let out a huge sigh. "We've been having some problems with Alfred," she blurted.

"Amelia," Zelgadis groaned. "At least lead into it."

Xellos sat next to Lina, carefully watching her facial expressions. He suspected where this conversation was headed, and he wondered if she did, too. "And?" he asked.

"Well, he's been doing terribly reckless things," Amelia explained. "He's been shirking his duties, ignoring his tutors, and has even been slightly rude to some of our officials. He never tells us when he'll be home, and sometimes he's out until all hours of the night."

"So?" Lina asked. "There's no rule saying a kid can't have his fun. I seem to recall that when you were his age, you were chasing down some of the most poweful demons this world has to offer."

"This isn't the same thing," the princess protested. "That was for justice. This is something else."

"He's never been this way," Zelgadis added. "Not that I think it's surprising he's doing it now. Somehow our children don't seem as mature as we were at their ages. Perhaps it's because they've lived mostly danger-free."

"Our kids are too old for their years," Lina replied softly, so softly that Xellos almost missed it. He felt a black curtain of guilt drawn across his soul. He knew exactly what she meant. Heaven knew he was the cause of almost all of her troubles for the past two decades.

"You sound as if you have a theory behind why he's acting like he is," Xellos said carefully.

"He does. It's because of Lecia," Zel sighed.

"What?" Lina growled, nostrils flaring, and Xellos quickly clamped his hand over hers, squeezing it tightly while sending calming thoughts through the magic conduit of the rings.

"He's trying to impress her."

Xellos nodded at Amelia's words. "Of course he is. He's eighteen years old. His hormones are raging and he'd probably like nothing better than to court our daughter."

"She's too young," Lina hissed, eyes burning.

"We don't know what to do," Amelia said sadly. "We both really like Lecia and enjoy her company, but we don't understand how or why she goads Alfred into such things. Why, just a couple of weeks ago he was holding one of our noble's hairpieces ransom, just for the laughs."

Xellos' lips drew into a thin line. Such behavior would have been encouraged by him if he had still been a Monster, but as it was he would not tolerate it. Lecia was a smart girl, and he wondered what she had to gain by doing such things to a poor, love-struck boy.

"She's just trying to hide her feelings for him by forcing him to give her reasons to think he's beneath her. Women in my family always have trouble with this sort of thing," Lina explained haltingly, eyes darting to and from her husband.

"We were just hoping maybe you two could keep her around home for a while," Zelgadis said.

Xellos studied Lina. He could tell rage was just below the surface. She normally would have erupted a long time ago over the perceived insults to her family, but instead she just sat there, silently fuming. There were calm overtones to the emotions he felt through the rings, however, giving him the sense that Lina wasn't surprised by what she was hearing. "I think that's about enough for this evening," he said brightly, gathering up the dishes.

Amelia touched his wrist. "We didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't," he replied. "I just think that we're all tired and overexcited. After all, you didn't come all this way just to talk about our daughter." Amelia and Zelgadis exchanged a furtive glance, Amelia's round cheeks coloring slightly. Zelgadis refused to meet his eyes. "Did you?" Xellos asked, genuinely surprised.

"It was only the right thing to do," Amelia mumbled.

Lina threw up her hands. "Okay, you can all go to hell, but I'm going to bed." With that, she stomped inside. Her footsteps could be heard all the way up the stairs, even from outside.

"I appreciate the trouble you went through to come here, but it really wasn't necessary," Xellos said with a sigh. "A letter would have sufficed, and you would have been out of harm's way."

"We felt it would be better to attack the character of a friend's child in person," Zelgadis replied.

Xellos ran a hand through his hair, steadying the tray of dishes with his free hand. "Well, I hope it was worth it," he murmured. "I think you had best get a good night's rest. You're going to need it."

"No doubt," Zelgadis muttered, and Xellos took his leave of them.


	21. Absolution VI Continued Chapter 21

A/N: Again, sorry the chapters are so short. We're getting close to the end. Let me know if you want the final bit in one long shot, or if you want me to break it up. In this chapter, I might take some heat for what relationships don't develop, so I apologize in advance. I think you'll see that it's for the best, in the end. Thanks for all your support, and I hate to admit it, but reviews really do keep me motivated…

* * *

The rest of the visit was somewhat strained and no consensus had been reached on what to do about the situation. Lina steadfastly refused to admit that her daughter was really doing anything wrong, instead chalking the situation up to hormones and advising that they let the children figure it out. Xellos was mostly of the same mind, but he surprised himself by secretly wanting to do something horrible to Amelia and Zel for attacking the character of his precious daughter. On the final day of their visit, Lina, Amelia, and Zelgadis were sitting in the garden, awkwardly having tea while Xellos puttered around the flower beds, when suddenly Lecia ripped through the yard, slamming the door as she dashed into the house.

"Lecia, wait!" a cry rang out, and Alfred came hurrying after her. He, too, disappeared into the house.

"Oh my," Xellos breathed, the sound of more doors slamming coming from inside. Alfred's pleas were also easily heard.

"What the hell was that?" Lina snapped, twisted around in her chair to stare at the house.

"I'll go see," Zelgadis said, following the children inside. Several quiet, tense moments passed, then the lavender-haired man reappeared. Alfred followed behind him, but instead of stopping and talking to the adults, he stalked off into the forest.

"What's happening?" Amelia asked her husband.

"I have no idea. He wouldn't talk to me, and Lecia's locked in her room."

Xellos pressed his lips into a firm line. "That doesn't bode well," he muttered.

"This whole visit hasn't gone very well," Lina announced. "This is exactly why I never wanted to have kids."

"But do you regret it?" Xellos asked, unable to help himself.

She shot him a charismatic grin. "Not in the least. But maybe we should get rid of these particular kids and make new ones. You know, start over."

"I'm willing if you are," he replied with a wink, and was rewarded with queasy looks on the faces of the Seyruun couple.

Lina noticed their expressions as well, for she stood up and chuckled. "You guys still take everything too seriously," she said. "Let them work it out. It'll be fine.

You two just worry about getting your stuff together for your trip home."

Xellos remained silent, agreeing with his wife, and after a few moments, Amelia and Zelgadis seemed to agree as well. The rest of the evning was spent in companionable conversation, with only the occasional interruption by one of the children. Xelllos geniunely enjoyed the eveing, and found he would be sorry to see their friends go.

The departure itself went without a hitch, other than Lecia's absence being painfully noted by everyone. Val was glaring daggers at Alfred the entire time, even though Xellos was fairly certain Val didn't know what was going on better than anyone else did. Alfred was quite pathetic, begging his parents to be left behind and even offering Val money to take him back home when he was ready, an offer that the dragon staunchly refused. Celdra finally seized her brother's wrist and began walking, dragging him away from the Inverse home, and after a few apologies, the rest of the family followed. Xellos, Filia, Val, Lina, and Gorran watched them go until no sight of them remained.

"Who wants lunch?" Xellos asked, herding everyone into the kitchen before comments on the young prince's behavior could be made. Lina made a great show of being hungry, but Val and Gorran still looked out of sorts. He quickly prepared a batch of sandwiches, and, with an approval glance from Lina, quietly stole upstairs to Lecia's room. "Little one?" he asked, softly knocking on the door. "They've gone."

Only silence answered him. He knocked on the door again, knowing that to try the knob would be a breach of his daughter's privacy. Moments stretched into minutes, and he wondered if she was even still in the room. "Lecia? Please talk to me," he said, leaning his forehead against the door. "It kills me to see you upset."

"Is Mom with you?" he heard his daughter answer, her voice muffled on the other side of the wood.

"No, it's just me."

The door opened a crack. Lecia's eyes were red-rimmed, but it seemed more from lack of sleep than the after-effects of crying. She glanced around the hall, then opened the door wider to admit him. He stepped inside, remaining standing until she indicated for him to sit. She locked the door again behind them, throwing herself on her bed as he pulled the chair from her desk nearer to her. "I don't want to talk about it," she said before he could open his mouth.  
He reached out to put his hand on her ankle, which was the part of her closest to him, but she shied away from his touch. "We were just worried, that's all. You don't have to tell me what happened, but we can talk about your feelings, if you'd like."

Lecia studied him, her head half-buried in her pillows. One bright, amethyst eye glittered in the depths created by the shadows of the pillows and her voluminous hair. "I don't want to."

Xellos took a deep breath and adjusted his position in the chair. "I'm sure whatever it is must have upset you greatly, and that's fine. I really think it might help to talk about it."

The clock on Lecia's wall counted the seconds as they sat in silence. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair, ready to wait as long as it took. She shifted a bit on the bed, then finally sat up. "He proposed, Daddy."

Whatever he had been expecting, that certainly wasn't it. "What?"

"Alfred asked me to marry him."

Xellos, for once, didn't have anything to say. A few more seconds ticked by before he found he could breathe again, his daughter's whole life flashing before his eyes. "But you're only seventeen," he said, staring at Lecia.

"I know!" she cried, rubbing her face with her hands. Her dark hair spilled around her like a curtain, partly removing her torso from sight.

"And what did you say?"

"I said no."

Relief washed over him, pure, cool relief. "Thank the gods," he whispered.

"You don't like Freddy?" Lecia snapped, eyes suddenly exposed and crackling.

He held up his hands. "No, no, I think Freddy's very nice. I just think he needs to spend a bit more time growing up."

"Yeah."

"And so do you."

Lecia caught his eyes, then looked away again. "I'm not ready to settle down. I want to see the world, like you and Mom did."

Xellos moved from his chair onto the bed, gently stroking his daughter's hair. "You will, little one, you will. Someday this world will be yours for the taking, and if you decide to have a man at your side, it will have to be the right man."

"Yeah. That's basically what I said, and he got really upset. I felt really bad about telling him no, so I started to leave. He began to cry and started to grovel, so I just left faster. He just wouldn't leave me alone."

Xellos sighed and covered her hands with his. "That's the way men in love are. They're fools. That will never change."

"I just didn't want to marry my first boyfriend," Lecia said with a sigh. "And he wasn't a very good kisser."

He watched as Lecia tossed her hair, and suddenly he was able to see the woman she was becoming. She was still his daughter, but she wasn't his little girl anymore. Lecia was beautiful and just as charismatic as her mother. "Y-you kissed him?" Xellos asked, feeling his hands curl into fists.

Lecia's eyes were wide as she looked at him. "Sorry, Daddy."

"Did you do anything else?" It took every iota of self-control he possessed not to yell the words.

"No."

He immediately deflated. "Well, that's good."

Suddenly she turned to him, her hands gripping his hard. "When you kiss someone you love, it's supposed to make you feel something, right?"

"Yes, it is. You'll know what it is when you feel it. There's nothing like it."

"What does it feel like when you kiss Mom?"

Xellos thought about it for a few moments, chin in his hand. "Well, it's electric. It's like something's shooting all throughout my body, and the feeling originates from wherever she's touching me. It's like flying to the moon."

Lecia snorted.

"What, it wasn't like that for you?"

"No," she growled.

"Well, what was it like?"

She cocked her head to the side, looking up at the ceiling. "It was like...nothing. Just pressing my lips to his. Nothing else. No heat. No tingle. Nothing."

Xellos fell silent, mulling over his daughter's words. "Why do you think that is?"

A scowl marred her perfect features. "I'm not sure. I love his brain, I love his skill, I even think he looks nice sometimes, but something wasn't right."

"He wasn't the right fit for your soul," he said without thinking, and as the words passed over his lips a shudder wracked him. He remembered what his daughter's soul looked like after Xellas was done with her. There was a high probability that no one had enough light in his soul to dispel the darkness of his daughter, even as lovely and wonderful as she was. He wondered if she would always be at war with herself, just as parts of him were always at odds.

"But I liked him so much!" she wailed. "I really wanted to love him!"

Xellos held out his arms and she climbed into his lap even though she was much too large to fit there very well. Her tears finally released themselves, his shirt soaking them up as he wrapped his arms around her and murmured soothing sounds into her hair. She sobbed in his embrace as the sounds of the house grew still around them, the day fading to late afternoon. "We sometimes don't get to pick who we love," he said softly, thinking of how he was drawn to a certain redhead. "But when you do finally fall in love, you'll never wish it had been someone different, if you keep your wits about you."

"Okay," she whispered, and after a few more minutes she stopped crying.

"Are you better?"

"Yeah," she replied. "It still sucks, though. I don't think I can be friends with him now, because every time he looks at me, I'll wonder if he's hurting because I rejected him."

"I think I understand. You should ask your mother about that."

"Because of Gourry?"

Xellos waited for the old rush of jealousy to take him over at the mention of the swordsman's name, but nothing came. "Yes, because of Gourry."

"But that worked out okay, didn't it?"

"It will eventually, yes. Just remember, you don't have to be his friend, but you can still love and treat him like he was your friend."

Her amethyst eyes sparkled up at him as she climbed out of his lap. "Thanks," she murmured.

He nodded, stroked her hair a few times, and sat up. Going to the door, he paused when she cleared her throat. "Yes?" he asked.

She looked at the floor. "Do you need any help with dinner?"

Xellos smiled. "That's my girl," he replied.


	22. Absolution VI Continued Chapter 22

A/N: Everyone was really well-behaved regarding what happened with Freddy. {grin} You guys gave me great feedback. Thing is, now I've come to expect it! No pressure to review, of course. Also, people want the ending in short spurts, but I think that if I actually get the ending finished, I'll just post the whole danged thing. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Xellos sat in a chair in the garden, watching Lina scowl to herself as she paced up and down the walk, book held in front of her. A pair of glasses dangled from the corner of her mouth. She didn't actually need them, but sometimes they helped the headaches she got from reading sixteen hours a day. He thought she looked adorable in them. His children, his beautiful children, were in the house behind him, banned from the outdoors until they had finished their studies. Seeing as how it would be dark in just a couple of hours, they probably wouldn't have much daylight to enjoy. Gorran had grown quite a bit in the last year, his frame just beginning to have the lankiness of a teenager, and his muscles were just barely starting to mature under Gourry's tutelage. Lecia had fully blossomed into womanhood, and Xellos refused to think about the way the boys in town sniffed around her. However, since the Alfred incident the year before, Lecia hadn't really shown much of an interest in boys, instead preferring the company of Filia, Val, and her family, along with a couple of local girls.

Lina halted in the middle of her pacing and growled, rifling through the pages. "Dammit! What did he ask?"

Xellos sighed and set his tea down. "Gorran's having trouble with his white magic, especially the flow break. Zel was just worried, that's all."

"Well, the answer's not in here. The answer's not in any of these."

"My dear, the answer is that our child is a teenage boy. Of course his white magic is going to wane- one must be pure of thought to wield it. Why do you think there are so few male white mages?"

Lina's face further scrunched up in her scowl. "And you're sure?"

"Absolutely. It'll clear up once he's found his true love."

She raised an eyebrow. "You still believe in that crap?"

Xellos smiled. "Of course I do. I've seen it happen thousands of times over the past several millenia. It exists. Lina, you may have been meant for Gourry, but you're my soulmate."

"Bah," she growled, but the corners of her lips turned up and her gaze was gentle. Walking over to him, she pitched her book and glasses into a chair and sat down in his lap, running her slender, strong fingers through his hair. "You know, I might be an old lady, but I sure do find you attractive."

"Mmm," he murmured, moving aside her thick mane and nuzzling her neck. "We should do something about that. Besides, if you want to argue age with me, I think I have you beaten."

She laughed and placed her hands on his face, tilting it up so that their lips met. They kissed for a long, delicious moment, and he marveled at how, even after so many years, he desired her more every day. He was just about to sweep her off her feet and retire to their room when he heard the pounding of feet in the house. Both Xellos and Lina turned their heads toward the door and a moment later Gorran barreled outside.

"Are your studies finished?" Xellos asked, slightly annoyed at being interrupted, when he noticed the mischevious glitter in his son's eyes.

"Why were you running in the house?" Lina demanded, her own gaze snapping. It seemed that she was even more annoyed at being interrupted than he was.

"Lecia's got a boy in her room! Their clothes are off!" the boy blurted, a gleeful smile on his face.

Lina narrowed her eyes. "Quit making things up. I know you're just angry at her for stealing part of your dessert."

"I'm not!" he protested.

Xellos felt his chest cavity fill with ice. His precious daughter, cavorting with some dirty boy? Unthinkable? "Excuse me," he said, gently sliding Lina from his lap.

"Oh, come on, Xellos. You can't seriously-"

"I'll be right back," he said, sweeping past them into the house. He heard Gorran hot on his heels as he thundered up the stairs. In no time he stood in front of Lecia's bedroom door. Rapping sharply, he said, "Lecia? Are you in there?"  
The rustling of fabric met his ears and he tried the knob. The door was locked. Rage exploded inside his temples. Xellos was slow to anger, but as he had spent more and more years as a human, the easier anger held him in its grasp. "Lecia?" he asked. "You come out right now. You had better not have a boy in there."

"She does!" chirped Gorran.

"You!" Xellos snapped. "Go to your room."

"But-"

"Go," Xellos ordered, and Gorran retreated, sticking his head out into the hall while the rest of him was safely across the threshhold of his quarters. "Lecia, I'm coming in there!"

"Wait," he heard a muffled voice say, but he was already in the process of kicking down the door. The slab of wood flew inward and he strode in after, it, his eyes focused on a tall, fleeing form. He noticed Lecia in his peripheral vision, clad only in her panties and holding a shirt over her breasts to cover them. Anger flared within him even hotter, and he reached out and snagged the retreating boy by the wrist. Pulling violently and without even looking at his victim, he charged downstairs and past Lina, who stared at him and his captive, jaw dropped and eyes wide. Xellos pushed through the front door and slammed his prisoner up against a tree, his forearm pressed against the boy's throat. His eyes narrowed when he saw who he had caught.

"How dare you take advantage of my daughter," he snarled, his rage turning to ice. He had known and trusted the boy, and yet the teenager had been prepared to endanger sweet Lecia's future.

"Stop it!" he heard Lecia cry, but he wasn't about to listen to her.

"Oh, Val," Lina groaned, and Xellos pressed harder against the boy's trachea.

"I'm sorry," the tall boy croaked, his golden eyes wide with fear. "We weren't going to go all the way, I promise."

"Promises are cheap," Xellos hissed, slowly crushing the boy's windpipe. Suddenly his other arm was grabbed and tugged, but he merely shook the offender away.

"Don't, Daddy!" Lecia cried, voice breaking. He spared her a glance and saw that she had only put on the shirt; her legs were still completely bare.

"Get inside, Lecia," he snapped. "I'm going to teach this boy a lesson. He'll never touch you again."

"Xellos, calm down," Lina said, hovering at his side but obviously knowing better than to touch him. "Let's talk about this."  
"He was going to defile our daughter, Lina."

Val gurgled and clutched at Xellos' arms. Xellos noticed the boy was only in his underwear. "Daddy, please," Lecia pleaded.

"Dad, come on," Gorran chimed in, and his quick look showed him the child's troubled amethyst eyes, his arms aroudn his sister, who was nearly in tears. "I didn't mean for this to happen, I'm sorry."

"Xellos, get a hold of yourself," Lina ordered, but he wasn't listening to her.

"She's my precious baby," Xellos grated, glaring at Val with all the hatred he could muster. Black power began rolling off of him in waves. Val's red face broke out in a sweat as his eyes opened even wider. His body reeked of fear. "Now you're going to pay."

"Daddy, no!" Lecia screamed. "I love him!"

Xellos' body went utterly numb and he staggered backward, releasing the boy. Val gasped and coughed, sliding to the ground as Lina dashed forward to support him. Xellos merely stared at the scene. Lina had her arms around Val's bare shoulders as the boy spat and struggled for air while Gorran cradled a kneeling Lecia in his arms. Lecia was on the verge of sobbing, her entire body trembling. "What?" he asked his daughter.

She looked up at him, eyes beginning to swell with unshed tears. "He wasn't forcing me into anything," she explained. "I'm in love with Val."

Xellos rubbed at his face with his hands, as if he was trying to wake up from a dream. His eyes immediately went to Lina, who was looking at him with a grim expression. Gorran was also looking at him, his eyes wary. "And what do you have to say for yourself?" he asked Val, his anger leaking away and replaced by a hollow, helpless feeling.

"I love Lecia, too," he rasped. "I always have."

"No," Xellos said, the situation not processing inside his brain. "You're my baby girl, you're not ready-"

"She is," Lina interrupted. "She's old enough to make her own decisions. She's eighteen, Xellos. Do you remember what I was doing at eighteen?"

Xellos looked around at each of them, mouth hanging open in shock. Was it true? Had his precious daughter grown away from him. "But. . ." he said, unable to form a coherent thought.

Lina left Val, whose face had finally returned to a normal color, and approached her husband. "Xellos, it's okay to be upset. So much has happened to us, and we love our children so much, but at a certain point you have to let them go to become their own people."

"But they need guidance," he protested weakly, feeling as if he had just been beaten over the head with a stick.

"Yes, they do, but that's all they need. They don't need us right there unless they specifially ask for it," she replied. "You can still love her, but you need to give her control of her own life."

"Mom," Lecia murmured, and the tears began to fall, but not for the purpose they had been summoned.

"It's okay, kiddo," Lina said gently, and Lecia nodded, running over to Val. Xellos watched as his daughter tenderly put her hands on the boy's muscular chest. Val smiled and wrapped his tanned arms around her, pulling her close and burying his nose in her hair, his golden eyes sliding closed. Xellos recognized the beatific look on the boy's face; he himself wore it when he held his wife. Val truly did love Lecia, and when Lecia's wide amethyst eyes looked back at the boy, he could see she loved him, too.

"I'm so sorry," he said, a lump rising in his throat. He had almost destroyed his daughter's happiness. It would take him some time to get used to the idea of her being a grown woman, but he would do it. If it meant her happiness, he would do anything.

"Geez, Dad, way to go all caveman on us," Gorran said. "I used to think you were the cultured one."

Lina chuckled and even Lecia smiled. Xellos merely hung his head. "I've behaved abominably," he said softly, crouching near the young lovers. He met Val's eyes and held them, although the boy looked as if he wanted to look away. "Val, I am truly sorry," he said, his voice low with conviction. "If there's anything I can do to make this up to you two, just let me know and I'll do it."

"Well," Lecia said, her tears already dry.

"It can wait," Lina interrupted, and Xellos recognized the tone of warning in her voice. "Let him get used to the idea first."

Xellos wondered briefly what she was talking about, then realized he was too tired to care. He couldn't believe it was already sunset. "Does your mother know you're here?" he asked the dragon.

"No," Val said, hanging his head. "She thinks I'm studying at the library."

Xellos helped the boy to stand. "Then I think you should collect your things and go home. She doesn't need to know about this."

"I'd marry her, if she let me," Val whispered to Xellos, too low for anyone else to hear. "I'd take care of her for the rest of her days."

Xellos couldn't help but chuckle. Although the idea of it was difficult for him, Val would soon have his own share of difficulties if he tried to make a life with Lecia. "An Inverse woman doesn't want to be married or taken care of," he said softly. "She only wants you to stand by her side, just in case."

Val looked at him strangely, then nodded and trotted inside, Lecia following after. Gorran glanced at his parents, shrugged to himself, and went inside as well. Lina came up to him and looked him in the eye. "Are you done being insane now?" she asked sharply.

Xellos managed a weak smile. "Yes, beloved," he said softly. He eyed the house, envisioning the children inside. "Have they. . . " he asked.

"No," Lina said, leading him inside. "They haven't. I told her it wasn't going to happen in my house. Why do you think I make sure he always comes over here?"

Xellos smiled, proud of his intelligent mate. "You're incredible," he murmured, pulling her close and kissing the crown of her head. He supposed she was right. As much as the thought turned his stomach, Lecia wouldn't get pregnant from contact with Val, and he was certain the dragon was a virgin. She knew herself and she knew her heart, and she had the proper tools to make decisions with. He merely had to trust her; why was that so difficult?

"It's because you love her so much," Lina said, somehow reading his thoughts, and they went inside without any more words.


	23. Absolution VI Continued Chapter 23

A/N: Sorry again for the short chapter. I have two more chapters written, but after next week I'll be taking a few weeks off, since I'll be out of town. Some people don't like the timeline jumping around, and I apologize for that. Kaeru Shisho said it best when she said she preferred the time-jumps to uninspired writing. I tend to agree. However, I hope you enjoy this installment, and hopefully you'll get the sense that this is indeed going somewhere. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Xellos' morning had been very good. It had been several weeks since the Val incident, and his relationship with Lecia had improved now that she was being honest with him. He didn't understand why it was so hard for her to just tell him the truth, but then he remembered how her parents were. They weren't the most honest and forthcoming of people. Perhaps it would have been better to let Gourry raise her, he thought in a moment of weakness. 

That was all behind him now, however. Val was once more welcome in their house, and Xellos was feeling in a particularly good mood. He woke up with his limbs entangled with Lina's, her molten-copper hair spread over the pillowed. He had lain beside her for quite some time, reveling in the milky-white smoothness of her skin and the slender musculature of her limbs, soaking up her lovely scent. When he had finally been able to tear himself out of bed he had puttered around in the garden for a while, enjoying the fresh sunlight of early morning. Eventually sounds of stirring issued from the house, so he went inside and began to prepare breakfast, a veritable fruity feast for his family. He had just sat down, watching Gorran blearily dig in to his meal, when Lecia took a deep breath.

"I'm leaving home," she said.

Xellos dropped his fork and felt unpleasantly light-headed.

"What?" Lina snapped, slamming down her coffee cup.

"Oh my," Xellos whimpered, gripping the table for stability.

Lecia's dark eyes fixed upon them all. "I want to leave home," she repeated.

"Huh?" Gorran asked, blinking the sleep from his eyes. His young face looked stricken. "But why?"

"Don't worry, I won't leave right this minute," she said, and he relaxed a bit, but still seemed sad.

"When did you decide this?" Lina asked sharply.

Lecia looked at her plate, thick lashes casting shadows on her cheeks. She pushed the food around on her plate for a while, then took a deep breath. "A couple of weeks ago," she replied. "I love it here, you know that, but I want to experience the world. I want to travel like you guys did when you were young."

Xellos noticed Lina stiffen at the "young" remark, but declined to comment. "Are you going with Val?"

Her cheeks stained red and she nodded slowly. "Yes."

"Good," he replied. "Val's the strongest non-Monster on the planet. He can protect you."

"I can protect myself!"

"No, you can't. Not against your grandmother. Or Dynast and Dolphin, for that matter. This family is marked, and you know it. Your mother and I can handle them, because of our experience and combined poer. You're strong, little one, but you aren't nearly strong enough to take on the likes of them. Val might not live through such a battle, but he could save you, and that's all I care about."

Lina's ruby-colored eyes narrowed. "So you think something's coming," she asked.

"Absolutely," Xellos replied.

"Let it," she growled.

"So is it okay?" Lecia asked.

Lina leaned back in her chair, her meal miraculously forgotten. She glanced at Xellos, but he felt too helpless to give her any input. He knew Lecia would do whatever she wanted, regardless. It was an indication of their success as parents that she even asked before she did whatever it was. "Yes," she said, and Lecia's beautiful face broke out into a grin. "But, you have to step up your remaining lessons with us, and you have to make sure you're properly prepared. It'll take a few weeks to get everything together."

Lecia scowled. "But you just took off from home when you left."

"And I regretted not preparing for the rest of my life. I had to rely on taking out bandits, which while it was fun, wasn't so great for my reputation. I'd prefer that you remain incognito because of our family's relationship to the Monsters."

"It could mean your life, or Val's life," Xellos added.

"This sounds too dangerous," Gorran protested. "I think you should just stay home."

His words were strained and Lecia's smile was small and sad. "You know you're the best brother ever, but this is something I really need to do. You'll understand when you're older."

"Maybe, maybe not," he said sharply, abandoning his breakfast and storming out of the room.

Lecia looked stricken. "Hey," she called out weakly.

Xellos reached out and placed his hand over hers. "You're going to have to break a lot of hearts if you truly want your freedom," he murmured. "I hope it's worth it."

"Me, too," Lecia said.

A few weeks later, Lecia was ready to go. Xellos was satisfied with the number of spells she had learned. Her magical repertoire was larger than many mages who had spent their whole lives gathering spells, and Lecia was capable of casting devastatingly strong spells. Filia, after much protesting, had finally agreed to let Val go with her, unable to argue once Val had stated true love as his cause. Xellos remembered her blubbering some romantic nonsense, and suddenly the boy was free to do as he pleased. Of course, the fact that Val was accompanying his daughter made him feel much better about letting her out of his sight on the one hand, but on the other he knew it would invite more intimacy between them than he, as her father, was comfortable with.

Gorran was beside himself and hadn't spoken to Lecia for an entire week after she made her announcement. He was once more communicating with her, but he wasn't pleased she was leaving. Xellos had never had a sibling, but he supposed it would be difficult, especially considering how close his children were. Gorran was also concerned about how he would get to practice while Val was away. Lina, incredibly enough, had volunteered to watch Filia's shop if the dragon would take Gorran to and from Gourry's. Filia had actually agreed and soon there was nothing keeping Lecia from leaving.  
Xellos did his best to keep from crying as he watched his baby girl walk down the road, her dark hair shining in the morning light. She turned and waved, smiling, and he and Lina waved back. Tears rolled down Lina's cheeks, but not so many it seemed like she was breaking down. Gorran was sobbing, doing his best to wave, but his face was mottled and his nose ran. Lecia's eyes shone with tears as well.

Filia, however, was inconsolable. She wailed and cried and waved her white hanky at her son, and Val merely smiled back, obviously embarrassed. They watched until the youngsters were out of sight, whereupon they immediately retired to the house to nurse their aching hearts. Xellos kept himself busy in the kitchen, refusing to listen for Lecia's voice. If he was working then he didn't have to think. He didn't know how Lina did it, curled as she was on the window seat of the breakfast nook, staring out at the sky. Filia was at the table, tears still occasionally plummeting down a cheek, but she was no longer hysterical. It wasn't until he served lunch that he realized that Gorran wasn't with them.

He presented Lina and Filia with their plates and began his search of the house, quietly entering every room, trying not to startle his son should he find him. Exhausting the possibilities on the main floor, he silently made his way up the stairs. Gorran was not in his room. Xellos finally found the boy curled up on his sister's bed, squeezing her pillow. His back was to the door, but Xellos could see his shoulders shaking with silent sobs. Sighing, he sat on the bed next to the child and gently rubbed his back. "Hello, love," he murmured.

"Hi," Gorran wailed.

"She'll be back, you know."

"But it'll never be the same."

The truth of Gorran's words cut Xellos straight to his heart. All the memories he had of his little girl surfaced and filled him with love and sorrow. His own tears finally spilled forth, and he took a great rasping breath. The sound must have alerted Gorran, for the boy sat up and tentatively put a hand on Xellos' arm. Xellos choked on a sob and grabbed the boy, crushing him to his chest and burying his nose in the coppery curls atop Gorran's head. "I know, love," he cried. "I miss her already. She was so much trouble, but such a dear child. Oh, what will I do when you leave me, too?"

"I won't leave,"Gorran said, eyes wide and worried. "I'll never leave."

Xellos' chest heaved. "Yes, you will. You'll feel the need to make your own place in the world someday, and your mother and I won't be there with you. You're your own person, and you don't need us always hanging about."

"But I love you," Gorran protested.

Xellos held the boy at arm's length, examining his face. Gorran's frame had started to lengthen and broaden, his face just beginning to lose its childish roundness. "Sometimes we have to leave the ones we love in order to meet our fate," Xellos murmured.

"I hope my fate is here with you guys," Gorran breathed in return.

Xellos laughed. "You'll feel differently when you find a girl of your own. I promise."

Gorran pushed Xellos' hands away and solemnly laid Lecia's pillow aside. "I miss her."

"You'll probably miss her your whole life."

"I hope she misses me."

Xellos pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the moisture from Gorran's ruddy cheeks. "She does. She loves you more than anything. I think she'll visit far more often as long as you're still at home."

They sat for a while in silence, Xellos' arm draped around Gorran's shoulder. He could feel his son's heart beating and was filled with wonder. His son was just as much a miracle as he had been the day he was born. "Is there still lunch?" Gorran asked, bringing Xellos out of his thoughts.

"Yes, let's get some," he replied, and steeled himself to move on with his life.


	24. Absolution VI Continued Chapter 24

A/N: Well, I'm back and here's another chapter. It's not quite as short as some of them have been. What's really scary is that I'm not actually sure it's the next chapter- I'll have to go back to my original copy and make sure I didn't skip anything. Oh well, if I did, you'll know next week. Anyway, sorry again for the jump in time, moving forward so many years at once, but hopefully you like the way things turn out. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Gorran sat on the hillside, closing his eyes with pleasure as the wind played with his coppery curls, the setting sun losing its warmth on his face. He reveled in the moment, for he was certain his adulthood would start the next day, on his eighteenth birthday. The breeze was cold, but it felt good on his overheated skin. Gourry had pushed him hard today, so hard that the old man had nearly thrown his back out. The swordsman was still in wonderful shape, but his fifty-something body couldn't take the kind of workout Gorran had experienced when he was just beginning his cirriculum.

"Aren't you cold?" a soft voice asked, its tones falling like snowflakes across his consciousness.

"No," he replied, opening his eyes and turning his head, resting his gaze upon the lovely young woman standing behind him. Her eyes were the blue of the deepest, clearest lakes, and most of her midnight hair was tucked up beneath a cap. She wouldn't wear a woman's bonnet, and so her hat was that of an old soldier. "Sitting in the snow feels good after practice."

"For a while," Kerra laughed, and the sound was so magical to him he blushed at its power. Even better was the fact that she didn't know how wonderful she was. "Then your rear gets cold, and you have to walk back in soaking leggings."

"I'll take that risk for the pleasure of the moment," he replied with a grin, showing off his perfectly straight, white teeth. Kerra had told him once that he had the most charming smile she knew of, and so he used it often in the hope it would work on her.

"You're too impulsive," she murmured, plopping down in the snow beside him. That was another thing he adored about her; she was a princess, but she didn't act like one. Her clothes were sensible and functional, of good quality but not showy. She carried herself well, but wasn't ostentatious in the least. In short, she was perfect, at least to him.

"I take care when it matters," he mumbled, staring out at the darkening sky. "How's Gourry?"

"Fine. Sylphiel put some ice on his shoulder."

"I shouldn't have pushed him so hard."

He felt her gloved hand on his coat, just over his wrist. Her dark gaze passed over him like liquid velvet, making him instantly warm in spite of the icy breeze. She squeezed his wrist and smiled, her pink lips turning up at the corners. Her tiny, rounded nose was running, he noticed, and she wiped it with the sleeve of her free hand. "It's all right," she whispered, leaning in to him slightly.

His heart immediately sped up and he took shallow breaths, trying to control the way his blood was coursing, searing, through his veins. He was thankful for the failing light, for maybe she would miss his blush. Dammit, he was so confident in all the other aspects of his life; why did he always turn into mush when he was around her? They had been friends forever, after all, and he knew her as well as he knew his own sister. Still, he had never caught himself staring at a girl's breasts like he stared at Kerra's, never wanted to run his hand along any other girl's hips. Even in her heavy winter clothes she was gorgeous, strong and vibrant. "Thanks," he mumbled, lips numb with emotion and cold.

Suddenly she leaned in, pressing warm lips to his frozen cheek. "Happy early birthday," she whispered, then silently rose and made her way back to the manor.

Gorran's face erupted in red, and he clasped his snowy mittens over his cheeks to cool them. He stood abruptly, hands still on face, and watched her disappear towards Gourry's house, transfixed. Tomorrow would be the best birthday he ever had.

He woke up the next morning to a soft knock on the door. "Wha?" he grumbled, raising his head off of the pillow with only one eye open.

"Happy birthday," a deep voice said, and he squinted at the figure standing there.

Gorran managed a smile. "Good morning, Mister Gourry," he replied, quickly sitting up and rubbing his face. "Am I late for breakfast?"

Gourry laughed, slowly walking into his room. The man had a slight hitch in his step, and Gorran knew the cold was getting to his mentor. "No, no," he chuckled, sitting on the bed next to the young man. "I just wanted to give you a present, that's all."

He had noticed the large, long box tucked under Gourry's arm, but the white braid of the man had obscured enough of it that he couldn't really tell what might be inside. "You didn't have to get me anything," he said, scratching his head.

The skin around Gourry's blue eyes crinkled in a grin. "You've been my student for so long that you're more like a son to me," he began. "It was because of you that I was able to get my best friend back, and even become friends with your dad. You made peace between us, which was a miracle. I love you, and to me you're family."

Gorran's ready smile broke easily across his face, despite how tired he was. "Oh, the pleasure's been all mine. You've been a wonderful teacher, and you and Miss Sylphiel are like family to me, too. My home away from home, if you will."

Gourry nodded his head, his smile fading. "Yes, it's been wonderful. Today you're of age, though, and I realized that you've never had a real weapon. A man should have a proper sword, don't you think?"

Gorran felt his fingertips and toes tingle with anticipation. His mom would kill him, but how could he refuse a wonderful gift like that? "Yes, I feel that's a sound opinion," he replied.

"Here," Gourry said, holding out the box. "Open it now, before your parents show up. I got a bird from Zel this morning saying they're almost here."

Gorran nodded and slid open the box. The object he pulled out was heavy in its cloth bag, a silk golden cord wrapped all the way around it. Unwinding the cord took some doing, but it was worth it when he slid the cloth aside and saw the shimmer of metal. The breath left his body as he grasped the wrapped leather grip, pulling out the most magnificent weapon he'd ever seen, one that had belonged to his mentor for as long as he could remember. "Scundabran," he breathed, amazed. "Mister Gourry, I can't accept this!"

Gourry chuckled again, brushing his white bangs out of his eyes. "You have to. None of my girls will have anything to do with it."

Gorran stood and slid the blade from its sheath, running a finger over the amurium veins embedded along the blade and tracing the runes etched there. "Wow," he breathed. "This is incredible. I don't know how to thank you for this."

Grunting as he stood, Gourry nodded and smiled. "You can thank me by using it to protect yourself and your family. It's a legendary blade, and it's the strongest sword on earth. I know you'll use it well. You have a strong arm and a good heart."

The young man quickly sheathed the sword and laid it on the bed, throwing his arms around Gourry and embracing him tightly. Gorran had grown to be the same height as his father, and as such was nearly a match for Gourry. The swordsman's strong arms encircled the boy and squeezed. They stood like that for a while, eyes shut tightly as emotion flowed between them. Gourry patted Gorran on the back, then pulled away. "See you at breakfast," he said gruffly, his voice thick. Gorran nodded and dressed as soon as Gourry left the room.

His new sword buckled at his side, Gorran ran downstairs, sliding into the kitchen. "Happy birthday," Sylphiel said as he bounded over to her, grinning as he pecked her on the cheek. "Your present will be ready in a moment."

"And it'll be the best ever," he replied, dashing outside. He knew his parents were close, and he wanted to watch them arrive.

"Jeez," he heard someone pant, and he turned around and saw Kerra jogging toward him. "You forgot your cloak, stupid," she said, tossing him the garment.

"Thanks!" Grabbing the cloak from the air, he wrapped it around him.

She stood next to him, rubbing her hands together. "Why'd your mom have to birth you in winter?" she growled.

"I think it's Dad's fault," he chuckled.

"Hey, is that what I think it is?"

He flashed her a smile, then flashed her the sword. "Yup."

"Wow!" she cried. "Can I hold it?"

"Sure." The metal gleamed as the pale winter sun caught it.

Kerra swung it in a slow arc, whistling beneath her breath. "Wow," she repeated, handing it back to him. "I'd hate to get on your bad side with that in your hands."

"You could never get on my bad side," he blurted, sheathing the weapon. "Besides, if I hurt you, I could always just heal you afterward."

"You're stronger than my mom or Sylphiel."

"And Aunt Filia told me she'd teach me some dragon spells, just to see if I could cast them."

"You can, I'm sure of it," she said, reaching for his wrist.

A sudden impulse seized him. It was his birthday, he was a man, and there was just one thing that could make his day more perfect. His hand caught her wrist and gently pulled her to him, his other hand rising to her cheek and brushing away stray strands of her raven tresses. "Kerra," he whispered, his temperature rising. His heart beat in his throat.

Her eyes were wide and sparkling, her cheeks pink and her full lips rounded in surprise. "Eh?"

If he hesitated he knew he would never do it. He had to do it, and so he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, gingerly at first, then with more confidence. A small sound escaped her, and she leaned against him, hands on his chest. Gorran accepted her weight and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close, heart speeding in his chest, pounding as if it sought a way to break free of his ribs. Finally Kerra pulled away slightly, gasping, and he knew a moment of horror. What if he had done the wrong thing? What if she didn't feel that way about him?

"I'm sorry," he began, forehead creasing.

"No," she murmured, running her fingers through his hair and exposing the twin moles on his forehead to the cold.

"I-if you don't love me, I understand-"

"Happy birthday," she whispered, and stood on tiptoe to kiss him again. They stood there for quite some time, lost, when Gorran realized how much time had passed.

"They should almost be here," he said, stepping away from her and gripping her hand.

"Find them," she offered.

Gorran quickly drew some characters in the air, the magic tingling around him as a portion of air the size of a barrel lid solidified and became reflective. He sketched another character on the surface, and suddenly an image of his parents popped into view. "Lecia!" he cried aloud as he saw a slender, dark-haired woman walking alongside his mother. "She came!" Val was striding alongside her, hair cut short and golden eyes sparkling.

"Of course she did," Kerra growled, swatting him on the arm. "She loves you more than anything."

"Even Val?"

"Even Val," Kerra chuckled.

Gorran grinned and traced the runes in reverse, the mirror disappearing. "They should be here any minute," he chirped.

She nodded, eyes grave. "I wish you wouldn't use the runes so often. You can only call things by their true names so many times before they turn on you."

"It's fine," Gorran said. "As long as you don't tell my dad."

She sighed. "I won't. It's your birthday, after all."

He shrugged and tentatively took her hand, his heart soaring as she squeezed him back. They trudged through the snow toward the lane, watching for his family. She snuggled into his side, sliding a hand into his jacket.

"I've loved you forever," she whispered.

He grinned and kissed the top of her head, elated. It was the best day of his life. "I've loved you, too."

They stood, waiting and holding one another, until the silhouettes of people shadowed the far end of the lane. "Lecia!" he cried, releasing Kerra and running with all his might. One of the figures broke loose as well, and they met with a happy collision in the middle, Gorran scooping up his sister and swinging her in the air.

"Gorran!" she squealed, amethyst eyes glittering. "Put me down!"

"No! I'm a man now, and I can do what I want. I'm just getting you back for all those years you picked on me!"

"I didn't pick on you."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"Oh my," a smooth voice said, sliding over his skin like silk, and he looked over Lecia's head and directly into his father's eyes. "No welcome for those who bore you, eh?"

Gorran winked at Lecia, then tackled his father in a bear hug. Lina chuckled, and he pulled her into the embrace as well, finally hugging Val and patting them on the back. "Guys, I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend," he said, releasing them and taking Kerra by the hand.

"About time!" Lecia squealed, throwing her arms around her brother once more.

"What do you mean?" he asked, genuinely confused.

Lecia's amethyst eyes twinkled, strands of her dark hair floating in the air as a winter breeze passed by them. Her cheeks were pink with cold and her full lips parted in a brilliantly white smile. Gorran knew in his heart that no one was as lovely as his sister was. Men watched her wherever she went, drinking in the sight of her as if she was an oasis in the desert. However, he thought Kerra was nearly as pretty. She was definitely more real-looking, with her bottom teeth just barely not straight, and the way her smile was slightly crooked. Lecia was so beautiful she almost didn't seem human. Sometimes he wondered if he'd grown up with a goddess.

"Everyone knows that you've liked her for years," Lecia giggled, bringing him out of his reverie. "I'm so happy you finally got the guts to tell her."

"I knew anyway," Kerra said, squeezing his hand. "Gorran's never been good at deception."

"Which makes it a miracle I survived, in this family," he chuckled.

A firm hand rested on his shoulder, and he turned to look into his father's laughing eyes. "We should be going inside," he said. "Mister Gourry and Miss Sylphiel are most likely catching their death of cold, standing outside waiting for us."

"They should just go inside," Gorran grumbled.

"Love is sometimes stronger than sense," Xellos replied, glancing at Lina. Gorran was surprised that his father could still make his mother blush, and he wondered if he'd still have that effect on Kerra twenty years in the future. He had a pretty good feeling that if the next couple years went well, he'd ask her to be his wife.

"We should go," Lina interrupted, clearing her throat, and they all pushed through the snow to the manor house.

Gorran smiled, thrilled that Kerra stood beside him, arm around his waist as his parents were welcomed warmly by his surrogate parents. Xellos and Gourry embraced, laughing, then his father wrapped his arms around Sylphiel. Lina was stiff around Gourry at first, just like she always was, but he knew that in no time at all they'd be lifting their ale mugs in the air and going over old times. Over the years he had watched the two become close friends again, just as he heard they had been in their youth. Gorran, on the other hand, understood his father's love of domesticity. He hadn't inherited his mother's itch for adventure, although he had inherited many other things from her.

Val and Lecia chatted with the parents near the fireplace for some time, leaving Gorran to cuddle Kerra near a window, gazing at the snow-covered fields as night fell. Gourry's daughters had all been married off save for the youngest, Amaida, who was sitting quietly by the other adults. Kerra murmured that she was in love with Alfred, but while the young man seemed to enjoy the blonde girl's company, Gorran knew that the prince was still in love with Lecia. For some reason even his sister's long-standing relationship with Val hadn't convinced Alfred he didn't have a chance.

Sylphiel, Xellos, and Amaida had cooked Gorran a gigantic birthday dinner, complete with cake and pie. Xellos pulled an instrument out of nowhere, delighting the Gabrievs, although Gorran was long used to such "miracles." He sang a festive song in his clear tenor, and soon everyone was singing along. Kerra, her hand on his knee, beamed at him as she sang, and for a moment he felt all was right with his world.

It turned out he was far too excited to sleep. His first day as a legal adult had been wonderful, and he hoped the rest of his life would go as smoothly. He sat on the roof outside his window, watching the stars, a small barrier cast around him to keep out the cold. "Kiddo," he heard someone say, and looked up to see Lecia. "Let me in."

Gorran drew the proper runes and Lecia stepped inside the barrier, shedding her cloak as she sat next to him. "Hey," he said, watching her graceful movements.

"Happy birthday," she grinned, slugging him on the shoulder. "It's been a while."

"Six months," he replied.

"You grew up to be a good looking fella. I'm happy you found a girl you like."

"You found Val. Why shouldn't I find someone?"

She looped her arm around his neck and rubbed her knuckles against his scalp painfully. As always, he was surprised by her wiry strength. Her frame was slight, although not as slight as their mother's, and he squirmed as he inadvertently brushed up against her generous chest. He had grown to like girls' bodies, but his sister's always made him uncomfortable. It was strange, realizing his sister was actually a woman. "So, you slept with her yet?"

"No!" Gorran protested, scowling as he pushed her arm away. "I want to wait."

"For what? It's fun."

"For our future. Dad told me not to sleep with anyone until I was ready to have children, and I'm not ready yet."

"But if you don't, how will you know if you're compatible with the person you're with?"

"You just know. Besides, that's not something you have to worry about. You and Val can't have children."

Lecia broke out in a grin. "And that's the best!"

Gorran shrugged, hugging his knees to his chest. "Maybe. I think I might want them someday."

"Loser," she chuckled.

Gorran looked at his sister out of the corner of his eye. "Hey, do you think I'm special?"

She scowled, her fine, dark eyebrows drawing sharply downward. "Of course. Stupid question."

"I just wonder sometimes if this is all there is. I don't want to run all over the globe, but it'd be nice to be a hero or something."

Lecia grunted. "You are special. You're the son of the two most powerful magic-users on the planet. Your girlfriend is a princess. Your sword teacher is the most accomplished swordsman on the face of the planet. People would die to have your life."

"Still..."

She put her arm around his shoulders. "You're just starting to realize you could have a life, that's all. It'll come in time. Don't rush it. We only have so much life left."

He looked into her face and saw a strange melancholy there. "You really love Val, don't you?"

A sharp, single laugh escaped her. "So what if I do?"

"More than me?" he teased. He didn't like to see Lecia so serious.

"Nah, never more than you. You're my brother."

He studied her for a few more moments. "Is it because he'll live forever?"

"Thousands of years isn't forever."

"But it's longer than we'll live."

"I know," she murmured, "But there's nothing I can do about it."

They sat in silence for some time, staring at the sky as the clouds moved in front of the silvery sliver of moon. "I love Kerra, and she's my best friend, but you're still the one I tell everything to," he finally said, voice halting.

"You, too," she whispered. "But don't tell. I thought boys weren't supposed to get mushy."

"Unless you're Dad," he chuckled, and soon she joined him.

They sat for a few more moments, smiles on their faces. "I'm coming home in the spring," Lecia muttered. "Val's coming, too. I expect you to be there."

"I will. I can't wait until you come home."

He grinned, the warmth starting deep in his chest and spreading until it permeated his whole body. Lecia grinned back, and they leaned together, watching the sky late into the night. It was definitely the best birthday he ever had.


	25. Absolution VI Continued Chapter 25

A/N: Hopefully this chapter's not too short for your tastes! It's also the beginning of the end. I'd wager we have less than 10 chapters to go, although you know how long-winded I can get.... Anyhow, this takes place when Gorran's about 20 and Lecia's about 25. Just so you can get your timelines straight. I know I've been jumping forward time-wise in leaps and bounds. Thanks for your continued support and great reviews!! They make my day!

* * *

Lina let her eyes slide over her husband's naked body, watching as his chest rose and fell with his breathing. Her hair cascaded over her like a coppery shawl, obscuring her view a bit, but she didn't need her eyes to see with her mind's eye. She was remembering the days when his chest hadn't risen or fallen at all, the days when he was a Monster. Even though it had been years since he had been in stasis for so long, he still refused to talk about it with her. She had finally pried the details out of him, and the loneliness, the oblivion of it all had frightened her so she had never pressured him about it. Ever since then there had been a shadow in his eyes, a shadow that she wondered would ever lift.  
Reaching out a hand, she traced the lines of his toned arm, rewarded as his amethyst eyes fluttered open and his full lips curled into a smile. His large hand with its slender fingers covered hers, gently stroking her skin. "I love you," he whispered. "I love making love with you first thing in the morning." 

Lina couldn't help but smile in return. She had been with him for so many years, and yet she still wanted him as much as ever. He had filled her life and soul, had given her the children that meant so much to her. Hopefully the years of strife were behind him. Nearing fifty years old, she found that while an occasional adventure was fun, she preferred a quiet life of study and slow accumulation of power. Although she was aging, her skin was only lined around the corners of her mouth and slightly at her eyes. She looked like a woman half her age.

Xellos took a deep breath and rolled over onto his side, his head supported by his arm. His long limbs took up the length of the bed, his thick hair falling into his face like a curtain. She reached out to touch the silky, cool hair, stroking the silvery strands gently. The streaks in his dark hair were the only signs of aging he exhibited at all, and she wondered how long he would live. She wondered how long she would live, and the life spans of their partly-Monster children.

"Gorran still having trouble with white magic?" Xellos murmured, caressing her pale shoulder with his fingers. As always, she felt that she would fall into the love pooling in his dark eyes.

"No," she replied. "Now that he's with Kerra, that business seems to have cleared up. Filia's happy."

"He's still doing the runes."

Lina shrugged, which was awkward in her position. "And he's still alive. You can't stop him anymore than you could stop me from doing what I do."

"You don't do anything dangerous."

"Anymore."

A chuckle sounded deep in his chest, making her smile in return. Dammit, he was such an irritating man, but she loved him so. He was charming, and even after nearly three decades she fell in love with him more every day. "Lecia will be home soon."

"And Val. And Zel's family. And Gourry."

"What do you think of Scundabran?"

Lina's face broke out in a grin. "It's wonderful. Gorran's so damn good with it. If Lecia had half the discipline Gorran does, she'd have taken over the world."

Xellos' smile fell away. "How do you feel, knowing that your children have even more power than you do?"

"I feel fortunate that we've been able to protect them," she replied. "I hope we can always do so."

He scooted farther up the bed. "You've been touched by the mother of all things. You'll live a long time."

"You, too," she murmured, twisting to kiss him on the mouth. Moments alone were precious once more, since Gorran had finished his studies and was home, Kerra visiting with him. Gorran had been coming home on the weekends on and off from his training with Gourry after Lecia left home, but after a couple of years had stayed in Seyruun, only coming home once a month. Xellos had been nearly inconsolable after Lecia had left, and Gorran's defection was no easier on him. Lina hated to admit it, but she missed the sound of her children's voices echoing throughout the house, the never-ending chaos of young ones ruling her days. She missed the chubby, soft arms of her toddlers, the sense of wonder they had as they turned into their own people. Pulling away from Xellos, she wondered what her life would have been like if she hadn't spent it with him. Probably wonderful, but would she have appreciated it as much, knowing what the alternatives were?

"What?" he cooed, his strong arms pulling her slight body against his.

"Thinking," she sighed, closing her eyes and reveling in his scent and the feeling of his smooth skin pressing against her.

"About what?"

"Children."

A soft laugh escaped him. "Lina Inverse, the enemy of all who live, reminiscing about babies?"

"I didn't say babies," she growled.

He kissed the top of her head. "If you had told me human babies grew up I wouldn't have been so eager to have them. I know they're both adults now, but I still hear children's footsteps in this house."

She shifted and looked into his eyes, fingers moving up to toy with the beginnings of stubble on his cheeks. "I don't know if I can live here anymore," she said softly. "I don't know what I want to now that they're grown. Part of me wants to go to Seyruun, but the rest of me wants to wander and never come back."

He sighed. "We have time to decide. We don't ever have to get rid of this place where the memories are so dear, if we don't want to."

"Let's always keep this place," she mumbled, burrowing against his chest.

"Forever," he replied.

Lina let him hold her for a while, then began to feel restless as the sun rose higher in the sky. Pushing away from him, she sat on the edge of the bed, braiding her hair. Her stomach rumbled, making her blush, but Xellos merely laughed it off. "I'll have breakfast ready in a bit," he said, pulling on some clothes and retreating from the room. Lina sighed and tugged on a robe, shuffling out to the balcony. The morning light was just starting to turn golden, having cleared the roofs of the houses. Gorran was in the garden, going through his sword forms. His shirt was off and his sun-kissed skin glistened with sweat; Lina wagered he had been up since before dawn. Young muscles rippled as he swung the heavy Scundabran in slow arcs, his cheeks pink with the effort. Her son was tall like his father, and was a good blend between Xellos and her own father in build. He had Xellos' length of limb but was slightly more bulky, which made him an impressive specimen of manhood. Lina was proud to have mothered such an attractive boy.

As she watched Gorran ceased his movements, his handsome face breaking out in a white smile, his cheeks dimpled slightly as he sheathed his sword and pushed sweat-darkened coppery curls away from his forehead. Lina smiled as Kerra bounded into the yard, her black hair flying behind her like streamers as she ran to the young man. She threw her arms around him and kissed his shining face, and their laughter wafted up to her and warmed her heart.

Gorran murmured a spell and opened his hands, doves appearing from nowhere and flying into the sky before disappearing into nothing once more. Kerra laughed and took his hand, her blue eyes shining, but Lina shuddered to think that her son could cast a summoning spell so casually. Summoning spells were extremely difficult, and for him to have summoned multiple creatures at once so easily spoke of intense power, more than a human being had a right to have. She couldn't help but feel that something was on the horizon, a feeling that she knew her husband shared. It vibrated through the connection in their rings, even in his sleep.

Leaving the window, she dressed just in time to hear shouts of joy coming from the front porch. Racing down the stairs, she skidded to a stop in time to see Gorran whooping and swinging Lecia around by the waist. She was laughing, her dark hair rippling through the air, her hands clasping his wrists. He hugged her tightly and she wrapped her arms around him, squeezing so hard her body shook. After a moment he released her and took Val's hand, pumping it heartily before also pulling him into an embrace. Suddenly Xellos was in the middle of the fray, apron covered with flour, and was hugging and kissing and half-crying. Kerra giggled from the side, dark blue eyes dancing. Val grinned and ran a hand through his sea-green hair, his high cheekbones and straight nose making seem more handsome as he matured. Lina thought her daughter had found a lovely man to be with. She enjoyed Val's sharp wit and sarcasm, and was happy that he had a gentle soul. He worshipped Lecia, but also didn't let her yank him around too terribly much, and she knew he matched her power. There was no one better for her, and no one better to have as a surrogate son. Kerra was lovely, too, and had seemed as much a part of the family during her life as Val seemed during his.

"Hey, don't ignore me!" she finally said, and was crushed by a hug from her daughter and Val. She laughed, stroking Lecia's silky hair. "I'm so happy you're home. We've missed you."

"I've missed you, too," Lecia replied, her voice catching a bit. "I adore wandering the world, but there's no better place than home."

"That's why we're throwing the party," Gorran explained. "We haven't had one in such a long time. Gourry and Sylphiel haven't ever been here."

"Alfred's started seeing Amaida Gabriev, so it'll be fine," Kerra reassured Lecia.

"Good," the young woman said, flashing them another brilliant smile. She took Gorran by the hand. "Breakfast time!" she announced, and they all herded off to the kitchen, forcing a giggling Xellos in front of them to do all the work, although Gorran and Kerra would help.

Lina leaned against the banister, smiling to herself. Her chaos, her loves, were back, and she wouldn't have it any other way. It would only get better as more people arrived.  
Gourry and Sylphiel were the next to show up, explaining that Amaida had elected to travel with Alfred. Lina hugged Gourry tightly, genuinely happy to see him, then was caught up in a sobbing Sylphiel's arms. Xellos also embraced Gourry, the two men smiling at one another, and even though she knew Xellos was half-acting, she knew that they really did get along. Gorran burst from the house and led his teacher inside, giving him the full tour, and Xellos immediately spirited Sylphiel to the kitchen to show off his domain. Lina was left standing on the porch, staring off into the horizon. A scorching wind was blowing in from somewhere, drying out the land. Squinting into it, she swore for a moment she saw something flicker, then decided it must have been the heat waves emanating from the ground. The only thing left to do was wait for Zel and Amelia's family, she decided, and went inside.

"And so you have to fillet it this way," Xellos was telling Gourry, who stood holding a knife as he watched Xellos slice through the meat.

"What the?" Lina grumbled, glancing at Sylphiel as the woman put a hand on her arm.

"I mentioned that I was tired of dear Gourry never helping cook the meals, so Mister Xellos is trying to teach him something useful," she whispered.

Lina grinned. "Good luck" she chuckled.

"Perfect!" Xellos chirped, and the woman were dumbstruck as the slender man walked the hulking swordsman through the entire process. Lunch turned out to be delicious, and Gourry was beaming.

"He's not just a master of blades, it turns out," Xellos chortled at the table, and the mood he generated set the tone for the next several days.

"So why are you having a party?" Gourry asked Xellos as they sat in the garden sipping tea.

"It was Gorran's idea. He wants to set out on a career, but he hasn't told anyone what it is yet. He wants to announce it to all of us at once. It was as good an excuse as any to have you all over," Xellos explained.

Lina sat across from them, glancing up from her book every so often. Sylphiel was playing some sort of game with the young adults, surprisingly quick for her ample housewife's frame. Filia was there too, being overly aggressive as usual, but Val was often able to outmaneuver her with the ball. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so content and complete, and she hoped the feeling would never end.

Her contentment only intensified when Ameila and Zelgadis showed up with their three children and Amaida. Alfred was somewhat distant but still polite, spending most of the time wandering around with Amaida on his arm. Lecia exchanged a few brief words with him, Lina noticed, and left it at that. Val was always present, a golden eye fixed on the human man. Roddy, however, had a way of always lightening the mood, and so the happy atmosphere continued. They chatted all day, then rose early the next morning to begin their party.

"I can't believe he's so tall!" Ameila twittered as she bustled about the kitchen, handing sacks of spices for Zelgadis to measure out. Gourry and Xellos were at the counter, cutting up meat as Sylphiel and Celdra prepared the marinade. "He's such a lovely boy, Lina."

"He's stronger than Rezo," Zelgadis murmured. "Absolutely incredible that he has that sort of facility with white magic, considering his heritage."

"You better mean that in a nice way," Lina growled.

He smirked. "Of course."

"It just goes to show that it's the user's ability to conduct the magic that matters, not how many vows you take or how many prayers you offer to the gods," Xellos said.

"Mister Xellos, are you putting down the holy orders?" Sylphiel gasped.

Lina knew that was exactly what Xellos was doing, but was relieved when Xellos bowed his head. "I'm sorry, Miss Sylphiel. Please forgive me."

"I do," she said with a sigh, "if only to be sure we get your fabulous bundt cake later."

"You will, in spades!" Xellos chuckled, Gourry laughing with him.

The meal was finally prepared and they began to cook over an open fire on the terrace, wine flowing freely. The sun was beginning to dip near the horizon when Gorran stood up in front of the group. "Thank you all for coming," he said with a grin. "I'm fortunate that my parents agreed to have you all here, and feed you! You are legendary not just for your abilities and deeds, but for your appetites as well."

Everyone laughed and Lina beamed. Gorran had inherited Xellos' flair for turning a phrase. "We're taking it out of your allowance, you know," Xellos commented brightly, his dark eyes twinkling, and she knew he was in his element.

"Oh dear, it seems I've mortgaged my future," Gorran mock-sighed. "But what I really wanted you all here for was for this moment. I want to tell you what I intend to do for the rest of my life."

"Do you know?" Lina heard Lecia as Kerra.

"No," the younger woman replied softly. "He wouldn't tell me, only said that it would change his life."

"And what is it?" Sylphiel asked.

"Will you become a mercenary?" Gourry said.

"A traveling priest?" Zelgadis offered.

"A champion of justice!" Amelia cried.

"A good boy and stay at home until you grow old?" Xellos added, earning another round of laughs from everyone.

"Some of you are close," Gorran admitted. "But the first thing I intend to do is this." Lina gasped as he pulled a small box out of his pocket and approached Kerra's chair, bending down on one knee. He gestured briefly in the air and muttered some words, and suddenly the garden twinkled with small lights, as if the stars had come to play in their landscape. A crown of lights settled on Kerra's head, glittering in her dark hair and illuminating her fair skin. Her eyes were wide, her lips parted as she stared at Gorran, who flipped open the ring box. Nothing was inside, but a single sparkle drifted down and nestled inside the velvet. There was a flash of light and suddenly a ring appeared, its sapphire gleaming in a white-gold setting. "Kerra, will you marry me?"

Xellos burst out into tears. "My baby's getting married!" he blubbered, a stupid grin on his face.

"She hasn't accepted yet!" Lina snapped, watching Kerra's face intently. She didn't know what she'd do if the girl refused her darling son.

"Yes!" Kerra cried, flinging herself onto Gorran, who laughed and beamed, his arms wrapping around her tightly. The sparkles rose higher into the air and exploded in glittering showers.

"Pretty bit of magic," Zelgadis murmured, smiling at Lina. "I guess he almost deserves her."

"And she's a wonderful girl. She's almost good enough for him," Lina smirked in return.

Gourry rose with a whoop, his white-streaked braid swinging about. "Congratulations, my boy!" he said, hauling Gorran up to standing and clapping him on the back.

Gorran smiled, his cheeks flushed. Lina hazarded a look at Lecia, who was smiling, but her expression was distant. Val was gazing at her, brow furrowed and golden eyes clouded. Lina cast Xellos a glance, but he was too busy dabbing at his eyes with a handkerchief. Snarling, she prodded him through the rings, making jump. His attention immediately swung in her direction, and she motioned toward their daughter with a jerk of her head. He nodded, and she tried to think of what she would ask when they got Lecia alone.

"But what else will you do?" Amelia asked. "I'm so excited to have you as another son, Gorran, but you wanted to tell us something else?"

Gorran brushed himself off, holding Kerra's hand. "I'm going to follow in Rezo's footsteps," he announced. "Minus the possession by Shabranigdo, of course."

Kerra squealed. "We're going to do it! We really are!"

"Didn't I promise you an adventure?" he asked with a gentle smile.

"You're an adventure, all by yourself!" she replied, standing on tiptoe to kiss him on the cheek.

"Congratulations!" Gourry cried. "May your quest be a wonderful one!"

"And productive!" Amelia added.

"And safe," Filia counseled.

Everyone joined in a toast, chattering until long past the time when the stars came out. Finally they began to yawn and gradually retired. Lina grabbed Xellos by the wrist and laid in wait for their daughter. Lecia and Val were among the last few to head for bed, and so they ended up waiting for quite some time. Xellos began to whine, but she silenced him with a kiss and a promise of a greater reward later. Finally Lecia came inside, and Lina stepped into the hall to meet her. "What is it?" she asked. "You should have been happier than anyone for your brother. I know you love him more than anything."

"I do, Mom," she said, shaking her head. "I just have this terrible feeling. I don't know how to describe it."

"I know how," Gorran murmured, suddenly appearing behind his sister. His amethyst eyes looked almost black in the dim light of the hallway. "I've been dreaming of wolves."


	26. Absolution VI Continued Chapter 26

A/N: Sorry I didn't update last week!! I had a catastrophic computer crash and my hard drive was deleted. Luckily, the files for this fic were on a different computer, and we managed to get everything else back (mostly). I'm also almost finished writing this fic. I'm in the middle of the big ending fight right now. Of course, it's all stream-of-consciousness right now, so I need to go back and edit. At least a little. At least do a spell-check. Heh. This chapter isn't well edited at all, since I didn't want to keep from posting it for yet another week, so I apologize in advance. Thank you soooo much, to those of you who review! They are greatly appreciated!

* * *

Xellos felt his insides grow cold as he looked into his son's eyes. Time stopped, the candlelight no longer flickering in Lina's ruby eyes, the air perfectly still. His lungs burst with the need for air, his joints ached with the burden of standing stationary, his mind reeling as his world silently shattered. 

"Wolves?" he whispered, lips suddenly dry.

The world lurched as time returned to his soul, the candlelight once more throwing flickering shadows on the wall. The darkness leapt and twitched, as if eager. Lecia's eyes seemed like dark pools in the dim light, reflecting the flame in two sharp points. "Yes. I have been, too."

He saw Lina stiffen out of the corner of his eye. "It's nothing," she said, her voice edged. "We should just go to sleep."

Gorran scowled. "Why do the wolves in my dreams seem so dark?" he asked. "They're massive beasts, but they never come too near me, just always watch. They don't seem to mean me harm."

"I need to think about this," Xellos murmured, barely able to force the words out of his mouth.

"Xellos," Lina said, eyes burning. He could feel the turmoil of her emotions through the rings. He wished her feelings were not identical to his own. One of them needed to be impervious to the news, and it obviously was not going to be him.

Lecia's hand shot out and grabbed Lina's, holding it tightly. "Is it her, Mom?" she asked urgently, and her fingers flexed as Lina tried to pull away. "Is it Grandma?"

It was everything Xellos could do not to stagger backwards from the weight he felt pressing upon him from all sides. "It can't possibly be. Everything will be fine," he said, trying to keep his voice light.

"You can fool anyone but us," Gorran murmured. "Tell us what's wrong. We can help. We're not children anymore, Dad."

Xellos felt as if something inside him was going to unravel. His muscles felt weak and spasmodic. It seemed a small miracle he was still able to stand as his mind reeled. Why had he been so foolish as to think it was over, to think he was free?

"No," Lina muttered. "That's the thing, kids. You'll always be our children."

Lecia and Gorran looked at one another, eyebrows raised in an identical expression, even though Gorran towered over his sister. "And?"

"You're the only mortals in this world to also be part Monster," Lina explained, lips pressed into a tight line.

"And the only offspring of Lina Inverse, she who was touched by the Lord of Nightmares, mother of all things, destroyer of all things," Xellos added.

Gorran's large hand gripped Lecia's suddenly and gave it a squeeze as she scooted closer to his side. Their eyes were twin amethyst orbs of defiance. "We're not afraid," Lecia said.

"Nothing can separate us," Gorran affirmed.

"Lecia, love?" a voice sounded behind them. Xellos turned around to look into golden eyes. Val stepped out of the darkness and blinked at them all. "It's late, and you haven't come to bed yet."

"Would you do anything for me?" Xellos' daughter blurted, face set.

Val's eyes softened. "Of course I would. You're my life. You're my soul mate."

"Lecia," Lina said, her voice tender but also carrying a warning.

"And my family? Would you do anything for them?"

Val looked over Lina and Xellos, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. "They're my family, too, you know," he sighed, his tall, muscular frame leaning against the wall. "I've grown up with them. For me, it goes without saying that I would do anything for them."

"And if I died?" Lecia pushed.

"Lecia," Lina growled, scowling.

Val's eyes hardened. "Then I die, too."

Xellos studied the dragon, able to feel the passion rolling off of the youngster with the edges of his perception. Val would defend them with his life without hesitation. Overcome with a mixture of fear and fondness, he suddenly reached out and caught up the younger male in an embrace.

"Mister Xellos?" Val asked, awkwardly patting Xellos' back.

"We'll be fine, don't you see?" Lecia said, gently prying Val out of Xellos' grip and entwining her fingers with his. "Nothing can defeat us, not as long as we're together."

"And not with how hard we've worked to become strong," Gorran added, his hand resting on Scundabran's pommel.

"Bah," Lina said. "You kids are nothing compared to me."

"Mom!" they both protested at once.

"You're just being silly, getting up all worked up about some dream, and then polishing it all off with some immature bravado," the sorceress said gruffly.

"Can't imagine where you got that from," Xellos added with a smile, earning him a slap on the arm from his wife. "She's right, though, time for bed."

Val swept Lecia up in his arms. "We're off, then," he said, and carried a giggling Lecia off into the darkness. Xellos had to quell the nausea that welled up inside of him at the thought of his daughter being with a man.

"Me, too," Gorran sighed, making a beeline for the Greywords quarters.

"No, you sleep in your room, by yourself," Xellos corrected.

"We weren't going to do anything," the young man muttered.

"You're such a prude," Lina sighed, but she was smiling.

"Yeah, you let Lecia sleep with her boyfriend, and they're not even married!"

"But Val can't get her pregnant, whereas you could get yourself in trouble with Kerra pretty easily," Lina pointed out.

"And don't expect Zel and Amelia to be gentle with you if you do," Xellos added. "It would be unjust if you fathered a child on their innocent daughter before you were married. Besides, I know you want to wait until everything's proper before you lose your virginity."

"Dad!" Gorran growled, blushing furiously.

"Xellos, don't bring that up. You know how sensitive he is about it!"

"Shut up, Mom!" the young man grated, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, you shut up. I mastered the art of being pissed a long time ago."

"And with that, you should go to bed," Xellos said, and quickly embraced his son. "I'm proud of you," he whispered in Gorran's ear. "You've become the type of man all men should be."

"Except he can't cook worth a damn," Lina chuckled, and stood on tiptoe to kiss Gorran on the cheek. "Off with you."

Gorran rubbed slightly at the spot she had kissed, still blushing, and moved off down the hallway, muttering to himself. Lina slipped her hand into Xellos' as they watched him, her head leaning against his arm. "Do you think we distracted them well enough?" she whispered.

"We can only hope," he replied, squeezing her hand tightly. The darkness in his heart still boiled with cold, and as the moments passed it was becoming no easier to bear it. He trudged up the stairs behind Lina, lost in his dark thoughts, and was startled when she shoved him up against the door, hands tearing at his clothes.

"We might only have this night, if their dreams are already showing them such things," she growled, tossing his shirt aside as her fingers moved hungrily across his skin.

He nodded once, then gave in to abandon, disrobing her as surely as she had done to him. They flung themselves at the bed, immediately intertwined, and he rolled her underneath him, running his fingers through her hair of silken fire. "I have loved you every day since I realized I was capable of such a thing," he whispered, gazing down at her pale skin, her ruby eyes large and dark in the moonlight. A tear welled up in her eye and rolled down her cheek, and she embraced him with such passionate desperation that he forgot all else.

The night was very long. Lovemaking with Lina had been tinged with panic, although it had so exhausted her that she gently snored away on his shoulder. His fingers were laced with one another, keeping her safely within the enclosure of his arms while she slept. Xellos simply stared at the dark ceiling, mind racing with fearful thoughts.

The wolves in the dreams of his children meant that Xellas was watching them. His former mistress wouldn't be watching them unless something interesting was about to happen. The only thing that mattered to his mistress was power, which meant that the power of his offspring was about to be tested. Combine that fact with the certainty that Dolphin and Dynast were still after his skin, and he had a terrible mess on his hands. His family was in danger, and there was nothing he could do but wait.

As he watched the shadows play across the ceiling he silently commended his son for gathering all of their family's friends together. Of course, the news was good, but the danger they faced was so much greater. It made Xellos' blood run cold to think that the dreams his son had announced that evening might never come to pass.

It surprised him to realize that somehow the people he had met when he was an immortal had become his friends. Not just Lina's friends, or Lecia's friends, but his own friends. He had something besides his family to protect. Pausing a moment, he silently observed himself, listening and feeling the processes of his mortal form, and realized it had been quite some time since he had been able to feel the slow death of his body. Death was swallowed up by love and life, and if he hadn't wanted so dearly to spend every moment possible with Lina and his children, he would not have feared death. He had experienced things worse than death.

A jerking of his body woke him around dawn. Sleep had somehow found him, if only for a short while. Sliding his arm out from underneath Lina, he shook it awake and grimaced as the blood returned painfully to his hand. He ran his fingers through his dark, silver-streaked hair and glanced around the room. Sometime during the night he had decided that Xellas had intended, in part, that the dreams she sent his children should act as a warning to him as well. She was giving him time. He didn't know why, and he dreaded the answer, but he knew it was so. Reaching underneath the bed, he pulled out his satchel and began to load it with supplies.

He had started in on packing their clothes when Lina stirred with a groan, her flaming red hair tangled across her face as she lifted her head and propped herself up on an elbow. A smile crossed his face; he had often seen Gorran and Lecia make the same expression upon wakening. Oh, how the fabric of his existence was woven with this woman!

"What's happening?" she asked, sliding from the bed and wobbling over to her robe.

"I'm packing."

"You're not going anywhere without me," she growled, pushing her hair out of her face.

He held up the pack and let her see what was inside.

"Oh," she muttered, pulling the robe around her more tightly.

"I know better than to run off without you," he smiled.

"Took you long enough," she grunted, and stumbled off to the bathroom.

He had finished by the time she returned. "We need to get out of here as soon as possible."

The skin beneath her eyes was puffy, the only thing about her face that showed her age, and he knew even that would disappear as she emerged into full wakefulness. "Did you figure something out in the night?"

He shrugged, tying the pack closed. "No, only that they're coming for us, and they're coming for us now. We must either leave or risk great loss of life to this town."

"No way, this is our home! We can't let it be destroyed!"

Xellos reached out and took her hand. "You're right, we can't. That's why we'll leave for a more remote area."

"Damn," Lina snarled, beginning to dress. "What about the others?"

"We'll have to leave a note. That way they'll get out, and they can't follow us."

She paused, her features tightening as her ruby eyes flickered with something he wasn't used to seeing in her face: fear. "I hope they find a safe place."

Xellos nodded. "This will be very, very bad, beloved. This will be the end."


	27. Absolution VI Continued Chapter 27

A/N: Okay, folks! Time for the false hope chapter! Heh heh. If you don't like fighting, you should just stop reading the story with this chapter. This bit's sort of short, but I was anxious to get to the end. Hopefully you'll understand. Anyway, I hope the chapters aren't getting lame as we near the end. I've been so excited to write this ending for years. It's what I had in mind ever since I started writing Slayers fics. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Read, enjoy, and review, if you're so inclined.

* * *

Lecia's full lips curved in a smile as she nestled into Val's warm embrace, reveling in the feeling of his bare skin pressed to hers. No matter how many mornings she awoke in his arms, it still brought pure, unadulterated joy to her soul. She mashed her face against the smooth flesh of his shoulder, humming to herself with pleasure as she experienced the textures of his body. Squirming, she moved herself up to his eye level, beaming as she found herself looking into his golden eyes. She adored Val's eyes; they reminded her of her father's eyes when she was a little girl, with their slitted pupils and slightly slanted orientation. Meeting Val's eyes, for her, was like soaking up sunshine. "Hey," he said with a smile.

"Hey," she giggled, kissing him.

He groaned and tightened his grip on her, crushing her to him in an embrace. She grinned as she felt their bodies mold together, reveling in how perfectly they seemed to fit. "Big day for Gorran yesterday, eh?" he growled, releasing her and running a hand through her long, silky hair.

She nodded against the pillow, her tresses becoming tangled as she did so. Val's short green hair was sticking up every which way, but it was fine and soft where it touched the pillowcase. She loved the color of his hair- it reminded her of the color of the sea off the shores of Wolfpack Island. Of course, she loved it because it was his, too. "Yeah, Gorran and Kerra just belong together."

"But that's not what woke you," he murmured, the light slowly stopping its dancing in his golden eyes.

The darkness she had felt moments before waking came rushing back to her, emptying her of warmth. "No, it wasn't," she replied, fingers tightening where they gripped his wiry arm.

"What was it, then?" he asked, voice rumbling in his chest, its deep tones comforting her and chasing away some of the cold gripping her heart.

"Something shifted."

"On the astral plane?"

"I think so," she sighed, burrowing against him more tightly. "But it was sloppy."

"Hm," he said through his nose, his long-fingered hands fondling her glossy mane.

Lecia's eyes opened wide as she sat up. "Oh no," she choked, and slid from the bed.

"What's going on?" Val asked, lean face serious as he watched her dash about the room, throwing on trousers and a shirt. He threw back the covers and stood, the glory of his nudity lost upon her as she pulled on her socks.

Lecia burst from the bedroom she had inhabited as a child, hair still a mass of tangles, and pounded on the door next to hers. "Gorran!" she shouted. There was no answer. Growling, she flung open the door and ran to the bed, shaking her younger brother by the shoulders. His body was heavy with solid muscle, but the wiry Inverse strength served her well and his eyes fluttered open.

"Lecia?" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes with a fist. "What's happening?"

"Dad!" she cried, and Gorran's eyes immediately became alert.

"Is he gone?" Gorran asked, thrashing his way from underneath his bedclothes.

"Did you even check their room?" Val offered from the doorway, tying the drawstring on his trousers.

"I think they both are," Lecia answered Gorran. "Val, go get your mom and the others."

"Right," he said, and his footsteps faded away down the hallway.

"So what happened?" Gorran asked, pulling on a shirt.

"I don't know. Something woke me up."

"You felt something?"

Lecia lead the way down the hall. "Yes," she replied, and tried the doorknob of her parents' room. It turned, but the door was locked. "Crap," she growled, and prepared a mighty spell.

"No magic in the house," Gorran reminded her with a wry smile, and was rewarded with a punch in the arm. "Hey!" he snarled, then quickly drew a rune in the air.

"You deserved it," she snapped, and the lock clicked open, the door slowly swinging inward.

The room before them was empty. The sheets were thrown back, but were slightly warm to the touch as Lecia passed her hands over them. Everything else was in its place, so she began rifling through drawers. A few sets of clothes were gone from each, but nothing that denoted a full-scale flight from danger. "Find anything?" she called out over her shoulder.

"No," Gorran replied, closing the closet door. Lecia groaned and sat down on the bed, scrutinizing the room for any sign of their parents. Gorran sat beside her. "You don't think they were taken, do you?" he asked.

Lecia shook her head. "No, they weren't. It was a sloppy shift, but there wasn't any disturbances around it, really."

He sighed, shoulders slumping, and ran a hand through his coppery curls. "Why would they just leave?"

Lecia tried to smile. "It must have been important, because Dad didn't even fix breakfast."

Gorran's lips twitched, but his amethyst eyes seemed far away. "I wish I could have felt them. Maybe I could help you."

She scowled. "You're plenty of help. Just keep looking. I know they left a note, we just have to find it."

Gorran stood and paced around the room once more, flexing his hands as he searched high and low. "Wait, what's this?" he asked, and produced a large gemstone, shaped as if it once was mounted in a piece of jewelry.

Lecia took it from his hand, wondering why the stone looked so familiar. "Where did you find it?"

"In Mom's jewelry box. It was in a velvet pouch."

"You thought they'd hide a note in a velvet pouch in her jewelry box?" Lecia asked.

Gorran blushed and frowned at her. "Shut up."

"You shut up," she said, out of habit, and they shared a brief smile. She turned the stone over in her hand, and her mirth faded as she slowly realized where she recognized the gem from. "This is Grandma's," she whispered.

"As in Nana Inverse, or the other one?"

"Xellas."

Gorran's face paled. "Why does Mom have Xellas' stone?"

Lecia squinted, going over her memories. "She used to wear it in her necklace. That's all I remember."

"Does it help us?" he asked.

"Not really," she admitted, and pocketed the gem. Her eyes roamed the room. Where would her parents leave a note?

"Duh," Gorran said, and produced an envelope.

Irritated, Lecia snatched it out of his hands, earning a scowl from her brother. "Where was it?"

"Mom's nightstand."

"We were looking for a note from Dad."

"Knowing him, he'd probably hide it in the mirror or something," Gorran sighed.

"We got lucky," Lecia said, and opened the note, color draining from her face as she read it.

"What?" Gorran asked, catching the note as she tossed it in his direction. His handsome face grew grim as he read. "This has to be a joke. This makes it sound like they're never coming back."

"You took your dreams seriously, right?"

"You mean about the wolf?"

"Yeah."

"Well, yes, I did. I do."

"So did they. They probably really think they're never coming back."

Gorran's eyes flashed as he crumpled the note in his fist. "That's garbage. Why didn't they have us go along? We can help them!"

"They're trying to protect us," she said sternly. "Come on, I can hear the others."

He followed her down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Val was gathering the family friends. "What's going on?" Zelgadis demanded as soon as she stepped foot in the room.

Val appeared at her side and laced his fingers with hers as Kerra threw herself at Gorran.  
"We're not completely sure," she said slowly, glancing at her brother. "Our parents seem to have left."

"They think we're being threatened, so they've gone to meet it head-on," Gorran elaborated, arm wrapped protectively around Kerra.

Zelgadis ground his teeth. "After all this time, you'd think they'd know that we can-"

"They honestly must think the danger is great," Amelia interrupted, her hand on her husband's arm. "They probably didn't want us hurt."

"But we can help!" Zelgadis protested.

"And when you left us behind all those times when you were searching for a cure?" Amelia asked archly. "Was that just? Was that the right thing to do?"

He glowered at her but fell silent.

"Well, why did they leave?" Gourry asked, scratching his head. "I mean, Lina and Xellos are stronger than pretty much everyone, right?"

"Which means they must have been afraid," Filia said, wringing her hands. Lecia went over to her and took her by the palms, trying to calm her.

"Gorran and I have been having dreams about wolves," she explained.

"A big, black wolf in particular."

"Xellas!" Filia gasped. "She took your father once in the guise of a black wolf."

Gorran and Lecia exchanged looks. They hadn't heard that story before, but it wasn't the right time to find out what Aunt Filia was talking about. "Well, I think they thought it was some sort of harbinger," Lecia said slowly.

"We don't know if they thought Xellas was after them, or if someone else was," Gorran added.

"So the left, to draw the danger near to them, so we'd have time to escape," Zelgadis spat bitterly.

"How noble," Amelia said. "I can't tell you how weary I am of that tactic."

"We know they love us," Sylphiel said. "They should know that we want to help them."

"They never learn," Zelgadis said with a sigh.

"I think I can find them," Lecia blurted. "I can track them on the astral plane." The room fell silent and everyone stared at her, only Gorran's expression free of shock. His face was set and grim, his eyes concerned. He knew what it cost her to touch the void of the astral plane. Gorran was often the presence that pulled her back from the physical plane after her experimental, and dangerous, wanderings when she was a teenager.

"Not all of us should go," Val interjected, his fingers squeezing Lecia's hand tightly. "We shouldn't leave the house unprotected. Lina and Xellos wouldn't want to come home to a pile of rubble."

Lecia wanted to kiss Val for his forethought. Not only was he protecting the place she called home, he was also making sure that those who needed to stay behind did stay behind. Gorran looked relieved also, she noticed. "We'll need a balanced team, with both magic and brawn. Mister Gourry, you and Miss Sylphiel stay here, along with Miss Filia."

"I only stay if Val stays," Filia replied, eyes hard. Gorran quickly sprang to make some tea. Lecia hoped he was right and a warm drink would calm everyone down.

"I'm not staying. I go with Lecia," he said, steel glinting in his eyes.

"Val!" Filia reprimanded, but he shook his head.

"We need you to stay here, Aunt Filia," Gorran said, producing a cup of tea out of nowhere. Lecia envied Gorran's sleight of hand. "You and Sylphiel need to reinforce one another's magic. Besides, who's going to make sure no harm comes to Zelgadis' family if you don't stay?"

"Well," Filia began.

"We'll have all the offensive magic we need, with me and my siblings here," Alfred said, and Lecia hadn't felt as fondly for him in years as she did at that moment. He gave her a gentle smile, and suddenly she knew that the friendship between them was mended. She needed him, and he was there for her.

"Thank you," she told him, and hoped he could feel the gratitude behind her words. She knew Alfred would make a fine king someday.

"Well, we're not staying behind," Zel said.

"It wouldn't be right," Amelia added. "Besides, we know your parents' techniques better than anybody."

"It's decided, then," Lecia announced. "We should leave immediately."

"Not without breakfast," Sylphiel declared. "All good adventures start with a healthy breakfast, isn't that right, Gourry dear?"

"That's the way Lina would do it," he said with a smile and a nod at the Inverse children, and Lecia smiled. Maybe with her parents' friends at their backs everything would be all right, after all.


	28. Absolution VI Continued Chapter 28

A/N:  Getting close, folks.  About four to six more chapters to go.   I put some more fanart up on my website, to please go to my profile and check it out.  At any rate, this chapter should make things clear to you. I can finally get to the climax of this thing, something I've been planning to get to for what, two years? Huh....  Maybe I need a life.... Hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think.

* * *

Xellos groaned and stretched, hating the rigidity in his limbs as he awoke. It had taken him a full week to recover from his teleportation stunt, and although he was nearly back to normal, he still felt the vestiges of that exhaustion when he woke up in the morning. Lina was already up, busying herself at the campfire, skewered fish set close to the flame to cook. "You're making breakfast?" he asked groggily, sitting up and scratching his head. 

"I can cook, I just prefer to do it on the road instead of at home," she muttered, intent on the food.

Xellos didn't reply, just folded back the blankets and began tidying up. They had been on the road three weeks, slowly heading toward the ocean. Being careful not to stray toward populated areas unless absolutely necessary, they had kept alert for any danger, but there was no sign of an impending attack. If he didn't know better, Xellos would have thought that they were just being paranoid, but he bore too many scars on his soul to think that they weren't in danger. Rolling up the blankets, he stuffed them into his magic satchel and pulled out some pots and pans instead, huddling over the fire next to his wife and mixing up some porridge.

"I miss them," Lina sighed, sitting on her heels and staring into the flames. "It's hard having them both away from home so much and now this."

Xellos put an arm around her shoulders. "It's all right, beloved. We'll see this through to the end. When there are no more Monsters left we'll be safe."

"I suppose so," she murmured. "But what if we don't make it?"

Xellos chuckled, waving a hand. "Of course we'll survive! It would take unimaginable power to snuff your flame out, my dearest."

"Glad one of us is so sure," she growled, but snuggled a little more closely into his side.

They ate breakfast, packed up, and were back on the road in no time. It wasn't difficult to figure out which way the ocean was, and Xellos found himself musing on how they would make their entrance on Wolfpack Island. Occasionally he and Lina would chat about the past, or talk about different magic techniques, but mostly they were silent as they walked along, minds focused on the task before them.

Lina plowed along and Xellos followed quietly behind. "You know they're trying to find us," she said, pushing a low branch out of the way.

He caught the branch before it could smack him in the face, sighing as he looked about. They were going through a particularly overgrown portion of an ancient highway, and the vegetation, while not unusual for a temperate region forest, was definitely thick on either side of them. "I do," he replied, pushing away the images of his children that appeared inside his mind. "I can only hope they don't find us."

"If we're up against Xellas, they'd be pretty useful," Lina sighed.

"Lina!" he gasped. "You can't mean that."

She turned and scowled at him, red lips set in a hard line. "Of course I don't want them here. They'd only be put in harm's way. You have to admit, though, that it'd be nice to have someone as strong as those kids watching our backs. All Xellas has to do is take a single swipe at your astral form and you're history, and you know it."

Xellos shuddered as he met his wife's eyes, despising the truth in her words. "But I will be more careful than to let her get me," he protested.

"What makes you think she's the one after you?" a different voice said from behind him, and as he whipped around he heard a gurgle rise from Lina's throat. His head swiveled back toward her so quickly he almost hurt his neck, and he clenched his jaw as he saw slender fingers closing around her pale throat.

"Let her go," Xellos growled, readying his staff.

"No," the creature said, slowly appearing from the shadows of the trees. "She's the more unpredictable of the two of you."

Xellos' eyes widened in shock as he took in the person in front of them. It was a head shorter than he was, although not quite so short as Lina, and it was handsome and beautiful at the same time, with shoulder-length hair in gradiated shades of blue. One eye twinkled with the green light of the sea, while the other eye was a pale blue, the color of glaciers. He recognized pieces of the thing in front of him, but the implications were so terrible that his mortal mind could barely conceive of them. "What did you do to yourself?" he whispered, tongue feeling numb and slow in his mouth.

"You destroyed our minions," it replied softly, perfectly calm, and he realized it was speaking with two voices: one voice was high and muscial, the other low and toneless. The sound drilled into his head and made it difficult to think. "All the ones that mattered, anyway. We couldn't kill you, no matter how we tried, and so we did something that Monsters have never done:  we have decided to cooperate."

Lina's face was turning blue as she struggled against the grip on her throat, short gasping noises the only product of her struggle for air. Xellos felt the uncomfortable buzz of adrenaline in his fingers. Arguing or pleading with the creature before him would do nothing, and so he acted in the same instant that Lina moved to defend herself. She touched the hands at her throat and mouthed some words, the flesh erupting into flame just as Xellos darted in with his staff glowing. Sparks flew and a shrill cry was heard as Lina crumpled in Xellos' arms, gasping for air. "Are you all right, beloved?" he asked, dragging her away from her captor.

"Fine," she croaked. "What the hell is that thing?"

"That's Dynast," he said quietly, smoothing the hair away from her face and looking into her eyes. It was worse than he feared. "And it's Dolphin."

"What?" she cried. "There's only one of them!"

"True, but it's both of them."

Her ruby eyes went wide, her lips parting as she stared at him in abject horror. "They merged? But that means they're far more powerful than any of the Monster lords!"

"That's right," he replied, gripping her hand and pressing it to his lips.

"I beat a piece of Shabranidgo," Lina growled. "I can take out this sorry garbage."

The smoke from their previous casting cleared a bit, showing the creature inside a faintly glowing blue barrier, its face expressionless as it watched them. "You're not going to do this the easy way, are you?" the strange voice asked.

"Why should we?" Lina spat. "You're the ones that have been after us for so long. We should end you once and for all!"

"Lina," Xellos hissed, panic rising within him. Dynast was capable of unspeakble cruelty, even for a Monster, and Dolphin had been extremely unstable the last time he had seen her. He was absolutely certain the thing in front of him was completely sadistic and utterly insane.

As if to prove his point, the creature moved so quickly he couldn't even see it, seizing Lina by the shoulders and squeezing. Her eyes bulged slightly with shock, as wide open as they would go, and she didn't even have time to scream before there was a sickening pop. Xellos ground his teeth, readying a spell, and wondering how he was going to cast it without killing Lina. If there was one thing he had learned from being mortal it was that it did not pay to play around. He had to end this quickly. Beads of sweat rolled down his temple, and his stomach lurched as Lina whimpered, her shoulders sticking out at strange angles. His insides churned as he realized she was nearly unconscious with pain, her eyes rolling back in her head. What could he do? The Monster had acted so quickly they hadn't even had a chance to do anything!

"You're outclassed, Trickster," the creature said.

"Not as much as you think," he replied from between clenched teeth, the muscles in his forearms trembling from trying to control and contain the spell he had cast. He didn't dare blink, his eyes burning as sweat dripped into them. Damn it, he would do anything to save Lina at that moment, anything at all. "I'm just barely human, you monstrosity."

The creature's slightly slanted eyes widened, the sea-colored one flashing. "You dare?" it hissed, the higher pitch of its voice louder than the other as it dropped Lina's limp form. He narrowed his eyes as it tossed a spell at him, a bolt of crackling energy ripping through the air. Grunting, he threw his own spell at it, rolling toward Lina as the world exploded around him. The fabric of his cape snapped through the air as he moved, and he was almost to where he thought his beloved had falled when he was jerked backwards, landing on his back as a clawed hand gripped his throat. Sharp nails punctured his skin, rivulets of blood leaving warm trails along his flesh and saturating the collar of his cloak. He bared his teeth, gripping the thing's wrists and channeling his strongest spell directly into the Monster's body, but its effects were minimal. His attacker twitched slightly, then showed him an icy grin. "I'm going to take a long while with you," it whispered.

"Too bad you're already out of time," he heard someone croak, and saw Lina standing just a few feet away, her body glowing with power.

"Lina!" he tried to scream, but his voice turned into a gurgle as bloody foam coated his lips.

Her eyes softened, and the purest look of love crossed her face as she gazed at him. He had never seen her countenance so open, so adoring. In that moment she surpassed his understanding of beauty, radiant with the power of her feelings for him. "You're my soul mate," she said softly.

"No," he gasped, struggling harder as the ruby glow intensified around her. Lina couldn't use her hands, and so the only thing she could do was to make bodily contact as she released her spell. He knew that she would be incinerated by her own power, and yet it still wouldn't be enough to defeat the thing that held him to the ground. The creature's face was a mask of ice, only the eyes alive and glittering with malice. She marched toward his captor slowly, expression free of the arrogance he knew so well. Tears welled up in his eyes and he clawed at the hands that held him, desperately trying to do something, anything. He couldn't bear it, this resignation of hers, was unwilling to believe that everything they had fought so hard for was about to be undone. Even if she succeeded in killing the amalgam of Dynast and Dolphin, she would no longer be alive. A world without Lina Inverse in it was worth nothing to him, nothing at all.

"It's all right, love," she whispered, and he let loose a sob as he felt her through the rings, sending waves of intense adoration at him. "All those things I could never show the world, I show to you now."

"Interesting," the creature said, and its voice resembled Dynast's.

"Run," Xellos croaked to Lina, madly pushing emotions at her through their wedding bands. "Run!"

Her smile was sad as she looked down at him, her eyes brimming with moisture. "You know I can't," she murmured, and twisted her torso so that her dislocated, useless arm rested on the shoulder of the fiend trapping him. "Hey, you," she hissed. "You piece of trash, do you think you're so strong you can just stand there and watch us attack you? Don't you know who I am?"

Xellos choked on a sob and his own blood as he looked at his wife, tears freely flowing down his face. He cried out as the claws were removed from his neck, rolling to the side as his shirt became damp with his own blood. Sitting up, his hands clamped to his throat, he turned just in time to see the power around Lina flare, the smile of their enemy cold as she snarled and began to chant. "No! Beloved!" he wheezed, trying to crawl across the few feet that separated them. Time slowed and the distance between them became miles as she locked eyes with his, the light around her snapping with energy. He wanted to memorize her face, he wanted to remember every single tiny detail of her so he could take it to the grave. His only consolation was that his children were at home, perfectly safe. They didn't need to see their parents die; it was better that Lecia and Gorran remember them as healthy, vibrant people. Still staring at Lina, time still dragging along, he nodded once. "Goodbye," he mouthed.

"Goodbye, my love," she replied, and the world exploded into light.


	29. Absolution VI Continued Chapter 29

A/N: Two chapters after this, and then a really short ending chapter and an ever shorter epilogue, which I will post separately. I'm not going to update them all at the same time, but I'm also not going to wait weeks to post each of them, either. I'll probably post the last three in one week. With the holidays coming up, though, I don't know which week that will be. Anyway, I hope this is entertaining for you, and please let me know what you think!

* * *

"Now, Val!" Lecia screamed, pointing towards the ground. The figures of their parents were so small that Gorran could barely see them, but he knew that the bright red aura surrounding his mother was not a good thing. 

"Is he down?" he asked his sister, for he knew that she had the better eyesight.

"Yes, the Monster has him," she replied, and they both closed their eyes as Val's massive black body tensed beneath him.

"Laser breath!" the dragon cried, unleashing a terrible brightness at the figures below them. Gorran felt Kerra's arms around him tighten, and he wondered how her parents were faring behind her. Hazarding a peek, he opened an eye slightly and looked down at the world, watching as Val drew a line with surgical precision across the heavily-forested ground. Flames burst from the trees bordering where his laser breath hit, and Gorran wondered if they had just sealed his parents' fate.

"Got it!" Lecia cried, and flung herself from Val's back.

"Dammit, Lecia!" Gorran swore. He hated when she just took off like that, plummeting through the air. Clenching his teeth, he slid off after her, hoping that Kerra and her parents would stay with Val. He respected their magic, but he wasn't sure if having them along was a good idea. From what he had seen of his parents, the thing they were up against was strong, probably stronger than he or his sister, let alone the Greywords family, were equipped to deal with. As he fell through the air, trying to match his dive to his sister's, he saw what she was crowing about: Val's laster breath had cut off the entire right side of the enemy, black miasma hovering about the wound. Fear ripped through his chest as he saw his father on the ground, coughing up blood, and his mother collapsed to the side, face contorted with pain. Glancing at Lecia, he saw her face was a mask of rage, her teeth bared and her scowl as dark as he had ever seen it. Black tendrils of power began to curl from her skin, her eyes flashing as she stared at the strange Monster. The enemy looked up at them as they fell, its strange eyes empty of emotion as they neared. Lecia let loose a bestial cry and readied a dark spell. "You get Mom and Dad, too, if you do that," he shouted, and her attention was upon him for a split second.

"Then get them out of there," she snapped, and pulled up short, hovering in the air.

Gorran glanced at her and sped past, slowing before he got to the ground. Looking up at the sky, he realized that Val was nowhere to be seen. Gorran didn't have time to hope that he was nearby. The smell of smoke permeated the air, surprising him by calling forth memories of winter evenings spent by the hearth, listening to his father read aloud to them from one book or another, and the recollection brought his attention back to his parents. Scrambling over to his father, he took Xellos' hand and held it in his own. "It's okay, Dad, we're here," he murmured. Xellos' eyes were unseeing, their amethyst depths veiled as his breathing came short and fast. Still holding his hand, Gorran turned his head and glanced at his mother. She was out cold, half of her hair burned off from Val's laser breath, along with her hand. Her skin was blistered and black, and he suddenly felt rage toward the dragon, even though he knew that Val had been as careful as he could have and had done an amazing job. Lina's breathing was more steady than Xellos', so Gorran swallowed the lump forming in his throat. "Val, get over here!" he screamed, glancing up at his sister, who was still suspended in the sky, face pale with contained rage.

"Useless," he heard a soft voice say, and looked up to see the strange Monster studying him with its mismatching eyes.

"Who are you?" Gorran demanded, squeezing his father's hand. Waves of evil emanated from the creature before him, whose gender he couldn't even begin to guess at. It wasn't important, anyway, for the darkness he was feeling from the enemy made his bowels tighten with fear. Not taking his eyes away from the Monster, he placed his hands around his father's throat and began to cast the strongest healing spells he knew. He silently sent a prayer to Aunt Filia, thanking her for her wonderful tutelage. If she hadn't trained him, his father would be a goner. His mother would live, but only Val possessed the power necessary to restore Lina's blistered limb.

"I am your end," the creature said, its soft voice filling Gorran's veins with icewater. "You are the spawn of Xellos, and so you must die as well."

"Don't forget about me," Lecia snapped, suddenly right in front of him, and she dealt the creature a vicious kick to the head. It crumpled to the side without blinking, the dark miasma still pouring forth from its body. The cold eyes studied her, devoid of any feeling or thought Gorran was capable of understanding. "No one touches my family and goes unpunished," his sister spat.

"It's just a matter of time," the thing whispered, and a smile curled the corner of its mouth. It was like no smile Gorran had ever seen; it was the most threatening expression he had ever laid eyes on.

"I can't do this alone," he told Lecia. "Val needs to take care of Mom."

Lecia's head swiveled toward him, and for a moment he swore he saw her eyes glow. "I wish I could help," she said.

"Me, too," Gorran grunted, sweat trickling down the side of his face as he tried to keep Xellos' spirit in his body. It was more difficult than he would have imagined; Xellos' soul was absoluely immense, and it was so dark that Gorran couldn't sense a good three-quarters of it. He had always heard the stories of his demon sire, but he had never understood what they meant until that very moment.

"I'm here," Val said in Gorran's ear, and he uttered a sob of relief as Val's slender hands moved over Lina's broken body. "She'll be fine," the dragon murmured. "I'll fix her arm as good as new."

"Watch out!" a voice cried, the sound shooting through the smoky air, cutting Gorran's attention in two, and he nearly lost hold of his father. Zelgadis had entered the clearing and was pointing at the creature, who was knitting itself together. The miasma disappeared from the air and swirled back inside the creature's body. It was beautiful and terrible to watch. The material that passed for its skin merged and sealed as if it had never been torn at all, and the cold eyes settled on Lecia.

"You will pay," it said, the two tones of its voice flat.

"Dug Haut!" Zelgadis called out, thrusting his hand into the ash on the ground, and the forest rumbled all around them. Gorran picked up Xellos, trying not to notice how light the slender man seemed, and ran towards Zelgadis at a dead run, aware of Val doing the same. Amelia and Kerra appeared out of the smoke, Amelia immediately laying hands on Xellos.

"You've kept him. I can do the rest," the queen said, and supported Xellos' head as they laid him on the ground. Kerra nodded and set to work as well, the soft, white light of their hands constrasting with the blackened ground.

"Go help Zel," Val ordered, Lina sighing and twitching beneath his ministrations.

"As if I need to be told," Gorran snapped, racing back to Zel's side. The Monster had escaped Zel's chamber of stone and was standing on top of a rock spire, looking down at them.

"I am not in the mood for games," the thing said, and raised its hands. With a single motion it tore off the fingernail of its index finger, and as the nail came away a dark strand of energy appeared, trailing whiplike from the end of the finger. Raising its hand, it brought the black whip toward them. Zelgadis crouched, readying for impact, when Gorran tackled him and knocked him to the side. The ground where Zeladis had been standing was a molten gash in the earth.

"Yeah, I wouldn't touch that," Gorran said.

"I've been fighting Monsters longer than you've been alive," Zelgadis snapped, but clapped Gorran on the shoulder gratefully.

"And my dad has been a Monster longer than all of our lives combined, and you saw what happened to him," Gorran said. "I don't think we want to touch this guy."

"Then don't!" Lecia shouted from above them. "Dragon Slave!"

Gorran quickly threw up a shield, sharing power with Zelgadis to reinforce it as the land around them was blasted away, revealing the bedrock beneath. The earth continued to rumble even after the ruby light and smoke cleared away, dirt raining down upon their heads. "See?" she said with a grin.

"No!" Gorran cried as his sister was batted aside, revealing the creature behind her. Lecia screamed as she hit the earth holding her arm, which was bubbling black between the fingers of her opposite hand.

"It didn't even affect it!" Zelgadis gasped. "Lina was at least able to damage Phibrizzo with a Dragon Slave, but this thing's twice as strong."

"It is because we are two lords instead of one," the thing intoned. "You will never beat us."

"I don't care what you are!" Gorran bellowed, rage blinding him. They had touched his sister, the person that had picked him up when he fell and got scraped knees, the one that tackled him in the yard and pinched him, the one that shared her ice cream with him when he dropped his in the road, the one that sat on the roof with him during the summer and watched the stars. She was his best friend, his most precious companion, and she was lying on the ground mere feet from him, her flesh dissolving between her fingers. With a cry he unsheathed Scundabran, the blade immediately vibrating with the power in the air. Heaving the weighty weapon, he swung it to the side and jumped into the air, aiming for where the thing's neck met its shoulders. A small, cold smile appeared on its face, its eyes flat and empty.

"You think to harm me with a blade?" it asked, smirking, and Gorran grinned, the expression feral.

"It's not just a blade," he grated, and brought it down on the creature with all his might. The Monster's smirk turned into a grimace in the moment before it screamed, the beauty of its face marred by its grotesque expression. Gorran's muscles flexed as he forced the sword through the miasma, fighting against the dark force that pushed against him. Suddenly the blade caught against something, and he was thrown back so violently that he went sailing through the air. He tried to cast a spell to right himself, but something was wrong, something wasn't working.

A pair of strong, slender hands caught him. "That sword wasn't meant to absorb such power," a smooth, familiar voice said, and Gorran's head snapped around, eyes full of tears. Xellos was holding him by the shoulders, their eyes on a level, but the man simply stared straight ahead at the writhing demon. "I'm afraid that Scundabran won't be of much use."

"You're okay," Gorran breathed, gazing at his father with adoration.

Xellos nodded, never taking his eyes off of the enemy. "See to your sister, Gorran," he said, and Gorran heard steel in his father's voice. It made his hair stand on end.

"But Mister Zelgadis is already-"

"See to your sister." Gorran stared, dumbfounded as Xellos moved past him, strands of dark and silver hair alike being tossed about on an unnatural wind. The flesh on Gorran's body constricted with the amount of power being gathered to his father, and he found he couldn't move a muscle. Sweat dripped from his damp curls, but he made no attempt to wipe it away, intent on what his father was doing.

"Nobody hurts my family and gets away with it," Xellos intoned, voice low and deadly as he echoed Lecia's words from moments before. "I don't care who you are, you are mine."

"You're a mere mortal, Trickster," the Monster wheezed, holding its shoulder to the rest of its body with its good arm, obviously trying to minimize the leakage of the miasma. "You can do nothing to us."

"Oh no?" Xellos asked, and darted forward more quickly than a viper, touching the good hand and quickly drawing something. The demon shrieked as its hand fell to its side, useless, and the miasma began to evaporate more quickly.

"What have you done?" it screamed, eyes wide and wild.

Xellos merely smiled, the expression so malicious that Gorran could hardly believe it was his own father standing there. He knew, however, what Xellos had done; he had used runes to turn the Monster's hand to stone. "I'll show you another trick in a moment," Xellos murmured.

"Don't hog all the fun," another voice said, and Lina emerged from the smoke, her black cape whipping about her. She winked at Gorran, and for a moment he thought he saw her bathed in golden light. Where had he heard of that before? His mind raced until it hit upon the answer. Of course, and he could do it, too. Nobody knew, not even Kerra, not even his sister. If things got really desperate he'd have to use it, but not until then...

"I'm sorry, beloved," Xellos said, bowing to Lina and gesturing her forward. "By all means, take your turn."

Gorran had never really seen his parents work big magic, not with intent to actually use it on something, and therefore was shocked when a blade of darkness crackled to life in between his mother's hands, the echoes of her chant fading into the smoky air. "Ragna Blade!" she cried, and leapt at the creature, bringing the darkness into the cut Gorran had made.

The creature bellowed once more, and Gorran saw something in its eyes shift. "No, move!" he cried, but his parents just clasped hands, the dark blade still crackling in his mother's hands.

"It's okay," Lecia gasped beside him, supported by Zelgadis. Her arm had stopped bubbling, but the skin was black, and fragments of her flesh kept sliding down her arm and driping off the ends of her fingers.

Val, Kerra, and Amelia appeared as well, Val's face going ashen when he saw his lover's arm. "Oh gods, what did it do to you?" he choked, and immediately began healing her.   
His attention whipped back to his parents as he heard a terrible noise issue forth, and he saw that the Monster had tried to land a blow on Xellos' head. Lina stood in front of him glowing with power, the dark sword blocking. "You things are always underestimating me," she growled.

"Well played, beloved," Xellos said smoothly and stepped around her, raising his staff. The Monster was in a heap on the ground, sea-green and blue hair blocking their view of its face. Xellos drove his staff through its body, the demon jerking and twitching as he did so, and cast a powerful spell. Gorran cursed and helped Val erect a barrier as Kerra, Zelgadis, and Amelia reinforced it. Even with their powers combined the barrier wavered and shook, barely able to withstand the force of Xellos' spell.

"I don't even know what they're casting anymore," Zelgadis shouted over the noise of the magically-generated wind. "They're in a different league altogether."

"United, they're stronger than anyone, I'm sure of it," Amelia added, eyes shining. Gorran found himself grinning, his expression matched by Kerra. Pride welled up within him, and he saw his feelings mirrored in Lecia's eyes as Val worked on her wound.

"Still not good enough," the Monster hissed, and the color drained from everyone's face. Lina grabbed Xellos by the waist, the magic in her hand sputtering out. Her jaw was set defiantly, just as Xellos was staring at the demon with narrowed eyes. It raised its stone hand as its wound sealed up once more. "You're not the only one that remembers ancient magics," it chuckled, and raised its head, slowly tracing a pattern on its hand. Gorran recognized it as the counter-rune to the one Xellos had drawn. Clenching his teeth, Gorran hefted Scundabran and quickly wrote a few more runes on the blade.

"Please, no," Kerra begged, looking up at him with dark eyes.

"I have to," he said. "It's the only thing we can try right now."

She hung her head, lips pursed. "I'll back you up, okay?"

"Okay," he replied with a grin, and took hold of her hand, giving it a squeeze.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lecia asked, voice tight and low. "Not even Mom and Dad could scratch it."

"I have to try," he said, and took off at a run. Leveling his blade at the Monster's head, he dashed past his astonished parents, thrusting Scundabran right in between the demon's mismatched eyes.

"You can't kill me with that, boy," it said, the two voices buzzing in his ears. He was close enough to it that he could tell that no heat radiated from its flesh; its body was chilly and clammy, as if an iceberg had wandered too far into tropical seas.

"No, but I can cause you pain," Gorran grated, shoving Scundabran to the hilt. The runes on the blade activated, fire running its length, and the jewel in the pommel glowed as it began to absorb the Monster's power.

"Let go, Gorran!" his father cried, but he wasn't about to do so. He had to give the people he loved enough time to figure something out, and his weapon was something the Monster couldn't defend against, even if it wasn't strong enough to kill the thing. Gorran wasn't about to just let his family and friends die.

"Fool," the demon hissed, its voices dissonating. Gorran grunted as he gave Scundabran a final shove, digging his toes into the exposed rock. For something that didn't actually have a physical form, it sure was solid.

"Maybe so, but I'll do whatever it takes," he said, and heard his sister scream. The pain didn't register until a split-second later, when suddenly red-hot agony laced through his hands and into his body, forcing him to release Scundabran. Ash-filled sweat rolled down his temple as he staggered backward, muscles twitching uncontrollably from whatever the demon had done. He wasn't able to move when he saw a clawed hand, the nails unbelievably blue, dart toward him and sink itself in his abdomen. Looking down, numb with horror, he watched the hand twist, dully aware of his parents crying out in unison. His heartbeat thundered in his ears as he watched blood spurt from his gut, and the world tipped on its side as he crumpled, his eyes threatening to roll up in his head. The rock was warm beneath his cheek, his eyes filling with ash as he blinked. His parents were blurs of amethyst and ruby as they rushed toward him, but he was only able to make out two faces clearly: Lecia's and Kerra's. His heart skipped a beat and he grimaced, tears washing away the ash falling slowly all about him. He saw his sister's mouth rounded in a scream, but he couldn't hear anything but the rushing of the blood in his veins. Kerra's eyes, the eyes he loved so much, were brimming with moisture, her beautiful face pale. How he loved her. How he had wanted to live with her and raise a family, healing the ills in the world together. He had wanted to make love to her, just once, and show her what she meant to him. And Lecia- no longer would he sit on the roof, watching the sky, and feel her by his side.   
A roar so loud it pierced his consciousness sounded above him, and he blearily gazed up at the sky only to find it blocked with dragon. Val had reverted to his true form and tenderly picked him up in a claw. Gorran's legs hurt with their own weight, but he felt oddly safe in the dragon's mammoth clutches. Val was blasting the earth where the demon had stood with all his might, melting the very rock and fabric of the world. He realized how much he loved Val, too, and then it was too difficult to think. It was getting cold, and he was tired. Val looked down at him with an enormous golden eye, and suddenly the eye wasn't Val's at all, but the eye of a gigantic wolf.

"I see I can no longer stay uninvolved," a smooth, husky voice said, and everything faded into darkness.


	30. Absolution VI Continued Chapter 30

A/N: Just a couple more updates and this will be finished. Once it is, I'm going to post it on my website in one long, glorious story, just like it was originally intended. Hooray for my chapterless novelettes. I counted the words in this fic, and if you had 350 words a page (which is roughly paperback size, I think), these Slayers fics of mine would number around 1500 pages. Feel proud of yourself for reading this. Thanks for all your support, and I hope you enjoy!!

* * *

Xellos felt the scream being ripped out of his throat, but he could not hear it. He couldn't hear anything as he watched his youngest child being disembowled. The world was silent as time slowed, his innards clenching as an expression of pain marred Gorran's handsome face. The sight of the young man's blood brought Xellos to a standstill, the borders of his vision fading to blackness. Lina was beside him, her face a rictus of agony, her mouth open in a soundless shriek, her eyes huge. Time snapped back to normal, and a single noise registered in Xellos' brain: Lecia's scream. She kept screaming and screaming, the sound ceaseless and becoming raw. Xellos began to run forward, Lina at his side, but the distance between them and their son seemed insurmountable. His legs quivered beneath him, panic like needles in his veins, but he managed to haul Lina back to standing when she tripped. Val sped past them, shedding his human form and swatting the enemy aside. The Monster twisted in the air and landed several yards away, a low chuckle emanating from it. Val roared and gently scooped up Gorran's ruined body, firing a powerful beam of energy on the spot where the Monster lay. 

Xellos choked on his own cry and collapsed onto the rock, his knees buckling beneath him. Lecia was still screaming, her voice becoming more faint as it wore out. A glance showed her and Kerra clutching one another, their faces damp with tears. Lina was sobbing next to him, on her knees and curled around herself, her fiery, charred curls dragging in the ash and obscuring her face. He looked up at Gorran's still figure in Val's claws and felt despair seize his heart. He had utterly failed to protect his family, and Gorran's death was the price for his sins. There was no absolution for his actions, and his evil had manifested itself in the greatest evil of all being done to him. A howl welled up in his chest, and he threw his head back, releasing the sound and letting the winds carry his sorrows aloft, Lina shuddering in his arms.

He didn't expect to hear an answering howl, and blinked past his tears to see a gigantic black wolf appear in their midst. "You've botched this, Xellos," a smooth voice said, and he stared as the wolf morphed into a woman with silvery-blonde hair. "Then again, I didn't expect them to actually merge."

"Xellas!" Lina shouted, her face tight with a scowl. "What are you doing here? Come to laugh as we die?"

Xellas sniffed, a bangled hand brushing away stray strands of hair. "Foolish mortal," she sighed. "Actually, you are the reason I'm here. I've come to call in my favor."

"Favor?" Xellos asked, clutching Lina more tightly. "What's she talking about?"

Lina's scowl did not ease. "She saved your life, back before Gorran was born. I pledged her a favor in return for her services."

"How could you?" he gasped.

"What did you expect me to do?" she snapped, tears making trails in the soot on her cheeks. "Just let you die? Let the man I love die?"

"But she could take anything," he protested. "Don't give in to her."

"Not even when I could save your boy?" Xellas asked, a cigarette appearing from nowhere.

Xellos' heartbeat thundered in his ears, the blood rising to his face. "I would rather Gorran die than have him be your slave for all eternity," he spat. "Get away from here."

Xellas gestured with her cigarette holder. "It's not him I want."

"What do you want?" Lina cried. "Just take it and save Gorran!"

A grin crossed Xellas' face, the tattoo-like marks on her skin stretching with the expression. "I'll take what I've always wanted, then. Come here, my dear," she said, and motioned with her hand. Lecia squealed as she suddenly shot forward under a power other than her own, only to come to a stop a mere foot away from Xellas. "Now, are we even?"

"No!" Xellos shouted. "Stay away from my family. You can't have any of my children!"

"Lecia!" Lina screamed. "Get away from her!"

Lecia looked Xellas straight in the eye, amethyst orbs meeting golden ones. "If I do what you want, can you save my brother, Grandma?" she asked, her voice so quiet that Xellos could barely hear her.

Xellas reached out and stroked Lecia's jaw with a finger. "Of course, cub. What your family doesn't seem to realize is that I believe in balance. Your life for his. It's only fair."

"Please, little one," Xellos begged, trying to stand, but his muscles wouldn't work. Lina rose with a grunt, eyes flashing, and ran towards Xellas, dagger drawn.

"You stay away from our family. You can't have any of us," she growled, and jumped in the air, slashing at Xellas as she came down. Xellas merely raised a hand and Lina went flying, Xellos finally finding the strength to move in order to catch her.

Xellas' eyes narrowed at Lecia, who was standing still, fists shaking with the force with which they were clenched. "Make your decision. Wait much longer and even I won't be able to bring back your brother."

Lecia covered her mouth and muffled a sob as she looked at Gorran's life bleeding away through Val's fingers. The dragon had reverted to human form and was desperately trying to heal Gorran, although his magic was obviously having no effect. "I can't do it, Lecia," he croaked, tears coursing from his golden eyes. "It's too bad, and filled with dark energy."

"I'll do it," Lecia said, looking at the Greater Beast. "I'm yours."

"No, Lecia!" Lina screamed, trying to break free of Xellos' grasp.

"Oh, gods, no," Xellos murmured, closing his eyes for a second. Maybe if he distracted her, Zelgadis and the others could pool their energy with Val's and save Gorran on their own. Then Lina and he would figure out how to destroy Xellas along with the Dolphin/Dynast creature...

"The gods are all dead, Xellos," Xellas said softly. "And even if they weren't, they certainly wouldn't listen to you."

Lecia smiled at her parents, the expression wistful. "Trust me," she pleaded, her amethyst eyes shining. "You raised me. I know what I'm doing."

"Lecia, no, we can figure this out-" Xellos began, trying to move toward her, but Lina, to his surprise, held him back.

"Let her do it," she said, voice flat and hard.

Xellas raised an eyebrow. "You're an honorable woman," she said, and popped an amethyst out of her necklace, handing it to Lecia. Walking over to Gorran's form, she smiled as Val and the others backed away. The demon kneeled and held her hand over Gorran's body, the stink of blood rising from his skin as it knit together. Gorran's body twitched and flailed, but before long not even the faintest mark remained on his abdomen. An emerald slipped out of the young man's pocket and Xellas picked it up, fastening it into her necklace in the space the amethyst had vacated. The corner of her lip curled up and she left the unconscious man there, sauntering back over to Lecia. "I've been waiting for this moment your whole life," the Monster Lord murmured, and placed a hand on Lecia's forehead. Suddenly a woman no longer stood before them, but a tall figure with a wolf's head and gigantic bird's wings, a golden crown nestled on its head. Lecia closed her eyes, her body spasming as darkness flowed from Xellas' hand and around Lecia's body, completely obscuring her. Xellos began to cry, Lina's arms wrapping around him as she stared at her daughter.

"He's okay," Val announced, passing his hands over Gorran. "He's perfectly fine. Not even a trace of impure magic."

Xellos felt Lina sigh, but he couldn't celebrate the return of his son without mourning the loss of his daughter. He alone understood Xellas' power and the depths of her deceit, and yet he could do nothing. He had failed his entire family. "Look," Lina breathed, and he raised his head, blinking through the tears at where Lecia had stood. His daughter was standing there once more, her back to everyone, her long, dark hair cascading in a silky curtain to her waist.

"Lecia?" he hazarded, and she slowly turned around to look at him. Her eyes were slitted, just as his had been, and she had the same tattoo-like marking near her eye that Xellas had.

"I'm here, Daddy," she said, and her smile was that of a human. "It's all right."

Xellas scowled. "This wasn't what I expected."

"Of course it wasn't," Lecia replied. "But it's what you'll get, and you'll find I'm stronger for it."

"I don't understand," Lina said, voice clear in the wreckage of the forest. "What's going on, Lecia? Are you all right?"

"Perfectly fine," she said. "You see, Daddy's a Monster made human, but I'm a human made Monster. She can add to my astral form, but she can never take away my heart."

"But, Lecia," Val cried, confusion written all over his face. "I'm a dragon, and you're-"

"I'm going to be with the man I love, forever," she replied. "As a Monster I'm immortal, Val. We'll never be parted, now."

Val rose, leaving Gorran in the care of the Greywords, who were watching with dropped jaws, and ran over to Lecia, hoisting her in the air.

"You're stronger than we thought, dragon," a two-toned voice growled, and all turned to see the enemy rise out of the spot Val had charred. "It took us a while to put our form back together." Its flat gaze shifted to the winged wolf. "And you, Xellas. We're ashamed of you. Have you forgotten you're a Monster?"

The winged wolf regarded the enemy coolly. "No, I just remembered why we were really put on this planet," she replied. "I pity you your twisted existence."

"Fool," the creature hissed and sprang at Xellas.

A large sword appeared in Xellas' hand, coming up and blocking the enemy's claws. "Hurry up, cub," the Greater Beast grunted. "I'm not strong enough to beat them by myself."

"Right," Lecia replied with a feral grin and began to move forward.

Xellos watched his daughter in awe as he felt the waves of power roll off of her. Perhaps her defection to the Monster race wasn't as awful as he thought. "Lecia," he called out, and she turned to look at him. Taking a deep breath, he tossed her his staff. "It's yours, now."

A bittersweet smile crossed her face as she caught his staff, and he knew then that his daughter wasn't a lost cause. She had retained at least a piece of her humanity, and that was enough. She was still his daughter.

"What are you doing?" Xellas yelled, dodging a swipe and folding back her wings. Furred muscles bulged as she swung her sword. "Hurry up!"

Lecia winked at her father and threw herself into the fray, the jewel atop the staff glowing red as she held it aloft. Winking out of existence, she reappared behind the enemy and brought the jewel down on top of its head, knocking it to the side. "She's still our baby," Xellos whispered to Lina. "She's still Lecia, and she's a natural Monster."

Lina scowled, but she nodded. "I'm not surprised. The past haunts us, doesn't it?"

"Let this be the end," Xellos intoned.

Lina stood and shouted at the dragon. "Val, get in there and help her! Your girlfriend's toast if you don't do something!"

"Right, Miss Lina!" he shouted, and entered the fray, his offense melding seamlessly with that of the Monsters.

"Come on," Lina commanded, and dragged Xellos over to their son. Zelgadis put a hand on Xellos' shoulder while Amelia wiped away tears. Lina blinked her own feelings away and gently lifted Gorran's head, cradling it in her lap. Her hands ran through his ash-stained curls, wiping them out of his face and exposing the twin moles on his forehead. "When I was little, Luna told me that these moles meant I was marked by a higher force. It was the Lord of Nightmares that marked me so; I wonder who Gorran was marked by?"

Xellos took hold of Gorran's hand, the fingers as long as his own and the palm even broader. He wondered for the hundredth time when his little boy had become a grown man. It seemed like yesterday that he had been toddling around the back yard in diapers. Glancing at Kerra, who was holding Gorran's other hand and barely contained her sobs, he found himself ferverently hoping that everything would turn out all right, so his precious child could marry and know the joys of having a family. Amelia and Zelgadis embraced one another, Amelia burying her head in Zelgadis' shoulder.

"This is awful," the princess muttered. "This is just like fighting Darkstar, but even harder. We don't have any special weapons to help us this time."

Xellos silently agreed. Xellas was no match for the amalgam Monster, not even with Lecia and Val helping. There was no way to win, and so many people were involved that he found it difficult to focus on what was going on. His thoughts strayed to the people left at home, and he found himself hoping they were safe. As he realized what he was thinking as feeling, he realized at last that somewhere along the line he had become completely and truly human.

"Come on, kiddo, wake up," Lina said, still stroking Gorran's head. "I know you're tired, but you have to wake up. We need you."

Gorran's eyes fluttered open, amethyst orbs looking blearily into the gray sky, and Kerra let out a sob, throwing herself onto his chest. His hand freed, the young man reached up and ran his hand over her raven-black hair. "Hey," he murmured. "I didn't think I was going to make it."

"You almost didn't," Lina said sharply, but her eyes were soft. "Your grandmother saved you."

Gorran snapped upright, eyes wide. "What? Xellas? Where's Lecia?"

"Your sister traded herself for you," Xellos whispered hoarsely. "She's with Xellas and Val, fighting."

"What?" Gorran snapped. "She can't have, she... What do you mean?"

"She's a Monster now," Kerra answered. "But she's still your sister. She's the first Monster to love."

"A Monster turned human and then Monster again cannot love, only possess," Xellos offered. "But I think a human turned Monster retains at least some of the strength of their emotions." He squeezed his son's hand. "Lecia loves you, loves us, very much, and she always will. Besides, this way she can be with Val forever."

Gorran hung his head, his eyes obscured in the shadows of his short curls. A moment of quiet passed, the only sounds the occasional grunt or profanity from where the battle still raged on. "I never guessed that Xellas would fight for us," he said softly.

"She's not necessarily fighting for us," Xellos replied. "She has always been a proponent of balance in this world. Why else would she have befriended Luna? What she's fighting for now is the harmony of light and darkness on this planet. She understands that darkness must not rule all, but neither should light."

"But look at that!" Gorran shouted, gesturing towards the battle, where the four combatants were constantly de- and re-materializing. "There's no way we mortals can compete with that, not even with the runes on our side. This fight is way out of our league! What are we supposed to do?"

"We can't just sit here and die," Zelgadis said. "We have to do something, even if it's fighting to our very last breath."

"Have we exhausted all our options?" Xellos asked, looking at his wife.

Lina's gaze went hard, understanding what he meant. "Just about," she replied. "That's not worth the risk. We can try a few astral spells, but we'll need to regain our energy."

"We can help," Amelia said. "Even if you just need to borrow power from us, we can help."

"Right," Lina nodded, quickly explaining the mechanics of the spell. She was going to try and cast a net around the creature's astral form and attempt to cut it into smaller pieces, which Xellos would then search out and destroy. "If it doesn't work, we're out of options."

"There has to be a way," Gorran growled, rubbing his temples.

"It's okay, I know it will be," Kerra told him. "It just has to be. Your parents are the strongest, most skilled sorcerers ever. If they can't succeed then there was never any hope in the first place.

Lina's eyes roved over the group, over the dirty, tired faces of her friends and loved ones. "Thank the gods the others are safe at home," she muttered. "Okay, let's do this."

Xellos nodded and followed her as she took up a position not far from where the battle was taking place. Zelgadis and the others caught up with them, Gorran leaning heavily on Kerra. Lecia was dirty, a cheek blackened with Monster's blood, and Val had several long scratches down his forearms. Xellas was the worst off, one of her wings completely torn apart, and still she was doing most of the offensive. Xellos felt his heart sink as he realized their enemy was barely damaged at all.

Suddenly Lecia threw her staff at the Monster's head, grinning maliciously as the butt of the staff sank deep into one of the creature's mismatched eyes. The thing screeched and clawed at its face, and just before it could tear out the staff, Lecia summoned it back to her hand. "You're not dealing with mortals anymore," she crowed, taking her long, dark hair in one hand behind her, her fist resting at the nape of her neck. "You're dealing with the new general priestess!" Her free hand unsheathed her knife and cut off her hair, the dark strands dropping to the stone. She released her hair, it barely hanging below her chin, and attacked the creature again.

"Xellos!" the creature bellowed, and Xellas winced.

"It's gone completely insane!" she cried. "Watch yourselves!"

Val knocked Lecia out of the way as the Monster swiped at her, and they winked out of existence. "She looks just like you," Lina said. "That thing must be mistaking her for you, now. Well, she always did say that she wanted to grow up to be just like you."

"I wish she hadn't taken it so far," Xellos murmured as he watched the remnants of her hair blow about in the wind.

"Vanity means nothing at this stage of the game," Lina growled. "Besides, she's a Monster now, and she can grow it back with a wave of her hand, if she wants to. Now, can you locate them on the astral plane?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Then guide me," she ordered, and he directed her spell as she carefully cast it, borrowing power from Zelgadis and Amelia. The threads of her magic were strong, and he quickly and quietly wrapped them about the amalgam astral form he could see. The forms of Xellas, his daughter, and Val darted in and out, but never long enough he could see them. The form of Dynast's and Dolphin's combined astral forms, however, was mammoth and unwieldly, and Xellos suddenly understood why the Monster seemed so slow. It was actually too large to move easily.

"Got it," he said after a moment, confident the threads of her casting were in place, and Lina began her final chant. Bringing her hands together, red energy surrounded her for a moment, then was gone.

The creature suddenly appeared on the physical plane, screaming, writhing, and clawing at its one-eyed face. The other three popped into view a moment later, staring at the spectacle. "Is it working?" Kerra asked, eyes wide.

"No!" Lina shouted, just as the creature sprang to standing and threw its arms wide. Lecia grunted and was thrown to the side, as was Val as he tried to help her. Xellas screamed as her side was ripped open, and a moment later she was gone, returned to the astral plane to heal.

"What do we do?" Amelia cried as the creature caught sight of them and began to charge.

Gorran muscled his way to the front of the group, dark eyes snapping. "The only thing that's left to do," he growled, and Xellos watched in horror as he quickly drew some runes, trapping them inside a clear barrier. Lina pounded on the invisible boundary, screaming her head off, her words a mixture of profanity and pleading. Gorran smiled sadly at them all, then positioned himself squarely in front of the charging enemy. He mumbled a terrifyingly familiar spell beneath his breath, and suddenly his body was suffused with a golden light.

"Gorran, no!" Xellos shouted. "It's too dangerous."

Gorran did not listen, instead chanting the final words of the spell that would end the battle, one way or another: "Giga Slave!"


	31. Absolution VI Continued Chapter 31

A/N: I know this chapter is short, but I hope it's very powerful and you decide to review it anyway. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and sticking with me for this gargatuan fic. I apologize for the brevity of this chapter, but it seemed appropriate.

* * *

"No!" Lina screamed, pounding on the barrier. "Gorran, no!" 

"Oh gods," Amelia breathed, Zelgadis putting his arm around her, face grave.

"Giga Slave? What is that?" Kerra asked, eyes wide. "Is he in danger?"

Xellos stared at his son, watching in horror as the casting began to form. "It's a spell that summons the Lord of Nightmares to this plane. If the caster loses control of it, the Lord of Nightmares' power could destroy the whole world."

Kerra's mouth fell open. "But why would he do that? Doesn't he know?"

"I don't think so," Lina replied. "He probably learned it the same place I did- through books. Few people actually have the capacity to cast it. He, however, does."

Xellos glanced at his fellow captives, their faces set with despair, eyes dull. They had given up, every single one of them, and his son was out there, sacrificing himself. His son did not deserve to be destroyed. His son had not committed any sins.

Xellos had to do something. Quickly grabbing Lina, he kissed her passionately on the mouth. "I have lived all these years for you, and what I do now, I do for you and our family. I love you, Lina Inverse, and I always will. I hope we meet again, in a different life."

"Xellos!" Lina cried, expression terror-stricken. "What are you talking about? What are you doing?"

"I love you with all my soul," he replied, kissing her once more and releasing her, quickly drawing the counter-runes on the inside of the barrier. The large ball of nightmare magic was already appearing above Gorran's outstretched hands, sucking everything around it into its mass. Xellos closed the barrier behind him and took off at a dead run, squinting his eyes against the debris in the air. Gorran's face was contorted with concentration, his entire body suffused with a honey-gold glow. His cape whipped around his ankles in an artificial wind, his short curls tossed this way and that. The black sphere above him grew, and suddenly Gorran's eyes went blank and his face went slack, his knees buckling as the ball of magic came crashing down upon him.

"NO!" Xellos howled. He wasn't going to lose his baby twice in one day, he wasn't going to let his family be destroyed. He willed his legs to move even faster and managed to grab his son's golden wrist as the magic swallowed them completely.

Xellos had shut his eyes as he took hold of Gorran, but the sudden silence that enveloped him was so startling that they immediately snapped open again. They were standing in the air, floating several inches above golden water that stretched in every direction. The sky above him was black and starless, the entire world featureless. He slowly turned his head, searching for anything at all, any sign that he was still alive, and he nearly jumped out of his skin when someone spoke, someone who hadn't been there a split-second before. It was Gorran, his hair and clothes whipping about him in a nonexistent wind. Everthing about the young man was golden, and the eyes in his face were not human. "Why are you here? Did you not hear the child's prayer?"

Xellos fell to his knees, lowering his head as far as it would go as he bowed. "Mother," he breathed.

"I recognize you," Gorran said, but it was not Gorran's voice. "Why are you here?"

"Take me instead of the child," he replied, sitting upright and looking straight into the golden, emotionless eyes.

"Why?"

Xellos swallowed. "Because I love him. He is precious to me."

A strange smile quirked the corner of Gorran's mouth. "How can you love him? You seem a demon."

"I learned how to be human," he replied simply. "I learned what it means to be one with the flow of time, and I learned how meaningless it is to live without the pain and pleasure of love. That, to me, is what being human means."

Silence surrounded them as Gorran stared at Xellos. It seemed like an eternity, but Xellos knew there was no time in this place. He had seen it before. He had trespassed here before.

"What is your heart's true wish?" the Lord of Nightmares asked.

Xellos paused, studying the golden face. "Absolution," he whispered. "I wish to be absolved of the wrongs I have done throughout my existence. I wish to atone."

The Lord of Nightmares raised an eyebrow. "Gods and demons do not feel the need to make things right. They do not believe they make mistakes."

Xellos smiled. "I know, but I'm neither god nor demon. I'm only human."

The Lord of Nightmares reached out with his son's hand and touched him on the head, burying Gorran's fingers in Xellos' silver-streaked hair. Suddenly it was no longer Gorran standing before him, but Gourry, then Zelgadis, then Xellas, then every single person he had met over the course of his existence, even dragons and lesser demons he had killed. The final image was the most painful, for it was Lina, standing golden before him, just as she had the day she had destroyed Phibrizzo. However, the woman in front of him wasn't as beautiful as his Lina; she did not have the tiny wrinkles around her eyes when she smiled, she didn't have the snapping temper or vibrant life inside her. "So you are," the Lord of Nightmares murmured, once more reverting to Gorran's form. "You are both demon and god. You are only human."

Reaching down, the Lord of Nightmares took Xellos' hands and helped him up to standing. "You shall have your wish," it said, and he sighed as they merged, his entire life passing once more before his eyes, and then there was only a shudder and darkness.


	32. Absolution VI Continued Chapter 32

A/N: Well, this is it! This is the last actual chapter of the fic. I have a wrap-up chapter (it's almost an epilogue) that I'll post in a bit, once it's polished. I hope you enjoy this, and I also hope, in retrospect, that you enjoyed my entire Slayers cycle of stories. Thanks again for your support. I'm very fortunate to have you all as readers.

* * *

Lina was dimly aware of hearing herself scream as she watched her lifemate sprint towards their son, the two of them disappearing inside the immense sphere of magic. "Xellos!" she shrieked, crawling along the ground until she could scramble into a run. 

"Don't go near it!" Zelgadis shouted, standing to go after her, but before anything else could happen the black orb suddenly disappeared, leaving a golden figure in its place. Gorran lay at the figure's feet, his face pale, but he was breathing.

"It's happening again," Amelia said, restraining Kerra as the young woman tried to run to her lover.

"No," Lina sobbed, tears running down her face as she looked upon the countenance of her husband. Never had he looked so beautiful as he did then, bathed in gold. His skin was golden, his dark hair was now golden; Xellos was heartbreakingly lovely in monochrome. She stopped in her tracks as his head swiveled her way, his slightly slanted eyes taking her in coolly. The sounds of battle quieted behind her as the others realized what was happening.

Lina had never seen such cold wisdom, such eternity in a pair of eyes before, and nowhere was there a trace of the man she loved. Power radiated from the golden being like heat from the sun, but there was no sign of Xellos' energy, no hint of his impish wit or passion, not even a trace of the darkness or violence of his deepest personality. A hush stole over the clearing, the dust and smoke settling on the ground, not even the animals or wind stirring. It was as if time had been frozen, and considering who stood before her, Lina wasn't sure it wasn't actually the truth.

"This boy," the figure said, Xellos' clear voice ringing throughout the charred clearing. "This man gave his life for this boy, for all of you. It was his dearest wish that you be delivered from shadow."

There was a clank from behind her and Lina turned, seeing the Greater Beast kneeling on the ground, head bowed. Slowly the Beast reverted to a more human form, the silvery-gold hair trailing in the dirt and ash. "Mother," Xellas intoned. "You grace us."

"Mother?" Dolphin-Dynast shuddered, eyes wide. "You can't mean to say that this is the Lord of Nightmares?"

Xellos' expression was impassive as he tilted his head slightly, regarding the creature before him. "You are not one of my creations," he said, his gaze shifting slowly over to Lecia. "Nor are you."

"Forgive me," Lecia said, following Xellas' lead and kneeling on the scorched ground. "I became this to save the people I love."

Lina's knees shook as Xellos' body stepped over Gorran, walking by her without a glance. His cape whipped in a nonexistent wind, and she could feel as he moved past that there was nothing left of his soul. Pure power inhabited him, and as he passed her tears rolled from her eyes and down her neck.

"Xellos," she choked, hands clenched into quaking fists.

As the Lord of Nightmares approached the Dynast-Dolphin creature it turned to run, but the Lord merely raised his hand and stopped it in its tracks, a pitiful howl issuing forth from its throat. "Why, Mother?" it wailed. "Why do you attack your children?"

"Fools," Xellas hissed, raising her head and standing. "We are all her children."

The Lord didn't look at Xellas. "It is because that is what this man wished,"

"Why do you favor that mortal's wishes over ours? You created us to destroy, and destroy we must!"

The Lord raised a hand and the creature yelped as its lovely mouth was sealed, its eyes wide with terror. "I am the power of wishes. Nothing is stronger and more chaotic than the wishes created by the heart in need. I am chaos, I am order."

"We mistook destruction for chaos," Xellas said, fixing Lina with a stare. "That is why humans exist now. We failed, Dolphin and Dynast. This world has rejected its gods and demons."

The Lord opened his hand and clenched it abruptly, an earsplitting screech coming from the creature as its body burst into dark flame, shreds of clothing and astral flesh suddenly airborne in the cyclone of power that surrounded it. Lina raised a forearm to shield her eyes as she heard her friends cry out behind her, Val sheltering Lecia with his massive wings. "Mother!" the creature screamed. "We only ever obeyed! Mother!"

"Eternity has no mercy, only balance," Lina murmured, looking Xellas in the eye.

"And the world has been thrown out of balance. We must put it back," the Monster replied.

Lina exhaled sharply, the realization of what Xellas had been planning hitting her with the force of a runaway wagon. Xellas had planned from the beginning to turn Lecia into a Monster, that was true, but it had been to keep the balance in the world. Her mere existence was enough to balance out that of Val's, keeping the order of light and dark. Looking at her daughter, who was standing with her lover, tears pouring down her cheeks, she knew that her daughter was not evil, only eternal and one side of the equation. Val and Lecia had been slated to inherit the roles of light and dark, and Gorran would help the humans with his enormous power. The joy of it would have made her whoop aloud, if her heart hadn't already shattered from the loss of her love, of her life.

The creature uttered one last scream as it disappeared into oblivion, not a trace of it left on any plane. The Lord of Nightmares turned to them, cold and endless as he moved amongst them. "This mandesired absolution. Are you without sin?"

"No," Lina said firmly. "We are not. But we forgive one another."

"It was all he asked for, daughter," the Lord said, suddenly appearing before her and caressing her cheek with a golden-gloved hand, his cloak and hair blowing about in the invisible wind. She clutched at the hand, soul screaming for any sign of warmth or familiarity, but all she felt was the dark, gaping maw of chaos.

Dumbstruck, she merely watched as the Lord of Nightmares walked away from her and stood regarding the group. Without another glance or other indication at all, the Lord closed his eyes and slowly began to dematerialize. Lina looked around, panic shredding her awareness as her heart thundered in her ears. Everyone was staring, shocked, and she felt the breeze cool the tears on her face. "No!" she screamed, ripping her vocal cords. "No!"

Gathering all her remaining strength, Lina darted forward, grasping at his wrist as he disappeared. She was dimly aware of the others shouting as Zelgadis made a grab for her, but suddenly everyone was gone. Space surrounded her, dark and warm, and all she wanted was to close her eyes. Oblivion was peace, she realized. It was peace from the driving need to destroy, to create, to live, to love. It was forgiveness and it was punishment. Her eyelids fluttered as she succumbed to the warmth, the golden figure rising into the black eternity above her, the only light in a sea of darkness.

The last of her energy surged within her veins, pulling her upward, and she began to battle the darkness, struggling as if trying to swim through tar. "Wait!" she called to the retreating light. "Please!"

The figure did not slow, still diminishing in her sight. She thrashed upward, her hair sticking to the sweat and tears on her face, choking. She remembered the first time she saw Xellos, standing atop a beam of a building she had just ruined, looking down at them, his grace as he jumped. She remembered everything. His fingers left warm trails on her body in her memory as surely as in real life, and she increased her efforts. "I know I'm not the best person," she shouted, her voice sucked up by the darkness. "I know I've hurt a lot of people, and helped some, too. I haven't done all I could, and sometimes more than I should have done. I've been selfish. I thought power and knowledge was more important than everything else, that's true, but you know what? It's not all there is. Because of you, Xellos, I've known the beauty of a baby's first smile, the joy of hearing my children laughing, pride at the people you helped me raise them to become. I've understood the joy of giving someone my heart and soul and having it returned to me better than I gave it. I've been able to share happiness and pain, and you know what? I wouldn't take back a single blasted second of it. All the times we hurt one another, I'll take them. All the times we loved one another, I'll take those, too. Damn it, Xellos, damn it, Mother, I'll do whatever it takes. Absolve me or condemn me, I don't care. Just give him back!" Lina roared as she channeled all her power into her limbs, cutting through the darkness like a star as she began to rise with speed. The golden figure grew larger in her line of sight, traveling across eternity slowly. Clawing her way up through the black of chaos, she clamped her hand on a golden wrist, hauling herself up to be on a level with his face. She couldn't breathe; it felt as if her mouth, nose, and lungs had filled with molasses. Choking and gagging, she clenched her teeth and stared into the golden face before her, the eyes looking rightat her and yet seeming sightless. Grunting and expelling the last of her air as the darkness compressed her ribs, she grasped him and pulled him to her, trembling with the remains of her strength. She might fail in saving her love, but she would try. Lina Inverse had always been the one who saved everyone, and this time would be no exception, not when it was her most precious person on the line.

"I love you," she mouthed, unable to speak, and laid her head against his chest. Even though no heart beat within his rib cage, the thin, wiry muscles of his chest comforted her. If she was by his side then she could go peacefully, for there was no way she would rather have it. Contented, she surrendered herself to the darkness.


	33. Absolution VI The End

A/N: And here you are. The end. Please review, and thank you for your readership and support.

* * *

Lina awoke a short time later to ash-filled sunlight, her friends' faces hovering at the edges of her vision. Her children were there, and the fingers of her left hand ached from holding Xellos' hand so tightly in hers. Although he did not stir, she could feel him through the rings. They were alive. Everything would be okay. 

They took their injured selves back home, where a joyous group, led by Gourry and Filia, greeted them. The homefront had remained quiet after an initial attack by demons, all of which had been easily defeated by Filia and the Greywords children. Everyone stayed until Lina and Xellos had fully recuperated, and then it was time for them to return to their respective homes. Lecia and Val remained for a while before departing to Wolfpack Island, and Gorran lingered to look after his parents, just to make sure the Lord of Nightmares hadn't left them any nasty surprises. Soon, though, he felt the need to go to Seyruun and plan his wedding, and Xellos and Lina could hardly deny him.

Husband and wife had some time to themselves to relax andreflect upon what had happened, and they vowed to never be separated. "We're partners, in all things," Lina told her husband. "The Lord of Nightmares has shown us both compassion. I believe that when it's finally time to leave this world, we'll do so together."

"I agree," Xellos said to his wife, and held her close.

Gorran and Kerra were married a short while later amid the fanfare only a royal family could afford, the entire country of Seyruun turning out to celebrate their union. Xellos sniffled through the entire ceremony, and even Lina became misty-eyed. The couple left right away for their honeymoon, spending it at a little cabin near the mountains, which was a wedding present from Gorran's parents. Xellos was certain they would have a lovely time. When the newlyweds returned, they would take up residence in the Inverse homestead, caring for the garden until such time as Lina and Xellos decided to return from their travels. Even though Gorran and Kerra had gone, and Lecia and Val hadn't stayed for much longer after their departure (Xellos confided to Lina that he thought Lecia enjoyed her newfound teleportation powers far more than was healthy), Lina and Xellos decided to remain in thevicinity of Seyruunfor a while.

"So where are you two headed first?" Gourry asked, surrendering a steak to Lina's rapacious appetite.

Xellos sighed and watched his wife wolf down meat as he helped Sylphiel put another round of food on the table. "Probably to the other continent," he replied, since Lina's mouth was too full to talk. Not that the fact prevented her from trying, of course. "From there we'll probably go where the wind takes us. There is much Lina hasn't seen, and the world has changed greatly since I last traveled the whole of it."

"Sounds like you'll be gone for a while," Zelgadis said, passing a plate to Amelia.

"Probably," Xellos murmured, smiling. "But it doesn't bother me at all. I think Lina prefers the road, anyway."

"Can you blame me?" she said. "Look at where settling down almost got us!"

"It was like that on the road, too," Zelgadis sighed. "Not that you'd remember...."

"Oh, it's fine," Amelia chastised. "There's nothing to worry about now, except for human threats, and I think they can handle those."

"Of course they can," Sylphiel crooned. "You two just be careful. We'll send word if you're still gone by Alfred's coronation."

"That would be lovely," Xellos replied, taking a seat.

Gourry beamed, his blue eyes glistening. "It's wonderful things turned out the way they did. We were worried, for a while."

"We appreciate your concern," Xellos smiled.

The large blonde poured a glass of wine and passed the bottle around. When everyone had their share, he raised his glass high. "To friends and family!" he boomed, grinning.

"And love," Xellos murmured, and kissed Lina as she laughed.


End file.
